Neon Days
by Johnny Ficker
Summary: Michigan, 1983. Lincoln Loud ha tenido una vida normal y corriente junto con el resto de sus hermanas y amigos en la pacífica ciudad de Royal Woods. Desde intentar sobrevivir en la caótica residencia Loud, a pasar un entretenido tiempo con su compañía afuera, cada día es aprovechado al máximo... hasta que la llegada de una nueva integrante a la ciudad pueda cambiarlo todo.
1. Día de Paga

Algunos caminos a las afueras de Michigan son conocidos por una simple cosa: su tranquilidad.

A diferencia de otros lugares, las zonas agrarias a las afueras del estado eran más calmadas, aun con la actividad presente, con granjeros trabajando en algunos de los campos y camiones de carga saliendo y entrando del estado. Otra cosa por la que el camino era conocido era su silencioso ambiente, especialmente durante la noche, cuando los únicos sonidos presentes eran las cosechas de las granjas cercanas chocando unas contra otras por causa del viento, o algunos animales e insectos dando sus vueltas nocturnas. Para alguien buscando alguna clase de descanso de la vida cotidiana de la ciudad, este sería el lugar indicado para dar un respiro.

Pero aún siempre habría actividad en estos lugares, incluso durante las tardes horas de la noche.

Así que, para cualquiera viviendo al lado de uno de los cortos caminos de tierra, ver como un pequeño auto gris y gastado pasaba por aquel lugar no era nada raro. Lo raro era como alguien estaría pasando por esta ruta a una hora tan tarde durante esta despejada noche de julio. Alguno podría pensar que las dos pasajeras dentro del vehículo se habían extraviado, esperando que ninguna de ellas hubiera visto su mapa de viaje al revés al estar buscando su destino; aunque, si le prestabas atención a las direcciones y las vueltas presentes, perderse en el área era algo difícil de hacer.

Pero si se seguía al vehículo se podía ver como la conductora sabía qué camino tomar sin terminar conduciendo en círculos, no teniendo problemas en ir a donde quería. La abrigada mujer de pelo rubio y lizo no tenía planes de perderse, había memorizado la ruta que había visto en el mapa antes de salir del aeropuerto hace tiempo atrás. Recordaba cada ruta, calle y vuelta que debía tomar para llegar al pueblo, y hasta ahora parecía ir por el camino correcto. Aún faltaba un largo tiempo para llegar a su destino, y esperaba no encontrarse con alguna interrupción en el camino; afortunadamente, no había encontrado ninguna por el momento.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. El vuelo había aterrizado más rápido de lo usual al aeropuerto, un alivio para las dos pasajeras. Si pasaban un minuto más soportando el olor a humo del cigarro del hombre sentado al frente… solo diría que el tipo terminaría dejando su vuelo más temprano de lo usual.

El pequeño y curioso vehículo AMC Gremlin dejado para ellas no estaba en su mejor estado, ni tampoco era el más grande, pero serviría de todos modos; al menos tendría espacio suficiente para guardar el poco equipaje que llevaban por el momento, aunque no fuera mucho. Solo necesitaría llenar un poco el tanque de gasolina en alguna estación cercana para empezar el resto del extenso recorrido por delante de ellas dos.

Después de un largo viaje, Heather Brooks solo esperaba que el ánimo de la peliblanca a su lado aún estuviera estable. Pero la expresión en el decepcionado rostro de Linka le decía lo contrario.

–Cariño… ¿podemos hablar un momento? –La tranquila voz de la mayor interrumpió su pensamiento, volteando su vista a la mujer. Ya tenía una idea de lo que probablemente iba a hablar.

–Claro.

–Mira, no hace falta tener cualquier clase de súper poder de visión o algo parecido para ver que no estas feliz, para nada. –Y tenía razón, mucha, demasiada, diría Linka. –Sé que esto de la mudanza fue demasiado repentino, lo sé, pero… creo que estaremos bien en Royal Woods.

–Estábamos mejor devuelta en nuestra cabaña... la extraño. –Respondió la niña sin emoción alguna.

–Sé que la extrañas mucho, y yo también, pero… créeme cuando te digo que las cosas pueden ser mejores aquí. –La peliblanca se ajustó en su asiento, mirando de frente a su positiva madre. –Digo, piénsalo, ¿no será bueno finalmente intentar nuevas cosas? No debe de ser tan malo. Para comenzar, estaremos viviendo en medio de un tranquilo y agradable vecindario.

–Bueno… supongo que está bien, pero no solo-

–También podrás hacer buenos amigos, de seguro no tendrás problemas haciendo nuevas amistades.

–Claro, podría ser bueno, pero no-

–Y ahora podrás asistir a la escuela, justo lo que siempre deseaste. ¿No es eso genial? –Mientras más sonreía Heather, más se fruncía el ceño de la peliblanca.

–Mama, ¿puedes-

–Y también podremos dar unos buenos paseos por el pueblo. Digo, sé que no será lo mismo que nuestros paseos en el bosque, pero seguro la pasaremos muy bien.

–Mama, ¡déjame-

–Piénsalo, será un excelente tiempo para nosotras do-

–¡¿PUEDES DEJARME HABLAR?! -El serio tono de voz de la peliblanca hizo desaparecer por completo la sonrisa en el rostro de Heather, con ninguna otra palabra más saliendo de ella. Un largo e incómodo silencio reinó dentro del viejo vehículo durante lo que pareció ser un eterno minuto. Un silencio que la mayor decidió romper.

–Cariño, yo... lo siento mucho. -Finalmente respondió apenada la mayor. -Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿qué sucede? ¿No era todo esto lo que querías?

La frustración dentro de la niña empezó a bajar con el suave tono de su preocupada madre.

–Es solo que… solo… -No solo fueron los nervios de su voz que explicaban todo, pero también aquel resplandor blanco volviéndose a hacer presente alrededor de ella.

Heather no necesito escuchar o ver otra cosa más.

–Es por ''eso,'' ¿no?

Una afirmación fue todo lo que la rubia necesitó recibir para proceder a detener el auto al lado del camino con cuidado, apagando el motor por completo. La mujer quito las manos del volante, llevándolas al rostro de la peliblanca, suavemente acariciándola con calma.

–Mira… entiendo que tengas miedo por lo que pueda llegar a suceder. Pero ¿quieres saber algo? -La duda obligo a la peliblanca llevar su vista devuelta a su madre. -Yo no tengo miedo, porque si algo bien sé es que tú lograrás mantenerte estable.

–Pero… ¿qué si me salgo de control y lo hecho todo a perder?, ¿qué si alguien se da cuenta?, ¿qué si-

–Nadie se dará cuenta, ni tampoco lo echarás a perder, porque sé que eres lo suficientemente capaz de controlarte cuando debes. Yo misma pude ver tu progreso todo este tiempo, ¿crees que te estaría diciendo todo esto si no fuera verdad?

La peliblanca hubiera devuelto su vista al suelo al negar, de no ser porque la mayor movería la cabeza de su hija devuelta a ella.

–Sé que estas nerviosa, ¿y te digo la verdad? Yo también lo estoy, y mucho. Pero si hay algo que te puedo asegurar con toda certeza es que nada malo nos sucederá; tu y yo estaremos bien. Pero lo más importante, y no quiero que nunca, pero **nunca**, se te olvide esto: jamás dejaré que algo te pase a ti.

–Lo… ¿lo prometes?

–Por completo. -El solo abrazo dado por la mayor empezaría lentamente a debilitar el brillo blanco alrededor de la niña. No fue hasta que la insegura peliblanca instantáneamente devolvió el abrazo que aquel resplandor dejaría de de brillar más.

Y fue ahí, dentro de la calma de un viejo auto, en medio de la nada, bajo un estrellado y claro cielo nocturno, donde madre e hija no se separarían durante un largo tiempo.

–Tranquila… todo estará bien.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**The Loud House: Neon Days**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**PARTE I: Llegadas**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**1: Día de Paga**

**Viernes 26 de agosto, 1983**

**Unas Semanas Después**

**...**

–Tres, cuatro, y… cinco, eso debería ser suficiente.

Sí, lo era.

Para el cansado niño peliblanco de once años, el tintineo de las monedas siendo puestas en su mano debía de ser la cosa más satisfactoria de escuchar, después de trabajar con un cortacésped durante media hora sin descanso. Caminar un largo tiempo por un patio, empujando una máquina, pasando por toda clase de rincón, reuniendo todo el césped cortado, y poniendo todo en una bolsa negra no era algo fácil o rápido de hacer, especialmente cuando ya habías repetido el mismo proceso una y otra vez, casa por casa, durante todo el día.

Pero obtuvo lo suficiente. Todo esfuerzo hecho hoy parecía haber valido la pena.

–Gracias señora Margaret, fue un gusto poder ayudar. -Respondió cansado el peliblanco mientras guardaba las monedas devuelta en el bolsillo de su chaleco naranja, bajando las mangas de su camiseta blanca puesta debajo de ella y procediendo a quitarse las gotas de sudor que salían de su frente.

–Vaya, debes estar agotado, ¿te apetece algo de tomar?

–Gracias, pero tengo que volver rápido a casa antes de que anochezca.

–No hay problema. Ahora, agradecería si pudieras guardar el cortacésped devuelta en el garaje, mi hija te ayudara con la puerta. Y recuerda tomar tu bicicleta antes de salir. –Afirmando, el peliblanco siguió el camino indicado por la señora hacía el lado de la casa, recibiendo la ayuda de la hija de Margaret (completamente vestida de negro como siempre) a levantar la defectuosa puerta del garaje, logrando devolver la maquina a su puesto original.

–Gracias Maggie.

–Claro… como sea. –Respondió desinteresada, simplemente retirándose devuelta a su hogar. Lincoln solo la ignoro y recogió su bicicleta roja puesta al lado de la entrada, despidiéndose de la señora Margaret mientras se preparaba para salir.

Ya dentro de su hogar y trabajando en la cocina, Margaret encendió la radio mientras preparaba algunas cosas para la cena. Desde afuera, Lincoln podía escuchar el tono musical viniendo de la maquina:

"_**¡R-W-T FM!"**_

''_**RWT - as good as it gets!''**_

Cualquiera en la ciudad reconocería el alegre jingle de la estación de Royal Woods Tunes, o RWT, como la mayoría le conocía. Siendo una de las diferentes cadenas de la ciudad, RWT obtenía una buena audiencia, incluyendo a Lincoln y a la mayoría de su familia.

''**¡Felices tardes Royal Woods! ****Aquí está su querido anfitrión Mr. Cassius, brevemente reportándose en esta hermosa tarde de viernes, con una movida noche a pronto llegar para todas esas almas fiesteras, ¡ustedes ya saben quiénes son!''** -Para ser no solo el presentador de la estación de RWT, sino también la voz más reconocida en Royal Woods, Mr. Cassius era un completo extraño para todos, su verdadera identidad era completamente desconocida. **''Y ahora, un rápido reporte del clima: mejor abrigarse, porque al parecer el viento nos estará visitando más veces de las que tú visitas a tu novia entre semana (no mientas, ya sabemos de tu obsesiva adicción por ella).'' -**Y he ahí la razón por la que tenía más de un fan en toda la ciudad.

''**Con todo dicho por el momento, seguiremos con nuestra movida transmisión usual, ¡hasta la noche!''**

**(ELO – Don't Bring Me Down)**

Otro día de trabajo terminado, hora de ir a casa.

Con el sol ya poniéndose en el horizonte, pintando el cielo de un naranja intenso, el peliblanco recogió su mochila, ajustó una antena saliente de ella (proveniente de su viejo y confiable walkie-talkie dentro), y tomo asiento en su bicicleta, comenzando su trayecto de vuelta a su hogar.

Pedaleando a una velocidad moderada, miró como los anaranjados árboles alrededor del vecindario dejaban caer parte de sus viejas y secas hojas al césped y a la calle por causa del viento. El otoño estaba a la vista, y con él traía una nueva oportunidad de trabajo que hacer durante los próximos días. Pronto tendría que extender sus servicios a barredor, una vez las viejas y secas hojas empezaran a caer por montones al suelo, al menos si deseaba conseguir algunas monedas extra.

El peliblanco pasó por la activa parte del vecindario, con jóvenes y otros niños de su edad haciendo lo suyo en las casi despejadas calles sin alguna preocupación. Procuraba tener cuidado al pasar por el lado de algunos niños jugando con un balón de basquetbol en la calle, esquivando por poco el objeto al girar al lado. Ni un segundo después evitó otro grupo de chicas con vestidos caminando por la vereda, demasiado concentradas en ellas mismas como para notar la bicicleta rozando por su lado hasta último momento. Lincoln solo pudo dar una disculpada mirada al sorprendido y molesto grupo de atrás.

El vecindario parecía estar más lleno de lo usual, pero ¿qué más esperarse de una libre tarde de viernes? Las clases no tardarían en empezar dentro de poco tiempo, y el resto no pensaba en malgastar los minutos cuando cada uno estaba siendo contado.

Lincoln Loud tampoco pensó en gastar cada preciado minuto que corrió por la tarde. Y ahora he aquí estaba, con el bolsillo lleno con la paga de su propio trabajo. Todo esfuerzo hecho hoy había valido la pena, y pronto, todo centavo obtenido hoy también lo valdría.

–Oye Lincoln, ¡aquí! -Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al notar a su amigo de gafas en su bicicleta, acabando de doblar por la esquina. Con su abotonada camiseta amarilla metida dentro de su jean (ajustado por un cinturón marrón) con una notable mancha de sudor que otra en ella, Clyde McBride se encontraba notablemente exhausto como para poder cortar otro patio más; pero no tanto como para no unirse a su amigo en el camino de vuelta a casa.

–Hola Clyde, ¿cómo vamos?

–Bueno, acabo de limpiar todo el patio de los McCauley, así que este ya sería el cuarto hogar por el que paso hoy, y creo que conseguí una buena cantidad de dinero. ¿Y qué tal tú?

–Justo termine de encargarme con el patio de la señora Margaret, con eso ya serian seis satisfechos clientes servidos por hoy.

–¿Seis? Vaya amigo, trabajas rápido en solo un día.

–¿Que puedo decir? Mientras más te esfuerzas, más productivo y rápido eres… aunque eso te vaya a dejar un calambre que otro durante el resto de la semana. –El peliblanco froto su adolorida mano por un instante, antes de doblar por otra esquina.

–Intenta no sobre-esforzarte Lincoln, lo último que necesitamos es que termines arruinando tus manos justo antes de que abran el local de Gus.

–Lo sé, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder. Es mejor trabajar todo lo que podamos hasta el día de apertura.

"_**Oye, patético." **_-Vino la cansada y frustrada voz de una chica, acompañada de estática, proveniente del comunicador dentro de su mochila, haciendo que el peliblanco agarrara el objeto rectangular de su mochila. –_**"Acabo de terminar con el patio de la familia Fox. Será mejor que todo este trabajo valga la pena, porque o si no…"**_

–Hola Ronnie. Créeme, para cuando Gus haya abierto sus puertas, ya habremos tenido lo suficiente en nuestros bolsillos como para pasar la mejor tarde de nuestras vidas. Esto definitivamente valdrá la pena.

"_**De verdad espero que tengas razón, o mis cansados nudillos tendrán mucho de qué hablar contigo… en otro día. Hasta entonces, considérenme fuera por hoy; tengo varias cosas importantes que hacer devuelta en casa, y 'hacer nada' es una de ellas. Nos vemos mañana."**_

Una despedida después, los chicos se concentraron en su trayecto, esquivando uno que dos autos al pasar por otro vecindario, ya teniendo a la vista a la vieja y tranquila avenida Franklin en poco tiempo. Y ahí estaba, frente a los dos chicos, la blanca residencia de dos pisos, la agradable (y usualmente caótica) casa Loud.

Sip, hogar dulce… hogar…

Curioso, ¿era él o la casa estaba más calmada de lo habitual?

¿Y que con el patio ordenado?

¿Quién había barrido todas las secas hojas anaranjadas del patio exterior en pilas ordenadas?

Y, ahora que lo notaba, ¿porque dos de ellas parecían estar sacudiéndose y acercándose lentamente hacia ellos-

–¡BU! -Había gritado la pequeña niña rubia de seis años, con su pelo algo alborotado, al salir de la pila de hojas con una extraña mueca en su rostro, haciendo caer a los dos sorprendidos chicos al duro suelo. El rápido e instantáneo flash proveniente de la otra pila llegaría a cegarlos por momentos.

–Vaya, ¡al parecer las hojas no son la única cosa cayendo al piso esta temporada! -Rio una joven castaña de overol (con una flor falsa cosida en él), vistiendo una camisa amarilla por debajo y con zapatos rojos puestos, acabando de salir de una de las pilas de hojas con su vieja y confiable cámara Polaroid en sus manos. Tanto Luan como Lana Loud apenas podían contener su risa.

La pequeña niña rubia rio con ella a la misma vez que se sacaba algunas hojas de su chaleco verde, su camiseta azul de adentro y su jean, dejándolas caer al lado de sus zapatos blancos con rayas azules. Lo único faltante en su cabeza era un simple gorro rojo.

–¡Debieron de ver sus caras! –Siguió riendo ella, lamentando que la foto recién salida del dispositivo de su hermana mayor no pudiera procesarse lo suficientemente rápido como para poder ver la reacción de ambos chicos otra vez mientras se levantaban. Con su corazón y vista ya estable, Clyde logro notar una gorra roja en el suelo junto a él, recogiéndola y dándosela a la niña.

–Oye Lana, creo que esto es tuyo.

–Ah, gracias Clyde. –Agradecía la menor mientras ponía su gorro devuelta en su cabeza al recibirlo. Adoraba aquella gorra con el emblema del club de fanáticos de Bobbie Fletcher cosido en el frente; el objeto nunca había dejado su cabeza desde haberlo ganado durante la rifa llevada a cabo en La Hamburguesa del Eructo hace tiempo.

–Bueno, Luan, espero que gastar ese rollo haya valido la pena. –Habló Lincoln al limpiarse el polvo de su pantalón.

–Por completo. –Respondió con una satisfecha sonrisa, guardando la foto en su bolsillo de overol. -Es mejor guardar esta clase de recuerdos, ya que suelen pasar en un 'flash.' Jeje… ¿entienden? -A Luan no le importo mucho escuchar aquel molesto suspiro de parte de su hermano.

Su trabajo aquí había terminado por hoy.

–Por cierto, ¿saben dónde están todos? –Pregunto el peliblanco, suficientemente extrañado por el silencio de la casa.

–Papa y mama se fueron a hacer algunos deberes, Lynn fue a patinar con sus amigas, Leni está en el centro comercial y Lori acaba de salir a su trabajo con Luna. El resto está adentro, cada uno ocupado en sus cuartos con lo suyo. Lana y yo estábamos ocupadas tomando algunas fotos graciosas para el álbum, ¿quieren venir con nosotros?

–Gracias por la oferta, pero Lincoln y yo estaremos ocupados contando el dinero que acabamos de conseguir.

–Como quieran. –Encogió Lana sus hombros, alejándose con su hermana mayor. –Si nos necesitan, estaremos en el parque cercano.

Y con eso, las dos animadas chicas se retiraron, dejando un camino libre hacia la actualmente calmada casa. A diferencia de otros días, el pasar por la puerta, subir por la vieja escalera y pasar por el pasillo para simplemente llegar a su cuarto fue cosa demasiado fácil para Lincoln, además cuando el resto de sus hermanas se encontraban encerradas en su cuarto ocupadas en quien sabe qué cosa.

Se comprometió a aprovechar y disfrutar de este momento de paz y tranquilidad después de un largo y agotador día afuera.

–Oye Linc, ¿qué es esto? -…cosa que no lograría hacer, al momento de notar y reconocer el pequeño objeto que su amigo acababa de recoger del suelo del pasillo, momentos antes de si quiera poder entrar a su cuarto.

Reconocería esa pequeña cartera azul de cualquier lugar.

–Es el monedero de Lori… pero ¿qué hace aquí? Creí que nunca salía de casa sin esto.

–¿Crees que se le haya caído por accidente?

–Probablemente, y también creo que estará en grandes problemas si no lo tiene a mano. Sera mejor devolverlo. –El peliblanco tomó y guardó el objeto en su bolsillo, dejando su mochila en su cuarto y volviendo a bajar por las escaleras junto con su amigo. - ¿Crees que tengas la suficiente energía para hacer otro viaje?

–Por Lori, le daría la vuelta al mundo todas las veces necesarias sin detenerme. -Lincoln rodó los ojos al salir de su hogar, intentando ignorar los varios comentarios amorosos de su amigo al momento de subir a sus bicicletas y empezar el rumbo directo hacia el lugar de su hermana, con el sol medio puesto en el horizonte. -Te lo digo amigo, haría cualquier cosa por ella, hasta conseguiría todo el territorio de la familia Carrington y su fortuna… solo para ella.

Claro, como su amigo dijera y quisiera-…

…un momento, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo era Clyde un fanático de _Dinastía_?

…

**Royal Drive-In-Theatre**

Milagrosamente, para ser estar en sus peores días, el auto cinema de Royal Woods aún seguía en pie. Desde sus comienzos devuelta en el '57, el local había entretenido a una generación completa de personas, llegando a llenarse con facilidad durante varias noches tras otras.

Pero los tiempos cambian; y con él, también este mismo local… para mal.

El negocio de estos teatros simplemente ya no era como antes. No solo la última crisis de energía había hecho el daño, pero también el televisor, la creación de aquellos casetes VHS y las películas rentables habían sido los filosos cuchillos usados para hacer sangrar el negocio como nunca. Puede que solo los fines de semana o los tiempos vacacionales terminen llenando el local de todos modos, pero el daño ya era irreparable.

Este era un barco que no tardaría en hundirse por completo, y la joven Lori Loud estaba consciente de ello. Pero la chica de diecisiete años, de cabello rizado largo y rubio, tenía que obtener su dinero extra de cualquier modo, aunque eso significara trabajar en un negocio que se encontraba sufriendo una lenta y dolorosa muerte… y también significara vestir un incómodo uniforme de trabajo rojo.

Afortunadamente, no faltaba mucho para la abertura del nuevo local, un tal Gus-Games-y-como se llamará, significando que finalmente podría librarse de este condenado puesto. Era un milagro que Bobby hubiera logrado reservarle un puesto de trabajo a tiempo como cajera, considerando que los últimos puestos habían sido ocupados a un rápido paso por otros jóvenes de su edad.

Hasta entonces, tendría que estar encerrada dentro de esta pequeña y decadente cabaña cuadrada, sirviendo un sinfín de comida chatarra hasta tarde.

Aunque, con pocos meses sirviendo hasta el momento, tenía que admitir que no era un trabajo tan malo o estresante como anteriormente creía. Había logrado adaptarse a algunas cosas… excepto por el pequeño pago que recibía cada semana, el usual olor a cigarro en el aire, o el aburrimiento que llegaba a recibir al quedarse parada en su mismo lugar durante horas cuando pasaban alguna película que no fuera de su agrado. Hoy era una de esas cintas.

La película de esta noche se trataba de unas hormigas gigantes (o, por como toda persona en la película que no podía pensar en una mejor manera de llamarlos le decían: "Ellos"), mutadas por una clase de experimento nuclear. Ninguna persona podía salvarse de la destrucción que desataban en cada ciudad que invadían.

Esta clase de película era la que de seguro mantendría a Lana activa, apoyando a las hormigas de principio a fin.

Para Lori, todo era una tortura… de principio a fin.

Y si esto no hubiera sido lo suficientemente malo, había dejado su monedero devuelta en casa. Demonios, ¿cómo se supone que podría usar el teléfono público para llamar a casa una vez terminara su turno? Claro, les aseguraba a sus padres que usar el teléfono cercano no era realmente necesario, pero ellos siempre seguían insistiendo en al menos dar una llamada usual para no solo ver cómo iba todo, pero también para terminar recogiéndola para evitar una larga caminata devuelta a casa. Desafortunadamente, aquel era un servicio no disponible en este momento; sus padres estarían lo suficientemente ocupados como para poder recogerla, suponiendo que un taxi de la estación cercana podría cumplir ese trabajo hoy.

Desafortunadamente, la ausencia de su pequeño pero preciado objeto no la llevaría a ningún lado. Parece que hoy se vería obligada a tomar un atajo por la avenida Rosefield a pie, al menos si deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible a casa… junto a su hermana, claro.

Menudo anochecer estaba siendo este.

–Sabes, vieja, honestamente… esto apesta. –Admitió la joven de quince años, de camisa violeta y chaleco de cuero negro, tomando otro sorbo de su vaso de bebida a la misma vez que arreglaba la banda morada atada alrededor de su frente y su extendido cabello castaño. Se recordaría limpiar su gastado pantalón morado y sus botas de cuero negro cuando volviera a casa, su pequeña actuación en el viejo lugar le había dejado uno que otro sucio recuerdo en ella. –Sé que trabajas duro por el dinero, hermana, pero… no entiendo cómo no has perdido la cabeza en este puesto aún.

–Yo tampoco, Luna, -Respondió sin emoción mientras veía en la pantalla como una hormiga gigante devoraba sin misericordia a otro soldado que intentaba acabar con ella, acompañada por una dramática orquesta de fondo. –yo tampoco…

Luna Loud no se imaginaba trabajar en un lugar donde era obligada a ver toda clase de vieja película de bajo presupuesto en blanco y negro, o donde a cada rato llegaba a ser testigo de cualquier clase de indeseada ''acción amorosa'' en algunos de los vehículos. Con lo que no tenía problema era con el olor a cigarro de la zona, ya estaba acostumbrada de todos modos.

Pero, honestamente, ahora mismo prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar; diablos, hasta preferiría estar en Flip's, aceptando tener que soportar los repetitivos e irritantes sonidos de la máquina de Pac-Man del local (no podía entender como el viejo dueño podía soportar todo ese molesto ruido).

Pero no. Había hecho una excepción esta noche cuando acepto la oferta del dueño del área para poder tocar en un pequeño escenario, con una guitarra prestada, en un desesperado intento por atraer a algún otro cliente al lugar. Unas visitas extra demostraron dar los resultados deseados del encargado, completamente satisfecho con la actuación de la chica.

Su única recompensa terminaría siendo un refresco gratuito y unas palmadas en la espalda. Fin del trabajo.

–Agradece que no falta mucho hasta que tengas que tengas que cambiar de puesto en Gus. -Comentaba Luna mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su fría bebida. -Era eso o te dirigirías devuelta al local de Spunk E.'s… y volverías a ser la querida Sra. Jirazella para todos nosotros. -Mencionó con una burlona sonrisa formándose en su rostro, pero también formando un ceño fruncido en Lori tras devolverle aquellos… recuerdos. Nunca lograría sacarse de su mente todos esos horribles momentos dentro de ese caluroso, oscuro y pesado traje de jirafa durante su tiempo en aquel restaurante.

–Luna, creí que dejaríamos ese nombre olvidado para bien.

–¿Y olvidar uno de tus mejores momentos? Jeje, ni en tus sueños vieja. En verdad voy a extrañar ver como caminabas con esa monstruosidad puesta contigo; apuesto que ni si quiera han podido encontrar a una persona de tu misma talla exacta para poder reemplazarte aún. Pobres.

Antes de que Lori pudiera otorgarle un merecido golpe a la cabeza con una bolsa de panes de perros calientes a su lado, su atención fue llamada por dos chicos en bicicletas acabando de pedalear a la entrada del local. Fue cosa fácil reconocer al niño de pelo blanco, acabando de detenerse junto con su amigo frente a la caseta.

–Hola chicas.

–Qué onda hermano, ¿cómo te trata la vida? -Saludo la rockera al chocar su puño con el de Lincoln y el de Clyde. -Cielos, viejo, te ves más agotado que Jimmy Hendrix después de tocar un completo solo de guitarra.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tú y Clyde estarían ocupados hoy.

–Lo estuvimos, prestamos nuestros servicios al vecindario durante toda la tarde para obtener algo de dinero.

–Déjame adivinar: es por la abertura del local de Gus, ¿no?

–Precisamente. -Afirmó el peliblanco, sacando un pequeño monedero de su bolsillo. –Y hablando de dinero, Lori, creo que esto es tuyo.

Una sorprendida pero gran sonrisa no tardo en formarse en la cara de la mayor al notar el pequeño objeto azul, recibiéndolo tan rápido como pudo reconocerlo.

–Chicos, ¡literalmente acaban de salvarme la vida! –Si no fuera por estar al otro lado del puesto, Lori ya hubiera estrangulado a los dos chicos en un agradecido pero forzoso abrazo, tal vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper a Clyde (física-y-mentalmente).

–No hay de que, solo aprovechamos a ayudar un poco… y tal vez, solo tal vez, ¿recibir algún detalle a cambio?

–¿Tal vez una deliciosa barra de chocolate del puesto? –Añadió Clyde, con apetito en su tono.

–Lo siento chicos, nada aquí es gratis. –Bueno, lo intentaron. Usarían el dinero en sus bolsillos, pero ya habían jurado no tocar un solo centavo de lo que ganaban por su trabajo. –Pero… creo que podríamos negociar si me ayudan con unas simples cosas. -Antes de si quiera poder explicar más, los dos chicos ya se encontraban preparados frente al puesto.

–Lincoln, necesito este pedido para el auto rojo a la izquierda. –Ni un segundo después de recibir una bandeja con un balde de palomitas y un vaso de refresco, el peliblanco ya estaba en su camino. Hubiera seguido adelante, de no ser detenido a último momento por una… asqueada Luna.

–Oye, hermano, si fuera tú… no voltearía a ver lo que pasa en ese auto de al lado.

–¿A qué te refiere-… oh…

La pareja del pequeño auto verde, al lado del vehículo donde se supone que tendría que ir, acababa de pasar de la primera base a segunda… a un alarmante paso.

–Bien… mientras más rápido haga esto mejor. Volveré en un momento.

Mientras el peliblanco se separaba del resto, Clyde ya se encontraba preparado para recibir su tarea.

–Bien, Clyde, ¿te importaría pasarle esto a ese pequeño auto gris de la esquina? -Pidió la rubia al darle dos barras de dulce en sus manos. _Butterfinger _y _3 Musketeers_… buenas marcas, en su opinión. -Se me olvidó por completo darle esto a la señora de ese mismo vehículo cuando la atendí aquí, ¿puedes ayudarme con eso?

–Por ti, mi bella dama, cualquier cosa.

Clyde no llegaría a ver la extrañada cara de la rubia al empezar su trabajo de una, volteando alrededor de otro de los autos en su camino mientras aún escuchaba la dramática banda sonora de película haciéndose más fuerte en el fondo, llamando la atención del niño de gafas hacia la gran pantalla del frente. La muerte de otra hormiga mutante en la película, a manos de armas militares, distraería lo suficiente al chico como para poder notar a la persona frente a él, igual de perdida en la pantalla. El impacto entre los dos no tardó en llegar, haciendo tropezar a ambos al suelo.

–Vaya… ¿estás bien? –Una mano fue extendida hacia Clyde, quien no dudó en aceptar la ayuda de la apenada niña frente a él, procediendo a levantarse y limpiarse un poco sin mirar a la chica.

–Estoy bien, yo… lamento eso.

–Está bien, fue mi culpa, no me fijé por donde iba.

–No, no, fue mía, yo-…

Toda clase de disculpa que el niño de gafas tuviera en mente desapareció al mirar arriba, frente a frente a… aquella chica de blancas zapatillas con rayas rojas, igual de llamativos como aquellos calcetines anaranjados que traía puesto. Su camiseta naranja ordenadamente metida dentro del limpio short blanco que vestía; y en sus muñecas, unas coloridas pulseras. Su pelo tan blanco como la brillante luna en el cielo, bien peinado y ordenado en una cola de caballo con la ayuda de un moño rojo.

Tantas cosas en ella… pero ese pelo blanco… y la camisa blanca… y el resto… todo ese trabajo de la tarde ya debía de estar pasando la cuenta en su mente.

–¿Te… encuentras bien? –La falta de una respuesta o reacción del chico empezó a extrañar a la niña, teniendo que agitar su mano para al menos llamar algo de atención.

–Yo… yo… yo…

–¿Estas bien?

–¿Eh? L-l-lo siento, es s-s-solo…

–¿Son esas nuestras barras? –Pregunto al apuntar a las dos envolturas en las manos de niño.

–¿S-s-sus barras?

–Mi mama y yo nos dimos cuenta que algo nos hacía falta, y ya nos estábamos preguntando cuando nos lo entregarían, nosotras estamos ahí. -Aunque aún con falta de razón, Clyde pudo ver el auto gris al que la chica peliblanca apuntaba, reconociendo su objetivo principal y su al parecer actual cliente a servir.

–P-pues… si, s-son de… u-ustedes. -La extrañada niña recibió sus debidas barras de las… extrañamente temblorosas manos del niño.

–Bueno… gracias. -Lo único que la niña recibió devuelta fue una silenciosa y sorprendida mirada fija hacia ella, prefiriendo decir una incómoda pequeña despedida antes de caminar devuelta al viejo vehículo gris, desapareciendo completamente de su vista.

Clyde McBride no se movería de su misma posición durante unos largos segundos.

–Ah, ahí estas. -No sería hasta la intervención del peliblanco a sus espaldas que el niño de gafas volvería a la realidad, parpadeando unas cuantas veces hasta voltear a ver a su amigo. -Clyde, ¿está todo bien?

–S-sí, no fue nada, solo… solo choqué contra alguien en el camino… pero ya terminé con la entrega.

–Bien, porque mira lo que tengo conmigo.

Lincoln levanto mostro sus manos con una sonrisa, mostrando dos paquetes de Twix, aquella deliciosa marca de la que ni Lincoln ni Clyde llegarían a cansarse en toda su vida. La sola vista de su chocolate preferido regreso al chico de gafas completamente devuelta a la realidad, prefiriendo dejar el… extraño pasado por detrás.

–Bien, Clyde, es mejor que volvamos a casa, aún tenemos que contar todo lo que ganamos hoy.

–Voy tras de ti amigo.

Y así, tras unas rápidas despedidas al resto y unas ultimas preparaciones, los dos chicos emprendieron su viaje de vuelta a casa, pasando ahora bajo un claro cielo nocturno, con las brillantes estrellas empezando a notarse en el cielo. Aún con la bella vista arriba, Lincoln solo podía notar como su extrañado amigo miraba devuelta al local, con la curiosidad obligándolo hacer lo mismo.

Era… curioso. Lincoln juraba haber visto una clase de pelo blanco en la distancia entre todos los autos, desapareciendo de su vista una vez salió completamente del área.

…

–Hola mama, ya llegué. –La peliblanca se acomodó al subir al asiento de copiloto del pequeño vehículo, dándole un feliz saludo a su madre.

–Hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue?

El ver las dos barras en las manos de su sonriente hija le respondió lo suficiente.

–Misión cumplida.

–Excelente trabajo… oye, ¿qué te paso? –La rubia no pudo evitar notar la suciedad en los shorts de su hija. - ¿Te caíste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas-

–Mama, tranquila, estoy bien; solo tropecé con alguien en el camino, pero no fue nada.

–Bueno… pero al menos estas bien, ¿no?

La niña peliblanca afirmo sin decir nada más, prefiriendo concentrarse en quitar la envoltura de su comida.

–¿Y quién era el otro niño?

–No lo sé, alguien de mi edad, tal vez de algún vecindario cercano, nada más. Era… raro, no hablaba mucho.

–Debe de ser algo tímido.

–Tal vez.

Sin darle mucha más importancia, las dos procedieron a acomodarse en sus asientos, disfrutando del resto de la vieja cinta en la gran pantalla, viendo ahora como otra monstruosa hormiga era vencida por el ardiente fuego de un soldado con lanzallamas.

–Genial. -Respondieron ambas entretenidas chicas a la misma vez.

Y así, después de unas inseguras semanas de mudanza, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Linka Brooks se encontraba tranquila.

Tranquila de finalmente poder acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar y el agradable ambiente alrededor.

Tranquila por los próximos interesantes días delante de ella (más aún con la escuela empezando dentro de poco).

Tranquila por finalmente empezar el inicio de una vida normal y corriente con un buen paso, aún con… aquella energía dentro de ella.

No había mucho de qué preocuparse, su madre le seguía diciendo, las dos iban a estar bien.

Y ella lo creía.

Todo iba a estar bien, también le aseguraba con toda confianza.

Y ella lo creía.

Sin duda alguna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, veo que ya terminaste de leer. Antes que nada, gracias por pasarte.**

**Ahora, deja que yo explique el resto:**

**Esto es Neon Days, un fic experimental que he tenido en mente escribir durante un buen tiempo (más de lo que creen) y del que finalmente he logrado subir un capítulo después de mucho planear y pensar. ¿Cuándo llegará el segundo capítulo? Eso aún se tendrá que ver, ya que tengo otros trabajos pendientes. Hasta entonces, espero que hayan disfrutado de este inicio.**

**Ahora, los agradecimientos a las personas que hicieron este inicio posible: Masteralan116, TheFadedOne, y a otros usuarios. De no haber sido por sus grandes ayudas, sugerencias y ánimos, tal vez no estarías leyendo estas palabras ahora mismo.**

**Se les agradece como no se imaginan.**

**También quiero agradecer a toda persona que haya tomado su tiempo al leer todo esto. Grandemente se agradece el interés.**

**¿Opinión, reseña, critica, pregunta? Solo dejen un comentario cuando quieran, intentaré responderlos para cuando venga el segundo capítulo.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Aquella Chica de la Avenida Rosefield

**A buena sugerencia de algunos, se ha creado una clase de notas extra al final de cada capítulo, La Referenciclopedia (patente pendiente), explicando cualquier clase de referencia o contexto de cualquier cosa del tiempo con la ayuda de algunos números. Mas explicación en las notas de autor.**

**Sin nada más que decir, comencemos.**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**2: Aquella Chica de la Avenida Rosefield**

**Jueves, 1 de septiembre**

**...**

–Y entonces me dijo: ''si no piensas darme todo tu dinero, entonces mejor limpiare todo el suelo del pasillo con tu rostro.''

–¿Y entonces qué hiciste?

–Le di un fuerte puño directo en la cara y lo callé para bien; hasta logré sacarle uno que otro diente. –Lincoln y Clyde no pudieron evitar compartir una mueca de dolor en sus rotros. Al parecer los rumores de la escuela sobre lo que le paso al último bravucón terminaron siendo ciertos. -Obviamente mama me dejo sin televisión por una semana por eso, pero, para mí, valió completamente la pena.

–Vaya, sí que tienes una… interesante manera de lidiar con discusiones.

–La más rápida, efectiva y limpia, Clyde. –Respondió confiada la chica morena de pelo suelto, vistiendo su playera blanca y shorts de siempre, ajustando el saco morado atado alrededor de su cintura.

Sip, esa era la vieja y confiable Ronnie Anne que Lincoln conocía.

Era bueno tener a sus amigos junto a él durante otra bello y claro atardecer en el vecindario, cada uno caminando al lado de sus respectivas bicicletas. Los tres acababan de terminar su usual servicio en el resto del vecindario, logrando satisfactoriamente llenar sus bolsillos de diferentes clases de billetes y monedas. Hasta ahora, el trabajo seguía dando sus buenos frutos, y justo a un buen tiempo. Aunque ya sólo faltaba alrededor de una semana para que el local de Gus abriera sus puertas, el lugar ya parecía estar mostrando mucha promesa. Si los rumores del resto de los chicos del vecindario eran ciertos, el local no solo dispondría de la mejor pizza servida en la ciudad, sino también de una excelente variedad de nuevos juegos de arcade que el resto de los lugares ni siquiera disponía (incluido el usualmente costoso local de Spunke's, hogar del único puesto de Galaga en toda la ciudad… hasta ahora, al parecer).

Todo sonaba demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

Pero todo entretenimiento tendría un precio a pagar… dolares y centavos, mas específicamente. Con solo pocos días antes de que empezaran las clases, los tres hacían cualquier cosa posible por intentar llenar sus vacíos bolsillos durante este tiempo libre que aún disponían, tal y como los otros niños del vecindario habían empezado recientemente a hacer. _"Si un buen tiempo ellos deseaban pasar, primero sus servicios tendrían que prestar…" _o, bueno, eso era lo que Lincoln les mencionaba a sus amigos cada vez que empezaban otra ronda de servicio por los vecindarios; pero hasta eso era lo último que ellos mismos deseaban escuchar ahora, agotados tras haber tenido que barrer un mismo patio lleno de hojas… tres veces seguidas. El viento no había sido nada misericordioso con todo su trabajo de la tarde.

Ya era hora de un buen y merecido descanso.

–Entonces… ¿qué quieren hacer ahora? Podrían acompañarme a casa para relajarnos un poco y tal vez ver algo en televisión.

–Lo siento patético, pero mama me necesita en casa más temprano, creo que hoy trabajará horas extra en el hospital.

–De acuerdo… ¿y qué tal tú, Clyde?

–Lo siento Linc, papa me necesita devuelta en casa para ayudarle a preparar la cena; creo que el señor Howard volverá a visitarnos otra vez. -Si recordaba bien, esta ya debía de ser la tercera vez en la semana que ese agradable hombre pelirrojo visitaba su hogar para hablar más con su padre.

–Bueno… entonces supongo que terminamos por hoy. –Respondió el peliblanco, suponiendo que tendría que encontrar una mejor manera de entretenerse durante el resto de la lenta tarde. Con sus despedidas hechas, los tres separaron caminos, con Lincoln ajustando de una su trayectoria devuelta a casa. Sin apuro alguno, aprovechó a caminar a un paso mas tranquilo por la vereda, eventualmente teniendo su hogar a su vista en cuestión de minutos. Desde una cuadra, el peliblanco ya podía escuchar toda la conmoción de adentro; parece que hoy sería solo otra tarde (caóticamente) normal y corriente en la residencia-

–¡Loud! –Lincoln fue sacado de su pensamiento al escuchar al frustrado viejo de la casa al lado. Como casi siempre, el viejo Bud Grouse (mayormente conocido en el vecindario como ''el señor quejón'') no se veía en su mejor humor, mucho menos mientras se encontraba llevando una pala y una bolsa con tierra en sus manos.

–Buenas tardes señor Grouse, ¿sucede algo? –Lincoln fácilmente obtuvo su respuesta al ver hacia donde apuntaba el malhumorado viejo hombre, directo a un extraño, quemado y pequeño cráter en el césped al frente de su casa que no tardo en empezar a rellenar.

–¡Ese lindo agujero es lo que sucede! Y todo fue culpa de tu hermana… eh… ¿cuál era el nombre de esa pequeña con gafas?

–¿Lisa?

–Esa misma, la niña que me dejó un horrible hoyo aquí en mi jardín cuando uno de sus cohetes salió volando de su ventana y aterrizo en mi prado. –Recordó con frustración al terminar de llenar el hueco. -Tuve suerte de tener un vaso de agua a mano para poder apagar la llama cuando la cosa explotó.

–De verdad lamento eso, debió de estar probando otro de sus inventos.

–Bueno, preferiría que esas pruebas no acabaran destruyendo mi casa, ¡o hasta el entero vecindario! Esa niña de verdad tiene que controlarse.

–No se preocupe señor Grouse, me aseguraré de hablar con ella cuando pueda. Espero que tenga una buena tarde. -Gruñendo un poco mas mientras el peliblanco se despedía continuaba su camino, el anciano volvió a su residencia tras guardar sus objetos, decidiendo escuchar cualquier cosa en su vieja radio mientras se relajaba en su cómodo sillón. Tal vez un poco de música clásica no le haría tan mal, solo tendría que girar la pequeña perilla de su radio e intentaría encontrar la frecuencia correcta-

''_**~en otras noticias, las relaciones entre los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética se han vuelto más tensas tras el recien incidente en la isla de Sajalín, donde un avión Soviético abrió fuego contra- '' (1) **_-El frustrado viejo dejo de escuchar y solo siguió buscando su estación; ya era la cuarta vez que hablaban de esta noticia en todo el día.

Los rojos y los azules odiándose por otro incidente… ¿que había de nuevo?

Sabía que uno de estos días el mundo terminaría en pedazos por culpa de uno de los tres: esos maníacos al otro lado del globo, su propio país… o esa loca niña de al lado.

…

–Abran paso, ¡patinadora experta en movimiento!

–Lana, ¡suelta mi muñeca! ¡Tú juega con tus figuras de acción!

–¿Alguien ha visto mi bolso?

–¿Quién esta listo para escuchar mi nuevo solo de guitarra?

–Luan, ¡¿qué le hiciste a mi diario?!

–Le hice una modificación especial que no sueles ver ¡a-diario!

Sip, ese era el buen y viejo ambiente que Lincoln conocía. Hogar dulce hogar.

Como siempre, el interior de la casa Loud rebosaba de actividad en todas partes. Desde los variados cuartos del segundo piso hasta los ordenados lugares del primero, cada miembro de la familia se encontraba en su propia cosa, con Lynn dando su octava arriesgada vuelta por el pasillo, hasta la enfurecida Lori en camino a convertir a Luan en un horrible pretzel humano por haberse metido con su pequeño pero preciado libro… otra vez. Con mama y papa aún en el trabajo (y la mayor afortunadamente distraída, y también a poco de volver a salir a su penúltimo día trabajo), cada uno tenía pase libre de hacer cada uno lo suyo sin preocupación alguna de severas consecuencias.

Lincoln Loud, por el otro lado, solo tenía cuatro simples cosas en mente: baño caliente, cama, comics y tranquilidad. Con ningún otro plan en mente a seguir por el día, el agotado peliblanco solo pensaba en llegar a su pequeña habitación, cerrar la puerta, y dejar cualquier otro pendiente para mañana… o, mejor, para la otra semana.

Ignoró el ruido a su alrededor al dejar su bicicleta en el garaje y entrar a su hogar, con el corto camino a su pacifico cuarto siendo la única cosa en su mente a seguir mientras subía por las escaleras, devolviendo cualquier saludo que recibiera del resto de sus hermanas y esquivando una nube de pelea proveniente de Lana y su hermana Lola, cuyo brillante vestido rosado de princesa, como su buen peinado cabello, empezaba a arrugarse por cada golpe y jalada que daba y recibía devuelta; al menos su pequeña corona de plástico aún se encontraba intacta.

Aunque deseando dirigirse a su cuarto de una buena vez, el peliblanco aún tendría una última parada a hacer antes de terminar por el día.

–Eso es… tal vez un poco menos…

Un cambio. Solo uno. Eso era todo lo que la pequeña niña de cuatro años en la habitación de al lado parecía necesitar, revisando una vez mas uno de los muchos planos sobre su mesa. Limpiando sus gafas cuadradas, ajustando las mangas de su largo sueter gris y procediendo a sacar un lápiz del bolsillo su jean oscuro, Lisa Loud volvió a editar la base del cohete dibujado en uno de sus planos, demasiado concentrada en los ángulos como para notar la llegada del peliblanco a su habitación. A diferencia de ella, la bebe en la cuna de al lado, vistiendo su cómoda pijama rosada de siempre, recibió a su hermano mayor con una gran y alegre sonrisa, acompañada de una extensión de brazos que no tardo en ser recibido devuelta. Lincoln no se encontraba demasiado cansado como para saludar o alzar a la pequeña Lily.

–Hola Lily, hola Lisa, creo que-

La pequeña niña silenció a su hermano al levantar su dedo, intentando no quitar la vista de su trazado recién editado. Tal vez si mejorara la altura y cambiara un poco la punta del modelo, el cohete no tendría problema en hacer un limpio despegue. Siguió pensando en ello al poner el lápiz por encima de su oreja, pasando por su suelto y mediano cabello castaño, mientras uno por uno empezaba a doblar y guardar sus varios planos devuelta en su escritorio.

–Saludos, Lincoln, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Mira, uno de tus cohetes aterrizo en el patio frontal del señor Grouse y por poco lo incendia. Creo que deberías tener más cuidado con tus inventos y lanzamientos o terminaras metiéndonos a todos en muchos problemas.

–Mis disculpas; me temo que estaba demasiada concentrada en los resultados del despegue como para notar adonde terminaría aterrizando… y veo que ni siquiera voló más allá de una cuadra. -Se recordaría a si misma investigar mas a fondo los propulsores a usar en otro momento.

–¿Qué hacías experimentando con esa clase de cosas de todos modos? No sabía que te interesara esta clase de cosas.

–Solo se trata de un pequeño proyecto separado en el que he estado trabajando últimamente; Intento experimentar con diferentes modelos que sean capaces de llegar al espacio con rapidez y facilidad cuando sean necesarios.

–¿Y exactamente para que sería eso?

–Defensa.

–Bueno, ¿pero contra qué?

–Nada tan importante.

–Vamos Lisa… -Para recibir una simple respuesta, Lisa de verdad se tomaba todo su tiempo, dando primero un largo suspiro antes de responder.

–…misiles nucleares en vuelo. –La pequeña Lily no pudo dejar de reír por el repentino cambio de rostro en su hermano mayor; la vista de sus sorprendidos ojos, tan abiertos como su boca, le resultaba tan hilarante como para no esbozar una sonrisa.

–Pero… eso… tu… olvídalo. –Volvió a responder Lincoln al lograr recomponerse devuelta. –Solo quiero que tengas más cuidado la próxima vez, lo último que necesitamos es que termines destruyendo toda la cuadra… o el país.

–No puedo hacer promesas, pero haré lo posible por controlar mi investigación. –Con su trabajo hecho, Lincoln dejo a su hermanita devuelta en su cuna, agradeciendo a la niña de gafas, y retomando su curso a su cuarto. Y hubiera logrado salir de la habitación, de no ser por la repentina interrupción de su hermana al mirarlo más detalladamente. –Por cierto, pareces… exhausto. -Las pequeñas y diminutas gotas de sudor aún en su frente le delataban lo necesario, como el estado de sus brazos y manos. –Veo que realizaste mucha actividad física durante el día, ¿empezaste a ejercitarte?

–Si por ejercitarte te refieres a ''podar y barrer casi todo el vecindario completo,'' entonces sí, he estado practicando para mantenerme en forma últimamente.

–Ya veo. –Respondió girando sus ojos, ignorando el sarcasmo de su hermano. -Entonces supongo que también pasaste por la residencia del 1606, ¿o me equivoco? -Antes de que alguna palabra saliera de él, Lincoln termino guardando silencio por unos momentos, con el recuerdo de aquel simple numero empezando a volver a él.

–¿Esa casa en la avenida Rosefield? Creí… que nadie vivía ahí.

–Hasta hace poco. –Aclaró la menor tras terminar de doblar su último plano a guardar. –Juzgando por lo poco que he logrado escuchar de nuestros padres por el momento, parece que alguien nuevo acaba de instalarse en el lugar.

–¿De verdad?, ¿sabes quiénes son?

–Me temo que no, pero no deben de vivir tan lejos de nuestra posición como para hacer una simple visita, aunque dudo que quisieras hacer eso… a menos, claro, que quisieras conseguir un poco de dinero extra. Sugeriría visitar el hogar para ver si requieren de tus servicios.

Aunque una parte de él le decía que olvidara todo y mejor se fuera a su cuarto de una buena vez, su curiosidad no dejaba de molestarlo. Hace tiempo que aquella casa había estado en venta, no logrando conseguir algún interés de cualquiera que la visitara. Había quedado así durante unos largos meses… hasta hace poco, al parecer. De todas las casas en la avenida, Lincoln simplemente había descartado la 1606 por completo, creyendo que el silencio seria lo único que le respondería devuelta tras tocar el timbre. Su pequeño descuido se encontraba ahora cobrándole devuelta con dudas y preguntas sobre su nuevo habitante, lentamente invadiendo y apilándose en su mente.

Y parecía que solo había una manera de lidiar con ellas… además de ganar algunos necesarios billetes extra en el camino. Suponía que su baño caliente, su cama, y su nuevo tomo de X-Men en el estante (aún a empezar a ser leído) podían esperarlo un poco más.

Con un rápido agradecimiento y despido, el peliblanco retomo sus pasos devuelta al garaje por el pasillo-

–¡A un lado patético!

Viéndose obligado a inmediatamente saltar al lado contra la pared, evitando impactarse contra la chica castaña de camisa blanca, con un rojo y blanco pantalón deportivo puesto, patinando sin control a su lado. La falta de supervisión de cualquier mayor en el hogar le dejaba a la energética Lynn Jr. un pase libre de volver a mostrar sus numerosas agilidades sin problema por su propio hogar.

–Lynn, creí que mama y papa te dijeron que no patinaras más en la casa.

–¿Qué dijiste? ¡No puedo escucharte con todos mis fans gritando mi nombre! –Y ahí iba otra vez por el pasillo, volviendo a ignorar cualquier clase de advertencia… típico de ella. Mientras que no terminara creando un nuevo hoyo en la pared como el del mes pasado, suponía que podía hacer lo que quiera.

Lincoln solo la ignoro devuelta y continuo su camino por las escaleras sin ninguna-…

–Lincoln, ¡de verdad necesito tu ayuda! -…otra interrupción. - ¿Has visto mi bolso por alguna parte?

Aunque deseando solo poder salir de casa, no podía negarle ayuda a la preocupada joven mayor de blusa verde, pantalones largos y tacones, trayendo con ella sus confiables gafas de sol sobre su mediano cabello rubio y rizado. De no haber estado demasiada concentrada en su hermano, Leni Loud probablemente ya se hubiera dado cuenta de la… obvia posición de su preciado objeto.

–Leni… lo estas sosteniendo en tu mano. -No tomo nada mas que un solo rápido vistazo para encontrar su pequeño bolso rojo, trayendo devuelta una sonrisa a su rostro.

–Oh… jeje, ¡gracias Linky! -Tenía que admitirlo: para ser pequeño, el corto pero agradecido abrazo dado devuelta por la mayor de hecho se sintió agradable de recibir.

Aprovechando la ahora despejada costa del primer piso, el peliblanco finalmente logró volver al garaje, escapando del caótico ambiente de su hogar al sacar su bicicleta y empezar a pedalear lo más lejos posible de su caótico hogar. Lo único en lo que tendría que concentrarse ahora sería en seguir las direcciones correctas hacia la ordinaria avenida Rosefield, esperando que algún otro niño no se le hubiera adelantado en cortar el césped, o barrer las hojas, o… cualquier otra cosa que pudiera llenar el bolsillo de su chaleco naranja.

No debía perder más tiempo, era hora de hacer nuevos conocidos.

…

''**Avión Soviético Destruye Avión Civil Coreano; 296 Muertos Reportados''**

De acuerdo… tal vez leer el periódico del estante no fue la mejor idea que Heather Brooks tuvo al estar haciendo sus compras en el supermercado cercano; sabía que mejor debió de haberle dado un vistazo al más reciente número de la revista de moda de la ciudad, Royal Beauty, en vez de ver qué tan abajo se dirigía el mundo hoy.

De acuerdo, no había razón para alarmarse; la tierra aún estaba bien; el país estaba bien (como el estado); la ciudad estaba bien; su hija estaba bien; y ella estaba bien. Todos aún vivos y respirando…

Sip, todo en orden.

Se siguió repitiendo lo mismo al pasar sus pocas compras por el cajero, decidiendo al final mejor llevarse aquella revista de moda; tal vez esos nuevos cinco consejos de cuidado de pelo podrían ayudarle a mejorar su recién cortado y rizado cabello rubio, ahora llegándole hasta los hombros. Con un nuevo comienzo en una nueva ciudad, la idea de un nuevo estilo no le había parecido tan mal. Con bolsa en mano, bolso en su hombro y todo preparado, la mujer adulta de 33 años salió fuera del local, siendo recibida por los brillantes y calentados rayos del sol, combinado del refrescante viento pasando por la zona. Aún con un poco de frió presente, Heather se encontraba lo suficientemente cómoda con su abrigado suéter rojo, metido dentro de sus confortables pantalones denim, y sus botas negras bien puestas como para seguir adelante con su trayecto.

Usando su mano libre, la mayor revisó la pequeña nota amarilla dentro de su pantalón, inspeccionando su próximo paso a seguir:

Bien, ¿revisión del hospital de la ciudad? Hecho. A solo pocos días de empezar su trabajo como enfermera, un rápido reconocimiento no había hecho nada mal, como también el poder conocer a su futura supervisora. Tenía que admitirlo, trabajar con la señora Santiago sería algo interesante.

¿Rentar película para la noche? Hecho.

Conociendo a su propia hija, había una gran posibilidad de que la película de Muppets que ahora traía en su bolso fuera de su mayor agrado, al ser ella misma una propia fanática de su serie _(2). _Juraba mantener a salvo aquel casete rectangular rentado de la tienda de video, como también recordar traerlo devuelta a tiempo si quería evitar una multa.

¿Compras de cocina? Recién hechas. Con pan, crema de maní, jalea y leche en la cocina, las chicas podrían sobrevivir otra semana más sin problema.

Ahora, lo próximo en la lista… vaya… al parecer eso fue todo; había olvidado por completo lo corta que era. En fin, con todo paso escrito ahora completado, la señora Brooks fijo su camino de vuelta a su hogar, prefiriendo llegar lo más temprano posible. No quería dejar a su hija sola en casa otro minuto más, ella apenas había dado un paso fuera durante estos últimos días, prefiriendo vigilar la zona por la ventana desde la comodidad de su cuarto. Heather no podía hacer nada mas que preguntarse lo que debía de estar pasando su propia solitaria hija.

¿Miedo? No lo creía. Cuando se trataba de salir a hacer pequeños deberes con ella, Linka no daba muchas señales de temor.

¿Timidez? Probablemente; ya había olvidado la última vez que hiciera alguna clase de amigo en todo su tiempo con ella. La falta de socialización podía estar afectandola…

¿O quizá era la falta de costumbre? En ese caso, podía entenderla completamente; la mudanza había sido hecha a un paso muy rápido como para poder lograr ordenar todo de una vez en su mente. Ademas de eso, algunos buenos recuerdos pasados aún seguían frescos en su memoria. De hecho, muchos de los arboles por los que pasaba de lado, con sus hojas pintadas de diferentes clases de rojo, naranja, y amarillo, le seguían recordando muy bien el extenso bosque que rodeaba su humilde hogar anterior. Claro, aquella cabaña de madera había tenido sus problemas, desde la electricidad no siempre funcionando hasta el terrible servicio de la antena de televisor, pero a ella no le había importado mucho como a Linka. Sus varias caminatas y recorridos por el extenso bosque alrededor del cercano lago con su hija habían sido las cosas más relajantes y calmadas que había tomado en su vida.

Heather de verdad extrañaría todos esos buenos tiempos pasados. Pero ahora no era momento de seguir viendo atrás, tenía que mantener su vista en el mundo actual y sus alrededores; nuevo hogar, nuevos recuerdos y nuevas oportunidades. Linka tal vez necesitaba un poco de tiempo mas para lograr acostumbrarse por completo, pero ella misma estaría ahí para apoyarla. Finalmente tenía una oportunidad de introducir a su hija a una común y agradable sociedad, y juraba por su vida que intentaría hacer su introducción la mas cómoda posible. La visita al autocinema había sido un buen primer paso dado en la dirección correcta, y haría lo posible por que los próximos fueran igual de exitosos.

Pensaría mas a fondo en el resto al finalmente llegar al frente de su pequeña casa de un piso, de paredes blancas, techo azul y chimenea, con un despejado patio trasero atrás y un gran arbol incluido en él. Heather tenía que admitirlo: de todas las otras disponibles en la ciudad, había hecho una muy buena elección al haber escogido la agradable residencia del 1606. Una excelente decisión tomada, de acuerdo a su hija. Parecía ser buena con esta clase de elecciones… como también haciendo las malas, al haber dejado sus llaves de casa en el bolso en vez de su bolsillo, viéndose obligada a tener que dejar su bolsa de compras en el piso mientras trataba de encontrarlas a través de todo el desordenado interior por un buen rato, justo al frente de la propia puerta de su propia casa.

Estaba demasiado segura que las había dejado dentro, ¿por qué no podia encontrarlas ahora?

–Disculpe señora. –Heather se había encontrado demasiado concentrada en su búsqueda como para poder atender al niño que acababa de llegar a sus espaldas en bicicleta. - ¿Está todo bien?, ¿necesita ayuda?

–Gracias, pero no hace falta, tengo todo bajo con-

La adulta parecía haber hablado demasiado temprano al momento que una pequeña ráfaga de viento logró voltear la inestable bolsa, esparciendo todos sus productos por el duro suelo.

–…rayos.

–Espere, déjeme ayudarle con eso.

–Gracias niño, pero creo que yo-

Heather tuvo que usar toda clase de fuerza sobrehumana en ella para evitar dejar caer su bolso al momento de voltear su vista al chico frente a ella, juiciosamente recogiendo sus compras esparcidas por el suelo. Su sola presencia no tardó en hacer sus efectos en ella mientras más lo miraba. Su ordenada vestimenta de naranja trabó toda clase de palabra en su boca. Esos sobresalientes y astillados dientes frontales detuvieron todo proceso su mente. Y su pelo blanco logró instantáneamente apagar su cerebro.

Lincoln Loud, por el otro lado, se encontraba demasiado concentrado en lo suyo como para notar que el corazón de la chica acababa de detenerse por completo, al igual que su propio respiro. No fue hasta recoger la última bolsa de pan (y curiosamente encontrar las llaves de casa en la bolsa de compras) que el peliblanco alcanzó a notar la extrañada mirada de la estupefacta chica frente a él, mirándolo directamente hacia sus propios ojos. Sabía que era de mala educación juzgar a las personas por sus rostros y miradas, pero… ¿era él o la señora parecía a punto de gritar y desmayarse en cualquier momento?

¿Debería de estar llamando alguna ambulancia ahora mismo?

–Disculpe, señora... ¿se encuentra bien? -El resto de las fuerzas de Heather tuvieron que ser usadas para poder al menos sacar alguna palabra de su temblorosa boca tras seguidamente parpadear, empezando a reaccionar otra vez.

–Qu-…quie-… ¿quién eres?

–Bueno… puedes llamarme Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. -Respondió igual de extrañado por el tono de la pregunta. Heather no tardo en reconocer su propio estado, intentando recomponerse mientras seguía escuchando. -Vivo no tan lejos de aquí, en la avenida Franklin.

–Un… g-gusto…

–Igualmente, señora…

–…Heather. –Logró extender su temblorosa mano hacía el chico. -Heather Brooks.

Aunque raro, el peliblanco no podía ser tan desconsiderado y no devolver un buen gesto… aún si este fuera más agitado que cualquier gelatina Jell-o que su madre recién hubiera sacado del refrigerador _(3)_.

–Entonces… ¿puedo ayudarle con algo? ¿tal vez limpiar su patio? No cobro mucho por cortar y barrer.

–G-gracias, per n-no creo que h-haga f-falta. -Si ahora pudiera hacerlo ella misma, se daría una buena cachetada para poder calmarse de una vez y dejar de hacer el momento más incómodo de lo que ya era. -Creo… que el patio ya esta bien, acabamos de limpiarlo… hace poco.

–Bueno… si no hay nada que hacer, supongo que volveré casa antes que se haga mas tarde. -Lincoln subió devuelta a su bicicleta, intentando dar una simpática sonrisa devuelta. -Por cierto… bienvenida a Royal Woods, espero que pase un buen tiempo por aquí. ¡Hasta pronto!

Lo unico que la señora Brooks logró regresar con sus ultimas fuerzas fue una simple y menor despedida con su mano, apenas logrando levantarla mientras el niño desaparecía de su vista al doblar por la esquina.

La misma esquina que ella se quedó mirando por lo que pareció ser un eterno minuto.

–¿Mama? -Heather finalmente fue regresada a la realidad tras escuchar a su extrañada hija peliblanca dentro de su hogar, abriéndole la puerta al haber jurado escuchar a su madre. Estuvo correcta al momento de verla de frente, pero con lo que no estaba seguro de acertar era el porque de esa extraña cara suya. - ¿Estas bien?

–No… no fue nada, cariño.

–¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo has estado parada aquí afuera? -De hecho… ella misma no lo sabía. Había perdido la completa noción del tiempo el momento que puso sus ojos en ese chico.

–Un poco, nada mas. -Tuvo que asumir. -Solo… estaba saludando a un vecino.

–Entonces, ¿todo bien?

–No fue nada, de verdad, estoy bien. -Encogiéndose de hombros, la peliblanca solo se retiró devuelta adentro, dejando a Heather con sus propias preguntas mientras ordenaba todas sus compras al llegar a la cocina.

Tantas dudas en su cabeza, todas sobre ese simple niño, evitaban dejarle concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que hacía; su sola imagen la seguía por todas partes. No era posible, simplemente no lo era. No era posible que ese extraño niño pareciera o fuera una copia exacta de su propia hija. Compartía todo; sus dientes, su apariencia, su pelo blanco, su… ¡todo! Hasta también podría compartir su… por Dios… no, no era posible, no podía serlo, eso ya sería demasiado absurdo. Debía de haber alguna clase de explicación para todo, al menos una sola.

Controlando su respiración y sus nervios, la señora Brooks cuidadosamente pensó más a fondo las cosas, detalle por detalle:

¿Qué había de su parecido estilo naranja? Bueno… al ser otoño, de seguro el naranja siempre solía estar de moda en este tiempo del año en la ciudad. Debía de ser la costumbre, nada más que eso.

¿Y esos familiares dientes? De acuerdo, si lo pensaba bien, había mucha gente en el mundo con esta clase de formación dental, nada nuevo. Y ese pequeño espacio entre los dientes frontales podía ser causa de un simple accidente. La gente nunca estaba completamente a salvo de esta clase de cosas, y el incidente de ese niño no debió de ser diferente. Solo una coincidencia total.

Pero entonces… ¿qué con ese pelo blanco? No podía ser nada natural…

Tinte. Por supuesto, eso debía de ser. Los jóvenes de calle de hoy en día, sobre todo esos extraños punks, se encontraban demasiado interesados en el material como para convertir sus cabellos en complejos y cuestionables festivales de colores. Era una moda que ella probablemente nunca entendería.

Tras unos largos minutos de razonamiento y suposiciones hechas, Heather Brooks ahora podía decírselo ella misma con certeza: Lincoln Loud era solo otro niño normal y corriente del vecindario, con una curiosa manera de verse y vestirse, nada mas que eso. Fin de la historia. Era hora de volver a la… realidad…

La chica se había encontrado tan perdida en su razonamiento como para notar que no solo se había quedado parada como nada en medio de la cocina por lo que fue una eternidad, sino que también acababa de guardar el pan en el horno, la leche en el estante… y la jalea y el maní en el microondas.

Necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Fue entonces que el recuerdo de la película rentada en su bolso volvió a su cabeza, dándole una buena razón para empezar a moverse si deseaba disfrutar de un buen tiempo con… un momento, ¿adonde se había ido Linka? La ausencia de ruido por los cortos y alfombrados pasillos de la casa no le respondían mucho, tal como la falta de actividad en su cuarto. La falta de luz tampoco ayudaba mucho, ya con la propia luz del sol empezando a desvanecerse por completo, lentamente dándole camino a la libre ocupación de la oscuridad. No tardando en encender las luces de la casa y su sola farola colgada afuera, la chica rubia revisó cada cuarto en busca de su hija, aún con su cartera a mano, sin la suerte estando de su lado. Empezando a preocuparse un poco, Heather dio un rápido vistazo hacia el patio trasero por la larga puerta movediza de vidrio, mirando sus alrededores-

Y encontrando a la peliblanca pacíficamente sentada en el pequeño columpio de madera colgado del árbol, con su mirada perdida hacia el lejano crepúsculo en el horizonte, empezando a pintar el despejado cielo naranja de un intenso azul oscuro. Una que otra estrella empezaba a hacerse notar en el cielo, no logrando la atención de la pensativa y callada peliblanca.

–Cariño… ¿estás bien? -Linka no se sobresaltó al momento de sentir las suaves manos de su madre sobre sus hombros una vez se le acercó, ni tampoco logró distraerla de su silencio. - ¿Sucede algo?

–No es nada mama. -Respondió sin mucha emoción, detalle rápidamente notado por la mayor. -Es solo… solo que…

–¿No te gusta este lugar?

–¿Qué? No, no es eso. -Corrigió de una vez. -Al contrarío, me gusta mucho, creo que es muy agradable y bello.

–Entonces… ¿que sucede? -Heather no apuró a su callada hija durante un tranquilo minuto, finalmente respondiendo al estar segura de continuar.

–Bueno… sabes que la escuela empieza la próxima semana, como también tu trabajo en el hospital ¿verdad? -Su madre afirmo en silencio, dejándola seguir en paz mientras tomaba asiento a su lado sobre el césped, dejando de lado su cartera. -Verás… yo… no estoy segura si estaré preparada para lo que viene ahora; no estoy segura si será bueno o malo, o si pueda llegar a acostumbrarme, es solo… es solo que estoy muy nerviosa por todo esto.

Ninguna de las dos intercambió una sola palabra por un tiempo, admirando la pintoresca puesta del sol al horizonte mientras el cielo era rellenado de mas estrellas.

–Cariño, sé que el solo pensar en eso es completamente aterrador, lo entiendo, pero… sabes, creo que sería mejor si viéramos esto con mas… positividad.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Veamos… piénsalo como uno de esos batidos fríos de esa tienda que te encantaron. -La chica siguió prestando atención a su madre, aún con los recuerdos de ese delicioso "flipee" de esa pequeña tienda de la ciudad empezando a volver a ella. -Ahora, imagina que hay un nuevo sabor sorpresa, un completo misterio para todo el mundo, y la unica manera de lograr descubrir su verdadero sabor es probandolo. Ahora, ¿cómo crees que sepa una vez lo pruebes?

–Bueno… tal vez pueda ser la cosa mas asquerosa, repugnante y horrible en el mundo-…

–O también la mejor bebida que hayas probado en toda tu vida; tan buena que hasta termines hablándole de esto a tus hijos y nietos hasta el fin de los tiempos, recordandoles cada día sin falta sobre su asombroso y épico sabor que nunca olvidarás hasta la otra vida. -Ambas no pudieron evitar reir un poco, sobre todo la peliblanca, teniéndose firme de las cuerdas del columpio para no llegar a perder el equilibro, eventualmente logrando recomponer su balance. -Y tal vez no hubieras podido llegar a descubrirlo de no ser por…

–¿Probarlo?

–Exactamente. -Felicitó su madre. -De esa misma manera, aunque no sepamos exactamente como serán tus salidas a la escuela o mi nuevo trabajo, la unica manera de saberlo será…

–"Probandolo."

–Chica lista. -Felicitó la mayor, haciendo a la peliblanca sonreír un poco. -No hace falta ver esta nueva etapa solo como algo negativo, pero mejor como algo que podría beneficiarnos por completo. Es en esta clase de momentos en donde es mejor avanzar con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro y muchos pensamientos positivos en tu mente. -Aunque siendo una curiosa manera de explicarlo, Linka entendía claramente lo que su madre intentaba decirle, no pudiendo negar que tenía razón en muchas partes. Puede que sus palabras hubieran calmado en parte a la peliblanca, pero Heather aún notaba algunas dudas restantes en ella.

–Ahora, puede que también las dos estemos un poco mas separadas durante los próximos días, pero solo por eso no significa que no vayamos a volver a vernos, ¿no? –Ahora que Linka pensaba eso mejor, la mayor no estaba completamente equivocada. -Ademas, no siempre estaremos solas, ¿sabes a quienes más tenemos a nuestros alrededores sin que nosotras lo sepamos?

Solo tomándole segundos, la peliblanca logró pensar en una sola palabra.

–¿Amigos?

–¡Exacto! –Respondió la mayor con una sonrisa. –Créelo o no, yo misma logré hacer una nueva amiga en el hospital hoy, su nombre es Maria; al parecer ella será mi supervisora durante estos próximos días, y creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

–Vaya…

–Créeme cariño, hacer amigos es lo mejor que puedes hacer en la vida, y no es tan difícil como crees; conociéndote muy bien, no creo que vayas a tener problemas haciéndolos una vez empiece la escuela. –Heather pudo ver como Linka bajaba la mira hacia el suelo, su rostro no dándole una muy buena señal. –No estarás dudando de ti misma, ¿verdad?

–No, no mama, no es por eso; de verdad creo en todo lo que dices y eso, es solo… por… -No se necesitó de alguna otra gran señal para que Heather logrará deducir su problema con facilidad.

–Veo que sigues preocupada por… eso. -Ella tampoco necesitó escuchar una sola respuesta, la obvia preocupada mirada de la peliblanca ya le dijo lo suficiente. Heather movió sus manos hacia el de la chica a su lado, frotando cariñosamente su piel. -Entiendo que aún tengas tus dudas, pero, ¿sabes? No creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno, no solo por mi propia confianza en ti, pero también por todo lo que has logrado hacer hasta ahora. No solo empezaste a mejorar tú control, pero también todo tu temperamento que pudiera llegar a afectarte. Tu control es lo suficientemente bueno como para poder salir de casa y poder hablar con cualquiera sin problema. –Era verdad, Linka lo reconocía, su paciencia parecía haber mejorado en estos últimos días. La ciudad no había corrido ni un solo riesgo gracias a todo su esfuerzo.

–Cariño, mi punto es que no habrá nada más fácil que lograr adaptarse a esta nueva etapa; claro, puede que tal vez tome su tiempo, pero tengo fe de que tú y yo lograremos hacerlo sin problemas. -La sola tranquila mirada de su madre, sumado de sus agradables cariños, empezaba a crear una clase de abundante calma en el interior de la peliblanca, con aquellas dudas empezando a desvanecerse en el olvido.

–Supongo… que tienes razón. –Su pequeña sonrisa en su rostro empezó a hacerse un poco más grande. -Haré lo mejor para empezar con el pie derecho, intentaré no preocuparme mucho.

–Esa es mi pequeña estrella blanca favorita. -Tras cariñosamente frotar su mano por encima de su pelo blanco, Heather acercó a la niña a ella, otorgando un largo y duradero abrazo que fue devuelta con mucho agrado. Madre e hija quedáron en su misma posición, en medio de un tranquilo ambiente bajo el brillante cielo estrellado. Entre todo, la paz y la calma reinaron unidas por un largo y agradable tiempo.

–Oye… por cierto, creo que te gustará lo que traje. -Heather abrió su bolso una vez se separó de su hija, agarrando y mostrando en su mano el objeto mas importante de la noche. La sola vista de un nuevo rectangular casete logró alargar mucho mas la sonrisa de la chica, reconociendo en su portada aquellos coloridos títeres de tela que tanto amaba. La noche de Linka acababa de mejorar, y Heather no podía estar mas alegre por ello.

–¡Gracias gracias gracias! -La señora Brooks estaría mintiendo si dijera que no hubiera esperado ese rápido pero agradecido abrazo por parte de la peliblanca. - ¿Puedo preparar palomitas?

–Por supuesto cariño, todas las que quieras. -Ambas se habían encontrado tan entusiasmadas como para recordarse cerrar la puerta movediza tan pronto entraron devuelta a la casa. A diferencia de su madre, quien solo camino directo a la cocina, no fue hasta cruzar el pasillo que Linka notó la abierta puerta de vidrio a sus espaldas, teniendo que volver a-

–Cariño, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme rápido?

Oh-oh, tiempo limitado. Debía actuar de una.

Sin perder otro segundo, la chica rápidamente levantó su brazo derecho en dirección hacia la puerta, entrecerrando sus ojos e intentado fijar toda concentración en ella. Un brillo blanco no tardo en emanar de su mano, empezando también a hacerse presente en la larga puerta de vidrio. Con solo un simple movimiento de su brazo, la gran puerta fue deslizada y cerrada de una vez en su posición.

–Cariño, ¿sigues ahí?

–¡Ya voy mama! -Con su arreglo hecho, la orgullosa y positiva niña regresó a la cocina, con una gran confiada sonrisa en su rostro.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huh… quien lo hubiera dicho; al parecer no tardé tanto en subir este capítulo como esperaba. En fin, gracias a todos por pasarse.**

**En caso de que se lo pregunten: no; no falta mucho para ese inminente encuentro entre peliblancos. Claro que habrá preguntas, dudas y todo eso, pero sus respectivas respuestas tendrán que seguir esperando un poco mas hasta las próximas partes. Hablando de eso, para cuando estén leyendo todo este muro de texto, ya habré empezado a escribir la próxima parte. ¿Cuándo saldra? No tengo fecha exacta, pero será pronto.**

**Ahora, ¿qué pasara con mi otra historia, En la Mira? Bueno, decidí dejarlo descansar un tiempo para poder concentrarme en esto, pero ya no falta mucho para que vuelva a retomarlo; no tengo planes de dejarlo abandonado.**

**Sin mucho mas que decir, es mejor si saltamos de una vez a una de mis partes favoritas: los agradecimientos.**

**Se agradece a Exoristoi, J0nas Nagera, Masteralan116, RCurrent, The-Faded-One, WOKELAND, jedssm, regamers10, rsgauna19861, y tiagomoriconi por haber añadido esta historia a seguir. Se les aprecia mucho, y espero que todos estén disfrutando de la historia por el momento.**

**Se agradece grandemente a J0nas Nagera, The-Faded-One, Tomas Crespin, WOKELAND, jedssm, y regamers 10 por añadir esta historia a favoritos. Se les agradece a todos como no lo creen.**

**Mas que nada, quiero agradecer a The-Faded-One por toda su valiosa ayuda y apoyo dado durante este tiempo. De verdad le debo una muy grande (también animo al resto a poder darle un vistazo a su excelente trabajo en Deviantart [incluyendo un genial fanart de la Linka de esta historia, hecho por él mismo], se que les va a gustar).**

**Gracias por todo amigo.**

**Por ultimo, se agradecen a los otros por sus comentarios y opiniones, dejados en el capítulo, que procederé a contestar.**

…

**regamers10: Gracias por pasarte, me alegro que te haya gustado la narrativa como también la descripción de la época, espero haberlo hecho bien en este capítulo. Hasta ahora lograste ver un poco de lo que guarda Linka, ya pronto podrás ver que más esconde ella. **

**Una vez más, gracias por pasarte, espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**

…

**J0nas Nagera: Bueno, viendo que esta ambientación no había sido usada aún (al menos en historias), tenía que aprovechar el momento de hacer algo como esto, y me alegra saber que te esté gustando por el momento.**

**Con respecto a Linka y sus habilidades, aún es algo temprano como para revelar todo de una vez, aunque aún tienes esta pequeña muestra del final. Solo el tiempo te dará las respuestas que buscas; por ahora, espero que te esté gustando su personaje, aún hay mucho que contar.**

**Por el otro lado, es bueno ver que te hayan gustado mucho esas escenas, digamos que hacerlas de verdad tomo su tiempo… literalmente, meses. Ya había tenido mucho de esto escrito por un largo tiempo, y se sintió bien poder retomar y terminar todo esto de una vez. Espero que también hayas disfrutado de algun momento de este capítulo.**

**En fin, espero que esa espera haya valido la pena. Saludos devuelta, y suerte con todas tus historias.**

…

**Masteralan116: Sip, un proyecto del que ya era hora que mostrara algo, y he aquí estamos ahora; gracias por todo el apoyo. Es bueno ver que haya manejado la ambientación de la década muy bien por el momento, y espero poder manejarla bien durante el resto de la historia.**

**Aunque aún temprano, lograste ver una muestra de lo que Linka puede llegar a hacer, y esta obviamente no será la ultima vez que veamos algo como esto. La paciencia será lo único a seguir para eventualmente recibir mas información (y si, lo de Stranger Things fue intencional, me alegra ver que eso me haya salido bien al final, jeje).**

**En fin, gracias por los deseos y por pasarte, esperaré paciente la próxima parte de Vacaciones Loud, sé qué harás un buen trabajo; y, si necesitas algo, ya sabes con quien hablar. ¡Suerte con todo!**

…

**WOKELAND: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y su trama, espero que sigas disfrutando del resto.**

…

**Bien, con eso fuera del camino, es momento de pasar a lo que estaba hablando al comienzo de todo esto: **

**La Referenciclopedia**

**Esta pequeña guía servirá para explicar, resumir y contar cualquier clase de referencia o contexto que aparezca durante la historia, cosa que será marcada con un número específico y ser llevado aquí para ser mejor explicado. Algunas podrán ser largas, otras mas cortas y simples, pero lo que se espera es que se pueda explicar todo lo suficientemente bien para entender algunas cosas del tiempo.**

**Con eso aclarado, comencemos:**

**(1): Como ya debieron de leer y suponer, este día tal vez no fue el mejor para viajar por aire.**

**A tempranas horas del primero de septiembre de 1983, el avión civil Boeing 747 de Korean Air Lines 007, en ruta a Seúl, fue derribado por un jet de asalto Soviético tras ser confundido con una clase de avión espía mientras sobrevolaba la isla rusa de Sajalín (territorio al norte de Japón, una clase de espacio aéreo Soviético prohibido para entonces). Como ustedes pueden suponer, a la gente no le gusta mucho que otros anden volando a sus seres queridos en pedazos. Las denuncias obviamente no tardaron en llegar, como los exagerados temores de una inminente guerra. Milagrosamente, nadie fue demasiado lejos, y la humanidad se mantuvo viva durante las próximas décadas.**

**(2): Los Muppets (o Teleñecos, dependiendo de donde vengas), en resumen, se trata de una serie de televisión familiar sobre varios y coloridos títeres haciendo de las suyas en su teatro. Al ser un fenómeno total, llegó a sacar su propia película para 1979, como también varias secuelas después.**

**(3): Jell-o, marca de gelatina.**

…

**Con todo dicho y hecho, me despido por el momento, ahora trabajando en la próxima parte y deseándoles a todos buena suerte en todo lo que hagan, volviéndoles a agradecerles por su tiempo y lectura.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Primeros Pasos

...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3: Primeros Pasos**

**Martes, 6 de septiembre**

…

''**¡R-W-T FM!''**

''**RWT, as good as it gets!''**

''**Buen día Royal Woods! Aquí está su buen y viejo presentador favorito, Mr. Cassius, reportándose por primera vez en este hermoso y claro día… de inicio de clases.'' **–El sonido de lo que parecieron ser miles de personas quejándose llenó la línea de radio. Esta definitivamente no sería la última vez en el día que Cassius reprodujera aquel efecto de sonido. – **''Si, si, lo sé, a absolutamente ningún niño o joven le gusta escuchar esta clase de cosas; lo entiendo. Pero, oigan… al menos lograron sobrevivir el año pasado, ¿no? ¿Qué tendrá de malo este otro tiempo?... no respondan, probablemente sea mejor dejarlo así.'' **-Bien, porque ninguno de los varios miembros en el pasillo pensaba responder de todos modos… no que estuvieran concentrándose en la transmisión de la radio de la cocina en primer lugar, o que si quiera tuvieran el tiempo.

''**Pero tranquilos, no hay nada que un poco de música no pueda arreglar en la mañana; nada que un poco de la señora Dolly Parton no pueda hacer para animar el ambiente hasta entonces. Hasta la tarde, ¡y buena suerte! …créanme, **_**tal vez la necesitarán**_**.''**

**(Dolly Parton - 9 to 5)**

–Bien chicos, prepárense, ¡nos vamos en media hora! –Salía Lori de su habitación, terminando de ajustarse su suéter celeste, no logrando notar sus desenredadas zapatillas del mismo color hasta por poco tropezar en su camino al baño. Se concentraría en amarrarlos correctamente, de no ser por tener primero que peinar correctamente su rizado cabello, o de tener siquiera el suficiente tiempo para poder hacerlo.

De hecho, tiempo era lo que casi nadie parecía tener en el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa Loud, tan llena de actividad como siempre, y mucho más ahora con cada minuto siendo contado para todos. Los varios habitantes de la residencia no dejaban de moverse de un lado para otro, cada uno demasiado concentrado en lo suyo como para poder hablar.

Desde el pequeño cuarto al final del pasillo, un peliblanco salía fuera, recién vestido con su atuendo de siempre y su mochila azul completamente preparada para el día por delante de él. Tras unos largos y entretenidos meses de pura libertad (mas el lunes feriado de ayer), finalmente había llegado el día en el que no solo Lincoln Loud, pero también casi toda la ciudad retomara las clases una vez más; y el propio ''hombre con el plan'' no podía estar más listo para lo que fuera que se le viniera de frente. Era el comienzo de una etapa, pero una ya muy conocida por él mismo. Hoy, no habría absolutamente nada que lo hiciera-

–Hola Lincoln.

Caer directo hacía el alfombrado suelo del pasillo, tal como su corazón por poco lo había hecho al casi salir despedido de su propio pecho. Lo único que podía hacer la inexpresiva niña de ocho años a sus espaldas era contemplar como su hermano mayor hacia lo posible por recuperar todo aliento devuelta a sus pulmones, eventualmente logrando estabilizarse. Los frustrados ojos del peliblanco le dejaban claro a la niña de negro que al parecer a su hermano no le gustaba empezar el día de este modo.

Su mediano cabello, tapando ambos de sus ojos maquillados de negro, tan oscuro como su chaqueta de cuero, su camisa blanca por debajo, su pantalón, sus zapatillas, su… bueno, todo, de hecho, siempre solía hacer el corazón de Lincoln saltar en instantes cada vez que ella misma hacia una de sus familiares apariciones repentinas. Era un milagro que Lucy Loud, junto con algunos de sus amigos, aún tuvieran el permiso de vestir lo que parecía ser la última moda sacada del propio cementerio del lado oscuro de la luna.

–Suspiro… lamento eso, hermano. –Lincoln fue ayudado por la menor a levantarse, volviendo a recobrar su calma. –Necesitaba saber si habías visto a Colmillito por algún lado, no lo he visto desde ayer.

–Lo siento Lucy, pero no tengo ni idea de donde-

–¡MURCIÉLAGO! –Provino el fuerte grito de terror desde el cuarto de las dos mayores, seguido de una rápida serie de estruendos.

–Bueno, Lucy, creo que eso responde tu pregunta.

–Suspiro, aguanta, Colmillito… y Leni, voy en camino.

Aquella fue la única distracción que tuvo Lincoln antes de bajar hacia la cocina, aprovechando el calmado espacio abierto que dispondría hasta que el resto de la familia terminara llenando todo el primer piso en poco tiempo. No fue hasta bajar del último escalón que se daría cuenta de que alguien más se la había adelantado abajo. Una mujer rubia, ya vestida de su usual blusa roja abotonada, largos pantalones y tacones, pasando a un paso rapido alrededor de la mesa del comedor al irla preparando. No faltaba mucho hasta que una completa docena de chicas hambrientas bajaran esas mismas escaleras y asaltaran brutalmente la mesa.

–Buenos días Lincoln, ¿listo para hoy? -Preguntó la mayor al notar a su hijo tras ella.

–Sip, estoy completamente preparado.

–Excelente; una vez que terminen de desayunar, me encargaré de llevarlos a todos, así que será mejor que tengan todo listo para entonces. Ahora, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con la mesa? –No hizo falta que Rita volviera a decir otra cosa para que Lincoln empezara a asistir con los vasos y platos mientras ella se encargaría de los diferentes alimentos y bebidas.

–Cariño, ¡llego mi taxi! –Avisó un hombre mayor castaño, formalmente vestido, saliendo de uno de los cuartos. –Ah, hola campeón, espero que tú y el resto tengan un buen día, ¡nos vemos mas tarde!

–Gracias papa.

–¡Nos vemos cielo! - Y tan pronto como había llegado, Lynn Sr. ya había hecho su camino fuera de la casa, rumbo a su ordinario trabajo en la compañía de tecnología cercana a la ciudad; tal vez terminaría haciendo su típico viaje al local de Dunkin' Donuts cercano para su desayuno rápido (_''el viaje valía la pena,''_ solía seguir diciendo su padre… aun sabiendo que sacaba aquel eslogan del propio comercial de televisión del local).

Fue cuestion de minutos para que madre e hijo terminaran de preparar la mesa, procediendo a aprovechar su tiempo restante para prepararse algo ellos mismos.

Nada que dos panes calentados, recién sacados de la tostadora, y un frio vaso de leche no hicieran para satisfacer a Lincoln durante el resto de la mañana. Al tan pronto dar un último sorbo de su vaso, el sonido de lo que parecía ser una estampida empezó a resonar por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor. Una completa docena de chicas hambrientas no tardo en lanzarse contra el jugo, la leche, el pan y cualquier otra cosa presente sobre la mesa.

–¡Es mío!

–¡Yo lo agarré primero!

Al otro lado, un conflicto entre las dos gemelas rubias empezaba a descontrolarse por el control de una caja rectangular. Usualmente, la sola presencia de la roja caja de cereal del Capitan Crunch _(1)_ en la mesa siempre terminaba desatando una titánica pelea entre las chicas por su control (especialmente si un juguete gratis dentro era involucrado).

–Nope, ¡es mío! –En un parpadeo, Lynn paso al lado de ambas chicas, agarrando sin problema la caja de leche en las manos de Luna a la misma vez.

Dirigiendo la caja y la leche hacia su gran boca abierta, la deportista dejo caer todo contendio dentro, tragando y masticando lo que pudiera hacer caber dentro de ella antes de devolver los objetos a su posición. Sus rapidos y fuertes mordiscos podían llegar a escucharse entre toda la charla del comedor, ni siquiera tardando mas de medio minuto en lograr tragar todo-

E inesperadamente escupir una pequeña y extraña bolsa de plastico fuera de su boca, aterrizando al frente de Lola y Lana. Su propio contenido dentro: un pequeño capitán de plástico azul, montando una diminuta tabla de surf.

–¡ES MIO! -Exclamaron en unisono al momento de lanzarse sobre el juguete gratis del cereal, rodando ambas por el suelo al intentar ganar el control sobre el objeto.

–Chicas, ¡este literalmente es el peor momento para empezar a pelear otra vez! -Alego la rubia mayor desde el otro extremo de la mesa. -Si empiezan a romper cosas, ¡juro que voy a-

Aquel juramento no lograría salir de su boca, al momento que su cara fuera impactada por un pedazo de suave comida de bebe. Un tiro perfecto por parte de la pequeña Lily, sentada en su silla de bebe a unas sillas al lado. La irritada mirada de Lori logró sacarle mas que una simple risa.

Lincoln Loud, desde la cocina, no podía hacer nada mas que contemplar el activo escenario frente a él mientras dejaba su loza en el lavaplatos y se adelantaba hacia el baño del segundo piso.

Sip, esta era la familia Loud que él conocía, viviendo por su propio nombre. 11 largos años viviendo en medio de una gran familia le había otorgado una que otra habilidad de supervivencia, y no dudaría en usar uno que otro en el día por delante de él. El ir un paso más adelante era uno de ellos, y el haber adelantado al resto con el desayuno y ser el primero en el baño en la madrugada mostraba lo bien que parecía estar poniendo a prueba sus conocimientos por el momento; aunque dudaba que fuera el único a usar durante el resto del día.

Limpio, arreglado y preparado con su mochila, el peliblanco hizo su camino tranquilamente directo hacia la van afuera de la casa mientras el resto de sus hermanas devuelta intentaban adelantar el paso. Algo le era claro al entrar a la vieja Vanzilla: podía decirle hola a su punto dulce, reservado completamente para él. El viaje a la escuela no sería largo de todos modos, pero era mejor viajar con completa comodidad que con nada; una mejora del movedizo bus escolar que usualmente solia tomar junto con Clyde.

Eventualmente, el resto de su familia llegaría y tomaria sus respectivos puestos en la van, con la matriarca siendo la encargada del volante por el día. A la vieja Vanzilla no le tomaría mucho llegar a sus diferentes destinos, con su numero de pasajeros reduciendose por cada pronta parada que haría en el camino. El turno de bajar del peliblanco y el resto de sus hermanas habia llegado tan pronto el vehículo hiciera su parada frente a la elementaria de Royal Woods. Unas cuantas despedidas y suertes fueron intercambiados al momento que Lincoln y pocas de sus hermanas bajarán del vehículo, retomando su trayecto al edificio escolar. El peliblanco, por el otro lado, daría unos mas lentos pasos mientras admiraba el local de ladrillo frente a él y sus activos alrededores, abriendose paso hacia la entrada.

Bueno, aquí iba otra vez. Adiós libertades; hola deberes diarios.

De haber prestado atención a sus espaldas al dar sus primeros en el edificio, Lincoln probablemente hubiera notado un lento pequeño vehículo gris, acabando de estacionarse por primera vez en campos escolares.

…

–Hey Lincoln, ¡por aquí! -Aún entre toda la multitud de los activos pasillos de la escuela, Lincoln no tuvo mucho problema identificando a su amigo de gafas saludándolo desde su casillero.

–Hola Clyde, ¿listo para hoy?

–Sip… bueno, eso creo. Siento que ayer debí haber estado estudiando cualquier cosa en vez de quedarme viendo televisión casi todo el día.

–Tranquilo, que yo recuerde, no nos pidieron leer todo el diccionario en solo un día. –Reafirmo al ordenar algunas cosas en su casillero y empezar el trayecto a su respectivo salón al lado de su amigo. –No hace falta perder la calma; digo, la última vez que pensaste mucho en tareas el año pasado, terminaste leyendo todo el libro de Guerra y Paz _(2) _en solo dos semanas… cuando solo nos pidieron leer el primer capítulo.

–De acuerdo, ese fue mi error… aunque admito que al menos el resto del libro fue bueno. –Lincoln solo devolvió una confusa mirada devuelta. –Bueno, tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero no me salva del hecho de haber comido dos tazones de cereal seguidos en una sola mañana, y eso que papa solo me deja tomar uno por día; cree que toda esa azúcar extra que ponen es muy mala.

–Bueno, siendo honesto, solo estabas disfrutando de tu último día de libertad de la mejor manera posible.

–Eh… Linc… -Sonó dudoso su amigo al momento en que ambos volteaban por otro de los llenos pasillos y notaba sus alrededores.

–De acuerdo, creo que eso ultimo no sonó tan bien, lamento eso.

–No, Lincoln, no es eso, es-

–Bueno, da igual. Si sobrevivimos la semana, lograremos llegar a salvo a viernes, justo a tiempo para la apertura de Gus. Hablando de eso, ¿tienes aún todo tu dinero guardado?

–Sí, sí, pero-

–Excelente; si lo mantenemos así, convertiremos este fin de semana en la mejor de nuestras-

–¡Lincoln! -No había sido la intención de Clyde hacer sobresaltar a su amigo al hablarle de esa manera, pero jamás hubiera logrado captar su atención de alguna otra forma.

–Oh… disculpa, ¿qué sucede?

–Mira, no es por sonar paranoico o eso, pero… ¿soy yo o estas atrayendo algo de… atención extra?

Solo requirió de unos momentos de observación para saber que su amigo no estaba mintiendo. Aún desde el otro lado del pasillo, el peliblanco fácilmente podía distinguir docenas de estudiantes no solo lanzándole las miradas más extrañas que pudieran tener, pero también susurrándose los unos a otros al momento que cruzaban a su lado. A diferencia de Clyde, Lincoln había estado demasiado desconcentrado como para notar que había estado recibiendo una larga cantidad de miradas como esas desde el segundo que dejo su casillero.

Honestamente, él mismo tenía que admitirlo: nunca había atraído tanta atención desde los primeros días en la elementaría; su pelo blanco había terminado siendo el objeto de mucha conversación para entonces, como desafortunadamente también alguna burla que otra que simplemente ignoró.

–¡A un lado, cabeza de algodón! –A diferencia del ridículo sobrenombre, Lincoln no lograría ignorar aquel fuerte empujón dado hacia él, llevándolo a que su hombro chocara dolorosamente contra los casilleros a su lado y lo terminara devolviendo a la realidad. A su lado, pudo reconocer a ese molesto chico pelirrojo de chaleco de cuero que volvía a recorrer los pasillos después de un largo tiempo. De todos los estudiantes que no parecían haber vuelto a la escuela, ¿por qué no había sido Chandler uno de ellos? Su sola presencia por los pasillos ya le empezaba a darle señales de inminentes dolores de cabeza durante el resto de la temporada escolar. –Huh, no sabía que ahora dejaban entrar ovejas extraviadas al local.

–Ja, ja, muy gracioso. –Respondió irritado el peliblanco mientras era asistido por Clyde. –¿Por qué no mejor te vas a otro lado y sigues molestando? Mientras más rápido te lleven a la oficina del director, mejor.

–Mira, a menos que quisiera apurar el paso y decida darte un golpe de una vez, recomendaría que te largues y regreses con la señora Johnson; creo que ya debe de estar extrañando a su pequeña oveja perdida. -Lincoln y Clyde hubieran ignorado aquella otra insignificante burla… de no ser por apenas haberla entendido.

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

–No te hagas el tonto, todos te vieron al lado de la señora Johnson recorriendo la escuela, como si fuera tu propia madre.

–Chandler, yo ni si quiera-

El sonido del timbre se haría escuchar por toda la escuela antes de que Lincoln pudiera terminar, haciendo mover a todos los estudiantes a sus respectivos salones y rellenando los pasillos con más actividad.

–Olvídalo, nos vemos en el salón, cabeza de algodón. -En vez de enojo, lo único que Lincoln podía sentir dentro, al ver como el pelirrojo se alejaba, era pura confusión. No lo entendía, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?

–Déjalo Linc, mejor ignóralo y vámonos.

El peliblanco, sin responder devuelta, solo siguió su camino con su amigo. Solo pasaron segundos para que el par llegara al activo salón y tomara sus respectivos pupitres al fondo. Después de tomar asiento a su izquierda, no le costó mucho a Clyde notar el extraño parecer de su amigo mientras dejaba su mochila a sus espaldas.

–Linc, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, es solo… que no entiendo, ¿qué hice ahora para ser el objetivo del día?

–No lo sé amigo, ¿crees que haya sido por alguna cosa que hiciste? Digo, tal vez haya sido por ese pequeño incidente en el parque del mes pasado; no sé tú, pero creo que intentar saltar esa rampa solo para impresionar al resto no fue la mejor idea… aunque no muchos estuvieran presentes ese día de todos modos.

–No me lo recuerdes. –Su propio rasguño en su rodilla ya se lo había recordado por un buen tiempo. –Y aunque ese no fuera el caso, entonces ¿qué rayos-

–¿Lincoln? -Mirando devuelta, el peliblanco encontró frente a frente a la recién llegada chica morena, otorgándole solo otra de las ya varias extrañas miradas que había recibido por el día.

–Hola Ronnie, ¿sucede algo?

–Como… ¿cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? –Lincoln intercambió una breve confusa mirada con su amigo a su lado antes de responder devuelta.

–Yo acabo de entrar con Clyde no hace mucho.

–Pero… creí que estabas con la maestra Johnson.

–¿De que estas hablando? Yo ni siquiera hable con ella.

–Pero tu… y eso… no… ugh, olvídalo patético. –Ronnie solo prosiguió a sentarse en su asiento a su lado.

Las dudas dentro de la cabeza de Lincoln no hacían más que seguir llegando y multiplicando por cada segundo que pasaba.

Si tan solo hubiera recibido un centavo por cada extraña mirada que recibía de cada estudiante que pasaba por la puerta del salon, probablemente tendría lo suficiente para mejor llamar un taxi, pagar el viaje a casa, y aún tener lo suficiente como para volver cuando toda la escuela dejara de actuar tan raro. Pero aquí se encontraba, siendo bombardeado por una extrañada mirada tras otra mientras algunos alumnos se murmuraban unos a los otros al oido, dirigiendo sus ojos al peliblanco de atrás. No fue hasta que Agnes Johnson entrara al salón que lograría atraer la atención del resto, dándole un necesario descanso a Lincoln.

–Bienvenidos a todos devuelta, espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones. –Pocos de los alumnos respondieron devuelta mientras la maestra dejaba parte de sus varios cuadernos sobre su mesa mientras empezaba a pasar lista, cosa que no tardo mucho para seguir adelante con el día.

–Chicas y chicos, es un gusto poder volver a verlos después de mucho tiempo, hay tanto de que hablar, pero tan poco tiempo para poder hacerlo, así que sera mejor seguir con lo nuestro de una vez. Pero primero, antes que nada, quiero darle la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante. Yo misma hablé con ella un poco en la mañana, es alguien muy agradable a quien tal vez quieran conocer. -De pronto, todo el interés del salón fue atraído hacia la maestra, incluyendo el del trio de amigos al fondo. ¿Nuevo estudiante? Eso tal vez explicaría el pupitre vacío al lado de Ronnie. -Es su primera vez aquí, así que quiero que hagamos su primer día uno inolvidable.

Haciendo señas con su mano hacia la puerta, atrajo a una chica recién llegada al salón.

–Quiero que le demos un buen saludo a nuestra nueva integrante: Linka Brooks.

No fue hasta dar sus primeros pasos en el salón y mirar a su alrededor que la niña peliblanca empezaría a desear mejor no haber salido de su cama.

Si el repentino e incómodo silencio no la hacía darse vuelta y correr, entonces probablemente lo harían aquellas estupefactas miradas que había estado recibiendo de parte de todo el mundo desde el momento que puso pie en la escuela, consiguiéndolas de nuevo tan pronto alguien ponía sus ojos en ella. _"No te preocupes,"_ le aseguraba la señora Johnson con gracia al momento que la guiaba por un tour del edificio, _"créeme, hay una muy buena explicación para esto."_ Bueno, a menos que la maestra decidiera simplemente ignorar al resto y empezar las clases de una, podría considerarla a ella fuera durante no solo el día, sino también durante toda la temporada escolar y hasta por el resto de su vida.

Llinka apenas podía lograr contar cada mirada que recibía de todos los estudiantes en el salón. Entre todas ellas, reconoció en un instante a ese extraño chico de gafas que había conocido en el autocinema la semana pasada… ahora mismo sufriendo alguna clase de ataque al corazón fulminante mientras su cerebro parecía estar lanzando chispas y humo al aire.

Su atención fue entonces movida a otra estudiante cercana, notando como aquella chica morena parecía perder todo aliento dentro de ella mientras ambos de sus ojos empezaban a contraccionárse sin parar, hacendo lo posible por no caer de lado al pupitre vacío a su lado. Parecía que había encontrado a su compañera vecina.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, todos los estudiantes, tal y como ambos sorprendidos chicos, voltearon al niño sentado atrás, llamando también la atención de Linka-

Cuyo mundo alrededor de ella empezó a ponerse borroso el instante que puso sus ojos en aquel estupefacto chico sentado al fondo, devolviéndola una mirada igual de resaltada que la suya mientras la admiraba. Su familiar vestimenta, esas pecas en su rostro, sus notables dientes frontales, su-… su cabello-...

Oh por Dios.

Desde su posición, podía jurar ver como el pecho de aquel niño parecía a punto de estallar como sus tan abiertos ojos, cuyas pupilas empezaban a dilatarse. Por cada segundo que observaba a ese niño, no solo la "buena explicación" de la señora Johnson le hacía mas sentido que nunca antes, pero los propios síntomas actuales del chico empezaban a replicarse en ella, su vista tan perdida en él como de regreso.

–Sí, lo sé, una gran sorpresa, ¿no lo creen? -Fue la profesora en dar fin al extenso silencio en el salon. -Sobre todo debe de serlo para ti, Lincoln… ¿Lincoln?… ¿Lincoln Loud?

La mira del chico peliblanco había quedado completamente atorada hacia aquella chica.

Hace tiempo que el mundo y la gente alrededor de él había dejado de importar por completo; que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar; que todo ruido en el lugar dejara de llegar a sus oídos; que todo de repente dejara de tener sentido.

–¿Lincoln?, ¿estás bien?

–… ¿eh? –La llamativa voz de la maestra sería lo único en devolver al peliblanco a la realidad y sus alrededores, notando como toda la clase seguía poniendo su completa atención en él. -Ah, y-y-yo… jeje, y-ya l-l-o… cr-cre-o. -Todo el salón notaba fácilmente que el peliblanco batallaba por que al menos una sola palabra clara saliera de su boca.

Aun viendo directo hacia la chica peliblanca, no hizo falta voltear a su lado para saber que sus dos amigos también se encontraban regresándole las miradas mas confusas que ellos mismos podían darle de regreso. Linka Brooks no las había dejado de ignorar al momento de ser ordenada a tomar su puesto en el pupitre a la derecha de Ronnie, con su mira aún atascada en ella. La peliblanca probablemente ya hubiera pedido un cambio de pupitre, de no ser porque también se encontraba devolviendo una mirada igual de confusa como la del trio a su izquierda, especialmente de aquel petrificado peliblanco que parecía no reaccionar.

–Estoy segura que todos podrán llevarse muy bien a su tiempo. -Respondió sonriente la maestra al momento de levantarse de su silla. -Ahora, para empezar, ¿que les parece si iniciamos con el buen y viejo juramento a la bandera? _(3)_

Y así, durante el resto de las varias clases de la mañana, aquel grupo del fondo jamás lograría concentrarse lo suficiente; la sola presencia de la nueva chica de pelo blanco en el salón no les haría las cosas fáciles.

…

–Espera, espera… ¿nos estás diciendo que Betamax es mucho mejor que VHS? _(4)_

–Sip, y eso es un hecho.

Durante unos momentos, dos chicos de pelo naranja, uno vistiendo un simple overol y el otro una camisa blanca y gorro rojo, intercambiaron una dudosa mirada que sería redirigida devuelta al confiado chico de pelo rojo, gafas y chaleco sentado al frente de la mesa.

–Zach… honestamente, eso es como decir que Star Trek es mucho mejor que Star Wars.

–Oh vamos, ¡Star Trek no es malo! –Reclamó al casi golpear la bandeja de comida a su lado. -Además, es entretenido, me gusta mucho más que cualquier cosa con esa tontería de la ''fuerza'' o como se llame.

–Zach, estoy seguro que, hasta desde el lejano espacio, Vader encontraría tu falta de razonamiento demasiado perturbador. –Añadió Liam, cruzado de brazos. -No puedo entender como rayos no te puede gustar-

–Oigan, miren, ¡ahí viene Lincoln! –Rusty no solo logró recibir la atención de sus compañeros, pero también del trio de amigos y de todos los estudiantes presentes en el salón de almuerzo. Las varias miradas no tardarían en volver a ser lanzadas directamente hacia Lincoln Loud, quien hacía lo posible por no darse la vuelta y tomar su bandeja con su almuerzo hacia cualquier otra parte lejos del territorio escolar.

–Hola chicos, ¿qué sucede?

–Bueno, Lincoln… tenemos que hablar. –Oh cielos, ahí iban ellos. Desde el momento que sonó la campana del descanso, el peliblanco ya sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría la inminente pregunta con respecto a la más reciente llegada. Era simplemente inevitable.

–Entonces, dinos… tu que dices, ¿Betamax, o VHS?, ¿cuál es mejor?

Lo único que el trio de chicos terminó devolviendo fueron simples pero notables miradas incrédulas.

–Es… ¿es en serio? –Llamo la atención Ronnie con frustración. –¿No vamos a hablar de "eso?" Ya saben, ¡¿el ''gran elefante **blanco**'' del salón?! –Evitó gritar la última parte, consciente de la presencia de esa nueva chica solitariamente sentada en la mesa de la esquina, demasiado pensativa y concentrada en su comida como para notar las varias miradas de la distante mesa del grupo o del resto del lugar.

–Ah, hablas de ella… bueno, Linc, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías una prima? Digo, rayos amigo, de verdad nos sorprendiste a todos en el salón.

–Ok, primero que nada: no es mi prima. -Aclaró el peliblanco, claramente nervioso. -Segundo: ella simplemente llego de la nada, yo… ¡no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es!

–Tranquilo amigo, nosotros tenemos eso cubierto. -Respondió Rusty al chasquear sus dedos. -Zach, la lista, por favor.

–¿Lista?

–Sip, escribimos una lista de posibles explicaciones de su verdadero origen. -Respondió el pelirrojo al momento de sacar una mediana lista del bolsillo de su chaleco y lo pasaba a las manos de Lincoln. -Créeme, es algo interesante que ustedes mismos tienen que ver.

"Interesante" no hubiera sido lo suficiente para describir la extensa hoja de papel y sus diferentes puntos.

¿Albina proveniente de algún país lejano al otro lado del globo? Probable.

¿Prima? No tan probable.

¿Hermana perdida? ...curioso.

¿Clon de otra dimensión? …raro.

¿Alienígena proveniente de un planeta de gemas y-…

De acuerdo, esto ya era absurdo.

–Chicos, ¿no creen que están exagerando un poco?

–Oye, a mi no me mires… fue a Rusty quien se le ocurrió lo de los alienigenas.

–Zach, lo mío no fue tan raro como lo tuyo que sigue. -Lincoln no tardo en darle un rápido vistazo a la próxima línea de la lista del pelirrojo.

''_-Hija de poderoso jefe mafioso soviético recién llegado a la ciudad''_

–Oh vamos, ¿es en serio?

–Oye, uno nunca sabe con esta clase de gente. Créelo o no, conozco a un amigo que tiene un primo lejano que dice que el hermano de su abuelo conoce de rusos que se mudan al país para hacer sus propios negocios aquí mismo; así que eso no puede ser tan raro como suena… y al menos es más realista que la segunda venida de E.T. aquí presente. _(5)_

–Amigo, eso aún es igual de raro como esa vez cuando Rusty creyó que alienígenas tiraron parte de las cosechas de mi familia, cuando de verdad fue una vaca que se escapó del corral cercano. -Tuvo que admitir el chico de overol, rodando sus ojos en molestia por la sola millonésima mención de los seres espaciales de parte del chico de gorro rojo, regresándole una indignada mirada.

–¡Pero de verdad fueron ellos! ¿Puedes siquiera explicar cómo una simple vaca pudo tirar abajo la cosecha de un campo extenso en tan solo una noche?

–Chicos, ¡nos estamos saliendo del tema! -Tuvo que llamar la atención el peliblanco al resto. -Escuchen, no se de dónde provino ella, como llego aquí o porque se ve tan identica a… bueno, ¡a mí! Pero lo que si se es que no llegaremos a ningún lado a menos que empecemos a hablar con ella. Uno de nosotros tiene que dar el primer paso, así que… ¿quién va primero?

Todos sus compañeros compartieron breves miradas los unos con otros, manteniendo un completo silencio entre ellos hasta voltear devuelta al peliblanco a la misma vez.

–Tú. –Respondieron todos en unísono.

–Oh vamos, ¡¿pero por qué?!

–Vamos patético, ¿de verdad necesitas una respuesta para eso? –Bufó la chica. –¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente? Nosotros no somos los chicos con pelo blanco y vestimenta completamente idéntica. **Tú **eres el clon; si quieres sacar información, **tú** mismo tendrás que hacerlo.

–¿Pero es necesario? -Volteó al resto de sus amigos. -Clyde, ¿tu que dices?

–Lo siento Linc, pero… creo que tiene razón, es mejor que tú vayas, yo no creo poder hacerlo, o quedaría mas trabado que una impresora rota.

–Bueno, pero… ¿que dicen ustedes?

–Yo soy algo tímido. -Explicó Liam.

–Yo no soy bueno hablando con las chicas... mucho menos con clones. -Admitió Zach.

–Y yo… eh… ni me lave los dientes antes de salir, así que dudo que pueda hacer alguna clase de buena impresión por eso. -Y excusó Rusty.

Dando un largo y último suspiro con resignación, Lincoln se levantó de su asiento y tomó su bandeja de comida.

–De acuerdo… yo iré.

–Tranquilo amigo, te apoyaremos en todo… desde esta mesa, claro. -Rodando sus ojos con molestia, el peliblanco devolvió su vista a la chica del frente, finalmente empezando a dar sus lentos pasos hacía la desolada mesa donde se encontraba.

Apenas cubriendo centímetros, Lincoln juraba que cada paso que daba estaba tardando una hora o dos en tomar. Rayos, a este ritmo, lograría llegar a su objetivo para la próxima semana; debía de apurarse de una buena vez. Tragando saliva e intentando respirar ranquilamente, decidió acelerar un poco mas su paso, haciendo todo lo posible por que su nerviosismo no se hiciera notar tan fácilmente, especialmente con la chica de adelante, aún demasiado pensativa como para lograr norarlo…

¿Era demasiado tarde para volver? Por ahora no había atraído la atención de la peliblanca, aún tenia un camino abierto atrás suyo para-…

No, no debía de acobardarse, tenia que mantener la calma y actuar normal.

Tenía que pensar en algo… de acuerdo, tenía una idea ejemplar: ¿qué haría Arthur Fonzarelli en una situación como esta? _(6) _Bueno, desde su vista, solo se calmaría, sonreiría y levantaría ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación total al primer contacto que hiciera con ella; y entonces la invitaría a bailar y después…

No, eso ya sería ridiculo; estupido, ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Esto solo funcionaba en televisión.

Rayos, todo esto era una mala idea.

Pero si lo era, ¿entonces porque seguía aquí? Hace minutos que habría tendio que ir en reversa… pero eso ya sería un completo acto de cobardía, y él no era un cobarde. No, él era un hombre preparado, un hombre con un plan. Si podía sobrevivir cualquier cosa en casa, podía hacer esto, lo lograría… o tal vez no… de hecho, quizá no sería tan malo volver atrás para pensarlo mejor, tal vez escribir alguna clase de guion a seguir o hasta-

–Eh… ¿e-esta-as b-b-bien?

Tan perdido se había encontrado Lincoln, dentro de sus propios pensamientos, como para notar haber acabado de llegar en frente de la mesa, pareciendo un tonto tan grande como para hacer a la nerviosa chica frente a él mas incomoda de lo que ya lo estaba devuelta en el salon de clases.

Bien, no había problema, solo tenía que respirar normalmente y tranquilizarse; no iba a responder ni lograr nada si no se calmaba de una vez. Respirar… sonreír… y saludar…

–Ho-… ho-… hol-l-a. -En toda su vida, Linka Brooks jamás había visto una sonrisa tan extraña y casi deforme como la que el chico parado frente a ella le intentaba dar. -P-puedo… ¿sentarme a-a-quí? -Una pequeña y simple afirmación fue la única señal que Lincoln necesitó para tomar asiento, manteniendo su mira en la confusa chica. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante los próximos largos minutos, con una sola mirada directa de ojos entre ellos siquiera apenas durando instantes mientras se saciaban de la carne, el puré y los vegetales en ambas bandejas. Un estudiante tras otro eventualmente dejaría de fijarse en la extraña pareja, decidiendo concentrarse mejor en sus propios asuntos, con los otros simplemente saliendo del lugar. La sola falta de cualquier actividad alguna entre los dos chicos empezaría a generar desinterés en el resto, para completa fortuna de ambos.

–Creo… que-… que no nos introducimos… correctamente. –Finalmente habló el chico al volver a tragar saliva y sentirse más cómodo con el ambiente a su alrededor. –Soy… Lincoln… Lincoln Loud.

Linka notó como la temblorosa mano del chico se le era extendida hacia ella, esperando en algún momento ser devuelta. Por más extraño que fuera, su madre le había dicho que negar esta clase de amigable gesto era de muy mala educación y que nunca debía de ser rechazado. No era que estuviera negando su consejo, pero ahora mismo preferiría hacer cualquier cosa excepto tener que tomar la mano de quien podría ser su propio clon… su propia copia… perfecta e idéntica como ella y sus-…

No, eso ya era demasiado ridículo.

Rayos, ¿en verdad seguía cuestionando el devolver un simple y pequeño gesto de bienvenida?, ¿ya había olvidado el consejo de su madre, sobre calmarse y relajarse, antes de salir del vehículo tras dejarla en la escuela? A menos que quisiera recibir una larga charla al volver a casa, era mejor simplemente devolver el saludo antes de que el brazo del chico empezara a cansarse más.

Sin intentar dudarlo más, ambos chicos tomaron manos y las sacudieron con lentitud y calma.

–Soy… Linka… Linka Brooks.

–Un… gusto. –Aún bajo algo de presión en él, Lincoln no evitó esbozar una pequeña y normal sonrisa; opuesta a la aún extraña mirada de la chica.

Unas miradas que serían instantáneamente borradas con el fuerte y repentino sonido del timbre resonando por todo el lugar.

–Creo… que es momento de que me vaya, ¡nos vemos! –Antes de que Lincoln pudiera responder, la apurada y nerviosa chica peliblanca ya se había levantado rápidamente con su vacía bandeja, desapareciendo de su vista al meterse entre los varios estudiantes saliendo del lugar.

El chico ni siquiera había logrado despedirse debidamente.

–¡Oye Linc! -Llamó la atención el aviso proveniente de Clyde y el resto de sus amigos, reuniéndose con ellos al momento de levantarse. -Tienes que decirnos amigo, ¿cómo te fue?

–¿Conseguiste su información?

–¿Su dirección?

–¿Su numero?

–¿Una cita a las siete? –Rusty fue entonces recibido con una extrañada mirada del resto. - …¿que?

–Chicos, ¡cálmense! Yo… de hecho solo conseguí su nombre.

–…genial. -Bufó sarcásticamente Ronnie Anne, con el resto suspirando con decepción. -Gracias por nada, patético, conseguimos algo que ya teníamos.

–Oigan, no es tan malo, aún podemos hablar con ella en otro momento durante la clase o después. Solo la hallamos, hablamos un poco y listo, fin del misterio. -Un sencillo plan fácil a seguir, pensaba el resto al levantarse de sus asientos con sus bandejas a mano, tomando sus rumbos a sus clases.

–Entonces… ¿cuándo crees que te llevará a su nave espacial?

–Cállate Rusty. –Simplemente respondieron todos devuelta.

…

Si le preguntabas a cualquier estudiante como había ido el resto de la tarde en la escuela, todos harían lo mismo: primero te hablarían del aburrido tiempo de historia, el tedioso tiempo de ciencias en el laboratorio, y ni hablar del tiempo de matemáticas; cada sesión pareciendo ser más larga que la anterior.

Afortunadamente, Linka Brooks parecía haber sido la única en pasar el largo día tras ella con completa positividad. Las enseñanzas de su madre en casa durante estos últimos años habían logrado proveerle con la suficiente experiencia para sobrevivir durante las últimas horas; nada que algunos videos educativos, paseos y varios libros prestados de las bibliotecas no hubieran podido arreglar. Y en menos de lo que se había dado cuenta, horas ya habían pasado de largo, y el primer y prometedor día de la escuela finalmente había llegado a su fin. No era por presumir, pero ella misma podría decirse con seguridad y firmeza que había hecho un magnífico trabajo no solo con los estudios (aún bajo la constante mirada del peliblanco y sus amigos durante ese tiempo), pero también con su propio control interno. Apostaba toda nota que a su madre le encantaría escuchar todo lo sucedido hoy. Y hablando de ella, no debía de faltar mucho para que llegara a recogerla en poco tiempo, juzgando por la hora del reloj del pasillo y la hora establecida por su madre al pasar al frente de la escuela.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo de sobra mientras cargaba sus libros a su nuevo y reluciente casillero en el pasillo; se recordaría a si misma decorarlo con algun llamativo sticker que otro, tal vez-

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿a quién tenemos aquí -De no haber estado tan concentrada en su casillero, Linka hubiera notado a un chico de chaleco de cuero y pelo rojo tras ella, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella junto con otros dos chicos a su lado.

–Ah… hola, no te había visto, ¿necesitas algo?

–Bueno, no quiero mucho… excepto tu atención. -El pelirrojo había conseguido mas que su atención al haber tirado sus libros al suelo, desparramando una hoja que otra en el suelo.

Fue entonces que la peliblanca entró en una mala cuenta.

Bravucones… su madre ya le había hablado sobre esta clase de persona y lo que podía llegar a hacer; era básicamente un bueno para nada que era mejor evitar. Pero, más que nada, le recordaba lo mucho que debía intentar evitarlos y controlarse bajo cualquier circunstancia; ellos simplemente no valían la pena. Una calma debía de ser mantenida, y Linka había prometido su completa seguridad en cada encuentro que tuviera.

Cuanto deseaba poder estar segura de su propia promesa.

–Escucha, como eres nueva por este lugar, creo que tenemos que dejar unas pequeñas y simples cosas claras.-El rápido palpitar de su corazón siguió acelerándose e incrementándose como sus nervios mientras más se acercaba hacia ella y bloqueaba cualquier escape. –Aquí tienes unas simples reglas: intentarás no molestarme a mi o a alguno de mis compañeros aquí, obedecerás todo lo que te pedimos cuando sea y nunca te pondrás en nuestro frente… a menos que quieras pasar un no tan agradable rato con nosotros.

Linka hacía lo posible por ignorar toda amenaza saliendo de la boca del chico, empujándola de espaldas contra su casillero por segunda vez. Aunque le dolía un poco, no debía de perder la calma, no ahora; lo había prometido, pero… demonios, ¿por qué tenía que ser algo difícil?

Y ahora ¿porque tenía que hacerlo peor al empezar a tronar sus puños?

–Esta es la cosa: metete con nosotros, y desearás jamás haberte mudado a esta patética ciudad, ¿entiendes, pequeña excusa de-

–Oye, imbecil. –Una femenina voz provino de la esquina del pasillo, llamando la atención del resto. Chandler reconoció facilmente a la morena de pelo suelto y playera blanca viniendo hacia él; su seria mirada dirigida directo hacia sus propios ojos, emanando puro enojo; uno con el que los otros dos chicos preferirían evitar, decidiendo tomar una segura distancia de ella. Chandler, por el otro lado, mantendría su posición

–Ah, Ronnie Anne… ¿en qué podemos ayudarte ahora?

–Primero: están bloqueando el frente de mi casillero. Segundo: ¿no tiene un perdedor como tú mejores cosas que hacer que molestar a la nueva? –La nerviosa peliblanca fue empujada a un lado por Chandler, casi cayendo al tropezar con sus libros en el suelo.

–¿Y? Ni si quiera la estamos molestando, solo queríamos hablar un poco con ella.

–Claro… en vez de eso, ¿qué te parece mejor quitarte de mi camino y dejar de hacer el idiota por toda la escuela?

–¿Y qué te parece si mejor te esfumas y no vuelvas a molestarnos hasta que-

Todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que Chandler y la peliblanca pudieran verlo. En menos de lo que pudo contar, el brazo de Ronnie sería empujado con fuerza contra el cuello del pelirrojo, obligándolo a irse hacia atrás para impactar fuertemente contra el casillero, sacandole parte del aire en su garganta. El ruidoso metálico golpe atraería la atención de uno que otro estudiante, admirando la escena, con uno que otro esperando una clase de pelea; para ellos, este primer día de escuela parecía estar acabando con una nota alta.

–Vaya… tan… rápido quieres volver… ¿a la oficina del rector?

–Créeme, serían como vacaciones para mí. -La chica sonrió mientras ejercía mas fuerza contra el chico. -Solo voy a pedírtelo una vez más, inútil: lárgate, _ahora_. -Notando la incrementada atención a su alrededor, los dos chicos decidieron empezar a retirarse, dejando al pelirrojo solo, suspirando.

–De acuerdo, cielos… no hace falta que me rompas el cuello. De todos modos, ya habíamos terminado de hablar con nuestra nueva amiga… por ahora. -Y así, Chandler, su compañía y el resto de los decepcionados estudiantes se retiraban sin mirar devuelta hacia Ronnie, por su lado, esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa.

–Oye niña, te… encuentras… ¿bien?

El silencio fue lo único que respondió hacia la confundida chica.

La peliblanca, su único recurso de respuestas a sus dudas del día, no había dejado rastro alguno al desaparecer de su vista…

Fantástico.

…

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sip, creo que me quedaré con el resto, los veré después en casa.

–Bueno… como quieras, solo recuerda llegar a tiempo para la cena; hoy es noche de "Lynn-saña," y dudo que dejemos sobras.

–Llegaré a tiempo, no pienso perdérmelo.

–Bueno, ¡nos vemos Linc! -Y tan pronto como había llegado, Lori, junto con el resto de su familia, manejó a Vanzilla lejos del frente de la escuela, desapareciendo de la vista del peliblanco al voltear por la lejana esquina. Aunque hubiera preferido acompañar al resto a su hogar de una vez, Lincoln Loud aún tenía algunas cosas pendientes de que encargarse; y cada una de ellas era relacionado con esa tímida y curiosa chica peliblanca con quien, tanto él como sus amigos, habían intentado hallar y hablar.

No podía entenderlo, ¿qué estaban haciendo mal? Cada intento de hacer contacto con ella durante la clase terminaba en fracaso al momento que los veía e ignoraba devuelta, prefiriendo tener sus ojos fijos en sus libros o en sus alrededores. Los próximos intentos durante los tiempos de cambio de salón habían ido igual de mal cuando la chica prefería tomar diferentes rutas al salón, o simplemente desaparecía de una al voltear lo más rápido posible por las esquinas. Tuvo que olvidar cualquier clase de idea de buscarla al terminar las clases al momento de recordar lo lleno que podían estar los pasillos una vez acababan las clases.

El trio de amigos tuvo que separarse para intentar encontrar a una chica cuyo pelo blanco debería de ser fácil de reconocer entre toda la gente; y aún así, hasta el momento, la suerte no había estado del lado de Lincoln.

Pero tal vez si lo había estado con sus dos amigos, conversando al lado del brillante poste de la bandera.

–Hola chicos.

–¿Lincoln? Creía que ya te habías ido con tus hermanas.

–No, decidí mejor acompañarlos. Ahora ¿alguno de ustedes pudo encontrar a Linka?

–Lo siento Linc, no la hallé por ninguna parte. –Respondió un decepcionado Clyde.

–Yo misma la tuve tan cerca de mí. –Fue la respuesta de la chica en atraer la completa atención de los dos. -La encontré al lado de los casilleros cuando estaba en problemas con ese inútil de Chandler y sus chicos; logré encargarme de ellos, pero ella se fue antes de que pudiera hablarle.

–Rayos... de acuerdo, aún tenemos tiempo; de seguro podremos encontrarla.

–Linc, no es por molestar, pero… ¿no crees que tal vez deberíamos mejor dejarla en paz? –Preguntó Clyde, un poco inseguro. -Digo, nos ha estado evitando todo este tiempo, creo que deberíamos respetar su privacidad si así lo quiere.

–Lo sé, Clyde, pero ¿cómo no voy a dejarla en paz cuando estamos hablando de mi propio clon femenino? De verdad no me puedo ir sin al menos hablar con ella, pero… ¿dónde está?

–Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta. -Los dos chicos voltearian su vista hacia donde apuntaba Ronnie, notando como aquella chica peliblanca salía con prisa hacía un pequeño auto gris, recién llegado al frente de la escuela.

–Oye, ¡espera!

Demasiado tarde.

El aviso de Lincoln llegaría a oídos sordos una vez la peliblanca terminara cerrando la puerta del pequeño auto gris al subirse en él. Apenas tuvieron segundos para detenerlo antes de que acelerara. Lo único que el trio pudo hacer fue contemplar como el vehículo desaparecía de sus vistas a lo lejos.

–Mejor dicho: ahí va tu respuesta. –Corrigió Ronnie sin emoción.

–Bueno… quizá podamos hablar mañana, tal vez para entonces pueda estar más tranquila.

–Como tú, patético. –Lincoln volteó devuelta a la chica, algo confundido.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Lincoln, ¿estas consciente de que ella no era la única que se veía nerviosa cuando intentábamos hablarle? Tú estabas casi igual de temeroso.

–Eso… no lo sabía.

–Ronnie tiene razón, Linc, parecías igual de nervioso que esa vez que intentaste volver a la carpintería… excepto que esta vez no te desmayaste por completo, ni tuvimos que usar un completo balde de agua para despertarte.

–Oh cielos, ese si fue uno de los mejores días. -Ronnie siempre daba una pequeña risa burlona cada vez que recordaba aquella clase del año pasado, para molestia del peliblanco. -En fin, miren, el punto es que, si queremos hacer buenas impresiones, creo que deberíamos dejar de parecer como idiotas tartamudos que acaban de salir de preescolar. No sé ustedes, pero creo que necesitamos relajarnos un poco, ya saben, algo de tiempo extra.

–Supongo que tienes razón… oigan, ¿qué les parecería ir al parque? –Sugirió el peliblanco.

–Esa… de hecho no es una mala idea. –Admitieron los dos de sus amigos, especialmente Ronnie. - Escuché que acaban de renovar una de las rampas de patineta, yo misma tengo que probar esa cosa.

–De acuerdo, está decidido: nos vemos exactamente a las tres; ni una hora más, ni una menos. -Y así, los tres chicos separaron rumbos cada uno, con el niño de gafas y la chica dejando al peliblanco atrás.

Lincoln Loud, por el otro lado, se mantendría admirando la última ruta tomada por el pequeño auto gris por un tiempo.

Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón.

Tal vez necesitaba algo de tiempo extra.

…

–Entonces, cariño… ¿cómo fue tu primer día? -Al mirar por el espejo retrovisor, Linka vería el edificio escolar alejandose de su vista, junto con aquel trio tras ellas, parados mientras veían como se alejaban más de ellos, no tardando en dar un suspiro de alivio tan pronto desaparecieron de su vista.

–Pues… de hecho… no fue tan malo.

–¿Ves? No fue nada tan difícil ni tan malo, ¿verdad? –Sonrió Heather al mantenerse concentrada en el camino por delante, agradecida de haber recibido un tiempo libre en su primer día de trabajo en el hospital. –Y estoy muy segura que mañana no será nada diferente.

Y Linka no dudaba de ello. Para nada.

De hecho, hoy todo había ido tan bien como su madre le aseguraba… excepto por la parte donde tuvo que evitar al trio durante casi toda una tarde.

Y cuanto había odiado hacerlo.

Ella misma tenía que admitirlo: esta no había sido la mejor manera de empezar a ''hacer amigos,'' como le había explicado su madre hace pocos días.

No había sido su intención ignorar al trio durante el día, mucho menos abandonarlos sin siquiera responder devuelta al momento de irse. Ella misma sabía qué tanto intentaba mantenerse en calma para poder acercarse y decir algo devuelta, al menos el más simple gesto. Lo intentaba, de verdad lo hacía, solo quería seguir adelante con su vida de una vez; era solo que… la sola vista de ese niño peliblanco le seguía borrando toda palabra en mente al tal solo verlo; y la manera en la que sus otros amigos intentaban buscarla solo le causaba más nervios de los que ya tenía, además de aumentar el peso de su presión.

Y, antes que ella misma lo supiera, ya se encontraba tomando cualquier maniobra evasiva para alejarse lo más rápido posible del resto, sin el suficiente coraje de dar un solo saludo devuelta.

Y ni hablar de haber salido corriendo del pasillo sin siquiera darle las gracias a esa chica que la había defendido de esos niños tontos con los que esperaba jamás volver a toparse.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Tenía que calmarse de una buena vez. Lo había hecho tan bien durante el tiempo del almuerzo con ese otro chico, Lincoln, así que ¿exactamente qué la evitaba de hacer algo como eso otra vez? Solo se trataba de un simple chico que tan solo quería hablar, junto con sus otros amigos.

Un simple chico de pelo blanco… que se parecía demasiada a ella… y que tal vez probablemente compartía alguna clase de gusto, su patrón, su manera de ser… sus miedos… su estilo… su única… habilidad…

Rayos, ahí iba otra vez con su locura.

Admirando la vista del vecindario por la ventana a su lado, Linka Brooks finalmente había llegado a una conclusión: definitivamente necesitaba algo de tiempo extra.

Tal vez una pacífica tarde en su cuarto no le haría nada mal; sería bueno rellenar otra página en su diario con los… interesantes sucesos de hoy.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, otro capítulo que salió más temprano de lo que esperaba… y un poco más largo de lo usual; espero que haya sido del agrado de todos. No tengo casi mucho que decir (como casi siempre, ahora que lo noto), así que es mejor seguir adelante con otra cosa: los agradecimientos.**

**Agradezco a AnonimousReader98 por añadir esta historia a sus favoritos; se aprecia como no lo crees.**

**Mas que nada, quiero nuevamente agradecer a TheFadedOne por su apoyo y ayuda dada durante el tiempo de escritura; como también aprovechar a desearle un feliz cercano cumpleaños (espero que te haya gustado el pequeño detalle, amigo).**

**Ahora, a los comentarios que no solo agradezco, pero también procederé a contestar:**

…

**regamers10: Pues tienes buenas adivinanzas con los poderes, pero no diré mucho aún, exactamente como con tu teoría de Lincoln (interesante, de hecho).**

**Me alegra que, como al resto, te haya gustado esa reacción, era simplemente algo natural que eventualmente debía de pasar sí o sí. Ahora, espero que está haya sido la reacción que esperabas ver. **

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por pasarte y por el comentario, ¡mucha suerte con todo lo tuyo!**

…

**Masteralan116: Sip… mejor viaja por tren, o hasta en bus.**

**No sé si habré mencionado esto antes, pero, con respeto a la ambientación, me encuentro haciendo lo posible por balancear las referencias hechas y todo eso; ya sabes, no intentar ahogar al lector por hacerlo tragar una cosa tras otra a la vez por su garganta hasta romperla. Espero que eso se haya hecho correctamente por ahora.**

**Un encuentro como estos no debía de afectar por completo el resto de la noche de alguien, aunque obviamente esta no será la última vez que ambos hagan contacto. Todo a su tiempo.**

**(No sé tú, pero a mí se me quedo pegado el nombre de Kermit; después de todo, resulto siendo el nombre más viejo y original dado a la rana). **

**(Interesante teoría de Heather, especialmente cuando proviene de una saga de juego que nunca he jugado en mi vida y no creo que lo haga en algún momento… si, puedes llamarme nenita).**

**Como mencioné anteriormente: buenas adivinanzas con los poderes, pero aún tendrás que seguir esperando por la verdadera respuesta a eso. Por otro lado, espero que hayas disfrutado del encuentro; ahora tendré que ver si hice un buen trabajo con ello.**

**También me alegra que te haya gustado la Referenciclopedia, como su contenido por ahora. Espero seguir dando esa clase de buena calidad por el momento.**

**(Nope, la guerra nunca cambia… ¿o sí?… o tal vez no… ¿o quizá sí?... digo, hablando de armas, técnicamente lo ha hecho… pero aún matas a la gente… así que… ¿tal vez?... demonios, creo que no voy a poder dormir esta noche por eso).**

**En fin, muchas gracias por haberte pasado por aquí, amigo; ¡suerte con todo lo tuyo, tanto aquí como afuera!**

…

**J0nas Nagera: Bienvenido devuelta, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Interesantes teorías ahí, pero, diciendo una vez más, solo el tiempo te dirá de que se trata exactamente.**

**También repitiendo lo dicho anteriormente: espero que hayas disfrutado del inesperado encuentro entre peliblancos, así también como su ejecución y todo eso, y que haya sido de tu agrado.**

**¿Producir nostalgia? Vaya… yo… huh, eso es nuevo; tendré que marcar eso en mi lista de cosas hechas en mi tiempo de escritura. En fin, me alegra saber que haya causado algo agradable como eso.**

**Gracias por pasarte y por la suerte, amigo, ¡te deseo lo mismo con tus diferentes proyectos!**

…

**Con eso fuera del camino, es hora de la pasar al rincón del conocimiento y contexto:**

**La Referenciclopedia**

**(1): Capitán Crunch, cereal muy reconocido de EEUU.**

**(2): Guerra y Paz, vieja novela escrita por Leo Tolstoy (y, aunque no el más largo de la historia, un libro muy grande… digo, diablos, ¡¿han visto el tamaño de esa cosa?!)**

**(3): Juramento a la bandera, básicamente una clase de poema a recitar hacia la bandera de los Estados Unidos, practica hecha diariamente por el país en algunos eventos.**

**(4): Tal como en el caso de Nintendo contra SEGA, Marvel contra DC, Sony contra Microsoft, y toda esa rivalidad, la batalla entre el formato de casetes VHS y Betamax no fue diferente.**

**Aunque ambos eran formatos de casetes reconocidos, solo uno terminaría saliendo victorioso de esta batalla de mercado. Resumiendo: el VHS terminaría llevándose la gloria, dejando a Betamax en las sombras… hasta que los CDs terminaran tomando el trofeo poco tiempo después.**

**(5): E.T. el extraterrestre, alienígena bien reconocido para entonces, como también su taquillera película (y millones de productos en el mercado).**

**(6): Arthur Fonzarelli, mayormente reconocido como "Fonz," fue uno de los personajes mas carismáticos de la televisión estadounidense, proveniente de la serie de comedia "Días Felices," ambientada en la típica década de los 50.**

**Estamos hablando de un típico motociclista mujeriego con un completo atuendo de cuero y con un estilo demasiado ''cool'' como para soportar. Pero dicen las leyendas que con un solo chasquido de sus dedos podía reunir una instantánea armada de chicas a su alrededor, encantadas por su sola mirada (tallada por los propios ángeles). Una sola de sus sonrisas podía quitarte a tu novia en instantes, y, antes de que pudieras saber qué diablos estaba pasando, Fonz ya tenía a tu enamorada chica en su moto, manejando a cualquier lugar distante para pasar el mejor tiempo de su vida.**

**Sip, un completo galán.**

…

**Con todo fuera del camino, es momento de que me despida otra vez.**

**Una vez más, se les agradece a todos por pasarse, y se espera que tengan una buena semana y suerte con todos sus proyectos en el futuro.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. El Intruso

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**4: El Intruso**

**Jueves, 8 de septiembre**

…

–¡Espera, por favor!

Pero una vez más, fue demasiado tarde.

La peliblanca ni se había dado la vuelta tras entrar al pequeño auto gris y cerrar la puerta de una, alejándose de la vista del peliblanco al empezar a acelerar lejos de la escuela. Clyde McBride, agotado de intentar adelantar el paso de su amigo, también alcanzó a admirar la decepcionante vista frente a ellos a tiempo.

Tras otra breve persecución por los llenos pasillos escolares, el dúo había vuelto a perder el rastro de la chica peliblanca… por quinta vez en todo el día.

Lincoln Loud no podía entenderlo, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? Juraba haberse calmado lo suficiente como para poder llevar a cabo una conversación normal y corriente sin arruinar las cosas por completo. Largas horas habían sido gastadas en práctica tras otra, planeando y suponiendo como iba a terminar saludando a la chica una vez llegara a la escuela en la mañana, solo para que fuera casi ignorado durante el resto de las clases y terminara perdiendo el aliento cada vez que intentaba encontrarla por los pasillos en un apuro durante los tiempos libres, aun atrayendo la atención de casi toda la escuela en sí mismo; y ni hablar de los otros momentos en el día.

¿La hora descanso? Fracaso total.

¿El tiempo de gimnasia? Sin resultados.

¿Hora del almuerzo? Nada.

¿Y ahora, al final del tiempo escolar? Pues, viendo el pequeño vehículo gris desapareciendo por completo de su vista, Lincoln se daría cuenta de que todo esfuerzo hecho ayer y hoy había sido para absolutamente nada.

Esta no estaba siendo la mejor manera de terminar el tercer día de escuela.

–Bueno… lo intentamos. -Aceptó Clyde al encoger ambos hombros. -En fin, ¿qué te parece si mejor vamos a mi casa a jugar algo?, ¿un juego de mesa, tal vez? Tengo Monopolio, pero he escuchado que no termina tan bien como-

–Tengo que verla. –Clyde miró dudosamente a su amigo, admirando la larga calle frente a él.

–¿Qué?

–Ya te dije, tengo que buscarla y hablar con ella, ¡no es posible que no nos haya querido decir nada desde el martes!

–Linc, si te soy honesto… no estoy seguro si eso sea una buena idea. –Intentó admitir Clyde con algo de pena. –Ya hablamos de esto antes, amigo, tal vez nos siga evitando por alguna buena razón.

–Pero ¿cuál?, no lo entiendo, creí que estábamos haciendo todo bien.

–Bueno, tal vez sea algo tímida, quizá tengamos que esperar un poco más para que se sienta más cómoda con nosotros.

–¿Esperar más? Clyde, para ti es fácil decirlo cuando no se trata de tu propio… clon, copia exacta, ¡como sea!

–Tranquilo Linc, no creo que esperar un día o más vaya a ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

–Amigo, ¿sabes que tan difícil fue intentar mantenerme normal en frente de toda mi familia después de lo que pasó el primer día?

–Cielos…

–¿Y sabes cómo se vuelven mis hermanas cuando notan que no actúo normal? ¡No dejan de molestarme hasta que empiece a hablar! No lo sé, Clyde, pero no creo que me sienta mejor a menos que pueda hablar con ella de una buena vez, tengo que saber que le sucede.

–Oigan patéticos, ¿qué hay de nuevo? –Los dos chicos voltearon al lado, notando como Ronnie llegaba con su bicicleta morada a su lado. –Déjame adivinar, estamos hablando de **"ella**,**"** ¿no? …y supongo que también se fue sin despedirse otra vez.

–Síp, ahora Lincoln quiere buscarla para hablarle, pero no estoy seguro si-

–Me apunto. –Simplemente interrumpió la morena al unirse al grupo, dejando a Clyde mas confundido de lo que ya estaba. –Qué, ¿crees que me voy a convertir en la última persona en toda esta ciudad en ponerme al tanto del nuevo clon femenino de Lincoln? Ni lo sueñes. –La chica movió su bicicleta al lado del peliblanco, alistando su mochila mientras tomaba asiento. –De acuerdo, ¿para adonde ahora?

–Bueno… creo que tendremos que empezar por-

–Oigan, ¡esperen! –Antes de poder dar los primeros pedaleos, los dos miraron devuelta directo hacia el chico de gafas, uniéndoseles con su bicicleta amarilla. –Creo… que yo también voy con ustedes; no tengo nada más que hacer por la tarde de todos modos, y no creo que papa me necesite en casa tan temprano.

–Genial, bienvenido a bordo Clyde.

–Gracias Linc, pero… solo hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo podemos encontrarla? Lo único que tenemos es su nombre y apellido, y no creo que tengamos el suficiente tiempo como para recorrer toda la ciudad en una sola tarde hasta encontrarla.

–No hay problema, creo tengo algo en mente…

…

–Entonces… déjame entender: quieres espiar a alguien.

–Lisa, eso… bueno… no suena correcto.

–Hermano, me estas pidiendo que busque la especifica dirección de casa de una específica persona con la especifica ayuda completa de mi nuevo sistema computarizado, ¿exactamente que tienes en mente?

–Créeme, es una… larga historia; pero de verdad, por favor, solo necesitamos tu ayuda, prometo no tomará mucho. –La niña de suéter gris analizó los tres suplicantes rostros frente a ella, girando con facilidad un pequeño lápiz entre los dedos de su mano a la vez que se reclinaba en su silla móvil.

–Aunque me gustaría ser de apoyo, desafortunadamente me encuentro demasiado ocupada editando y arreglando algunos detalles pendientes.

–Que, ¿con tus pequeños fuegos artificiales? –Bufó la chica morena, notando los varios borrones de los diferentes planos esparcidos sobre el escritorio de la habitación en los que Lisa dibujaba.

–Corrección: mi propio ''sistema inteligente de defensa de misiles nucleares al aire;'' o, por sus siglas en desarrollo: el _**SIDMNA**_. Si logro completar estos prototipos, tal vez el propio señor Reagan y su gobierno quieran un pedazo del pastel para su pequeño, horriblemente ambicioso y fantasioso proyecto _(1)_.

–Creen… ¿qué podamos volver con el tema de la búsqueda? -Todos lograron escuchar como Clyde nerviosamente tragaba fuertemente un poco de saliva, con unas pocas gotas de sudor empezando a formarse en su frente. Lincoln casi olvidaba que la sola charla de armas nucleares llegaba a poner el propio control de su amigo en riesgo.

–De acuerdo, me temo que he lidiado con suficientes distracciones por hoy. Por favor, si pudieran retirarse ahora mismo, se apreciaría de gran manera.

–Lisa, por favor, eres la única persona que puede ayudarnos ahora mismo.

–Lincoln, no tengo tiempo para esto, tal vez alguien más pueda-

–¿Y si te dejo usarme para cualquier otro experimento que necesites durante el resto de la semana?

Aquellas fueron las palaras necesarias para detener a la pequeña científica de seguir escribiendo por completo.

–Suena…tentador, lo admito. –Lisa quitó su vista de los planos devuelta hacia su hermano. –Aunque creo recordar que nuestras unidades paternas me advirtieron de no repetir experimentos en humanos, no desde la vez que hice que el cabello de Leni brillara de azul cuando cambié su acondicionador.

–Prometo que no le diré nada a papa o a mama, y mantendremos esto en secreto… mientras que no me dejes completamente calvo, o me conviertas en un hombre lobo o algo parecido, supongo.

–Hecho. No hay de qué preocuparse, hermano mayor, no creo que ninguna de mis pruebas vaya a-

–Espera, Lisa, solo acordé a ofrecerme si nos ayudabas con… ya sabes. –El ver adonde apuntaba la mirada de su hermano logró sacarle un largo suspiro a ella.

–Claro… como sea, dame un segundo.

Aunque un poco complicado, Lisa logró mover su silla móvil hacia el frente de otro escritorio en la esquina, manteniendo un gran y pesado monitor, con un largo teclado al frente y lo que parecían ser cientos de cables enredados tras el dispositivo. La gran máquina cobró vida con el solo presionar de botón por parte de la niña, encendiendo la pantalla y llenándola de varias números y letras verdes sobre un fondo negro durante unos instantes.

–Ahora… tal vez quieran tomar asiento.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

De repente, la pregunta de Clyde fue respondida al momento que la completa pantalla fue vaciada de todo digito, procediendo a solo mostrar unos puntos seguidos de un número y un porcentaje a su lado.

''**0%... 1%... 2%...''**

–Esto… puede tomar un tiempo. –Lisa se recostó cómodamente contra su asiento, admirando el lento conteo frente a ella. –Aunque mi sistema operativo sea funcional, deben tener en mente que aún estamos hablando de un prototipo recién creado por mí misma, así que… por favor tengan algo de paciencia.

–No puede ir un poco… no sé, ¡¿un poco más rápido?!

–Prometí calidad, no velocidad, Ronnie. Si lo que quieren es información, van a tener que esperar.

Y esperar lo hicieron, más específicamente, como por casi media hora. Cada minuto que pasaba de largo parecía ser una eterna hora de completa tortura para el trio sentado en el suelo, teniendo que acostumbrarse al fuerte sonido del ventilador del monitor, haciendo lo posible por evitar hacer la maquina explotar. Afortunadamente, el dispositivo eventualmente lograría completar su carga sin problema, satisfaciendo a la pequeña niña y calmando al ya impaciente grupo. Unos rápidos comandos escritos y ejecutados después, la maquina estaría en completo servicio.

–Ahora, ¿a quién estamos buscando hoy?

–Brooks, buscamos a unos Brooks.

–Hmm… curioso nombre, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes en el registro. -Además de interesante, le era más familiar a Lincoln; ¿no había escuchado ese apellido anteriormente, además por parte de Linka? Juraba tener el recuerdo en alguna parte oscura de su cerebro, pero ni siquiera sabía exactamente dónde.

El rápido y ruidoso tecleo de Lisa apenas le dejaba pensar, distrayéndolo al ver como la pantalla del monitor era llenado de comandos y signos, logrando hacer aparecer una larga e interminable lista de nombres, números y direcciones, todo en un completo orden alfabético. Una por una, la niña buscó cada nombre en la lista, creyendo encontrar lo que buscaba en poco tiempo.

–Oigan, no es esto de robar información… ¿ilegal?

–Clyde, no seas miedoso. –Reprendió Ronnie al dudoso chico de gafas. –Ni si quiera estamos robando, solo… estamos leyendo un mapa en forma de texto, nada más. Oye, cerebrito, ¿ya tienes algo?

–Veamos… tenemos a unos ''Brooks'' en la 1606 de la avenida Rosefield… curioso, ¿no habías visitado ese lugar la semana pasada? –Fue el silencio quien respondió por parte del pensativo peliblanco a sus espaldas, empezando a conectar varios puntos seguidos en su mente.

¿El 1606 en Rosefield? Claro que recordaba la casa de la… señora… Heather… _Brooks…_

De no haber sido por estar llamando la atención del resto, Lincoln ya hubiera golpeado su frente lo más fuerte posible con la palma de su mano por haber sido tan olvidadizo y despistado con un simple apellido.

–Espera, Linc, ¿ya habías estado ahí?

–¡Sí! Fue la semana pasada cuando buscábamos casas para podar, barrer y todo eso, pero no recuerdo haber visto a Linka cuando visité el lugar.

–'¿Lin…ka?' –Preguntó confundida Lisa, dudosamente volteando hacía el trio.

–Eh… nada importante. –Aseguró el peliblanco mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. –Bien, chicos, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos en marcha, yo me encargaré de llevar los comunicadores.

–Entendido.

–De acuerdo. Lisa, gracias por tu ayuda, te debo-

–Un momento, hermano. –Antes de si quiera poder seguirles el paso a sus amigos, el peliblanco se detuvo por completo y volteó hacía su dudosa hermana.

–¿Que sucede?

–Esa es precisamente mi pregunta hacia ti, juzgando por tu extraña actitud durante el transcurso de estos últimos dos días.

–¿Yo?, ¿extraño? Lisa, no se de lo que estás hablando-

–Lincoln, estas consciente de que no has estado haciendo el mejor trabajo ocultando tus nervios desde el martes, ¿verdad? –La niña logró callar a su hermano por completo, cerrándole su boca antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa. –Tienes suerte de que el resto no haya sabido nada de esto tan pronto, o ya estarías en demasiados problemas, pero deduzco que no tardarán en ponerse al tanto.

–Lisa, n-no es nada… c-créeme, solo vamos a v-volver a pasar por esa casa… nada más.

–Di lo que quieras decir, hermano, haz como te apetezca. –Encogió sus hombros al volver su atención hacia sus planos. –Aunque quisiera llegar al fondo de esto, ahora mismo me encuentro demasiado ocupada como para concentrarme en cosas tan triviales, sobre todo en molestarme de hablar con el resto; lo último que necesito por hoy es otra distracción más en la casa… especialmente en mi habitación, así que, por favor, apreciaría si pudieras retirarte.

–Bueno… de acuerdo, gracias por la ayuda, Lisa.

–Ah, y una última cosa. –Lincoln volvió a detener sus pasos antes de salir por la puerta. –No sé quién sea esta ''Linka'' de la que hablan, o de lo que en verdad este sucediendo aquí, y creo que ahora mismo no me debería importar mucho; pero recuerda, si no tienes cuidado de tu información, me temo que recibirás más que la atención de toda nuestra familia.

Aquella advertencia no llegaría a oídos sordos, como tampoco dejaría a Lincoln Loud tranquilo durante el resto de la tarde.

…

''_Tercer día de escuela: …el pánico atacó otra vez.''_

Linka Brooks volvió a dar otro largo suspiro antes de continuar escribiendo en su diario.

''_No lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Creí que estaría completamente lista para hablar con esos chicos hoy, tuve estos últimos dos días para calmarme, pero… no fue lo suficiente. Parece que solo sigo quedando en ridículo como una gran- ''_

La chica dejó de escribir y pensó un poco, pasando su lápiz entre sus dedos hasta lograr encontrar su palabra.

''_Cabeza de chorlito.''_

Mucho mejor.

La peliblanca se recostó devuelta en su asiento, dejando su lápiz y diario sobre su escritorio mientras miraba el claro y pacifico día de afuera por la ventana de su habitación. De acuerdo a los varios pronósticos, no faltaba mucho para que los cielos nublados volvieran a hacer parte del clima diario, junto con sus lluvias, y dejaran de hacer los claros y despejados días como estos algo común. Esta era precisamente la clase de día que Linka admiraba por lo tranquilo que podía llegar a ser, mucho más por la calma que le traía a ella y a su interior, una que agradecía estar recibiendo ahora mismo.

No importando cuanto lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en todo fallido intento de poder hablar con esos chicos devuelta en la escuela, o de cada vez que otra persecución evasiva empezaba a casi cada hora al momento que el trio la empezaba a buscar en los tiempos libres, viéndose obligada a esconderse en el baño de chicas numerosas veces.

¿Era ella, o hacer amigos se estaba volviendo más difícil que intentar vencer a su madre en una partida de Scrabble durante las noches de juego de mesa de los martes?

–Cariño, ¿estás ahí? –Y hablando de la campeona semanal.

La familiar voz de su madre a sus espaldas activó un rápido instinto en ella, obligándola a apresuradamente cerrar su diario y voltear hacia la preocupada rubia mayor a la puerta de su habitación.

–Hola mama, ¿sucede algo?

–Solo quería ver como estabas; noté que te veías un poco… rara cuando volvíamos, ¿está todo bien?

–Sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes de nada, me encuentro completamente-

–Cariño, he estado lo suficiente contigo como para saber que algo no anda bien. –Respondió la mayor, dando unos suaves cariños a la chica al acercársele. Linka notaba que tal vez debía trabajar un poco mejor en sus pequeñas mentiras de ahora en adelante. –Oye, si no quieres hablar de eso ahora, está bien, lo entiendo; pero quiero que recuerdes que puedes decirme lo que quieras en cualquier momento, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

–Gracias mama, pero… en verdad, ahora estoy bien.

–Bueno… si tú lo dices, cariño, solo recuerda lo que hablamos. –Heather devolvió una sonrisa a su hija al salir de su habitación. –Por cierto, ¿querrás acompañarme a ver La Ruleta de la Fortuna más tarde en la noche? Es muy entretenido.

–Bueno… claro, no veo porque no. –Aunque admitiendo no ser una gran fanática de los programas de juego de la noche que su madre usualmente solía ver, Linka haría una excepción, al menos por hoy; cualquier cosa por intentar acabar con al menos alguna duda que otra.

Sin alguna tarea escolar pendiente, suponía que podía intentar relajarse durante el resto de la tranquila tarde; no que algo interesante pudiera suceder de todos modos.

…

''**Stalker a White Wolf, Stalker a White Wolf, ¿me copias?''**

–Afirmativo, Stalker, te escucho sin problema. –Lincoln levantó su walkie-talkie a su altura, respondiendo a Clyde con solo oprimir el botón de su dispositivo mientras se mantenía agachado en su posición.

''**Entendido, White Wolf, la zona delante de la casa parece estar despejada, cambio.''**

–Copiado, Stalker, procederé a seguir adelante.

''**De acuerdo, buena suerte, White W- ''**

''_**Chicos, no es por arruinar su pequeño juego militar, pero… ¿son los nombres clave realmente necesarios?'' **_–Interrumpió la chica al otro lado, dejando a ambos chicos callados.

–Bueno… es la costumbre. Clyde y yo siempre pensamos en nombres como estos para esta clase de cosas.

''_**Como digas, 'Bond' (2); solo**__**asegúrate de no echar a perder tu pequeña operación, ¿quieres? Ahora sal y actúa de una buena vez, no tenemos todo el día.'' **_-Sin tener que escucharlo dos veces, Lincoln Loud bajo la larga antena del mediano comunicador, la guardo en su mochila y salió de su pequeño escondite, en medio de unos arbustos cercanos, asomándose y revisando el vecindario a su alrededor sin detectar alguna actividad a la vista.

Como usualmente, la pacifica avenida Rosefield se encontraba despejada.

El plan podía seguir adelante sin problema.

El simple plan no podía ser la cosa más complicada a seguir; tan solo debía de cruzar la calle, llegar a la familiar casa al otro lado, tocar la puerta, lograr hacer contacto con cualquiera en la casa, y el resto sería una simple y normal conversación. Pan comido. Si todo iba bien, para cuando terminara el día, Linka Brooks dejaría de ser una completa extraña más en la escuela y la ciudad entera.

Un fácil comienzo para un buen final. Nada difícil.

Entones… ¿por qué rayos seguía temblando él por cada paso que tomaba hacia el hogar mientras salía de su escondite y cruzaba la calle?, ¿no había estado practicado para hablar antes? Lo había hecho, tantas veces como para poder contarlas, tenía esto bajo control. Rayos, se debía tener a si mismo bajo control; después de todo, esta ni siquiera sería la primera ni la última vez que hablaba con gente nueva, ¿qué sería diferente con Linka? Absolutamente nada, llegaba a concluir… aunque, en su interior, admitía aún estar algo aterrado por la _interesante_ similitud.

Así que, intentando dejar de lado todo temor y duda, el confiado peliblanco llego al frente de la puerta de la residencia, poniendo su vista en el timbre a su lado. Haciendo lo posible por controlarse, llevo su tembloroso dedo directo hacía el botón, escuchando el pequeño tono al momento de presionarlo.

–Cariño, ¿por favor puedes ver quién es? Estoy algo ocupada.

–¡Claro mama! –Escuchó el peliblanco dentro de la casa, procedido de pasos cada vez más cercanos.

Bien, este era el momento por el que tanto se había estado preparando.

Estaba listo para esto.

Podía hacerlo… ¿verdad?... ¿tal vez?...

…

–¿Hola?

…nada.

Fue absolutamente nada lo que le recibió a Linka, extrañada por la curiosa ausencia de alguna persona al otro lado tras abrir la puerta. No importa adonde mirara, no podía hallar a una sola alma en ninguna parte… raro.

Bueno, al menos podía estar agradecida de no haber tenido que lidiar con otro vendedor ambulante de la ciudad, ya hubiera sido el segundo en la semana en simplemente ser agradecido y descartado en cuestión de segundos; ni ella ni su madre estaban tan interesadas en conseguir el más reciente modelo de teléfono de todos modos.

–¿Quién era?

–No-… no sé mama, no fue nadie. -Encogiéndose de hombros, la peliblanca volvió a la tranquilidad de su hogar tras cerrar la puerta.

…

No hizo falta que Lincoln saliera de su escondite, en otros arbustos justo al lado del hogar, para lograr escuchar sin problema como Ronnie Anne golpeaba su frente con su propia mano desde el otro lado de la calle. Aún desde adentro, podía ver como la chica en la distancia hacia toda seña con su mano para que sacara su comunicador de su mochila, obedeciendo la orden en poco.

''_**Disculpa, patético, pero… ¡¿puedes decirme que fue eso?!'' **_–El peliblanco se vio obligado a alejar el objeto de su oído para evitar quedar sordo por el resto de la semana.

–Me ataco el pánico, ¿de acuerdo?

''_**Lincoln, si hoy hubiera querido ver a un payaso hacer sus tonterías, hubiera preferido ver todo en televisión en casa y no aquí, en vivo, contigo como la propia estrella del show.''**_

–¡De acuerdo, ya entendí! Voy a intentarlo otra vez, es solo que no quiero-

Lincoln mantuvo su aliento y no movió ni un solo musculo al escuchar como la puerta era nuevamente abierta, manteniéndose bajo y prefiriendo no asomarse al momento de escuchar una serie de pasos que se alejaban cada vez más de él hasta desaparecer. El chico intentó asomarse un poco después de unos segundos, quitando una rama atascada de su chaleco mientras revisaba sus alrededores.

Nada... por ningún lado.

–Chicos, ¿vieron a alguien salir?

"**Negativo, volvimos a ocultarnos tan pronto abrieron la puerta, pero no vemos a nadie desde aquí."**

Saliendo de los arbustos, Lincoln volvió al frente de la puerta, teniendo apenas momentos para volver a recuperarse y respirar tranquilamente para bajar todo temor que pudiera. De acuerdo, aquí iba otra vez, devolviendo su dedo al mismo botón del timbre, a solo centímetros de hacer contacto… y quedar completamente congelado en su misma posición. Ronnie y Clyde, aún desde el otro lado de la calle, notaron como el dudoso peliblanco lentamente regresaba su brazo y empezaba a alejarse de la puerta, retrasando sus pasos hacia atrás. Chico y chica compartieron ambos el mismo confundido rostro entre ellos.

"**Psst… Linc, amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo?"**

Lincoln ignoró la estática voz de Clyde en su comunicador al momento de dirigirse al lado de la casa y asomarse lentamente por una de las ventanas ventana, revisando sus interiores.

Nada en la sala… raro.

–Oigan… ¿creen que se hayan ido?

"**No estamos seguros amigo, no podemos ver mucho desde aquí.''**

Volteando la esquina, logró encontrar otra ventana despejada, volviendo a asomarse con cuidado.

Frente a él podía admirar un limpio cuarto, con una tendida cama blanca y su mesa de noche a su lado con lámpara, un ordenado escritorio con una pequeña radio y lápices encima, algunos estantes sosteniendo varios peluches, y las paredes decoradas de diferentes fotos y coloridos pósteres, la mayoría de estos pareciendo ser de esa cantante, Cyndi Lauper.

Una normal habitación… completamente vacía, sin nadie a la vista hasta el pasillo interior.

–Chicos… creo que ya no están en casa.

"_**Si de verdad se fueron, entonces mejor vayámonos y dejemos de perder el tiempo… ¿Lincoln?... ¿patético?"**_

Solo tomó que los dos amigos salieran de su escondite darse cuenta que el peliblanco acababa de apagar su radio para adentrarse al patio trasero de la casa, desapareciendo de su vista al voltear por atrás. Ronnie Anne solo dejó soltar un largo suspiro-

Que no duró mucho, al notar como de repente la puerta del frente de la casa era abierta con fuerza, con una enojada y seria niña peliblanca saliendo y dirigiéndose hacia atrás mientras sostenía en sus manos lo que podía llegar a distinguir como… un…

Oh-oh.

…

Todo parecía estar despejado en el tranquilo patio del 1606, con un pacífico ambiente actualmente dominando sus alrededores.

Estaba callado… demasiado, pensaba Lincoln Loud al cuidadosamente revisar el verdoso patio frente a él. Solía escuchar que el vecindario era tranquilo, pero, ahora mismo, el silencioso ambiente no lo hacía tan cómodo. A un paso lento y seguro, el peliblanco siguió su camino a la parte trasera de la residencia, encontrando una gran puerta movediza de vidrio, con sus cortinas adentro aún corridas a los lados, otorgándole una clara vista del interior.

Un… vacío interior, ahora que lo notaba, con sus desolados pasillos alfombrados y cuartos sin el más mínimo rastro de actividad. ¿Adónde se habían ido ellas? No lo sabía, y dudaba que fuera a recibir alguna respuesta por cada minuto que se quedara parado mirando hacia la nada.

Tal vez Ronnie Anne había tenido razón, quizá no hacía falta gastar más tiempo aquí.

Bueno… lo había intentado, y Lincoln no lo negaba al regresar por la esquina de la casa; al menos siempre tendría el suficiente tiempo en esta semana o en las próximas como para-

Lograr notar a tiempo el inminente golpe del bate de plástico, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad directo hacía su cara. Pocos fueron sus segundos como para reaccionar a tiempo y evitar el inminente golpe hacia su frente, mandándolo directo al suelo. Más que el golpe, su concentración empezaba mayormente a dirigirse hacia la enojada peliblanca parada frente a él, sosteniendo en sus manos un mediano bate de plástico amarillo, preparado para otorgar cualquier otro golpe cuando quisiera.

A menos que fuera por el brillo del sol pegando contra sus ojos, o siendo por el efecto del golpe… Lincoln juraba ver una clase de pequeño y diminuto brillo alrededor de la firme chica, desapareciendo en instantes a la misma vez que se recuperaba por completo.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

–Oye… espera, ¡espera!

–¡¿Por qué estabas espiando mi hogar?! –Lincoln intentó arrastrarse hacia atrás en pánico, mientras la peliblanca simplemente le seguía el paso sin problema. –¡Vamos, habla!

–Por favor, ¡espera! ¡No fue mi intención!

–A menos que quieras que te rompa la nariz, ¡es mejor que empieces a hablar!

–Yo solo-… ¡solo quería hab-

–¡Cariño, he vuelto del mercado! –Ambos peliblancos repentinamente voltearon sus miradas al lado de la casa, con Lincoln levantándose lo más rápido posible, al notar como una mujer rubia aparecía tan pronto volteaba por la esquina. –Te escuche aquí atrás, y quería ver… cómo-…

Cualquieras palabras que Heather Brooks estuviera pensando en decir fueron completamente borradas el instante que puso sus ojos en ambos chicos, mucho más en ese… curioso niño de la semana pasada. Su mente instantáneamente entraría en un extenso bloqueo. Los dos niños frente a ella no tardarían en seguirle.

–B-b-buen… día… señora Brooks.

–Yo… eh… h-hola… Lincoln. –Ahora era la confusión tomando control de la niña peliblanca, mirando como el nervioso chico devolvía un pequeño saludo con su temblorosa mano.

El saludo devuelto de Heather solo dio comienzo a lo que pareció ser el minuto más largo e incómodo de toda la vida del trio; el solo silencio y calma del vecindario tampoco ayudaba mucho. Toda palabra que quisiera salir de la boca de cualquiera desvanecía antes de siquiera poder ser dicha, hasta que la mayor finalmente decidió tomar la suficiente fuerza para cambiar las cosas.

–Que… coincidencia, ¿no lo creen?… ¿verdad? –La nerviosa y pequeña risa de Heather, aunque rompiendo un poco el duro hielo del silencio, no hizo un excelente trabajo aliviando el ambiente entre los tres. Tenía que hacer algo mejor. –Cariño… yo… me alegro que hayas podido conocer a Lincoln.

–Espera, tú… ¿lo conoces?

–Él y yo… de hecho nos conocimos la semana pasada, ¿no es así? –Lo único que Lincoln pudo devolver fue un normal cabeceo, afirmando con la mayor. –Y, bueno... ¿qué te trae por aquí? Y… Linka, cariño, ¿qué haces con ese bate? –La peliblanca tardó poco en reaccionar, notando como, aún sin saberlo, seguía manteniendo un fuerte agarre del objeto plástico.

–Yo… yo solo… solo-

–Ella estaba jugando un poco cuando me encontré con ella. –Interrumpió el chico peliblanco de la nada, forzando una rápida sonrisa que Linka rápidamente aprovechó a copiar… y arrepintió hacer tan pronto lo hizo. –La vi jugando un poco y… quise saludarla cuando… pasaba por aquí, eso mismo.

–Es cierto, Lincoln solo… quería saludarme. –La peliblanca hacía todo esfuerzo masivo por quitar todo rastro de enojo y molestia de su tono. ¿Exactamente cuánto le tardaría sacar a este niño entrometido de una vez por todas para seguir disfrutando de su tarde libre?

–Entiendo… pero ¿qué te pasó en tu frente?, ¿te encuentras bien? –Al ser golpeado, Lincoln solo esperaba no haber tenido una marca grabada en su cabeza o algo parecido; parecía que aquella esperanza tendría que ser olvidada ahora. Linka, por el otro lado, hacía todo lo posible por no empezar a emanar una completa cascada de sudor de su frente, viendo fijamente a Lincoln para que pensara en algo, cualquier cosa.

–Yo… eh… ¿me golpeé por accidente con el poste de la bandera cuando salía de la escuela?

De no estar petrificada por los nervios, Linka ya hubiera golpeado su frente con su bate lo más fuerte posible, aprovechando también a quitarse su forzada sonrisa más falsa; y, si tenía suerte con el impacto, lograría olvidar todo este desastre.

–Oh… vaya… bueno… espero que te mejores pronto, ¿quieres algo para el dolor? Tengo un botiquín adentro por si-

–N-n-no, no, no hará falta, estoy completamente seguro. –Aunque la extraña sonrisa de Lincoln y la de su hija le trajeran más dudas de las varias que ya tenía, Heather simplemente decidió dejar de preguntar más, para completa fortuna y relajo de ambos

Aprovechando el tranquilo momento a su disposición, Linka decidió volver a tomar acción en sus propias manos.

–Bueno, Lincoln, fue un gusto poder hablar contigo y todo eso, pero… jeje, mira la hora, se hace un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees? Quizá sería buena hora de que mejor te fueras a-

–Espera… oye, Lincoln, ¿no quieres pasar un momento adentro? Tal vez podrías quedarte con nosotros para ver el resto de la tarde de clásicos en el televisor. –De pronto, toda esperanza que Linka tuviera por volver a la normalidad del resto de su tarde fue borrada en instantes. –Creo que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, y… quisiera recompensar todas las molestias que te haya podido causar.

–Mama… no estoy segura si Lincoln tenga el tiempo para eso.

–Creo que Linka tiene razón, señora Brooks, no estoy seguro si-

–También tenemos algo de galletas y leche dentro, ¿te apetece un poco? –Aquellas simples palabras de repente cambiaron dentro algo de Lincoln.

–De hecho… ahora que lo pienso mejor… creo que no sería tan malo, aún tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir a casa de todos modos. –Heather, como Lincoln, devolvieron mutuamente el gesto con una simple sonrisa, finalmente tranquilos de al menos estar llegando a algún lado.

Linka Brooks, por el otro lado… deseaba simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra ahora mismo.

…

–¿Una galleta más, Lincoln? –El peliblanco agitó su mano, teniendo que negar al terminar de devorar la tercera galleta con chispas de chocolate que probaba, agradecido de tener un vaso de leche a mano para fácilmente pasar todo de un solo trago.

Lincoln tenía que admitirlo: durante esta última hora, había disfrutado de un agradable tiempo en la confortable alfombrada sala del hogar, sobre todo al estar sentado en uno de los dos cómodos y parecidos sillones de lana rojos con patrones de cuadro. Mientras tanto, en el pesado televisor del frente, el ambiente era animado con una vieja película de vaqueros a color; el interminable tiroteo entre los héroes, defendiendo su posición, y los bandidos en la pantalla, acompañado de una dramática música en el fondo, era más que suficiente para mantener a cualquiera con su atención apegada a la pantalla.

Honestamente, para Lincoln, esto no estaba yendo tan mal después de todo.

Y honestamente, para Linka, esto no podía ser más incómodo y molesto como esperaba que fuera.

Ella aún ni le había dado su primer mordisco a su galleta en sus manos, o apenas tomado un solo sorbo de su vaso de leche; había estado demasiada ocupada dándole al ''visitante'' de pelo blanco una eterna molesta mirada desde el momento en el que puso pie en su hogar. Desde entonces, ninguna palabra había salido de la chica, empezando a preocupar al chico sentado justo a su lado. No que la situación fuera a mejorar al momento que Heather tuviera que atender el teléfono en su habitación, demasiado desconcentrada como para notar a los dos chicos peliblancos devuelta en la sala empezando a intercambiar miradas; y si pudieran matar… Lincoln probablemente ya estaría yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo ahora mismo.

Pero aún bajo fuego de los serios ojos de la peliblanca, no detendría a Lincoln de intentar acabar con el silencio de una vez por todas… aun cuando se viera obligado a susurrar.

–Oye… Linka… con respecto a lo de antes, yo-

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –El solo serio tono de voz calló a Lincoln por completo, sintiendo como los nervios empezaban a regresar a él. –Solo respóndeme una cosa, Lincoln Loud… ¿por qué?

–Que… ¿qué cosa?

–¿Por qué me han estado persiguiendo por dos completos días sin dejarme en paz?, ¿sabes lo raro que se siente que te vigilen a cada hora sin parar? No es nada agradable.

–Bueno, cuando lo dices de esa manera… no creo que-

–Ahórrate el debate, solo responde mi pregunta, ¿quieres?

–Yo… bueno, veras, nosotros-… nosotros… solo queríamos hablar contigo. –Lincoln no sabía si aquella respuesta había sido la correcta al tener que soportar otra larga y silenciosa mirada incrédula de la peliblanca.

–¿Eso es todo?

–Bueno, no es-

–Esa es la razón por la que no solo me estuvieron acosando a cada segundo, sino que también para que tú vinieras a invadir y espiar mi hogar en vez de, ya sabes, ¡¿tocar la puerta como una persona normal y corriente lo haría?!

–De hecho, toqué el timbre.

–Espera… ¿ese fuiste tú?, ¡¿entonces por qué ni si quiera te quedaste ahí?!

–¡Por qué estaba nervioso! Me escondí cuando abrieron la puerta, no estaba seguro si podía hablar contigo.

–¿Pero esa fue tu excusa para proseguir a espiar mi casa?

–¡Pero era porque-

–Que, ¡¿tenías tanto miedo como para hablar conmigo normalmente?! –El fastidio del peliblanco no tardo en subir al mismo nivel que el de la chica, tal como su tono de voz.

–¡Oye, no es como si fuera el único! ¡Yo no soy quien sale corriendo a cada rato cuando alguien solo quiere hablar conmigo!

–¡¿Tú crees?!

–¿Qué si lo creo? ¡Mírate, nos estuviste evadiendo durante todo este tiempo! Si querías estar sola, solo tenías que decírnoslo en vez de, ya sabes, ¡hacer tu truco de magia y desaparecer a cada instante y dejarnos solos!

–¡Oye, tú no sabes-

–Nosotros solo intentábamos hablar contigo, ¡de verdad lo hacíamos! ¡Pero tú, por el otro lado, ni siquiera lo intentabas! No, ¡tú solo-

–¡YO TAMBIÉN LO INTENTO! -Un completo silencio invadió la sala, uno que fue compartido por un sobresaltado Lincoln y una irritada Linka, guardando silencio mientras luchaba por recomponerse.

Pareció tomar una eternidad para que el chico pudiera finalmente reaccionar y responder.

–Tú-… ¿tú qué?

–¡Dije que lo intento! ¡¿Crees que tampoco quería hablar con ustedes?!

–Pero-… pero tú siempre te-

–¿Escapaba? Si, era raro, lo sé, y estuvo mal; era solo que yo-… yo… tenía miedo de hablar, ¡¿ok?! –Fue lo último que bufó Linka antes de voltear su vista, prefiriendo mil veces concentrarse en la vieja película en el televisor antes que volver a ver el solo rostro del chico a su lado.

Ambos peliblancos guardaron silencio por un largo tiempo mientras la película en el televisor empezaba a llegar a su final, con un último pequeño conflicto en el bar del pueblo. Ni siquiera el drama de la escena podía desconcentrar a Lincoln de la chica, su decepcionado rostro empezando a hacerse cada vez más notable; y sentía que no haría más que empeorar si no hablaba de una buena vez.

–Linka, yo… lo siento. –Aquellas últimas palabras fueron todo lo necesario para captar la atención de la peliblanca. –Creo que no debí de adelantarme mucho en todo esto, cuando de verdad solo te hacía sentir más incómoda de lo que ya estabas.

–¿Tú 'crees?'

–Bueno… de acuerdo, lo fue, y lo siento mucho.

–Está bien, Lincoln… te perdono, pero… no creo que debas de ser el único en disculparse. –Lincoln dejó de darle completa importancia al televisor o sus alrededores mientras la chica continuaba explicando. –Lamento haber actuado como una cobarde, supongo que fue mi propio temor por hablar con ustedes lo que nos llevó aquí en primer lugar; es solo que no estoy tan acostumbrada a hacer amigos, mucho menos hablar con gente nueva.

–Sabes, no creo que debas preocuparte; hablar y hacer amigos no es nada tan difícil como parece, ademas, casi todos aquí son amigables.

–Lincoln, nunca he hecho amigos, si quiera hablo con alguien además de mi madre, acabo de mudarme y apenas conozco a alguien en toda esta entera ciudad; ¿crees que es fácil para mi hacer eso? Créeme, no lo es, mucho menos lo fue contigo.

–Bueno, no fue por el hecho de ser una copia tuya, ¿verdad? –La peliblanca no pudo evitar dejar salir una diminuta sonrisa, compartida por el chico por igual. –Te entiendo… pero, oye, nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar, ¿no lo crees? –El brazo del chico fue extendido hacia Linka, con su mano abierta preparada para recibir cualquier saludo. –¿Qué te parece si empezamos todo esto desde el principio? Esta vez, sin ninguna interrupción en el camino. Puedes llamarme Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

La sola confiable y simpática sonrisa del niño disipó toda clase de duda dentro de la chica peliblanca, recibiendo con gusto el gesto devuelta.

–Linka… Linka Brooks.

Y así, sin el más mínimo rastro de terror o nervios en sus sonrientes rostros, ambos peliblancos lograron agitar manos con completa tranquilidad. Por primera vez en una larga semana, tanto Lincoln como Linka sintieron una completa paz volviendo hacia ellos; una que el chico hubiera deseado que fuera más duradera, de no haber notado hacía adonde apuntaban las manecillas en el viejo reloj de la pared.

–Rayos, se hace tarde, creo que debería volver a casa ahora, no falta mucho para la cena.

–Oh… entiendo, creo que deberías ir lo más antes posible. –Lincoln acordó con ella mientras estiraba un poco sus piernas y se levantaba del sillón, recordándose darle una última despedida a Heather antes de salir, como también para Linka…

No sin que antes una pequeña idea entrara apareciera en su mente.

–Oye… por cierto, mañana abrirán un nuevo local de arcade y comida cerca del vecindario, y yo y mis amigos tenemos planes de asistir a la inauguración; crees que… bueno… ¿quisieras venir con nosotros? Ya sabes, para tal vez hablar un poco y divertirnos por el resto de la tarde.

–Bueno… yo… eso-

–¡Suena fantástico! –Afirmaba con ánimo la mayor, apareciendo a sus espaldas desde el pasillo. –Cariño, creo que definitivamente deberías ir, podría ser interesante.

–Mama, no estoy segura de esto.

–Vamos, ¿no te gustan esa clase de lugares?, ¡será divertido! –La sonrisa de su madre y del chico, confiadamente afirmando a su lado, le empezaba a decir lo suficiente a Linka como para seguir dudando.

Además, '¿arcade?' Lo más cercano que había visitado a un lugar como esos había sido aquel viejo mercado del pueblo cercano a su pasado hogar del bosque, gastando a veces largos minutos intentando superar las puntuaciones máximas de las únicas tres máquinas disponibles en el local (cuando tuviera el cambio exacto en monedas, claro). Los más expandidos lugares de arcades, como escuchaba por el otro lado, parecían multiplicar el pequeño digito de tres hacia nueve, once, o tal vez trece maquinas o más bajo un solo mismo techo. Añadido a eso, la propia variación de comida disponible a servir lograba aumentar el valor y cariño que la peliblanca tenía a estos lugares mientras más escuchaba de ellos.

Comida, juegos y diversión, ¿exactamente que más necesitaba escuchar para seguir dudando de la oferta de Lincoln? Era momento de dejar toda clase de miedo atrás y empezar a ponerse seria a la hora de hacer amigos. Bien se lo había dicho su madre repetidas veces: era hora de moverse adelante. Y no tenía planes de volver atrás ahora.

–Bueno… de acuerdo, creo que no suena tan mal; ¿puedo, mama?

–¡Por supuesto cariño! Mientras no vuelvas tan tarde, todo estará bien.

–¡Genial! –Respondió Lincoln a la misma vez que ella. –Nos encontraremos afuera de la escuela mañana una vez terminen las clases para dirigirnos al local, procura llevar algo de dinero.

–Pero… no tengo nada.

–Bueno… creo que tengo algo de dinero extra para compartir.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro, no es que tenga algún problema con dar algo de todos modos.

–¡Gracias Lincoln! –Más que el agradecimiento, el chico se sentía más halagado por la alegre sonrisa de la agradecida chica hacía él. Finalmente, Lincoln empezaba a disfrutar del progreso siendo hecho en tan poco tiempo.

–Vaya, agradecemos mucho tu gesto, Lincoln, de verdad lo apreciamos. Por cierto, ¿no quieres que te de un viaje rápido a tu casa?

–Gracias señora Brooks, pero creo que yo mismo puedo volver.

–De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Cariño, ¿puedes acompañar a Lincoln afuera, por favor?

Chico y chica caminaron fuera de la casa, siendo recibidos por el brillo del ahora puesto sol en el horizonte, pasando por un claro cielo con pocas nubes presentes.

–Oye, Lincoln… lamento lo del golpe, espero no haya sido tan grave.

–Está bien, de todos modos, he recibido peores.

–Como los que te daré ¡si no me dices que fue lo que pasó! –Había sorprendido aquella voz femenina a ambos, volteando a ver a la chica morena y al chico de gafas acercándose a los dos con sus bicicletas.

–Linc, estuvimos preocupados por ti, ¿qué sucedió?

–Chicos, cálmense, estoy bien, todo está bien.

–Espera, ¿ellos venían contigo? –Llamó la atención la chica a sus espaldas, su confusión haciéndose notar fácilmente por el trio.

–Pues… solo me estaban acompañando, pero eso ya no importa mucho ahora. Chicos, quiero que conozcan mejor a Linka, estará acompañándonos desde ahora en adelante.

–Bueno, en ese caso… eh… jeje, hola… otra vez. Soy Clyde McBride, un gusto. –Sonrió nerviosamente el chico de gafas, al sacudir un poco nervioso la mano de la chica.

–Espera, '¿otra vez?' ¿Ya se conocían?

–Fue hace una semana en el drive-in de la ciudad, aunque no llegamos a conocernos de la mejor manera; y hablando de eso, tú eres…

–Ronnie Anne, pero me llaman Ronnie. Tengo que admitirlo, es curioso conocer a un clon viviente, y más encima en vivo y a color… aunque esperaba algo mejor.

–¡Oye!

–Jeje, es broma. –Respondió burlescamente, a la misma vez que montaba su bicicleta, interrumpiendola antes de que pudiera responder. –Sí, bueno, mira, aunque nos gustaría hablar, tenemos que irnos; mama me necesita más temprano en casa, así que… adiós, supongo.

–Ronnie tiene razón, creo que es hora de irnos. -Aceptaron los chicos al volver a montar sus bicicletas, otorgando una última despedida al empezar a pedalear. –Adiós Linka, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Y así, con el simpático niño alejándose de su vista con el resto de su grupo, Linka dio un largo suspiro de alivio mientras los despedía. Y con eso, la chica entró devuelta a su hogar, volviendo satisfechamente a la comodidad de la tranquila sala.

''_**Parece que las cosas fueron bien al final, como suponías.''**_

''_**Y estoy satisfecho por ello.''**_

Y Linka Brooks no podía haber acordado mejor con los dos personajes en el televisor, riendo y sonriendo al momento que la vieja película empezaba a rodar sus créditos _(3)._

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza de actualización, como el tamaño de este. Estuve algo ocupado con algunas cosas que otras, además de decidir tomarme un pequeño descanso temporal; pero he aquí estamos, con otro capítulo arriba y con el próximo en progreso. Si, creo la historia va algo lento por ahora, pero ya iremos avanzando en poco.**

**Y, hablando de eso y antes que se me olvide, solo para avisar: subiré un capítulo más de esta historia antes de dejarla en pausa y volver a retomar **_**En la Mira**_**, ya era hora de que siguiera con mi primera historia para que deje de acumular polvo.**

**Sin ningún otro anuncio que hacer, es hora de pasar a los agradecimientos.**

**Primero que nada, agradezco a IngoGengar por no solo seguir la historia, sino también por añadirla a favoritos; muchas gracias, espero que te esté gustando por el momento.**

**Y ahora, es momento de responder algunos apreciados comentarios.**

…

**RCurrent: Sip, terminé dándome ese descanso al final, pero ya era hora de que volviera a escribir. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la historia por el momento, como también de este nuevo capítulo y el encuentro entre los peliblancos.**

**¡Suerte!**

…

**Regamers10: Jeje, me alegra que te haya encantado; espero haberlo hecho correctamente también aquí. Sin duda fue un encuentro de uno en un millón, pero aún hay muchos más que deben hacerse a futuro, solo esperemos que Linka esté lista para entonces.**

**Por ahora, ninguna teoría debería ser descartada, por más rara que sea, sino que tiene que seguir sobre la mesa hasta ser descartada (sobre todo con los poderes) …si, hasta el de los alienígenas. Oye, uno nunca sabe.**

**Con tu predicción de la historia, no revelaré mucho, pero solo diré que habrá que prepararse para lo que venga, especialmente el próximo capítulo.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, te deseo una buena semana y agradezco tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado de la historia hasta el momento, ¡suerte!**

…

**Masteralan116: Seamos honestos, así se siente cualquier con la escuela, no importando la edad de cualquiera. Espero que la lectura te haya relajado al menos un poco.**

**Como algunos dicen, algunas cosas y costumbres nunca cambian, no importa de qué tiempo sean, y ese es el caso con la familia Loud (y, por cierto, como te dije en otro mensaje, no he mencionado mucho lo que Lori o las otras hacen en esta época con la ausencia de algunos objetos, pero ya llegaré a eso en otro momento).**

**Hasta que la atención baje, ambos chicos tendrán que seguir soportando la atención un poco más… además de sobrevivir las clases, bravucones, y momentos incomodos. Afortunadamente, tras los eventos de hoy, habrá un dilema menos del que preocuparse… por ahora.**

**(Heh, quien lo hubiera dicho, y ahora el internet y los servicios de streaming acabaron con toda la industria… uno solo puede imaginar lo que le seguirá después).**

**Bien, si voy por buen rumbo con las referencias, supongo que no hay de qué preocuparse mucho. Me alegra que te estén gustando, además del ambiente, solo tengo que mantener el balance y todo irá bien.**

**(Curiosamente, antes del estreno de la película de los Muppets del 2011, se lanzó un video sobre la rana explicando que su nombre era Kermit, y no Rene. Supuestamente, ''Rene'' fue un alias que él usó para viajar a México sin que nadie lo reconociera… si, una explicación curiosa).**

**Gracias por pasarte, amigo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo; te deseo lo mejor en todos tus proyectos tanto aquí como afuera. ¡Suerte!**

…

**IngoGengar: Me alegra saber que la historia este siendo de tu agrado por el momento, aún con sus pequeñas fallas que otras.**

**(Sip, una extraña chica con poderes, llegando a una ciudad calmada para cambiar las cosas… hmm… **_**¿en dónde había escuchado eso antes? **_**XD)**

**En fin, gracias por pasarte, como también se te agradece el interés; espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo, y suerte con tus historias!**

…

**Y ahora, es momento de regresar al rincón del saber diario:**

**La Referenciclopedia**

**(1): A comienzos de 1983, Ronald Reagan, presidente del país para el momento, tenía una pequeña, simple, y curiosa idea: crear una clase de defensa/escudo contra misiles nucleares ya lanzados al aire… **_**usando satélites en el espacio.**_

**Su programa de ''Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica'' era básicamente esa idea.**

**El programa, que terminó siendo referido como el proyecto **_**"Guerra de las Galaxias" **_**(si, como la película **_**Star Wars… **_**humorísticamente), no fue tan bien recibido por algunos por lo ridículo, caro y extremo que todo sonaba.**

**La idea jamás terminó siendo materializada más allá de solo notas en planos y cuadernos.**

**(2): A menos que estuvieras viviendo debajo de una cueva, probablemente ya puedes saber de quién estamos hablando: James Bond, espía secreto Ingles, quien justo no hace mucho acababa de estrenar otra película en los cines: **_**Octopussy**_** (o **_**007 Contra las Chicas Mortales**_**, dependiendo de donde vengas).**

**(3): En caso de que se lo pregunten, la película siendo mencionada es **_**A Sangre y Fuego **_**(conocida en inglés como **_**Gunsmoke**_**), un viejo western de 1953; en resumen, es sobre un suertudo sujeto que termina ganándose un gran campo de un viejo hombre y su hija, con los tres ahora teniendo que defenderse tras diferentes asaltos contra la propiedad y sus vidas.**

…

**Sin nada más que decir, es momento de retirarme, agradeciendo a todos por su tiempo leyendo; espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Noche de Juego

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**5: Noche de Juego**

**Viernes, 9 de septiembre**

…

–Lincoln, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Al peliblanco le tomo poco en llegar al cuarto de las dos chicas mayores, tan pronto escuchó la ansiada voz de Lori, abotonando el ultimo botón de su colorida camisa. De no ser obligatorio su uso para su primer turno de trabajo en el local de Gus de esta tarde, la rubia mayor probablemente ya hubiera desecho todo rastro de él en un instante a la basura… junto con Lynn Jr. y Luan, antes de recibir otra de sus burlas por el patético atuendo.

Agradecida se encontraba por no tener que lidiar con algo tan grande desde esos horribles días de Spunke's.

Y agradecida estaba por no ser recibida por otra risa más tan pronto su hermano de pelo blanco llegara a su habitación, notando como ella se encontraba revisando cada rincón de su cuarto en un gran apuro.

–¿Qué sucede Lori?

–Lincoln, sé que voy a odiar preguntar esto, pero… ¿has visto mi sombrero?

–¿Te refieres al que Lynn dice que parece-

–Como una pequeña cubeta de pollo frito usada… si, esa. –Suspiró frustrada al buscar por debajo de su cama, sin nada a su vista. –Concuerdo que es literalmente la última cosa más ridícula que me pondría, pero las reglas son las reglas, debo tenerlo puesto, ¡son las normas del local!

–Pues… creo haber visto a Lana usándolo hace poco para… algo.

Aquella última palabra llamó la completa atención de Lori, volteando y dandole a Lincoln su mirada mas sospechosa.

–Y… ¿exactamente que '_algo_' es eso?

–¿Me llamaban? -Ni un momento después, una niña rubia de gorro rojo se asomaba por la puerta, sosteniendo en sus brazos lo que Lori reconoció en un instante como su preciado gorro perdido… con varios rastros de sucia tierra dentro.

–Lana… ¡¿qué hiciste?!

–Bueno… necesitaba un poco de tierra y lombrices de afuera para el hábitat de Brincos, pero no encontraba la cubeta para no ensuciar dentro de casa como mama me dijo, así que… usé lo más cercano. –Se le hacía complicado hablar cuando no solo intentaba forzar una simpática sonrisa, pero también cuando la mayor parecía a punto de violentamente abalanzarse sobre ella al más mínimo movimiento que hiciera.

Afortunadamente, sería el apuro del peliblanco el que entraría en acción a tiempo.

–Lori, creo que ahora no es tiempo de pelear, tienes que seguir ahora.

–Ugh… bien, de acuerdo… pero aún hablaremos de esto después, Lana.

La nerviosa niña se hizo a un lado mientras dejaba a su frustrada hermana mayor pasar, agarrafando de mala gana su gorro devuelta y haciendo su camino a la sala, acompañado por su hermano tras ella.

–Oye, Lori, ¿no crees que estas tomándote esto un poco enserio?

–Es por que lo es, Lincoln. Esta es la primera vez que consigo un puesto que no es tan horrible y aburrdo como los anteriores, ¡y lo mejor de todo es que estaré trabajando al lado de Bobby! No puedo dejar que nada arruine mi primera noche, todo tiene que salir bien.

–Oye, tranquila, cariño, –Respondió el padre Loud, sentado en el sillon y leyendo de su periódico al notar a los dos bajando. –estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien; con un poco de empeño, podrás hacer un 'Lynn-creíble' trabajo.

–Heh… eh… gracias papa, yo-

–Desafortunadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo por esos jueguitos. –Ambos hermanos cambiaron la misma confundida mirada hacía su padre.

–¿Porqué dices eso?

–No es que tenga algún problema, es solo que no lo entiendo, ¿por qué quisiera la gente seguir invirtiendo dinero en algo que tal vez ni siquiera valga la pena? Digo, quien sabe lo que eso te puede hacer al cerebro; ademas, ¿has visto las ventas de juego últimamente? Esa cosa no se ve nada bien, y dudo que vaya a durar _(1)._ Honestamente, lo que creo que esta ciudad más necesita son restaurantes.

–Papa, el lugar también es literalmente un restaurante.

–Oh… bueno… jeje, eh… ¿saben qué? Mejor olviden todo, solo vayan y diviértanse, e intenten no volver tan tarde.

–Cielo, no creo que haga falta preocuparse mucho. –Aseguró Rita al salir de su habitación, con las llaves de la vieja Vanzilla en sus manos. –Bien Lori, ¿ya tienes todo?

–Si mama, todo listo.

–Excelente, ve subiendo a Vanzilla. –Tras un rápido despido hacia sus familiares, Lori se retiró al garaje, mientras Rita recogía su bolso colgando del perchero de la pared. –Oye, Lincoln, ¿seguro que no quieres que te lleve a ti y a tus amigos?

–No hará falta, estaremos mejor montando nuestras bicicletas.

–De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos! –A las dos chicas no les tomó mucho salir del garaje con la camioneta, dejando atrás la casa junto con todos sus miembros haciendo lo suyo.

Incluyendo a Lincoln, ya teniendo claramente lo próximo a hacer hasta que sus dos amigos llegaran dentro de poco. Durante los siguientes minutos, el peliblanco contaria con cuidado todo centavo y billete obtenido durante las últimas semanas, guardando todo en una pequeña billetera dentro de su mochila azul.

Los numerosos y grandes centavos le asegurarían varias horas de diversión sin fin, probablemente en todas las máquinas del local.

Y los diferentes arrugados billetes se encargarían de proveerle con una buena cantidad de la mejor pizza por la tarde.

Lo mejor de todo: al parecer tendría más que suficiente para ayudar a Linka Brooks a pasar de una agradable tarde, y todo lo suyo podría ser apartado en otro monedero ahora lleno hasta arriba.

Todos esos exhaustos servicios extra habían dado sus buenos y numerosos frutos.

Este, sin duda alguna, sería el mejor fin de semana de su vida; y, que él supiera, no habría absolutamente nada que pudiera arruinarlo.

"**Aquí Stalker a White Wolf, Stalker a White Wolf, ¿me copias?"**

Y ahí estaba Clyde McBride a tiempo, exactamente un poco antes de las seis y media de la tarde, el llamado que Lincoln había estado esperando.

–Aquí White Wolf, tengo todo listo para la operación _''Noche de Juego.''_

"**Copiado, White Wolf, nos acercamos a tu posición, ve preparándote para salir, Ronnie y yo ya estamos a punto de llegar."**

–Entendido, Stalker, cambio y corto.

Chaleco naranja bien ajustado, zapatos bien puestos, cabello ordenado, mochila preparada, dinero guardado… sip, Lincoln estaba más que listo.

Ignorando el ruido de los otros cuartos y despidiéndose de su padre, Lincoln sacó su bicicleta fuera del garaje, notando a sus dos amigos tan pronto saliera hacia afuera, en aquella clara y poca ventosa tarde, con el sol volviéndose a poner en la distancia. Con unos rapidos saludos dados, el trio empezó su recorrido hacia la zona memorizada del local, teniendo precaución de algunos autos en el camino. Era exactamente a esta hora de la tarde que la actividad en las calles y los otros lugares solía incrementar un poco, haciendo que los dos chicos se vieran obligados a pedalear más lento por toda cuadra que tomaran por delante. Ronnie, por el otro lado, solo prefería tentar al peligro al seguir adelantando al resto.

–Vamos, patéticos, ¿no van a apurar el paso? Es para hoy, demonios.

–Ronnie, ¡ten más cuidado!

–Vamos Clyde, sé lo que hago; ademas, no quiero llegar tarde por culpa de dos tortugas que no quisieron seguir el paso por miedosos.

–Creo… que hoy preferiría mejor conseguir una puntuación más alta en el arcade que una nueva fractura en el hospital. –Clyde no pudo evitar temblar un poco con ese solo pensamiento, prefiriendo mejor cambiar el tema al momento que el trio volteaba por otra cuadra y rozaban unas cuantas hojas secas en el suelo. –Oye, Linc, solo por curiosidad… ¿crees que Linka de verdad vaya a venir?

–Bueno… muy probablemente, me dijo que su madre la llevaría al local mas tarde y que podríamos esperar verla ahí.

–Hablando de eso, Clyde y yo te vimos hablando con la señora Brooks cuando fue a recoger a Linka. –Hizo notar Ronnie a su lado. –¿Exactamente de que estaban hablando ustedes dos?

–No mucho, solo que no fueramos a salir a ninguna otra parte lejos del lugar, que Linka tendría que volver antes de las ocho y media, y agradecía mucho si pudieramos cumplir con todo eso, entretenerla, y mantenerla… muy segura.

–'¿Muy segura?' –Cuestionó Ronnie. –No suena eso ultimo algo… no sé, ¿algo específico de más?

–Bueno, supongo que aún deben estar acostumbrándose a la ciudad. –Razonó Clyde, pasando ahora por las últimas calles. –Digo, cuando nos mudamos aquí, papa no me dejaba salir después de las cinco por seguridad. Entiendo que tal vez solo quieran acomodarse un poco más antes de estar completamente seguras.

–Bueno, lo importante es que, mientras mantengamos todo en orden, creo que deberíamos estar bien por el resto de la tarde, y sin ningún solo problema.

–Oye, patetico, sobre eso… mira eso. –El trio detuvo su pedaleo al finalmente llegar a su destino.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ellos, el largo, recien pintado y limpiado edificio rectangular, mostrando admirablemente su gran signo de neon amarillo y rojo en frente, parpadeando a un lento ritmo. Cuerdas con banderines, globos y luces coloridas decoraban sus animados alrededores; sus parlantes resonando al son de la fuerte y movida música de Smooch (una de sus canciones en colaboración con KISS del año pasado, podía deducir el peliblanco).

Desde afuera, ademas de los varios brillos por las ventanas, el estático sonido de las numerosas maquinas de adentro apenas podía ser escuchado por la cantidad de voces de afuera; niños, niñas, y hasta algunos pocos jovenes y adultos, esperando ansiosamente afuera a que las puertas móviles del local fueran finalmente abiertas, creando un gran y variado grupo en frente.

Uno que había dejado a los tres chicos sin mucho que decir.

–Rayos… y yo creía que la fila para ver El Regreso del Jedi era larga. _(2)_

–…nah, no lo supera para nada. –Admitió Ronnie, admirando los alrededores. –Pero aún hay muchas personas. Patético, ¿estás seguro que no tendremos problemas adentro?

–Chicos, tranquilos, Lori me aseguró ayer que habría suficientes mesas para todos, además de suficientes juegos… eso creo.

–Bueno, espero que tu hermana de verdad tenga la razón, o si no…

–Oye, Lori siempre tiene la razón.

–Clyde, para ti, ella siempre la tiene.

Aunque discutiendo cerca a su lado, Lincoln ignoraría a sus dos amigos al seguir vigilando al gran publico frente a él, sin ningún indicio de algun largo pelo blanco atado con un moño rojo. Y así lo seguiría haciendo por un buen tiempo hasta el momento de dejar sus bicicletas junto a las del resto contra la pared del local y unirse al gran grupo de gente, ignorando todo ruido siendo hecho a su alrededor con una sola pregunta en mente.

¿Exactamente dónde podría estar Linka?

…

**(Kajagoogoo – Too Shy)**

Linka Brooks debía admitirlo: quien quiera que fuese este tal "Mr. Cassius" al otro lado de la linea de radio, de verdad parecía tener una curiosa, pero buena selección de música para cualquier momento que sintonizaba su estación.

Aquella electrónica musica sonando por la radio, del pequeño auto que su madre conducía ahora, le otorgaba una buena dosis de distracción que necesitaba, siendo mejorado mientras más admiraba el pueblo y sus algo tranquilos alrededores por la ventana del vehículo. Notaba como las brillantes y varias luces de las farolas, los hogares y sus locales cercanos empezaban a encenderse en orden, mientras el sol hacía notar sus últimos minutos de aparición en el horizonte.

La noche estaba a poco de empezar, y Linka mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba algo ansiosa por el tiempo delante de ella… cómo también nerviosa, lo admitía, desde haber dejado la comodidad de su hogar. A su lado, su madre, vistiendo su atuendo de hospital, doblaba el manubrio hacia la derecha por la dirección donde el local debía estar; no se encontraba demasiado lejos de su hogar, perderse no sería cosa fácil de hacer. Linka agradecía poder contar con su madre con el viaje, al menos hasta que tuviera que dejarla para servir horas extra en el hospital hasta tarde por hoy.

Tan hundida se encontraba en sus pensamientos como para notar de una como el pequeño auto se detenía frente al local indicado, desabrochando su cinturón mientras admiraba el gran y brillante local.

–¿Estás lista?

La respuesta hacía su madre no llegaría hasta después de un largo suspiro.

–Lista.

–Excelente. De acuerdo, cariño, disfruta de la tarde, y recuerda no volver a casa mas allá de las ocho y media, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaré en el hospital por cualquier cosa, necesitan que esté dentro por un tiempo más, así que si… necesitas… ¿cariño?

La peliblanca se encontraba demasiado distraída en la gran multitud de afuera al frente del local, hablando y riendo cada uno entre ellos, sobre todo los emocionados chicos de su misma edad. Mirando hacia el mismo lado, Heather ya entendía perfectamente lo que sucedía, y sabía exactamente cómo continuar.

–Cariño… tranquila, estas preparada para esto.

–¿De verdad lo crees?

–Sip, estoy muy segura, estás más que lista. Tus últimos días sola en la escuela prueban lo suficiente: estás preparada. –Aseguraba confiadamente con una sonrisa, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la peliblanca. –Y hemos visto y practicado lo suficiente como para seguir preocupándonos de espacios llenos, ¿no lo crees?

–Bueno… supongo que tienes razón.

–La tengo, Linka, no te preocupes; hemos estado en lugares mas repletos con completa seguridad, has logrado pasar estos últimos días sin mi supervisión sin dar ningun problema, y no podría estar mas orgullosa de ello. Me has demostrado lo suficiente como para quedar convencida de que podrás pasar por cualquier cosa, especialmente ahora.

Unos cortos segundos de reflexión dieron paso a un buen abrazo por parte de la peliblanca, recibido con completo gusto por su madre.

–Gracias mama.

–No hay de que, cariño, confío en que todo irá bien. –Un pequeño beso en su frente fue lo ultimo que pudo darle antes de que ella abriera la puerta y bajara de su asiento. –Ahora, ve ahí y diviertete, ¡te lo mereces!

Con su última despedida, Heather condujo lejos de la zona, desapareciendo de la vista de la peliblanca a sus espaldas.

Bien, era momento de volver al hospital, no debía dejar a la señora Santiago esperando por mucho en la sala. De no haber sido por el desafortunado choque de auto del otro reemplazo médico de Maria, Heather no estaría aquí hoy teniendo que retomar su exhausto puesto, teniendo que sacrificar horas extra, y dejando sola a su pequeña niña… sin mucha supervisión… o cuidado… o mucho menos…

Maldita sea, ahí iba otra vez.

Aunque confiando completamente de ella, Heather tenía que seguir admitiendolo: temía completamente de cada eterno minuto que pasara cuando dejaba sola a su hija en algún otro lugar que no fuera dentro de su propio hogar.

No es que desconfiara de su propia hija, mucho menos de su propio control de poderes, para nada; pero el solo tener que empezar a dejarla lejos de su lado por largos periodos de tiempo… Dios, cuanto deseaba simplemente poder deshacerse de todos los nervios que empezaban a comerla viva de la manera más rápida y eficaz cada vez que hacia eso, además a la hora de volver a ver a Linka después de un largo tiempo. Intentar calmar sus temores no solía ser cosa tan fácil después.

La musica de la radio, aunque algo útil, no solía arreglar todo (mucho menos durante los maratones de rock fuerte del señor Cassius).

Inhalar y exhalar tranquilamente a un paso lento tampoco hacía mucho.

Y, aunque tentada a veces a correr hacia la tienda mas cercana a conseguirlos, los cigarros definitivamente estaban fuera de la cuestion; se había prometido a si misma nunca jamas volver a fumar desde… hace tanto tiempo como para recordarlo, ademas de no querer a incitar a su propia hija a algo tan vicioso. Claro que jamás volvería a eso.

Lo único que podría seguir haciendo ahora era volver a inhalar y exhalar con tranquilidad, escuchar lo que fuera en la radio, sacar cualquier trozo de favorita su goma de mascar Wrigley Spearmint que tuviera en su bolsillo y masticar para controlarse, y recordarse a si misma que Linka Brooks era una chica fuerte y capaz de controlarse, lograría pasar a salva por otro día. Ademas, ya tenía a un agradable amigo esperándola en el local; Lincoln Loud ya le había asegurado lo suficiente durante la salida escolar como para dejarla lo suficientemente tranquila. Mientras toda regla fuera seguida, podía respirar tranquila; podía confiar completamente de su hija y de ese simpático chico.

Tenía que dejar el panico atrás, todo estaría bien.

Tenía que mantener la calma, no solo por ella misma, pero más por su querida Linka.

Si ella estaba tranquila y feliz, ella también lo estaría.

…

–Oye, Linka, ¡por aquí! –La chica peliblanca dejo salir una sonrisa al encontrar al trio de chicos entre la multitud, fácilmente reconociendo a Lincoln por su único cabello blanco entre todos. Estaba segura que él había hecho lo mismo devuelta con su cabello y moño rojo.

–Hola chicos.

–Hola otra vez, Linka. –Saludó Ronnie con un choque de puños.

–Hola Linka, nos alegra que hubieras podido venir. –Saludo Clyde, estrechando su mano con la de ella, un poco más calmado a diferencia de ayer. –Estábamos aquí esperando a que llegaras, aún estamos esperando a que abran.

–¿Y cuánto falta?

–No tenemos idea, pero ya hemos estado aquí por un buen tiempo. –Lincoln regresó su vista hacia la puerta, sin ninguna novedad aparente. –Veré si alcanzo a ver algo por la ventana.

–Voy contigo, Linc, tal vez pueda ver a mi dulce Lori ahí dentro.

–Eh… claro… volvemos en poco, chicas.

Los dos chicos se abrieron paso por la multitud, dejando solas a la peliblanca y a la morena bajo un extenso silencio entre ellas dos. Linka pensó que tal vez este sería un buen momento para retomar aquel pequeño tema del que no había podido hablar antes con la chica morena.

–Oye… Ronnie, sé que es algo tarde para mencionarlo, pero gracias por ayudarme contra esos bravucones hace unos días, en verdad me-

–Mira, Linka, ahorrate los agradecimientos; esos inútiles estaban bloqueando mi casillero, ellos mismos estaban pidiéndose una buena golpiza. –La peliblanca volvió a guardar silencio, insegura de haber si quiera hablado en primer lugar. –Pero… no hay de que, supongo; al menos no te hicieron nada grave.

Y eso le devolvió una rápida sonrisa, una que Ronnie imitó a la misma vez que los dos chicos volvían a ellas.

–Bien, chicos, ¡llego el momento! –Avisó ansioso el peliblanco apuntando hacia la entrada, donde varios de los chicos y chicas empezaban a levantar la voz con ánimo de sobra.

Al frente del local, uno de los trabajadores de uniforme sacaba un par de llaves de su bolsillo al presentarse al frente, desbloqueando la manija de la puerta en un solo simple giro. En menos de lo que pudiera abrir su boca a decir una corta bienvenida, la muchedumbre por poco terminó con su vida al entrar tan rápido como un intenso rio.

–Vamos Linka, ¡síguenos! –Aunque dudosa al principio, la peliblanca solo siguió sonriendo y se movió de una con el trio, haciéndose camino dentro del largo interior mientras evitaba chocar contra el resto.

Y entonces, tras abrirse paso hacia la claridad, logró ver el iluminado interior.

Y, por Dios… era más grande de lo que imaginaba que sería.

La larga y extendida pared de ladrillo había sido decorada docenas de pósteres de cantantes y películas, puestos al lado de varios brillantes y curvados tubos de neón, formando diferentes clases de exóticas formas y figuras. A un lado del local, las varias mesas y cómodos asientos de esquina yacían ordenados y limpios, aunque tal vez no por mucho tiempo más; y al frente, el extenso puesto de servicio de comidas, poniendo en sus mostradores toda clase de recién calentada pizza, emanando su delicioso olor por todas partes.

Y entonces, venían las atracciones principales.

Tres habían sido los gabinetes de árcade del pequeño mercado de donde Linka solía vivir.

Ahora, frente a ella, extendidos ordenadamente por casi todo el otro lado del local, un poco más de veinte coloridas y variadas maquinas posaban orgullosamente a disposición, tocando por sus parlantes sus electrónicos temas, demostrando sus diferentes y variados estilos de juego en sus brillantes pantallas.

Tanto ella como sus amigos apenas podían dejar sacar una sola palabra ante tal lugar frente a ellos, con toda la gente a su alrededor empezando a aprovechar de su tiempo sin gastar un solo segundo. Ellos, por el otro lado, ni siquiera podían mover un solo musculo, aunque lo quisieran.

–Esto… es… ¡INCREBLE! –No pudo evitar gritar el peliblanco con fuerza, incluido el resto de sus amigos. La silenciosa peliblanca solo asintió devuelta, maravillada. –Vamos, ¡que la operación "Noche de Juego" comience!

–Opera-… ¿qué cosa? –Cuestionó la peliblanca.

–Te lo explicaremos en otro momento. –Respondió Ronnie, haciendo que ella solo encogiera sus hombros y olvidara lo que sea que hubiera dicho.

Al solo acabar de hablar, los cuatro chicos se aventaron de una hacia los diferentes juegos frente a ellos, con Lincoln y Clyde no resistiendo dejar salir un reclamo de emoción al dirigirse hacia las maquinas, sin dejar a la aún asombrada peliblanca tras de ellos. Linka Brooks seguía sin poder procesar todo a la vez, el lugar era tan… colorido y resplandeciente, venciendo de por lejos al mercado del otro pueblo. Tantos juegos nuevos que elegir, tan poco tiempo.

–Ah, oye, Linka, creo que necesitarás esto. –Fijándose devuelta hacia el peliblanco, la chica recibió en sus manos una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas, justo las indicadas para las maquinas. –Creo que serán suficiente para mantenerte entretenida con nosotros, y si necesitas un poco más… bueno, supongo que no tendremos problemas en compartir más.

–Vaya, Lincoln, yo… no sé qué decir… gracias.

–No fue nada, solo espero que sea lo suficiente para-

–Oye, Lincoln, ¡tienen un juego de Star Wars aquí!

–¡¿Star Wars?! ¡No puede ser! ¿Vienes con nosotros, Linka?

–Bueno… creo que estaría mejor viendo que mas hay por aquí.

–Oh… bueno, solo para que sepas, puedes unirtenos cuando quieras, nos veremos en unos minutos en la mesa para comer algo y hablar un poco. ¡Diviertete! –Con Lincoln siguiendo a Clyde y a Ronnie, la peliblanca quedó bien admirando el resto del resplandeciente lugar, mirando maquina tras otra para probar… desafortunadamente, algunas repletas de muchos chicos.

Aunque viéndose divertido, e interesante por tener un manubrio de auto en vez de una palanca, la cabina de carreras de Pole Position ya tenía una larga fila tras de ella.

Como también el gran puesto de Missile Command, casi repleto a más no poder.

Y lo mismo fue con Donkey Kong.

O el extraño Centipede.

Y algunos de estos no le convencían del todo.

Pero entonces estaba… no podía serlo… pero lo era.

El gran y familiar juego que tanto había jugado devuelta en el pueblo… estaba aquí.

Space Invaders.

Largas tardes habían sido gastadas jugando aquel simple juego de marcianos, algunas veces junto con su madre, pero habían sido las tardes más entretenidas de todas. Tantos buenos recuerdos… y daría lo que fuera por jugar una partida más. Claro, no era tan movedizo o energético como los otros juegos del local, pero esto no le importaba en lo absoluto. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

No había mucha gente alrededor de la máquina comparado con el resto, mucho menos monedas recostadas en el frente de la pantalla _(3)_. Era su oportunidad.

Fue cuestión de breves minutos para que el turno de la peliblanca finalmente llegara, obteniendo control completo del frente de la cabina y todos sus controles. Solo se requirió deslizar una simple moneda por la entrada de la cabina para que el juego comenzara e hiciera aparecer en la pantalla a una pequeña nave bajo más de una docena de blancos marcianos sobre ella. La peliblanca no gasto un solo segundo en empezar a mover la palanca de juego, pulsando el pequeño botón rojo de disparo a tiempo para acabar contra cualquier alienígena que se encontrara devolviendo el fuego devuelta, tomando sus turnos en cubrirse detrás de las barreras de defensa mientras evitaba que las criaturas pudieran acercársele más al dirigirse en formación hacia abajo.

Oleada tras otra, Linka lograba sobrevivir a cada asalto en progreso con exito. Sin que lo supiera, un minuto de juego paso a dos, luego a tres, cinco, más que pasaron por delante hasta que perdiera la noción del tiempo actual, perdida entre todo su entretenimiento y recuerdos pasados en su cabeza.

Linka Brooks no podía estar más feliz.

–Oye, estúpida, ¿quieres apurarte y morir de una vez para que juegue?

Hasta que la ruda, pero familiar voz a sus espaldas borrara su sonrisa de su rostro por completo.

Y volteara por un momento solo para notar a un chico pelirrojo acercándose tras ella.

…

–Mantente firme, Linc, mantente firme… eso… ¡cuidado! ¡Arriba! ¡Abajo! ¡No choques!

–¡Eso intento!

''_**Usa la fuerza, Luke.''**_

Sonó la estática y robótica voz de Ben Kenobi, justo a tiempo para recordarle que no estaba tan lejos del gran ducto de ventilación de la gran Estrella de la Muerte. Solo tenía que seguir concentrándose por un minuto más.

Lincoln intentaba hacer lo posible por ignorar las varias distracciones del lugar mientras piloteaba con el manubrio su nave por la larga y estrecha (y extrañamente colorida) trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte, evitando que docenas de misiles y obstáculos frente a él lo convirtieran en chatarra espacial.

''_**Luke, ¡ya está todo despejado!''**_

La otra robótica voz en el parlante de Han Solo era todo lo que Lincoln necesitaba escuchar para abrir fuego contra el ahora distante puerto de ventilación de la gran arma planetaria.

Con el solo rápido presionar de un botón, los misiles fueron disparados fuera, entrando por el ducto, directo hacia el mismísimo centro de la gran arma planetaria.

Y así, por segunda vez en su completa partida, Lincoln Loud volvería a ver como la Estrella la Muerte explotaba en la escena en la pantalla, contando sus puntos extra en total mientras entonaba una simple pero victoriosa melodía computarizada.

–¡Genial!

–Sí, sí, admirable trabajo, Skywalker… como sea. –Ronnie empujó a un lado al peliblanco, tomando ahora el manubrio para ella sola. –Apártate, tonto, es mi turno, deja que haga esto mejor. –Bufó al empezar otra partida desde el principio, dejando a Lincoln junto a Clyde para seguir buscando otros juegos en los abiertos espacios del local.

–Oye Linc, hiciste un buen trabajo manejando eso.

–Jeje, gracias Clyde, eso fue asombroso, ¿no lo crees?

–Sin duda… oye, por cierto, ¿qué crees que esté haciendo Linka ahora?

–No sé, tal vez aun esté jugando por ahí, ¿qué te parece si mejor vemos cómo está?

–Suena bien… y, oye, Linc, espero que no te importe que te lo diga, pero últimamente has estado muy interesado en Linka desde que la conocimos, además de intentar hacerte amiga de ella.

–¿Por qué no haría? Digo, parece alguien agradable… y… eso… supongo.

–No es solo porque sea tu ''clon,'' ¿verdad?

–Oye, ¡claro que no!… bueno… de hecho… de acuerdo, eso también, pero… creo que es más porque necesito saber quién es en verdad y de donde viene. Digo, esto de la apariencia no puede ser más que una coincidencia… ¿cierto?

–Bueno Lincoln, no sabría responder a eso. Pero si quieres saber más de ella, creo que por ahora vas por un buen camino, aunque-… eh… raro.

–¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

–No, no, Lincoln, mira. –Y así lo hizo el peliblanco hacia donde su amigo apuntaba, directo hacía un gran grupo de niños empezando a juntarse al lado de un conocido juego de marcianos. –Vaya, ¿desde cuándo Space Invaders volvió a recobrar fama?

–Clyde… no creo que estén haciendo fila para jugar. –Y mientras más se acercaba el dúo al gran grupo, más seguro estaba Lincoln de sus propias palabras.

Y no sería completamente confirmado hasta hacerse paso por los chicos, notando a un familiar y odioso pelirrojo, vestido con su reconocido chaleco de cuero negro, otorgando una que otra mirada burlona y amenazadora a la nerviosa chica peliblanca a su lado a la vez que jugaba habilidosamente en la máquina.

De todos los árcades de toda la región, en todo el mundo… Chandler McCann había decidido precisamente caminar dentro a este.

Y de todas las personas presentes de toda la ciudad, Linka Brooks había terminado siendo la pobre víctima de hoy, bajo el constante fuego del pelirrojo por cada creida mirada que le daba devuelta.

Maldicion… tal vez haber aceptado su reto de quien conseguía llegar más lejos en el juego no fue la mejor idea después de todo.

¿Pero que podía decir? Había estado demasiada cansada del mal tratamiento que el molesto pelirrojo le había estado dando desde que lo conoció en la escuela y desde entonces. Pensaba que tal vez vencerlo de una buena vez en su propio reto, aquí y ahora, mostraría que no era esa chica tan "debil y tonta" que Chandler decía que era. Había sido así por los primeros días de la escuela y por cada vez que se lo encontraba; era un completo dolor de cabeza.

Pero hoy podía finalmente podría tener la oportunidad de finalmente callarlo para bien…

Pero el solo ver los números de su nivel seguir aumentando le hacía dudar de aquella decisión hecha por puro impulso hace tan solo minutos atrás. Afortunadamente, la tortura se detendría tan pronto el chico perdiera su ultima vida, terminando con una alta puntuación.

–Heh, intenta vencer eso, estúpida.

La peliblanca miro a su alrededor, viendo a la entera impaciente multitud de chicos murmurando entre ellos y retándola a pasar delante de una vez…

Parecía ser demasiado tarde para una retirada.

–Linka, ¡espera!, ¡no tienes que hacer esto! –Provino la voz de Lincoln, pasando entre los chicos hacia ella.

–Tu cállate, 'Larry,' ¡no te metas en esto! –Reprendió Chander, empujandolo hacia atrás.

–Linka, por favor, ¡no lo hagas! –Respondió nervioso Clyde. –¡No es necesario que-

–Chicos… solo… déjenme hacerlo, por favor. –Tanto Lincoln como Clyde guardaron completo silencio al escuchar a Linka, viendose obligados a unirse devuelta con la multitud tras pensarlo por un largo minuto. En ningún momento se retirarían del frente de la intrigada multitud de chicos.

Y con eso, Linka Brooks dio un largo suspiro antes de pasar adelante y meter su moneda por la abertura, dando inicio a su lento turno.

Los completos nervios jugarían en su contra, robándole una vida en tan solo la primera oleada.

La segunda perdida no tardaría en sufrirse en tan solo la segunda oleada.

A este punto, Lincoln y Clyde tal vez se verían obligados a intervenir, no dudando en salir tan pronto la situación empeorara. Pero la asegurada, aunque un poco temerosa, mirada de la peliblanca los seguía manteniendo quietos en su posición, mirando y centrandose devuelta a la pantalla.

Última vida.

De ahora en adelante… era todo o nada.

Linka Brooks tomó un profundo respiro, retomó su control sobre el boton y palanca, ignoró completamente sus alrededores… y empezó a disparar.

Ningún sonido, ningún comentario, ni ninguna sola distracción a sus espaldas llegaría a sus oídos. Sus alrededores no importaban en lo absoluto, era solo ella y la pantalla a su frente. Cada disparo era hecho a su tiempo, y uno tras otro los marcianos fueron siendo eliminados continuamente, sin fallar un solo disparo.

Los sorprendidos chicos alrededor solo dejaban salir asombrados comentarios, asombrados de como la extraña nueva chica peliblanca del vecindario lograba acabar con éxito con cualquier alienigena, no importando lo rapido que fueran bajando a atacarla, y ya iba en camino a vencer al propio Chandler.

Y así fue durante la tercera ronda.

Tal como la cuarta.

E igual a la quinta.

Y sin ningún cambio en la sexta, en donde Linka solo se encontraba a una sola oleada de sobrepasar al pelirrojo, notablemente frustrado. De no haber sido por la multitud, o los dos amigos de Linka bloqueando su paso, Chandler hubiera detenido a Linka de terminar esta sola oleada… la misma en donde su juego había acabado.

Aún con la dificultad ascendiente, la peliblanca solo lograba seguir adelante, esbozando una mayor sonrisa por cada formación de alienigenas que acababa por completo. Y así, con un último preciso disparo hacia el ultimo rápido marciano de la pantalla, casi a tan solo centímetros de acabar con ella, Linka Brooks logró exterminarlo a tiempo y lograr pasar al próximo nivel.

El resultado final fue más que obvio para todos.

La entera multitud de chicos dejaron salir varios gritos de celebración, rodeando a la peliblanca para otorgar montones de felicitaciones y choques de palmas, demasiada desconcentrada como para notar como su nave explotaba por un rápido proyectil enemigo de otra oleada y acabara su juego.

No como si eso importara ahora de todos modos.

–¡Linka, lo lograste! –Ni Lincoln ni Clyde podían estar más feliz por la halagada peliblanca, otorgando también un choque de puños entre ellos, bajo felicitaciones de todos los chicos quienes empezaban a volver a sus asuntos uno tras uno.

Todos demasiados fijados en ella como para notar al solitario pelirrojo en la esquina, presionando sus puños tan fuertes como le fuera posible. Un poco más a la presión, y parecería que podría romper uno de sus dedos con mucha facilidad. Pero sus dedos no eran lo que tenía en mente romper, excepto esa desagradable cara de felicidad de esa gran patética chica peliblanca, quien no notaba como él se le acercaba a un alarmante paso rápido.

Con su puño dercho cerrado y levantado al aire.

–¡Tú pequeña maldita-

Pero el golpe jamás lograría llegar a su objetivo, siendo instantáneamente detenido por la palma de otra chica en el medio. El choque llamó la completa atención del trio, todos sorprendidos por igual.

–Lárgate de aquí… _estúpido._

Juzgando por su rostro, Ronnie Anne parecía tener mejores cosas a hacer que tener que seguir lidiando con ese odioso chico pelirrojo y sus irritantes actos. Afortunadamente para ella, y probablemente el local completo, Chandler se dirigiría directo hacia la salida, no sin antes dar una última seria mirada a sus espaldas. Cosa fácilmente notada por Linka, cuando los furiosos ojos apuntaban directo hacia ella.

—Vamos, Linka, ya no vale la pena seguir molestandose con ese inútil. –Y así seguiría la peliblanca el consejo de la morena, con el trio decidiendo mejor descansar en una mesa cercana.

La peliblanca acepto sin ninguna oposición.

Tal vez un poco de comida rápida pudiera relajar el ambiente un poco.

…

–¡Ojos al frente, Loud!

–Oh… ¡lo siento!

Una vez más, Lori Loud había perdido la completa concentración en medio de su trabajo, volviendo a llamar la atención de su irritado jefe, Roderick. Y cuándo el jefe se enojaba, problemas sin fin era lo único que podías esperar recibir. Un solo error más de esos, y podía decirle adiós a su oportunidad de oro aquí.

Esta ya era la cuarta vez en su servicio que Bobby Santiago capturaba toda su atención, posicionado justo al lado de la parrilla. ¿Pero que podia hacer? Su bello rostro, su hermoso pelo dejado largo, su atractiva sonrisa, su… todo, era lo que seguía robando su completa concentración. Todo hubiera sido mejor de no ser por tener puesto ese atuendo de servicio, junto con ese ridiculo sombrero… pero… aún seguía viendose tan bello.

Por Dios, era tan hermoso… pero sus encantos no harían mas que tal vez hacerla perder su trabajo en tan solo una noche. No podía permitirse ser despedida así de rapido, no ahora que finalmente había encontrado un buen y aceptable trabajo de cientos otros mediocres en toda esta ciudad; no con la mejor paga, claro, pero era mucho mejor que cualquier otro lugar visitado. Debía mantener su cabeza en el puesto, en el ahora.

Su futura universidad no se iba a pagar ella sola; algo tenía que ser hecho. Pronto dejaría de ser una joven de diecisiete años, y su hora de adulta llegaría eventualmente a ella. Si algo le recomendaban sus padres que consiguieran, era experiencia, _mucha _experiencia; especialmente en el area de trabajo. Conseguir un buen puesto y ahorrar una aceptable cantidad era un buen paso para comenzar.

Claro, no era Burger King, mucho menos McDonalds, pero algo era algo.

El futuro estaba por delante, y ella debía estar completamente preparada aceptarlo…

Mientras que no terminara atascada detrás de otro mostrador a futuro como en el que estaba, suponía que todo en su vida iría bien. Hasta entonces, solo seguiría haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: saludar, atender, y servir… un proceso que empezaba a volverse fastidioso a su tiempo.

Pero la única excepción ahora sería la de su propio hermano, notando como hacia su paso hacia el puesto con algo de su dinero ahorrado en sus manos.

–Hola Lori.

–Ah, hola Lincoln, ¿divirtiendote por ahora?

–Ya lo creo… por cierto, ¿cómo va el trabajo?

–Créeme, es más agotador de lo que parece… pero supongo que es mucho mejor que pararse a hacer literalmente nada en el teatro, o quedarse encerrada dentro de un sudoroso traje. –Lincoln intentó no reir un poco al venir aquel recuerdo devuelta mientras su hermana proseguia hablando. –Por cierto, alcancé a verte desde aquí jugando por tu cabello, no sabía que llamaras tanto la atención con esta clase de juegos.

–Ah, ese… jeje, bueno… no fui yo. –La rubia mayor transformó su rostro a uno completamente confundido.

–Ese… ¿qué?

–Verás, de hecho, fue una-

–Oye, bebe, ¿cómo vas por ahora? –Intereumpio el joven moreno de pelo largo y uniforme de servicio, detrás de la rubia mayor. –Ah, ¡hola Lincoln!

–Hola Bobby, curioso peinado, ¿intentando nuevo estilo?

–Sip, Lori cree que me veo genial así, ¿no lo crees así bebe?

–Claro que si, ¡bu-bu osito!

Lincoln rodo sus ojos en molestia; honestamente, preferiría estar lamiendo la taza del inodoro en vez de estar viendo esto una y otra vez durante su entera vida. Afortunadamente, Bobby se iría tan rapido como había llegado, dejando a Lori completamente embobada por la dirección donde se iba.

–Ejem…

–Oh… disculpa Lincoln, ¿necesitabas algo?

–Solo pizza para cuatro, sodas incluidas. –Pidió al pagar lo debido con sus billetes.

–Claro, en camino… oye… espera, y si tu no eras el que estaba jugando, ¿entonces quién-

–¡Oye, patetico! ¿Vienes de una buena vez o qué? –Provino la voz de Ronnie desde una mesa en el rincon al lado, posicionada en donde Lori no podía ver casi nada.

–Espera… ¿esa fue Ronnie Anne?

–Sip, me necesitan devuelta, ¡gracias por el servicio!

–Lincoln, espe-… ra…

Tarde, el peliblanco ya había corrido devuelta a la mesa de la esquina, saliendo de la vista completa de la confundida rubia mayor.

–Loud, ¡te necesitan aquí atrás!

Que saltaría sobresaltada al escuchar al jefe a sus espaldas, sosteniendo unas largas bolsas plasticas en sus manos.

Cierto… era tiempo de empezar a sacar basura…

Que diversión.

…

–Linka… Eso. Fue. ¡ASOMBROSO! –Clyde no se guardaba su sorpresa hacia la peliblanca sentada a su lado. –Le diste su merecido a Chandler, ¿cómo sabías jugar tan bien?

–Jeje, bueno… mucha práctica, supongo.

–Pues debió de ser demasiada, no sabíamos que fueras tan habilidosa con eso.

–¡Ni nosotros tampoco! –Interrumpió una voz a las espaldas del peliblanco, proveniente del otro trio de amigos de la escuela.

–Eh… jeje, gracias.

–Ah, hola chicos. –Saludo Lincoln al trio que se unía a la mesa. –Linka, ellos son Rusty, Zach, y Liam, son otros amigos de la escuela.

–Un… gusto. –Saludó un poco nerviosa con una sonrisa.

–El gusto es nuestro. –Saludó devuelta Zach, ajustando un poco su overol antes de ofrecer su mano como lo hacía el resto. –Bienvenida a la ciudad, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que llegaste?

–Pues… solo hace algunas semanas… nada más.

–Entonces, ¿de donde provienes? –Preguntó el chico pelirrojo de gafas, llamando también la atención de Lincoln.

–Bueno… vengo… del norte; Canada, mas precisamente. Solo eramos mama y yo, viviendo en una cabaña no tan lejos de un pueblo cercano. Estábamos en el bosque, y era muy tranquilo, pero vinimos aquí porque parecía… mas agradable.

–Vaya… ¡interesante!

Y ahí iba otra pregunta descartada de la mente del peliblanco. Canada… algo lejos de aquí, suponía; debió de ser un largo viaje. Lincoln siguió guardando silencio durante cada pregunta hecha.

A la peliblanca, por el otro lado, le agradaba como estaba yendo esto de socializar y hablar con nueva gente. Su madre parecia tener razón después de todo, era algo agradable de hacer.

Esto de hecho no estaba siendo tan malo.

–Y… entoces… ahora dinos, ¿cómo fue crecer en un laboratorio?

Pero fue la pregunta de Rusty la que detuvo a la chica por completo, tan inmóvil como su corazón se había vuelto.

–Perdon… ¿qué?

–Ya sabes, por el proceso de clonación de Lincoln y todo eso; ¿cómo fue todo eso?

Y Lincoln no tardó mucho en notarlo de la sola expresión de la chica, su sonrisa empezando a drenarse.

–Chicos… no creo que-

–¿De verdad creciste en un laboratorio?, ¿cómo se sintió?

–Oigan… yo-

–¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaste?

Y entonces vino el pequeño temblor en las manos de la chica.

–Chicos, por favor-

–¿Tienes algo que Lincoln no tenga?

Proseguido de su lenta aceleración de respiración; a este punto, tanto Clyde como Ronnie podían ver el porqué de la preocupación de Lincoln.

–¿Tienes alguna habilidad extra?

Y al final, fue la extensión del temblor y la formación de gotas en su frente la que encendió toda alarma en el peliblanco.

–¿También puedes-

–¡Chicos, ya basta!

El completo silencio reinaría sobre la sola mesa, exceptuando sus ruidosos alrededores. No fue hasta que guardaron silencio que el trio de amigos notó a la claramente nerviosa peliblanca, temblando a mas no poder.

–Creo… que… necesito un tiempo afuera. –Y eso fue todo lo que dijo Linka al pararse de la mesa y salir por la puerta a un paso rápido, desapareciendo de la vista de todos los silenciados integrantes, incluido el del frustrado peliblanco.

–Genial… gracias por incomodarla, chicos, en serio.

–Oye, solo estabamos interesados.

–En qué, ¿en ver que tan rapido podían sacarla? –Bufó Ronnie. –Pues felicidades, tontos, acaban de romper el record mundial.

Pero aún con la creciente discusión en su mesa, Lincoln no quitaría su preocupada vista de la puerta por nada durante un largo rato.

…

Un segundo más ahí dentro, y Linka Brooks probablemente hubiera saltado por la ventana, sin importarle ninguna sola de las consecuencias por hacerlo.

Cualquier cosa por no seguir siendo bombardeada por tantas… preguntas a la vez.

Rayos, ¿cuál era el problema con esos tres chicos? Claro que no tenían intención de hacerla sentir así, solo querían saber más de ella; pero su rápido método de hacerlo… vaya que no era el más indicado para ella.

Y ni hablar de… sus… temas…

No, no, ya había dejado esto atrás. No iba a dejar que unos simples malos recuerdos pudieran arruinar su noche, era hora de dejarlos atrás otra vez. Aún había mucho que hacer por delante adentro; pero… lo admitía, pasar el tiempo bajo la tranquilidad nocturna de aquí afuera, con otro claro cielo estrellado arriba de ella, era mucho más pacifico que pasar otro minuto dentro en el activo interior del local. Era mejor en algunos aspectos, claro, excepto por el aire. El olor a cigarro de algunos adultos era mas fuerte y notable aquí que como empezaba a oler adentro.

Aún con eso, podía ignorarlo y apreciar la calma y la paz que disponía de las afueras-

Inmediatamente interrumpido al escuchar un fuerte estruendo desde el oscuro y extenso callejón de la primera cuadra a su izquierda, llamando su completa atención… tanto como su curiosidad e interés al volverlo a escuchar segunda vez, y luego una tercera.

¿Exactamente qué estaba sucediendo ahí? Tenía que saberlo.

"_No vayas a ninguna otra parte ademas del arcade,"_ resonaba la regla de su madre por su cabeza.

Pero… técnicamente, el callejón no estaba tan lejos del lugar como para catalogarlo como _"otra parte." _No debería meterse en tan grandes problemas por tan solo darle una pequeña miradita, al finalmente decidir acercarse a un paso lento.

–¿Hola? –Los primeros pasos de Linka empezaron a resonar por el estrecho espacio, tal como su temerosa voz. –¿Hay… alguien aquí?

El silencio fue la única respuesta devuelta que obtuvo al revisar el resto, sin nada a su vista de aquí hasta el recto camino vacío frente a ella que daba hacía la salida al otro lado de la calle. Mientras más se adentraba dentro, mejor podía distinguir ahora en el suelo a su lado… varios botes de basura, algunos recién tirados al suelo, regando sus diferentes y sucios contenidos a sus lados.

De acuerdo… parece que no había sido nada tan grande después de todo; tal vez todo había sido la fechoría de algún gato callejero buscando comida en los contenedores, eso era todo, fin del misterio. Ahora, tal vez era mejor salir de este tétrico lugar y volver al local lo mas antes posible, antes que-

–¿Yendo a alguna parte, pequeña ovejita?

Linka habría jurado sentir su corazón detenerse el instante en el que escuchó aquella seria voz tras ella, resonando por el lugar tanto como sus pasos cada vez más cerca, empezando a sumarse con otros.

Aquella era una voz que menos deseaba volver a escuchar ahora.

Simplemente no podía serlo, no, por favor.

–Así que… ¿crees que puedes humillarme en frente todos de esa manera e irte como si nada?

Voltear hacia atrás fue la peor decisión que hubiera tomado; olo confirmó sus peores y horribles temores.

Chandler McCann, junto a un par de chicos, se encontraba lentamente acercándose a ella, otorgándole miradas que le harían desear simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra antes de caer en más problemas. Correr al otro lado hacia la libertad hubiera sido una buena opción, de no ser repentinamente bloqueada por un cuarto chico fuerte, escondido todo este tiempo entre los otros botes de basura, tirándolos mientras se levantaba.

Fue entonces que Linka Brooks llego a un horrible descubrimiento: había caído en una trampa… s_u _trampa.

Y las posibilidades de escapar serían demasiado escasas al ser agarrada a la fuerza por el chico a sus espaldas, obligándola a mirar al pelirrojo frente a ella.

–Detente, ¡por favor!

–¿Y dejar ir mi única oportunidad de divertirme un poco? Ni lo pienses, estúpida. –Rio un poco con sus otros compañeros, acercándose más a la peliblanca. Demasiado concentrado en sus ojos como para ver un pequeño y apenas notable brillo blanco emanando de las manos de la chica. –Hoy fue una increíble noche, ¿no lo crees? Una… inolvidable, si me preguntan. Para cuando el local cierre, muchos de nosotros nos iremos a casa con muchos buenos recuerdos en nuestra mente… y tú obviamente no serás la excepción. Me venciste ahí dentro, y supongo que debes de estar muy orgullosa de ello, ¿no? Te metiste conmigo cuando hace poco te había dicho que no pensaras en hacerlo… pero aún así lo hiciste… que valentía.

La temblorosa peliblanca no respondió nada, con unas pocas lagrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos, creciendo a cada segundo.

–Sabes… no creo haber recibido un buen recuerdo hoy… pero creo que podemos cambiar eso _ahora mismo._

Solo tomó un chasquido de dedos del pelirrojo para que la coleta de la peliblanca fuera jalado con fuerza hacía arriba, dejándola sacar una dolorosa queja. Las lágrimas no tardaron en empezar a caer. Pero toda alegación sería completamente callada el momento que Chandler llevaba sus manos a su bolsillo, solo para sacar un par de filosas tijeras.

La desesperación de Linka no hizo más que crecer mientras más se acercaba el filo de las tijeras a su ordenada coleta peliblanca.

Lentamente, el brillo en sus manos empezó a crecer.

–No, ¡por favor! ¡No!

–Este será solo otro recuerdo para llevar a casa, una… pequeña bienvenida al pueblo que supongo te debía de hace tiempo, jeje. Créeme, este será un bonito recuerdo para nosotros dos.

–¡Ayuda!, ¡POR FAVOR!

–Solo cállate, ¿quieres? Esto ni si quiera va a doler un poco, solo-

–¡OYE!

Y a la entrada del callejón, ahí llegaba él; aquel chico peliblanco, cuyo enojo podía hacerse notable aún bajo la oscuridad de la zona.

–Vaya vaya… ¿que les parece? Encontramos a otra oveja perdida.

–¡Suéltala ahora, Chandler!

–Largate de aquí, imbecil, solo dejanos tratar con Laika aquí en paz, ¿quieres?

–Su nombre. Es. ¡Linka! –Reprendió seriamente al empezar a caminar hacia ellos. Ya haciendo su fastidio crecer de más, Chandler dejó atrás a sus tres amigos con sus tijeras mientras preparaba sus puños, dirigiéndose al peliblanco a un paso rápido.

–Ustedes sigan con ella, yo me encargo de este perdedor.

–Vamos Chandler, no quiero pelear, ¡solo déjala ir ahora!

–¡Oblígame!

Y en menos de lo que pudo reaccionar, el pelirrojo le otorgaría un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, mandándolo a chocar contra el muro a su lado.

–¡Lincoln, cuidado!

El grito de la Linka llegaría a los oídos del peliblanco, antes de que su cabello fuera jalado de nuevo. La advertencia vendría a buen tiempo, tan pronto el peliblanco notó otro inminente golpe devuelta que apenas pudo lograr esquivar, rozando parte de su nariz. Los próximos golpes no tardarían en llegar, y Lincoln apenas podía defenderse de uno contra otro al intentar devolverlos.

–¡Dejenlo en paz!

Linka Brooks ni siquiera podía hacer nada más que seguir gritando y ver como eventualmente su amigo empezaría a decaer por los continuos fuertes golpes. No importa cuánto se moviera y resistiera, no podía librarse del agarre de los chicos a su lado, mucho menos evitar el inevitable filoso corte atrás de ella.

–Vamos, ¡quédate quieta, tonta!

–No, ¡por favor!

La chica solo siguió retorciéndose, intentando zafar sus manos.

Demasiado desconcentrados para notar como el brillo en sus manos empezaba a hacerse más grande, empezando ahora a recorrer su brazo.

–Esto no dolerá nada.

–¡No, no, no!

No fue hasta que el brillo llegó hacia los hombros y su cuerpo, intensificándose más de lo normal, que los dos chicos sosteniéndola empezarían a cuestionarse de algunas cosas, mientras el chico con las tijeras ignoraba lo que sucedia, inconsciente del extraño evento frente a él.

–Oigan… ¡¿qué diablos le sucede a esta niña?!

–¡Tú cállate y mantenla quieta! ¡Vamos, niña estúpida! ¡Deja de-

–¡NO!

–¡Ya deja de-…

No sería hasta que el brillo se extendiera por completo hasta el cabello de la peliblanca que el chico dejaría caer sus tijeras, ademas de la coleta, y lo hiciera retroceder nerviosamente como el resto. La confusión y el pánico no tardaría en empezar a dominar a los chicos mientras el brillo empezaba a hacerse más intenso y grande.

Pero no quedarían completamente paralizados del miedo hasta que la peliblanca empezara de repente a levitar.

–¿¡Pero que de-

–**YA… ¡BASTA!**

Antes de si quiera poder notarlo, todos los chicos en el callejón fueron violentamente lanzados hacia el aire y a los muros a sus lados por una repentina explosión de luz y brillo blanco que se extendió por todo el callejon hasta ambos extremos. Antes de que Chandler o Lincoln pudieran voltear a ver lo que sucedia, ambos saldrían volando como el resto, golpeandose y aterrizando en diferentes partes del callejón.

Ojos fueron completamente cegados.

Botes de basura volaron al aire.

Automóviles cercanos fueron sacudidos.

El viejo y largo poste de luz a la salida del callejón sería entonces fuertemente sacudido, tanto al punto de perder el balance de su soporte y dejar caer chispas al ser cortados sus cables al empezar a caer, dejando salir un fuerte estruendo al hacer impacto contra la acera.

Y entonces, la oscuridad inundó la cuadra completa.

…

Ronnie Anne Santiago estaba tan cerca de tomar rápidamente el ultimo pedazo de pizza de la bandeja, justo bajo las mismas narices de todos los chicos en la mesa, en medio de un duelo de piedra papel o tijera por ver quien se quedaría con la ultima porción… claro, hasta que la electricidad decidió jugarles una mala broma.

Los gritos de los niños no tardaron en hacerse notar, atrayendo toda la atención de algunos adultos entrando tan pronto la oscuridad se hubiera apoderado del lugar entero. Los empleados del local, incluyendo a Lori y a Bobby, hacían lo posible por mantener toda la calma posible mientras el resto seguía intentando averiguar lo que había sucedido.

Ronnie Anne, por el otro lado, no lograba localizar a Lincoln por ningún lado, mucho menos con esta oscuridad. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Hace largos minutos que había salido a buscar a Linka, ¿que rayos se supone que debía de estar haciendo ahora ese patetico? Pero más que nada, ¿que había sido ese estruendoso sonido de afuera? Sea lo que sea que hubiese sido, había ocurrido instantes después de cortarse toda la energia; no dudaba que ambas cosas estuvieran conectadas.

Pero justo ahora, tan pronto ambos peliblancos se ausentaban afuera… algo no andaba bien. Sea lo que sea que hubiese pasado afuera, no había tiempo que seguir perdiendo. Era tiempo de una rapida busqueda.

–Vamos Clyde, tenemos que reunirnos con Lincoln y Linka afuera, ¡andando!

–¡Voy tras de ti!

Que a ellos le importara, la ultima rodaja de pizza podía irse con cualquiera; tal vez habría cosas mucho más interesantes sucediendo a una sola calle al lado de ellos.

…

Después de dos intentos fallidos, Lincoln Loud finalmente logró lentamente abrir de nuevo sus irritados ojos; ese ya era un problema menos del que preocuparse.

Ahora venía la parte complicada: intentar recomponer el resto.

Y hubiera sido cosa facil, de no estar sus oidos zumbando, sus piernas temblando sin parar, y su cabeza doliendo hasta más no poder. Hacer el intento le costaría más de lo que le había costado intentar levantarse el día después de iniciar sus extensos trabajos de podador… claro, excluyendo el dolor y sus heridas actuales; ya podía ver por delante una larga semana bajo la completa vigilancia de sus hermanas por todo esto.

Pero, eventualmente, sus oídos volverían a aclararse, su ceguera dejaría de existir, y su cuerpo se volvería lo suficientemente estable para volver a levantarse, aunque le llevara su debido tiempo.

Ahora… ¿exactamente qué rayos había acabado de suceder? Lo último que recordaba era estar a punto de recibir un último golpazo de Chandler a su frente (quien no podía encontrar ahora) antes de ser arrojado por una… extraña y repentina fuerte ráfaga de luz blanca, proveniente… de…

Linka…

Oh rayos, ¡¿dónde estaba ella?!, ¿estaría bien?, ¿qué le había sucedido?

Sus respuestas vendrían a él al notar un extraño brillo moviéndose lentamente tras él, en medio del callejón. Sería lo suficiente para llamar su atención, volteando a ver-

Como Linka Brooks levantaba su brillante y tembloroso cuerpo, emanando una fuerte y blanca luz, sobre tres inconscientes y heridos chicos a sus lados, casi tropezando devuelta al suelo con ellos al estar a punto de perder el balance. Su completo atuendo, junto con su también brillante cabello, había quedado completamente desordenado.

Linka no notaría como un estupefacto Lincoln quedaba mirandola por un largo e interminable tiempo mientras su completo aliento salía de él y cada uno de sus músculos se congelaba por completo como su corazón, sus ojos fijamente puestos en ella y nada mas.

Hasta que finalmente Linka miró hacia adelante, directo a esos abiertos ojos del inmóvil peliblanco, no logrando sacar ninguna palabra fuera de su temblorosa boca; su propia mente parecía haber quedado completamente bloqueada.

Y Lincoln solo se fijaría devuelta hacia ella… directo a sus llorosos ojos, acompañado de su devastado y asustado rostro mientras veía sus propias manos y todo su desordenado alrededor. No importa cuanto lo intentara, fallaba en poder si quiera pronunciar correctamente cualquier palabra que saliera de sus temblorosos labios.

Ver las heridas en la cara de su propio amigo fue lo suficiente para hacerla rendirse en intentar decir algo. Sus palabras solo fueron convertidas en lloriqueos. No fue hasta que Linka Brooks saliera corriendo en completo pánico, dejando caer lagrimas a su paso y casi tropezando al voltear por la esquina, que Lincoln Loud finalmente reaccionaría.

–Li-…Li-Linka, ¡espera!, ¡p-p-por favor! –El repentino ruego llegaría a oídos sordos mientras más se alejaba la peliblanca. Lincoln hacia lo que podía por ignorar el aún presente dolor en su cabeza o en sus piernas mientras intentaba adelantar el paso; pero no sería lo suficientemente veloz para alcanzar a la chica a tiempo.

–¡Patetico!, ¿estás ahí?

–Linc, ¿eres tú, amigo?

El peliblanco ignoraría por completo a sus amigos tras de él al intentar seguir el paso por la misma esquina que la de la peliblanca, sin resultado alguno de su presencia. Ni Clyde ni Ronnie lograban comprender lo que sucedía, mucho menos podían alcanzar por completo a su amigo, desesperadamente buscando el mas mínimo rastro de la peliblanca.

Pero no importara lo que hiciera, todo intento seguiría siendo en vano.

–¡Linka, regresa!

No importara cuantas esquinas volteaba, cuantas calles revisaba, o cuantas cuadras vigilaba…

–¡Linka, por favor vuelve!

Era demasiado tarde.

–¡Linka!

La chica había desaparecido por completo.

–¡LINKA!

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, es hora de cumplir con mi palabra, y decirlo lo más antes posible:**

**Este fic no recibirá un nuevo capítulo por un tiempo.**

**Así es, damas y caballeros, y así estará hasta nuevo aviso; hasta entonces, me encontraré avanzando en mi otra obra que hace tiempo no retomaba. Entonces, ¿qué pasará con este? Tranquilos, ya volveré a su debido tiempo, no debería tardarme demasiado. Hasta entonces, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, el más largo por ahora para compensar la pausa.**

**Se disculpan las molestias, pero hay otras cosas en las que tengo que adelantarme.**

**Se agradecerá la paciencia y entendimiento.**

**En otra nota completamente separada, pequeña e insignificante, con respecto al local de Gus, ¿sonó su descripción como si fuera un lugar más grande y extenso comparada a la mediana caseta que originalmente es en la serie?, ¿sí? Bien, porque esa era la intención. Me he tomado una pequeña libertad en expandir el local un poco más de lo que en verdad es (digo, esto es un AU, claro que iban a haber diferencias en algunas partes).**

**Ahora, sin mucho más a decir, es momento de pasar a los comentarios.**

…

**regamers10: Bueno, y como dije, finalmente ya nos estamos empezando a mover adelante con la cosa, especialmente con un poco del poder… además de una pequeñita mención al pasado.**

**Pero para seguir recibiendo más respuestas a su tiempo, me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más. Hasta entonces, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**

**¡Suerte con todo!**

…

**Masteralan116: Diablos… hace siglos que no escuchaba esa canción.**

**Bueno, que bien que no se sintió lenta, porque al menos aquí empezamos a mover más las ruedas.**

**Si algo todos sabemos, es que con Lisa no existe un tal ''trato seguro,'' pero ahora creo que sus experimentos son el menor de sus problemas del peliblanco, ahora que acaba de ser testigo de algo… grande, de hecho.**

**(Se dice que, si miras demasiado History Channel por la noche, despertaras a la mañana siguiente con un sombrerito de aluminio pegado a tu cabeza, y tus paredes estarán llenas de escritos que tú mismo hiciste, pero no puedes entender.)**

**Y ahora, gracias a este pequeño incidente, Lincoln acaba de devolver el nivel de relación con Linka devuelta a cero, todo desde el principio; pero de eso ya seguiré hablando para los próximos capítulos… una vez que salgan, claro. Hasta entonces, espero que disfrutes de los próximos episodios de nuestra peligrosa secretaria, y que hayas gustado de la lectura hasta el momento.**

**¡Mucha suerte con todo lo tuyo, amigo!**

**(Y, te encargo por favor cuando visites el Área 51, el cerebro de JFK o la cabeza viviente de Richard Nixon, lo que sea que encuentres primero, para… eh… estudios).**

…

**Con eso fuera del camino, es hora de volver al rincón del saber:**

**La Referenciclopedia**

**(1): Y Lynn Sr. no estaba equivocado.**

**Para 1983, la industria del videojuego estaba pasando por… bueno, su fase de pobre.**

**En resumen: se cree que el gran numero de consolas siendo lanzadas al mercado, junto a la gran falta de calidad de los cientos de juegos que salían de la nada a cada día, fue la razón para llevar a la industria a la completa quiebra al dejar su propio mercado saturado, perdiendo la confianza de todo cliente, y llegando a ser considerado como un fracaso total como negocio (afortunadamente, esto nunca pasó, y por eso hoy tú sigues gozando de diferentes juegos, consolas y modelos hasta el día de hoy… aunque algunos no sean tan perfectos que digamos).**

**Pero, en resumen… en este momento, estabas mejor gastando tu plata en el arcade mas cercano que terminar comprando Dios sabe que otra copia-pega-edición de otro juego barato.**

**(2): ¿Han visto alguna vez las viejas imágenes de lo largas que podían a llegar a ser las filas para una sola película? Lo sucedido tras el estreno de la tercera entrega de Star Wars solo pocos meses atrás en ese momento no fue tan diferente.**

**Si tenías que ir, era mejor prepararse para un largo y bonito tiempo afuera, bajo el más caluroso sol… o la más molesta lluvia.**

**(3): Recostar monedas sobre las pantallas de los gabinetes era (y sigue siendo) cosa normal cuando se quiere guardar un turno para jugar mientras otra persona la usaba.**

…

**Y con eso último fuera, es hora de despedirse. Como dije antes, no esperen un nuevo capítulo tan rápido ahora, tendrán que esperar un poco más para eso hasta que adelante una cosa que otra. Hasta entonces, se les agradece su paciencia e interés en la historia hasta el momento, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Opiniones?, ¿criticas?, ¿alguna duda? La caja de comentarios siempre estará abierta para atender cualquier cosa.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. De Regreso al Principio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**6: De Regreso al Prin****cipio**

**Sábado, 10 de septiembre**

…

–Hermano, por favor… de verdad apreciaría si pudieras mantenerte quieto por al menos unos pocos segundos.

Lincoln hubiera deseado poder hacer eso, de verdad; pero cuando tu raspada piel era cubierta por una extraña capa de lo que parecía ser jalea verde y hacía contacto directo con las heridas, ahí era donde la cosa se ponía complicada. No ayudaba en nada que la irritación y comezón empezaran a hacer efecto, o que sus minutos libres estuvieran siendo contados.

No tenia nada de tiempo que perder… y, rayos, mucho menos una idea de que hacer.

Del largo día que le esperaba por delante, ¿por qué había decidido empezar en el cuarto de la pequeña científica?

–¡Ow!

–Mis disculpas, ya no falta mucho para acabar.

Cierto… sus heridas no lo dejarían en paz, a menos que recibiera algo de ayuda.

–Lisa, ¿crees que puedas… apurarte un poco más?

–Negativo, esto tiene que ser esparcido con completo cuidado.

–Al menos dime que esto no es radioactivo.

–No hay razón de que alarmarse, Lincoln, esto es completamente seguro. –Aseguró la niña de gafas, aplicando más gel sobre el brazo de su hermano. –Agradece que mis experimentos en ti esta vez son para tu completo beneficio.

–Mientras no me crezca otro brazo, supongo que tienes razón; gracias por ayudarme de todos modos.

–Sabes, aún no logro comprender como obtuviste todas estas heridas en una sola noche. –Tan concentrada estaba Lisa con el brazo como para notar a su hermano dejando de respirar de repente. –Dime, ¿exactamente que sucedió ayer?

Lincoln luchó contra su garganta hecha un nudo, haciendo todo a su control por pensar y volver a ordenar las próximas palabras en su mente. Las mismas que ya había usado con su familia justo ayer.

–Bueno, es simple, yo… eh… me caí de la bicicleta en camino de regreso.

La desinteresada mirada de Lisa quedó inmutable.

–Te caiste… ¿de tu bicicleta?

–Oye, estaba algo oscuro.

–No creo que una simple caída pueda causar algo como esto… claro, a menos que hayas intentado repetir tu pequeña maniobra del año pasado.

–Ni me lo recuerdes. –Respondió con una mueca de dolor, no por el solo recuerdo, pero más por el gel haciendo contacto sobre otro raspón.

–Sabes… olvidalo, hermano, no tengo tiempo para más distracciones; terminaré con estas pruebas de gel, y continuaré lo más pronto posible con-… ¿Lily?

La pequeña y animada bebe caminando alrededor consiguió atraer la atención de ambos, tan pronto Lisa terminará de cubrir la última herida de su hermano; pero la genio estaría más preocupada por los familiares papeles en las manos de la bebe, siendo aleteados de arriba a abajo.

–Ah-ah-ah, ¡eso no es para jugar!

La pequeña rio un poco al dejar soltar los papeles e irse gateando fuera de la habitación, dejando a la niña a recoger el resto con su hermano. Aún con su atención en la irritación y comezón de su piel, Lincoln lograba reconocer los familiares dibujos en cada papel que tomaba.

–Espera, ¿estos son tus planos de cohete?

–En efecto, y no puedo arriesgarme a perderlos ahora mismo.

–¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estás con eso? –Y entonces, los restos de comida, platos y tazas amontonados sobre su escritorio llamaron su atención. –De hecho… una mejor pregunta: ¿hace cuanto que no sales de tu habitación?

–Desde hace tres días, hermano, y por una lógica razón. –Respondió al apuntar devuelta a su escritorio, hacía lo que parecía ser un trozo de periódico que Lincoln podía reconocer de hace pocos días. La imagen de un avión ya destruido hace poco cubría toda la primera plana.

Ya veía lo que sucedía.

–Lisa… ¿no crees que estás preocupándote mucho por esto?

–Negativo, un incidente como este no puede significar nada bueno; creo que es mejor estar preparado para lo peor.

–Y yo creo que deberías descansar un poco.

–Lo haré, cuando me asegure que nuestra propia existencia esté a salvo. –Respondió con suma seriedad y firmeza, volviendo a su escritorio de dibujo. –Ahora, puedes retirarte; ya hemos terminado por hoy, y no tengo mucho tiempo que perder.

Sin mucho más que decir, Lincoln solo marchó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él-

–Hola Lincoln.

Y casi tirándola de un empujón brusco, al casi saltar al airé por la repentina aparición de Lucy al frente.

–Oh… hola, Lucy, no te había visto venir.

–De hecho, he estado parada aquí desde hace pocos minutos. Como el resto de nuestra familia, necesitaba ver como te encontrabas.

–Bueno, mitad de mi cuerpo me irrita y pica, pero aún estoy respirando, así que… diría que bien.

–Vaya que sufriste una desafortunada caída, ¿qué fue lo que en verdad ocurrió?

–Ya les dije: fue un accidente de bicicleta. –Volvió a responder dudosamente, bajando las escaleras con ella. –Estoy bien, no hace falta que me revisen a cada segundo.

–No sé de qué estás hablando, hermano.

–Lucy, sé que parte de ustedes ha estado espiándome a cada segundo desde que llegué ayer; de hecho, Lori está haciéndolo ahora mismo.

Lincoln ni si quiera tuvo que esforzarse por encontrarla, asomándose desde la esquina del pasillo de arriba. Lo único que ella pudo devolver fue un nervioso saludo.

–Jeje… hola Linc, ¿todo bien?

–Lori, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

–¿Yo? Bueno... jeje, verás, el local cerró mientras revisaban las reparaciones de electricidad, tenía el día libre, y… jeje... bueno… eh… estaba a punto de… ir a mi cuarto, ¡a escribirle otra carta a Bobby!

–Espera, pero creí que acababas de escribirle la quinta. –Preguntó Leni, acabando de salir de su escondite de la otra esquina, notando al peliblanco abajo. –Oh, ¡hola Lincoln! Espero que no te moleste que te estemos espiando.

Lori golpeó su frente con su palma.

–…te lo dije. –Volvió Lincoln a la gótica, dejando paso libre a las dos rubias mayores de devolver sus pasos en retirada inmediata. –Oigan, voy a estar bien, en verdad no hace falta que hagan todo esto.

–Como desees, hermano. Supongo que, mientras que tu corazón siga latiendo, la casa estará en orden… por ahora. –Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dirigirse a la cocina por el desayuno, dejando al peliblanco un poco preocupado.

Bueno… Lisa había mencionado que la comezón era algo temporal, tanto como la irritación, y no sería nada peligroso; debería estar bien para el resto del día por delante, y estaría mucho mejor con un rápido desayuno.

No tenía mucho hasta que ellos llegaran.

Nada que un rápido tazón de Capitan Crunch hubiera podido arreglar, no tenía tiempo para esperar por tostadas calientes, o un buen jugo de naranja, cuyas ultimas gotas en la jarra irían a otro suertudo por hoy. Pero aún con su estómago satisfecho, simplemente no podía lograr relajar su mente; ya no faltaba mucho hasta que su tiempo se acabara, pero tal vez tendría lo suficiente como para calmarse y acomodarse en el sillón de la sala hasta-

–Hola Linc, ¿quieres unírtenos?

Pero Lola, Lana y Lily, jugando con sus muñecas al lado de ambas, ya le habían ganado desde hace tiempo, todas las tres cómodamente ocupando el espacio disponible con la perfecta vista del televisor. Así era cada sábado; **nadie **se metía entre el camino de ellas, la completa comodiad y sus caricaturas.

''_**¡Es El Horripilante Pez Musculoso!''**_

Mucho menos con un nuevo episodio del programa favorito de Lana al aire.

Lola no podía importarle más un sucio pez de alcantarilla; su atencion solo volvería tan pronto Princesa Diamante siguiera tras el programa actual.

Y entonces vendría el favorito de Lily… que, por muchas razones inombrables, la familia en verdad prefería no mencionar nada.

Para no tener televisión por cable, y con menos canales a disposición al solo tener una simple antena (milagrosamente aún estable en el techo), todos estaban lo suficientemente satisfechos con lo que sea que la estación local de la ciudad mostrara, especialmente con la épica transmisión de sabado por la mañana…

Y Lincoln tendría que perderselo. Todo.

_*KNOCK-KNOCK*_

Por que su razón acababa de llegar a la puerta del frente.

Aún si estuviera dudando dos veces de girar la perilla, no podía simplemente dejar a los dos otros chicos afuera esperando más; mucho menos con serias deudas pendientes.

Lincoln solo abrió la puerta, intentando esbozar una tranquila sonrisa en vano al mirar a sus dos amigos parados frente a él.

Clyde seguía igual de confundido que ayer.

Pero Ronnie Anne… su serio rostro ya le decía demasiado.

–Hehe… hola chicos, ¿qué-

–Tú. Nosotros. Al bosque. _Ahora._

…era curioso.

No había pasado más de un minuto, y ya se arrepentía de haberse levantado de la cama.

…

**Estación abandonada Royal Rails**

Si te dirigías al este de la ciudad, tomabas la vieja ruta alrededor de la colina, y dirigías tu camino hacia el bosque, es muy probable que la primera cosa que fueras a encontrar fueran largos y oxidados railes, muchos de ellos, formados en orden hacia el propio interior del bosque. Siguelos por un rato, y terminarán dirigiendote al medio de un lugar abandonado bajo propia merced del tiempo y la naturaleza: la añeja estación de Royal Rails.

Desde su cierre hace ocho años atrás, el lugar se ha convertido en la zona más tranquila y callada de todo Royal Woods, solo siendo rivalizado por los campos y bosques turísticos de las afueras.

Para los tres chicos, siguiendo una vez más los raíles, este era el lugar perfecto para reuniones.

Lincoln, Clyde y Ronnie conocían cada esquina de este lugar como la palma de sus manos. Sabían por dónde iban y qué camino tomar; llegar a su destino no seria nada complicado, con su unica obstrucción por delante siendo las extendidas pilas de añejas hojas naranjas en el suelo, desprendiéndose a un paso rápido de los numerosos secos arboles a sus alrededores.

Y entonces, tras una simple caminata, lo tuvieron a su vista; el viejo vagón 11, del carril número 2, posando sobre sus oxidados railes.

"El Trueno Azul," así había sido conocido aquel vagon desde que Lincoln y el resto tuviera memoria, más específicamente por su color azul, tan añejo como todo su estado en sí. Su madera generaba más grietas por cada año que transcurría, y su gastado interior había visto mejores días en el pasado. Para ser el más viejo, su propia durabilidad sobre estos mismos railes era completamente milagrosa. De todos los pocos carros en la zona, este había sido el favorito del trio por un largo…

Pero cuanto había estado deseando Lincoln no verlo ahí parado; que simplemente el freno hubiera dejado de funcionar, y se hubiera ido lejos, directo a lo profundo de cualquier rio o lago en donde pudiera desbordar. Pero… aquí estaba él, al frente de los escalones del vagón, dudando si de verdad podía si quiera explicar algo que no tenia ni idea de como describir en primer lugar.

–Vamos, Lincoln, solo sube. –Lo apuró la chica.

El chico tragó saliva antes de dar su primer paso, cada uno tan lento como el próximo, hasta que fuera jalado de una por Ronnie hacia adentro, lanzándolo con rapidez directo hacia los gastados asientos, y cerrando la puerta tras ella. No tenía planes de quedarse aquí parada hasta la próxima semana.

–Bien, patético. –Finalmente habló la seria chica, tomando su asiento como Clyde lo hacía. –**Habla.**

–Yo… jeje, no sé de qué están hablando. –Por más que lo intentara, Lincoln simplemente no podía terminar palabras sin que al menos una nueva y pequeña gota de sudor se formara en su frente. Solo debía intentar mantener la calma, forzar mejor su sonrisa, relajar su cuerpo, y tal vez sus amigos llegarían a creer-

–No nos creas ignorantes, patético, ¡has estado actuando raro desde ayer!

...bien, esto estaba saliendo horrible.

–Ronnie tiene razón, amigo; hoy te veías igual de raro mientras caminábamos hacía aquí.

Ni si quiera Clyde se lo creía, no importará que tanto lo intentaba.

Rayos…en verdad no había escapatoria alguna de esta.

– Sabemos que algo sucedió en el callejón, y tuvo que ver con Linka, así que solo habla_. __**Ahora**__._

Resignado a su destino, Lincoln desató su garganta y dio un último largo suspiro, esperando que sus palabras a punto de salir no sonaran tan ridículas como lo hacían en su mente; pero si quería moverse a algún lado, tendría que soltarse de una buena vez en el día.

–Yo… bueno… no sé cómo decirlo.

–Entonces no pienses y solo escúpelo de una vez.

–Bueno… Linka… ella…

–¿Si? –Se acercó más el chico de gafas, tanto como la chica.

–Ella… tiene-… ella… eh…

Ronnie dejó salir un irritado suspiro; esto ya se estaba volviendo ridículo.

–Lincoln, por favor, ya estoy gastando suficiente tiempo aquí, así que mejor-

–Linka tiene poderes.

Un completo silencio domino el interior del vagón, con el viento siendo la única cosa audible. Tanto Clyde como Ronnie intercambiaron la misma dudosa mirada entre ellos, antes de enviarsela devuelta al peliblanco a la misma vez.

–…¿perdón?

–Ya lo dije; Linka… tiene… ¿poderes?

Clyde giró su confundida cabeza más de lo normal. La respuesta… no respondía absolutamente nada en su mente; de hecho, solo multiplicaba sus dudas.

Y Ronnie, con un solo suspiro, llevó su palma entera hacia su frente.

–Lincoln… por favor, no me digas que volviste a desvelarte hasta tarde leyendo tus cómics de X-Men otra vez.

–¡No lo hice!, ¡les juro que es verdad!

–Vamos tonto, "¿poderes?" ¡¿Es en serio?!

–¡Yo lo vi todo! Vamos, chicos, ¡tienen que creerme!

–Amigo, no es que te crea. –Respondió Clyde, aún confundido. –Es…solo que… ¿poderes?, digo, ¿cómo los de los comics?

–Yo… en verdad no lo sé; pero sé que, fuera lo que fuera, hizo todo ese desorden en el callejón.

–Espera un momento, ¿_ella_ hizo todo eso? –Preguntó Ronnie con gran duda.

–¿Hasta lo del apagón? –Se le unió Clyde a su lado.

–Pues… si; sea lo que sea que haya hecho, fue lo que derribó el poste de electricidad, y me lastimó no solo a mi, pero también a Chandler y a otros chicos que estaban ahí.

–Espera, ¿qué estaba haciendo ese idiota ahí?

–Vino a molestar a Linka por lo del juego de antes, pero… ya vieron como termino todo.

Ninguno de los tres chicos volvió a hablar por un largo minuto; todos estaban demasiado ocupados pensando como hacerlo, hasta que Ronnie fuera la primera en retomar la palabra.

–De acuerdo… aunque suene como la cosa más estupida y ridicula, supongamos, _solo supongamos_, que Linka de verdad tiene poderes; ¿exactamente que son?

–Yo… bueno… no tengo ni la menor idea.

–Diablos, que gran ayuda eres, Loud. –Bufó ella devuelta.

–Oye, yo estaba demasiado ocupado encargándome de Chandler como para verla… pero…

–"¿Pero" que?

–…ví que tenía una clase de brillo blanco alrededor de ella.

–¿Cómo fuego, o algo parecido? –Preguntó el chico de gafas.

–No, no era eso; era… de hecho… no estoy muy seguro, pero parecía venir… dentro de ella.

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio, con Lincoln intentando recuperar todo recuerdo que le fuera posible, aunque, en su opinión, no le estuviera yendo tan bien.

–¿Estas seguro?

–Estoy seguro de lo que vi, Clyde, todo.

–Bueno, pero… ¿qué quieres que hagamos ahora, Linc?

El peliblanco meditó un poco en silencio, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. Sin muchas opciones a escoger en su mente, parecía que solo había un camino a tomar.

–Creo que tenemos que investigar esto más a fondo.

–Creo que es una buena idea.

–Y yo creo que ustedes dos aún estan dementes. –Bufó Ronnie de últimas, rodando sus ojos con molestia. –Chicos, esto es simplemente la cosa más tonta; no es posible que ella pueda tener "superpoderes." Tal vez… solo haya sido otra cosa.

–¿Tú que crees que fue?

–Yo que sé, pero ¿super poderes? No lo creo.

–Bueno… solo hay una manera de saberlo. –El peliblanco volvió a levantarse, dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo con Ronnie tras él. –Tenemos que investigar un poco primero.

–¿Y si le preguntamos directamente con amabilidad? –Sugirió Clyde, siguiendo a sus amigos afuera. –Digo, si lo hacemos con cuidado, podría funcionar.

–Uh… creo… que eso no va a funcionar esta vez. –Respondió dudosamente el peliblanco.

–Claro, por que eso salió muy bien la ultima vez. –Bufó de nuevo la chica. –Ya sabes, cuando Linka dejó a Babe Ruth en humillación con ese batazo. **(1)**

–Más que eso, Ronnie, creo… que volví a alterarla.

–¿Qué?

–Estuve con ella cuando pasó todo, y… definitivamente no le gustó lo que ví ahí; se veía tan… asustada. –Explicó, su rostro igual de preocupado como su mente. Hasta hoy, la aterrada mirada de la peliblanca no seguía dejándolo en paz. -No dudo que vaya a volver a correr tan pronto nos vuelva a ver.

–Genial… lo que faltaba; volvimos al nivel 1. –Suspiró la chica con irritación, intentando mantener su balance al subir sobre los railes.

–Pero… si no podemos hablar con ella directamente, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó Clyde.

–Tengo una idea: conseguiremos nuestro equipo, la buscaremos, y la vigilaremos hasta ver lo que en verdad sucede aquí.

–Oye, amigo, no es que dude de tí, pero… ¿seguir acosando a alguien de este modo no es algo malo?

–Sé que no suena bien, Clyde, pero no tenemos muchas opciones más. No te preocupes, si lo hacemos con cuidado, todo terminará bien para todos nosotros.

–Bueno… de acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Traeré los comunicadores.

–Excelente, ¿y tu que dices? –Giró devuelta a a Ronnie, pensando un poco. –¿Vienes con nosotros?

–Aunque siga creyendo que esto es una completa estupidez y una gran perdida de tiempo… estoy dentro. No tenía mucho que hacer hoy de todos modos.

–De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos en casa de Clyde en una hora, no más, ni menos; y entonces buscaremos a Linka cuando estemos listos.

–Entendido. –Respondieron ambos, apurando su paso devuelta al pueblo.

–Bien, entonces, andando.

…

''_**Los Pitufos volverán después de estos mensajes''**_

Genial… más comerciales.

Lo menos que Linka necesitaba ahora.

No tenía el humor para volver a escuchar cuántas lamidas tomaba para llegar al centro de un Tootsie Pop, que tan importante era un tazon de Cheerios para su desayuno, o cuantos nuevos peluches de Osos Cariñositos podía conseguir ahora en las tiendas. **(2) **Todos ellos podían simplemente desaparecer… tanto como ella también quería hacerlo. Que importaba si la propia tierra la tragara abajo para siempre, para nunca jamás volver.

Se suponía que ayer debía ser una buena noche… probablemente la mejor de todas.

"Disfrútalo" había dicho su madre, "¡va a ser asombroso!"

Cuanto había deseado que hubiera sido así, que las cosas… fueran…

Estaba acabada.

¡¿Por qué tuvo que ir?!

¿Por qué tuvo que descontrolarse? No fue su culpa, esos chicos malos la llevaron a esto; ¡iban a hacerle daño a ella y a Lincoln! Y bien madre le decía lo mucho que debía cuidarse de esas personas, y no dejarse aprovechar por ellas. Pero… cuando hablaba de defenderse, no significaba tener que dejarse llevar, tirar al resto de esos chicos al suelo, o terminar descontrolandose y lastimar a-… Linc-…

Por Dios… ¿qué había hecho?

No iba más de un mes aquí, un lugar tan bueno y prometedor, con buenas personas alrededor y una mejor vida por delante… y lo había hechado todo a perder en un solo día. Bien se merecía no haber podido dormir durante el resto de esa noche; dudaba que aquellos horribles pensamientos sobre su miserable futuro fueran a dejarla en paz.

Ni si quiera quería pensar en lo que le diría a su madre tan pronto escuchara de todo.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, sentada en el sillon de la sala en pijama, esperando que al menos una caricatura y un buen tazón de Lucky Charms pudiera distraerla y hacerla olvidar de todo.

Pero ni los varios, cómicos y pequeños hombres azules de la televisión, ni el sabor de los dulces malvaviscos en su tazón lograban hacer algo. En su opinión, todo esto estaba siendo una completa y vana perdida de tiempo total.

Tenía que admitirlo de una buena vez: nada en este entero mundo podría aclarar su mente y cabeza; ya era una batalla perdida.

Lo había arruinado **todo**.

Y nada, absolutamente nada, podría cambiar eso.

–Buenos días cariño.

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo a Linka por no sobresaltarse con una voz tras ella, haciendo su camino a la sala. Heather ya sabía que encontraría a la peliblanca en la sala a esta hora puntual, no solía perderse por nada en el mundo las varias caricaturas de los sábados.

Pero… era ella, ¿o se veía algo rara hoy?

–Oh, ¡hola mamá! –Respondió inmediatamente, cambiando su rostro de una.

–¿Estás bien? Te ves algo… diferente.

–¿Yo?, ¿diferente? No sé de que estás hablando.

Heather lo sabía.

Había visto ese mismo sonriente pero dudoso rostro tantas veces como para saber lo contrario.

Y ya sabía lo que ocurría.

–Linka… sé lo que pasó ayer.

Si evitar sobre saltar requirió mucha fuerza, intentar escupir su cereal fuera le tomaría mucho más que eso. Sabía que este horrible momento vendría, era inevitable, pero no esperaba que llegara tan pronto.

Este era su fin.

–Mira… sé que el corte de luz y la caída de ese viejo poste tal vez te hayan asustado; y, en verdad, lamento que haya ocurrido todo eso. No merecías que tu noche fuera arruinada de ese modo tan repentino.

De pronto, la mente de Linka tomó un rápido y dudoso giro hacia arriba.

–Espera… ¿cómo sabías de eso?

–Jeje, bueno, estaba en el diario esta mañana. –Y no mentía; hasta podía verlo en las primeras pagina del periódico que llevaba en sus manos. –Sabes que un pueblo es demasiado tranquilo cuando esta clase de cosa llega a primera plana; raro, ¿no lo crees?

–Jeje, pues… es verdad.

–Pero dime, ¿era eso lo que sucedía?

Linka pensó un poco.

Tal vez, si podía mantener esto encubierto lo suficiente, podría salvarse no solo a si misma, pero también a su madre de tener que abrir el mapa del estado, solo para probablemente mudarse lo más lejos posible de aquí; y si todos lo olvidaban, incluyendo cualquier otro de esos chicos, mejor. Las cosas no podían terminar mal ahora, no cuando ambas ya estaban acostumbrándose a este agradable pueblo.

Así que, intentando quitar el temor en su rostro, Linka afirmó devuelta, antes de volver su vista al televisor.

–Ya veo… lamento que esto haya tenido que suceder en tu gran noche.

La peliblanca volvió a calmarse, parecía que podría volver a respirar tranquila por ahora; si fuera en la comodidad de su casa durante el resto de la semana, mucho mejor.

–Oye… creo que tengo una idea. –El animado tono de Heather volvió a atraer su atención. –¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque hoy?

Y en menos de lo que pudiera procesarlo, su calma volvió a desvanecerse.

–Digo, es un lindo día, podrás relajarte un poco, y hasta tal vez puedas encontrar a tus amigos.

Linka volvió a intensamente batallar por no solo evitar mostrar más nervios de los que ya tenia, pero también por encontrar una buena respuesta en el desorden que era su mente.

–Yo… bueno… no-… no estoy segura.

–Vamos, cariño, ¡va a ser muy agradable!

Aunque apreciara el ánimo de su madre, no estaba ayudándole absolutamente casi nada en tomar una decisión.

Por su parte, ella nunca podía negar que, en un día tan claro y soleado como este, una visita a un parque de verdad sonaba agradable… aunque estuviera lleno de gente; pero probablemente no debía de estar **tan **lleno como pensaba… ¿cierto?

Aunque… de hecho, pensándolo bien, ¿qué tan probable era encontrar a Lincoln, Clyde y Ronnie afuera?, ¿o al resto de aquellos chicos del callejón? Rayos, ni si quiera había pensado en eso.

Si él o alguno otro de los chicos la encontraban, delataban, y descubrían, ella terminaría… en-…

No, no debía pensar mucho en ello; solo la haría más nerviosa, además de levantar más sospechas hacia su madre, quien solo seguía esperando al menos una respuesta.

Ok, tal vez, _solo tal vez_, todo podría salir horriblemente mal… pero, entonces, también podría salir bien, y este de verdad podría ser un agradable día afuera. Quien sabe, tal vez Lincoln y el resto ni si quiera estaría presente; ¿cuales eran las probabilidades de que lo estarían? Probablemente no muchas. Ademas, su madre no mentía, los parques podían llegar a ser muy agradables; pasar un tiempo afuera, al menos por una media hora, no sería tan malo.

Era cierto… quizá hoy no sería un mal día; todo podría salir bien después de todo.

–Bueno… de-… de acuerdo. –Respondió finalmente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa devuelta, lo suficientemente convincente para su madre.

–¡Excelente! –Respondió la rubia con alegria, acariciando su blanco cabello. –Nos iremos en una hora.

Y así, la animada mayor se retiró a la cocina, preparada para un agradable día por delante.

Linka, por el otro lado… ya se había hundido por completo en el sillón.

Rayos… ¿qué había hecho?

…

**Parque Ketcham**

Un gran error.

Eso era lo que había hecho.

Un gran error del que había tenido que alejarse cuando pudo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde; Linka ya había cruzado la entrada del parque con su madre, teniendo a la vista una extensa area verde, lleno con nada más que gente en el prado, gente en parejas jovenes, gente jugando, gente patinando por el sendero o alegrando el ambiente con sus grandes y largos estereos resonando a un gran volumen.

Mucha gente… demasiada para su agrado.

Empezaba a dudar que su nueva gorra de sol naranja, puesta sobre ella y ocultando parte de su cabello, pudiera tapar lo suficiente como para no empezar a atraer toda la atención del mundo; pero… hasta ahora, nadie había gritado en panico al verla. Todo en orden, suponía.

–¿No te parece lindo este lugar, cariño?

No pudo responder hasta tragar un poco de saliva.

–Ya… lo creo…

–Claro, puede que esté algo lleno, pero no creo que esto pueda arruinar nuestro tiempo aquí, ¿no crees?

–Jeje, cierto. –Rio nerviosa, llevando la pequeña cesta en sus manos y siguiendo a su madre hacia un despejado puesto en el cesped. Mientras más rápido pudiera colocar la sombrilla que Heather cargaba y pudiera taparse lo más posible bajo ella, mejor. Uno nunca podía ser lo suficientemente precavido para cosas como estas…

–Cariño, ¿estás bien?

…o lo suficientemente preparada para una pregunta proveniente de su madre, extendiendo la manta sobre el suelo.

–Claro, todo… en orden, ¿por?

–No sé, has estado algo rara desde que salimos de casa.

Rayos, ahí iba de nuevo.

Debía pensar en algo… y darle un rapido viztazo a su alrededor le trajo una respuesta.

–Hay… mucha gente, y hace algo de calor.

–Lo sé, cariño; supongo que tuve que esperar eso de un sábado, y parece que el tipo del clima no mentía con respecto al sol; parece que la lluvia y el invierno tomará un poco más en llegar. –Admitió ella, termiando de ajustar la sombrilla y limpiando su frente. Y entonces, una refrescante idea llegó a su mente. –Dime… ¿qué te prece si tú te quedas vigilando nuestro puesto mientras yo voy rápido por unos helados al puesto cercano?

El pensamiento de un frio y delicioso helado logró formar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la chica; algo para endulzar su conflictivo día no sonaba nada mal.

–Me gusta.

–Excelente, entonces ya vuelvo, ¡no me tardo!

Heather se retiró con una animada sonrisa.

Y entonces, Linka dejo de forzar la suya.

No importaba que tanto lo intentara, no podía callar aquella notable y molesta voz repitiéndole lo horrible que el día podría salir hoy, batallando contra la otra pequeña voz diciéndole lo bueno que podría ser el alegre tiempo por delante. Y si dos no eran los suficientes, el tercero vendría para hacer multitud; pero… era algo diferente comparada a las otras dos, ahora que la escuchaba.

Exactamente, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo había estado ese sentimiento de estar siendo vigilada dentro de ella?

…

–Oye, ¡cuidado con mi mano, torpe!

–Oops, lo siento, Ronnie.

Clyde intentaría tener más cuidado subiendo el resto del arbol sin intentar pisar a la chica bajo él mientras seguía los pasos del chico peliblanco, ya sentado en una rama en la cima. Aún entre todas las hojas, Lincoln asomó sus binoculares sin problema, teniendo una vista perfecta de casi todo el parque; y el espacio en la fuerte rama justo había sido el suficiente para darle paso a sus dos amigos, sacando sus otros binoculares de sus mochilas tan pronto estuvieran arriba.

–¿Linc?

–¿Si, Clyde?

–¿Estás seguro que este es un buen lugar donde ocultarnos? Digo, ¿que si la rama se rompe?

–No te preocupes, he subido este árbol muchas veces, y es lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenernos a los tres.

La aseguración de Lincoln animó a Clyde en intentar moverse a una mejor posición, mientras la atención del peliblanco fue llevada a una chica en la zona.

Distinguir un cabello blanco entre toda la multitud fue más facil y rápido de lo que creyeron que sería, tan fácil como distinguir a una luna por una base destructora planetaria **(3)**. Aún cubierta por una gorra naranja y bajo la sombra de una sombrilla, encontrar a Linka no les tomo mucho al resto de sus amigos.

–Bien, ahí está. –Avisó Lincoln, apuntando hacia abajo.

–La veo. –Respondió el chico de gafas, estabilizando su vista sobre ella.

Y ahí mismo estaba, la chica que tanto habían estado buscando… y casi habían perdido de vista por completo hace poco. Fue una suerte que hubieran llegado a la residencia de los Brooks a tiempo en bicicleta, solo para ver como su pequeño automóvil salia del garaje tomaba su trayecto lejos de ellos. Afortunadamente, el trío ya había manejado bicicletas el suficiente tiempo como para lograr mantenerle el paso al vehículo sin mucho problema; excepto por Clyde, quién sabía que debía haber intentado hacer un mejor esfuerzo en las clases de educación física al detenerse una vez que otra por un respiro extra.

Pero aún así, aquí estaban ellos, sentados aquí arriba y mirando directo al objetivo de la semana.

–Y… ¿ahora qué? –Fue la buena pregunta de Ronnie.

–La vigilaremos por un rato, y veremos que está sucediendo.

–No lo sé, Linc, me siento raro haciendo esto.

–Lo sé, Clyde, pero en verdad no tenemos muchas otras opciones; debemos estar atentos.

–¿En verdad nos estas diciendo que debemos quedarnos aquí haciendo _a__**bsolutamente nada **_hasta que ella haga algo?, ¿incluso si tarda todo el día? –Cuestionó otra vez la chica.

–Pues… sip, esa es la idea por ahora. –Intentó admitir con un optimista tono, uno no compartido por Ronnie.

–Genial… vamos a envejecer y morir aquí arriba. –Suspiro frustrada, recostándose contra el tronco. –Mejor despiértenme si algo sucede.

–Oigan… ¿chicos? –Ambos dieron la vuelta hacia el chico de gafas. –Creo que algo ya está sucediendo.

Y movimiento había presente en el suelo, con la peliblanca acercándose mas cerca de ellos por el sendero, mirando extrañada hacia arriba. Todos actuaron rápido de una, ocultándose lo más pronto posible tras todas las hojas.

…

Bien… eso fue raro.

Era ella, ¿o las hojas de arriba se habían movido un poco más de lo normal mientras más se acercaba? Eso, y también el hecho de las ramas crujiendo un poco más fuerte hasta quedar completamente calladas. Algo extraño sucedía aquí… pero… era eso, ¿o en verdad estaba empezando a perder la razón? Que ella supiera, tal vez solo fue el viento que pasaba por el área de nuevo, o quizá algún grupo de pájaros habitando dentro.

Cielos… en verdad debía calmarse y dejar de preocuparse tanto; después de todo, no era como si algo peligroso fuera a salir a atacarla-

–¡CUIDADO!

Por detrás.

De ahí había venido aquella fuerte advertencia, acompañada de un ruido de ruedas girando fuera de control-

Directo hacia ella.

Debía agradecer que, aún tras una larga noche sin mucho descanso, sus instintos aún estuvieran funcionando, o jamas hubiera podido evitar a la inminente chica en patines moviéndose a una gran velocidad.

–¡AYUDA!

Y ahí, pasando a una gran velocidad, una clase de chica morena de su edad, con su cabello peinado y bien ordenado por una cinta roja, vistiendo un suéter blanco decorado con una estrella roja en el centro, hizo su rápido y descontrolado trayecto por el sendero. No importa cuanto lo intentara, le era inútil intentar controlar los patines en sus pies, haciendo nada más que resbalar a cada segundo. Si no conseguía su estabilidad devuelta ni cambiaba su curso, el largo sendero la llevaría rodando directo… a-…

Oh-oh.

Puede que Linka no supiera mucho del mundo, pero podía saber que una caída hacia una gran y vieja fuente publica no era tan divertido como zambullirse en una piscina, mucho menos cuando ya estabas completamente vestido.

No podía quedarse aquí parada, alguien en verdad necesitaba ayuda.

Correr tras aquella chica solo la dejaría sin aliento, y mucho menos sin tiempo; sus opciones eran limitadas. Reaccionando finalmente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió y se lanzó de una hacía los arbustos más cercanos, asomándose un poco y asegurándose de quedar lo suficientemente escondida para hacer, de acuerdo a ella, la tontería más grande de todas… por segunda vez en la semana…

La peliblanca revisó el área alrededor, intentando pensar rápido en algo, hasta notar… aquel ausente puesto de hot dogs al lado de un pequeño jardín de rosas.

Bien, creía tener algo en mente, y esperaba con todo su corazón que esto funcionara.

Tras un largo suspiro saliera fuera de ella, Linka miró mantuvo su mente y vista en el carro, levantando su brazo y apuntando su mano hacia él. El puesto no salió de su pensamiento mientras concentraba sus fuerzas hacia su extremidad, empezando a brillar de nuevo como el carro en sí, una luz menor emanando de él. Y tan pronto su brazo se moviera, las ruedas del puesto siguieron su camino, lento pero seguro, hacia el frente de no solo la fuente, pero también el final de la trayectoria de la chica.

Y justo a tiempo.

Aún en medio de su pánico, la chica no había logrado alcanzar a notar la obstrucción frente a ella hasta que fuera tarde y-

Golpeara el auto de frente, amortiguado su impacto a la vez que lo giraba un poco hacia atrás hasta quedar quieto y balanceado.

Este hubiera sido el perfecto momento para la chica en patines para finalmente suspirar aliviada… claro, si el carro no hubiera empezado a lentamente irse de frente con ella, a punto de caer entero sobre el agua.

La chica ya había estado a punto de gritar en pánico al momento de ver su reflejo en el agua creciendo mientras más se acercaba hacia abajo con el puesto, hasta que de pronto se detuviera por completo. Confundida, sintió sus pies tocar suelo de nuevo, notando como era llevada devuelta hacia atrás. No fue hasta quedar completamente firme que notaría los brazos extendidos de otra persona a su lado, terminando de jalar el puesto con todas sus fuerzas a la seguridad del firme suelo.

–¡¿Estás bien?! –Preguntó la femenina voz tras ella.

–Si… gracias… creo que estoy-…

Si para bien o mal, Linka no podría saberlo con exactitud, la chica acababa de quedar completamente congelada tan pronto la viera de frente.

Lo que le faltaba, más personas por petrificar; a este punto, era mejor no estar llevando la cuenta.

–Eh… ¿hola? –Volvió a hablar la peliblanca, devolviendo a la otra chica a la realidad.

–…oh, lo siento, creía que… uh… te reconocía de algún lado, pero me confundí de persona. –Linka intentó no suspirar en molestia; esa definitivamente no era la primera vez en la semana que esto sucedía… o la última, que ella supiera. –Pero sí, creo que estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme.

–Jeje, no fue nada.

–Sabes, no creo haber hablado contigo antes. –Respondió, extendiendo su mano hacia ella con una simpática sonrisa. –Soy Stella, un gusto conocerte.

Con toda honestidad… Linka no estaba muy segura de lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

¿Había hecho otro amigo?, ¿tan rápido?, ¿no estaba yendo todo esto algo rápido? No que ella despreciara un gesto de amistad como este, eso ya sería demasiado desconsiderado de su parte, pero… ¿en verdad podía con esto? ¿Qué si al final todo terminaba como-… Lincoln…

No, claro que no terminaría así… no si ella podía evitarlo.

Tal vez había arruinado las cosas con Lincoln, y las jamás podrían volver a ser arregladas con él; pero no lo embarraría una segunda vez. Este podía ser el nuevo comienzo de una nueva y mejor amistad, y ella podía empezarlo bien ahora mismo con el pie derecho.

O, mejor dicho, empezando con su mano derecha.

–Soy… Linka. –Devolvió su mano, intentando devolver una sonrisa. –Linka Brooks.

–Un gusto conocerte, Linka. –Y dos pequeñas sonrisas fueron intercambiadas por igual. –Lamento como te recibí, espero no haberte incomodado mucho.

–Bueno… no hay problema.

–Dime, no te había visto por aquí antes, ¿eres nueva?

–Pues… si, lo soy.

–Vaya, sabes, yo también soy algo nueva en el vecindario.

–De… ¿verdad? –Respondió sorprendida mientras ayudaba a la chica a sentarse en el borde de la fuente.

–¡Sip! llegue hace cuatro meses, y debo decir que he tenido un buen tiempo en el pueblo, en verdad es muy agradable.

–Pues… supongo; es un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo.

–Además de la gente que puedes encontrarte; de hecho, conozco a un grupo agradable de amigos de la escuela cercana, podrían agradarte.

–¿De la escuela?, espera, no recuerdo haberte visto en clases.

–Fui transferida por poco tiempo, pero volveré como en una semana o dos; parece que a mis padres en verdad les gustó la escuela. Tal vez, cuando vuelva, podamos seguir hablando.

–Eso… de hecho suena-

–¡Ahí estás!

Y de frente, caminando hacia ella a un paso rápido, la preocupada mirada de Heather se desvaneció tan pronto puso sus ojos en la peliblanca.

–Linka, ¡gracias al cielo que te encontré! Te perdí completamente por un minuto, ¿exactamente que-... oh…

La rubia calló de una al notar a la otra chica a su lado, un poco confundida como ella.

–Oh, hola mama, ella… es Stella, acabo de conocerla.

–Un gusto, señora Brooks. –Saludó la otra chica con una sonrisa. –Bienvenidas a la ciudad, por cierto.

–Vaya… bueno, jeje, muchas gracias, Stella, en verdad es muy amable de tu parte. Veo que ustedes dos estaban teniendo una buena charla, solo espero no haber interrumpido nada.

–No se preocupe, Linka y yo estábamos recién comenzando a hablar después de que me salvara de convertirme en una esponja humana cuando casi me caigo en la fuente mientras practicaba con mis nuevos patines; aún no me puedo acostumbrar a ellos.

–Espera, ¡¿de verdad?!

La peliblanca no pudo evitar reír un poco nerviosa por la curiosa expresión de su madre.

–Bueno… podría decir que sí.

–Cariño, ¡eso fue muy heroico de tu parte! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Honestamente, la peliblanca se sentía mejor dándole una gran alegría a su madre, agrandando su sonrisa como nunca antes lo había hecho. Al menos era mucho mejor que el ataque a su corazón que le daría si le dijera toda la completa verdad.

–Oye, Linka, ¿quieres venir conmigo a explorar un poco el parque?

Pero sería el corazón de Linka el que instantáneamente detendría todo proceso.

¿Un paseo? Estaría completamente loca al decirle no a uno de esos, mucho más si se trataba de un lugar tan natural y agradable como este; sería casi exactamente igual a los varios paseos forestales con su madre que tanto amaba. Pero, que ella recordara, aquellos bosques nunca habían estado así de… llenos de tanta gente; ¿qué si uno de ellos había visto algo de anoche y la reconocían?

¿Qué si volvía a encontrar a esos chicos del callejón otra vez? Esto sonaba mal. Muy mal.

–Vamos cariño, ¡suena como una buena idea!

Pero... escuchar el animado tono de su madre le decía algo diferente.

Hasta ahora, el día había estado de su lado; nadie había apuntado dedos, llamado a la policia, o corrido lejos de ella aún. Parecía que nada podría arruinar el momento… a menos que ella misma lo quisiera. Pero, si de verdad se lo proponía con todo su corazón, y juraba cuidarse y no volver a hacer lo que sea que hubiera hecho ayer, hoy de verdad podría ser un buen día; al menos uno mejor que el de ayer.

–De… acuerdo. –Respondió finalmente, para la alegría de Stella.

–¡Genial! Vamos, te mostraré los mejores sitios.

Y así, ambas chicas caminaron juntas por uno de los varios caminos, con un par de alegres rostros en sus caras. Tras haber avisado a su hija de volver a tiempo para el almuerzo dentro de algunos minutos, Heather despidió a ambas chicas antes de volver a su puesto en el césped, no pudiendo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa. Dios, cuanto amaba ver Linka finalmente hacer amigos y tener la vida que tanto merecía ella.

Y aún con su mente llena de dudas, la peliblanca siguió a su nueva amiga con un animado rostro, escuchando cada palabra que ella tuviera que decir.

Pero aún ocupada en el camino, la curiosidad de Stella la obligó a mirar atrás, devuelta al solitario puesto de hot dogs al lado de la fuente.

Era… raro, ahora que lo pensaba.

Puede que ella aún fuera nueva en el pueblo y todo eso, pero… que ella supiera, ¿no que el viejo Harry **siempre** ponía su conocido carro frente al jardín de rosas?, ¿sin una sola falta en ningún día?

…meh, tal vez era solo su primera reposición; quizá finalmente ya se había cansado de todo el olor de tantas flores en un mismo lugar.

…

–¿Y bien?

Aún tras todo este tiempo en el árbol, tanto Clyde como Ronnie ni siquiera podían pensar en algo con que responderle al peliblanco; el pequeño espectáculo en los arbustos de abajo ya había quitado las suficientes palabras de ellos, hasta su propio razonamiento por completo.

–…de acuerdo, tú ganas. –Finalmente admitió derrotada la chica, antes de apoyar su espalda contra un árbol. Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente confundida y estupefacta como para decir mucho. –Yo… en verdad no lo entiendo.

–No-… no es posible. –Añadió Clyde, tan sorprendido como ella. –No tiene sentido.

–Y ahí lo tienen, chicos; odio tener decirlo de esta manera, pero… se los dije.

–Ok, ¡lo entendemos!, ¡tiene superpoderes! –Respondió Ronnie, con tantas ganas de darle un buen golpe para dejarlo caer y callarlo. –Pero… no lo entiendo, ¡¿cómo?!

–Yo… en verdad no lo sé, estoy tan confundido como ustedes.

–Debe de haber alguna clase de explicación, ¡sé que debe de haberlo! –Prosiguió Clyde, dando demasiadas vueltas en su mente. –¿Tal vez algún accidente químico?, ¿contacto alienígena?, ¿mordida de criatura?, ¿exposición a radioactividad?

–No que yo sepa mucho de química, pero… ¿no que eso último es algo peligroso? –Dudó Lincoln.

–Cierto, tienes razón.

–¿Pero exactamente como más estaría esparciendo esos pequeños brillitos mágicos de su mano? –Volvió a cuestionar dudosa la chica.

–Creen que… ¿se trate de alguna clase de poder que ya conocemos?

–Clyde, ¿de qué estás hablando? –Pregunto confundido el peliblanco.

–Hablo de algún poder familiar que hayamos visto antes; ya sabes, como los de los comics o películas. Digo, si ella puede mover objetos, debe de … uh… ¡usar la fuerza! Eso es.

–Que yo sepa, los jedi no hacían brillar cosas de blanco. –Razono la chica.

–Cierto… entonces… podría ser una clase de linterna verde, pero diferente… ¿quizá una linterna blanca?

–Clyde, no existen tales cosas como "linternas blancas." Además, no le vi ningún anillo en el dedo.

–Bueno, entonces supongo… ¿qué tal vez sea como Jean Grey?

–¿Con la fuerza Phoenix? Aunque demasiado ridículo… ¿tal vez?

–¿Tu qué piensas, Linc?

–La verdad, aunque podría hablar de cómics y poderes todo el día, creo que tenemos que seguir pensando en como continuar.

–Bueno, y ¿exactamente qué tienes en mente, chico del plan? –El peliblanco no respondió nada devuelta a Ronnie, andaba algo ocupado pensándolo a fondo. No esperaba llegar a esta parte tan pronto. –Digo, viendo lo que puede hacer, no se me ocurre nada.

–¿Creen que deberíamos llamar a la policia? –Sugirió dudosamente Clyde. –Esto tal vez podría ser serio.

–¡Oigan, no vamos a hacer eso! –La repentina y seria interrupción de Lincoln dejo en silencio a ambos, igual de sorprendidos. –Chicos, escuchen, sé que esto es algo nuevo y extraño para nosotros, y no tengamos ni la menor idea de lo que sea que Linka tenga en ella o que tan peligroso sea, pero… no por eso significa que sea una amenaza, o que debamos delatarla; ella aún es nuestra amiga, no podemos hacerle esto.

Sus dos amigos quedaron quietos sobre la rama, pensativos por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente rompieran el silencio.

–Bueno… es cierto. –Aceptó el chico de gafas. –Linka es muy agradable y amigable como para lastimar a alguien. Creo que yo no tendría problema con ella, mientras aún sea nuestra amiga.

–Aunque honestamente siga sin saber lo que sucede… tengo que acordar con Clyde. –Siguió la chica morena. –Admito que Linka de verdad es agradable, y no podemos perderla ahora que acabamos de conocerla, aún con… lo que sea que tenga ella.

–Chicos, lo que necesitamos es volver a hablar con ella de algún modo y hacerla ver que todo esta bien, y… bueno, supongo que tal vez al menos pueda explicarnos mejor lo que sucede.

–¿Y exactamente que tienes en mente? –Fue la buena pregunta de Ronnie que dejó pensando a Lincoln un poco más. Solo le tomó pensar por unos segundos para hacer encender su bombillo.

–Clyde, ¿tienes tu agenda?

–Siempre la traigo conmigo.

Y precisamente, bien guardado en su maleta, Clyde sacó un pequeño cuaderno de notas del épico programa animado de televisión, Ace Savvy y su Equipo Maravilla; sus páginas estaban llenas de solo fechas y horas, para gran confusión de Ronnie.

–Espera, ¿en verdad usas eso?, ¿y desde cuando?

–Desde que la doctora López me lo recomendó usar hace poco, dice que me puede ayudar a organizarme mucho mejor.

La confundida chica hubiera querido una mejor explicación por parte del peliblanco, pero lo único que él le devolvería sería unos hombros encogidos.

–…claaaro, como digas.

Ronnie prefirió evitar preguntar más y dejo a Lincoln pasando entre las pocas paginas llenas, sus ojos encontrando y fijando su vista a lo que precisamente buscaba.

–Oigan, tengo una idea; ¿recuerdan que planes tenemos para mañana?

–Pues… si. –Recordó Clyde, sin mucho problema. –Se supone que los tres de nosotros acordamos en explorar y seguir los viejos railes hasta donde nos lleven.

–Esa es la idea, pero necesito saber, ¿quién más está dentro?

–Bueno… sé que Zach tiene cosas que hacer con sus padres, Liam estará ocupado en la granja, y Rusty tendrá que acompañar a su papá a la ciudad para ayudarlo con algunas prendas.

–De acuerdo, entonces supongo que tendremos espacios extra; justo lo que necesitamos.

Los puntos en la mente de Ronnie se conectaron de una, creyendo saber a dónde iba todo esto.

–Espera… ¿piensas invitarla?

–De hecho, invitar a ambas.

–¿Stella también?

–Claro, supongo que Linka estaría más cómoda y tranquila con otra amiga a su lado; además, ella también es nuestra amiga, y estará disponible. Y también creo recordar que Linka mencionó ayer que solía vivir en el bosque, y le parecía muy tranquilo; llevarla al de la ciudad tal vez podría calmarla.

–¿Crees que esto de verdad vaya a funcionar?

–Tal vez, pero solo hay una manera de saberlo: intentándolo. –Lincoln ajusto su posición en la rama, mirando de frente hacia los dos. –Chicos, una última importante cosa más: hagamos lo que hagamos, no debemos hablarle de esto a absolutamente **nadie**. Solo nosotros tres debemos saber de esto, nadie más, ¿hecho?

El peliblanco extendió su puño hacia adelante.

–Entendido, amigo.

–Dalo por hecho.

Y con los otros dos puños de sus amigos chocando contra el suyo, Lincoln estuvo más que satisfecho.

–Bien, entonces, ¡que comience la operación "Recuperar a Linka y averiguar lo que sea que-

–Oigan… ¿escuchan algo?

Clyde tenía razón; ¿era él, o… acaso la rama en donde estaban sentados sonaba como si estuviera a punto de-

Romperse y caer hacia abajo con los tres chicos, haciendolos chocar contra más hojas y pocas otras ramas, antes de forzosamente aterrizar sobre los arbustos bajo ellos. Pareció tardarle una eternidad a Clyde para poder decir algo entre todas sus quejas y las de sus amigos.

–…¿Lincoln?

–¿Si… Clyde?

–Permiso… para volver… a las bases.

–…concedido.

Ambos quedaron rendidos en el suelo, adoloridos y sin poder decir mucho…

Excepto por Ronnie Anne a su lado.

–La… próxima vez… yo escojo el lugar.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y finalmente volvemos al aire.**

**Saben, se siente bien volver aquí; este descanso de verdad ayudó a la hora de pensar y refinar algunas cosas, para finalmente volver aquí; lamento si me tarde mucho en volver, pero ya no importa, ya estamos de vuelta. De verdad no tengo mucho que decir, excepto agradecer a todos por su paciencia durante esta pausa; espero que hayan disfrutado de todo.**

**Ahora, al rincón de los comentarios:**

…

**MariLoud: Me alegra saber que haya hecho un buen trabajo con la ambientación por el momento, tanto como en la historia en sí; espero que sigas disfrutando del resto.**

**¡Gracias por pasarte!**

…

**regamers10: Y estabas precisamente en lo correcto.**

**Todo se fue al mismísimo carajo, y Linka demostró lo suficiente como para hacer hasta al más fuerte correr lo más rápido posible devuelta a su casa. Definitivamente, explicar algunas cosas tomará algo de tiempo.**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, tanto como para ponerlo como el mejor del fic hasta el momento; debo decir que de verdad fue algo entretenido de pensar y escribir, además de pensar en cómo se vería el lugar entero en sí.**

**(Yo de hecho nunca vi Pixels, así que… no tengo ni idea de que habrás escuchado, pero apuesto a que fue genial XD)**

**Y bueno, no hace falta esperar más por otro capítulo, porque aquí estoy devuelta con más (si aún quieres darle una revisada a mi otra obra, eso depende completamente de ti). **

**Bien, si el aire se siente por completo, significa que algo estoy haciendo bien aún. Esta fue una vista que no ves muchas veces hoy en día, gracias a la creciente tecnología, pero volver a ver el pasado nunca ha hecho mal. Estoy seguro que los juegos originales deben de estar en algún lado por ahí aún.**

**El plan por volver a contactar con Linka entra en acción, ¿lograrán hacerlo? Solo el tiempo te lo responderá.**

**Gracias por pasarte, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo; ¡suerte!**

…

**Masteralan116: De acuerdo, sí, soy malvado… pero no demasiado como golpear a un cachorrito, eso ya es cosa del diablo.**

**Si, las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperábamos, pero… bueno, al menos ¡alguien consiguió mayor puntuación! ¡Woohoo!... ¿no?... ok, no, todo está mal, y lo peor es que nadie llego a probar ese extraño juego de la esquina: ¿Ponyblius?... yo que sé, se veía interesante.**

**Preguntas sin sentido, eso fue todo lo que los chicos hicieron… ¿verdad? Ni idea, la imaginación de esos chicos de verdad es muy grande.**

**Claro, que Lincoln pudiera sacar palabras era tan complicado como intentar describir lo que acaba de suceder, pero eso no le detendrá de intentar buscar un modo de seguir adelante y recuperar el contacto con ella. ¿Logrará conseguirlo?**

**Gracias por pasarte por aquí, especialmente por todo el apoyo; lamento que hayan cancelado el evento del Area 51, es una pena que no hayas podido ir… **_**por favor dime que no fuiste de verdad.**_

**Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para todos tus proyectos tanto aquí como en la vida real, ¡nos vemos!**

…

**Mr. G: "…leer esta historia de historia."**

***Intensa risa de fondo***

***Numerosos aplausos de fondo***

***Créditos ruedan, tan pronto el tema musical empieza a sonar***

…**de acuerdo, eso tal vez fue mucho.**

**Así que, te gusta todo lo relacionado al siglo XX, ¿eh? Bueno, ya somos dos, mi buen amigo. Hago lo que puedo para intentar hacer una ambientación correcta, y parece que voy por buen camino por ahora.**

**Sé que no he mostrado mucho del resto de la familia su forma de ser, pero créeme que ya llegaremos a ellos en otro momento. Y si no se ven tan diferentes al tiempo moderno … bueno, hay que tomar en cuenta que, en la historia, algunas cosas seguirán siendo las mismas no importa en donde estén.**

**(Con respecto a Vanzilla, sip, es la misma del show original. No, no había ninguna buena van familiar de los años 20 como para usar en esto. Afortunadamente, como esto es un AU, tengo la libertad de poder cambiar las cosas al gusto para la trama, especialmente cuando se viene a esta vieja herencia de van. Créeme cuando te digo que ya tenía pensado esta clase de tema, y tal vez mencione su historia en otro momento.)**

**Y si, sé que tienes preguntas con respecto a los adultos y a la familia en sí (crisis de los 70… ¿cuál de todas? XD), pero por ahora no ha sido momento de hablar de ello; pero créeme, ya llegaré a ello a su tiempo, en alguna mención que otra.**

**Créeme cuando te digo que hasta yo pensé en que habría hecho cada adulto en esta ambientación, concuerdo que es algo simplemente interesante en que pensar, por que hasta yo estoy igual de interesado por ello; pero ya llegaremos a su tiempo.**

**(Y ahora, he aquí una lista de las cosas que mencionaste, y si tal vez podría usarlo como ideas:**

**Olimpiadas: una ya había pasado en Moscú en el '80 [y casi nadie quizo participar en ello], y el otro en Los Angeles no empezaría hasta el próximo año.**

**Malvinas: …tal vez; no muy seguro.**

**Queen, AC/DC, Jackson: Diablos, por supuesto que sí XD**

**Reagan: Obviamente [no se tú, pero a mi me agrada].**

**Caída del Muro y final de Guerra Fría: no lo creo, eso ya fue para los últimos años. Tal vez alguna mención a futuro.**

**Back to the Future, Mario y NES: no llegarían hasta el '85 [excepto Mario, quien ya estaba haciendo sus apariciones en el arcade].**

**Rubiks, Walkmans, etc: Por supuesto.**

**Simpsons: No vendrían hasta el '89 [a excepción de los cortos, pero esos llegaron en el '87]).**

**SNL: Muy probable.**

**No hay de que disculparse, hay simplemente tantas cosas en esta década que es difícil no concentrarse en todas ellas por igual XD**

**(Bien, un voto a favor a "Kermit" para la lista.)**

**Gracias por pasarte por aquí; espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y la historia por ahora.**

**¡Suerte!**

…

**J0nas Nagera: Bienvenido devuelta, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía; espero que todo esté bien por ahí.**

**Me alegra que los últimos capítulos te hayan gustado, incluso con los cuestionables métodos de Lincoln por conseguir cualquier clase de información (''tiempos difíciles requieren medidas drásticas,'' ¿no?... digo, creo que así va la cosa); como también me alegra ver que el ultimo no haya sido diferente.**

**Es bueno ver que haya logrado desenterrar un buen recuerdo que otro no solo de tu parte, sino también tal vez de otros leyendo esto. De verdad pareces conocer una cosa que otra de todo esto, y no hace falta ser sabio para ver que pasaste muy buenos tiempos, tanto como todos los chicos aquí, incluida Linka (aún con algunas… cuestionables preguntas hechas).**

**(Interesantes teorías, sin duda, pero no puedo confirmar o negar nada… al menos por ahora).**

**Sí, todo se fue directo hacia abajo tan pronto un chico de pelo rojo llegara y metiera a todos en un lindo problema, pero al menos no lo hemos visto volver… por ahora.**

**Nota mental: nunca, pero **_**nunca,**_** molestes a una persona con poderes dentro; te reto a decirme una sola cosa buena que haya salido de esta clase de cosas. Sin sorpresa alguna, aquí hubo feos problemas de los que esperemos que tengan algún arreglo.**

**Con respecto a tu intriga, solo diré una cosa: creo haber escuchado en alguna parte algo que decía que ''para ir adelante, algunas veces se necesita volver atrás.''**

**No recuerdo bien de donde fue, o exactamente cómo iba, pero seguro ya entiendes la idea.**

**(¡Ronnie Anne 4 the win, nena!)**

**Gracias por pasarte, amigo, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta otra parte; ¡mucha suerte!**

…

**Y ahora, con eso fuera del camino, es hora de pasar al (más reducido de lo que pensaba) rincón del saber:**

**La Referenciclopedia**

**(1): Babe Ruth, reconocido jugador profesional de béisbol de los años 10s, 20s, y 30s.**

**(2): Todos comerciales, en orden de aparición:**

**-Tootsie Pop: paleta de caramelo, su comercial siempre se concentraba en saber cuántas lamidas debía darle una persona para llegar al centro. Hasta el día de hoy, el mundo tal vez nunca lo sepa.**

**-Cheerios: reconocido cereal de grano circulares con sabor a miel.**

**-Ositos Cariñositos: este en sí ya es lo suficientemente explicable y simple: coloridos peluches de osos que se volvieron famosos en este tiempo.**

**(3): Sip, otra referencia a Star Wars (una más nunca le hizo daño a nadie).**

…

**Sin más a atender o decir, me despido por ahora, deseándoles a todos mucha suerte y agradeciéndoles una vez más su constante apoyo.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Encuentros del Destino

Calor.

Irritación.

Y un molesto dolor en la cabeza.

El solitario chico, caminando por la extensa y poblada calle de la ciudad, había tenido que soportar estas tres cosas durante esta última eterna hora, buscando un tonto lugar que probablemente no encontraría hasta recorrer 12 calles más. Sus piernas probablemente ni si quiera lo dejarían llegar a pasar tres más. ¿Exactamente cuándo llegaría a su destino? Honestamente, no tenía ni la menor idea, y, con todo el calor acumulándose en su cabeza, ni se molestaría en pensar en ello.

Nunca en su vida había visto este tal campo de entrenamiento de los Hazeltucky Hockers, esos rudos jugadores que tanto resentían todos devuelta en Royal Woods; ni si quiera le hubiera importado en buscarlo…

Y aún no podía creer que estuviera gastando su sábado buscándolo de este modo.

Si tan solo el resto de sus cobardes compañeros no se hubieran ido llorando hacia sus mamas después de lo de ayer por la noche, él ni si quiera necesitaría estar aquí en primer lugar, buscando un lugar que tal vez ni si quiera valdría su pena. Y todo esto por culpa de ese estúpido de Larry, y… esa horrible monstruosidad de pelo blanco, lo que sea que fuere esa estúpida chica rara. Todo había empezado a ir cuesta abajo desde que ella llego a este pueblo.

Bueno, pues ya no más.

Costara lo que costara, Chandler haría lo posible por no solo ver a ese idiota peliblanco pagar por meter su nariz en donde no debía, pero también deshacerse de esa fenómeno peliblanca fuera de este mundo.

Tan metido se encontraba el pelirrojo dentro de su mente como para para notar y evitar a tiempo chocar contra una reja a su frente, rodeando un mediano estadio de campo verde, cuya gran señal en la esquina mostraba orgullosamente la mascota oficial del equipo que tanto buscaba.

Maldición, ya era hora.

Y… que conveniente, justo dos de los miembros del equipo se encontraban descansando en las bancas cercanas.

Y justo a quienes buscaba.

Que él hubiera escuchado de las corrientes voces de la escuela y el vecindario, Hawk y Hank eran la clase de chicos a quienes buscabas si querías una muerte instantánea, y él mismo sabía que no debían de exagerar. Larga era su lista de delitos, y muy rápida era su crecimiento. Chandler de hecho estaba algo impresionado; era un milagro que ambos no hubieran sido expulsados del equipo aún; suponía que los fuertes brazos y las seguidas rachas ganadoras de ambos eran las únicas cosas manteniéndolos en el campo hasta hoy en día.

Huesos de hierro y rudeza total… sip, justo lo que buscaba.

–Oye, mira a esta rata. –Hank dejo salir una pequeña risa al ver hacia donde apuntaba Hawk. Ambos sujetos no sentían pena alguna por el chico pelirrojo caminado justo hacia ellos.

Esto sería divertido.

–Lindo día, ¿no lo creen? –Empezó el pelirrojo, interesadamente admirando el claro cielo arriba. –Parece que será otro buen-

–Oye, sabandija, te damos un segundo para que puedas correr y dejarnos en paz, antes que decidamos hacerte papilla.

Su calma en el exterior no podía ser hallada por ningún lado en su interior.

–¿Hacerme papilla? Eso… de verdad sería una pena. –Se esforzó por responder con tranquilidad. –¿Cómo podría entonces darles mi generosa oferta? –Añadió, esperando haber conseguido más tiempo de vida.

Ambos chicos solo tronaron más sus nudillos.

–Guárdatelo para después que acabemos contigo.

Y Chandler volvió a tragar todo lo que tenía por su garganta.

De acuerdo… tal vez era hora de sacar las armas de una.

–Ya veo… pero, ¿creen que eso tal vez pueda cambiar con e_sto_?

Aunque ni un tren podría detener a ambos bravucones de frente, las varias pequeñas hojas de papel verde sacadas de los bolsillos del chico lograron hacer el efecto, parando completamente a ambos en sus vías.

–¿Es eso lo que creo que es? –Preguntó concertado Hawk.

–100 dólares enteros, eso es lo que es, y lo mejor es que pueden ser completamente suyos.

Chandler supo que algo había hecho bien al conseguir sonrisas de parte de ambos.

–Claro que serán nuestros… una vez partamos tus huesos si no nos lo das ahora.

Y una sonrisa era la que había desvanecido de su mente y rostro.

Bien… aunque odiara tener que aceptarlo, era hora del plan B.

–Ah-ah-ah, pero… así no podría darles el resto, ¿no?

Milagrosamente, antes que el primer puño hiciera un violento impacto contra su mejilla, ambos chicos volvieron a detenerse.

–…¿resto?

–Por supuesto, tengo más de donde vino todo esto, y podrían ganárselo fácilmente si tan solo pudieran ser buenos chicos y ayudarme con un pequeño y simple trabajo que podría gustarles mucho.

Ambos bravucones intercambiaron dudosas miradas por unos momentos, intentando ignorar por completo al pelirrojo, antes de finalmente pensarlo mejor y llegar a una decisión.

–Escucha, pequeño tonto, en verdad necesitamos el dinero para algo de equipo extra para la nueva temporada, así que… aceptamos. Pero si te haces el tonto y decides engañarnos, no tendrás lo suficiente para pagar un arreglo en el hospital todos los huesos que te romperemos hasta hacerlos polvo.

–Por favor, tienen toda mi palabra. –Respondió con completa tranquilidad; su interior lamentando haber hecho una probable firma con la propia muerte, sin mencionar la bancarrota que había traído sobre él mismo.

Su alcancía tardaría décadas en rellenarse tanto como estaba ahora; abajo se irían sus esperanzas de conseguir aquella hermosa Atari de la tienda.

Pero si eso significaba lograr deshacerse de algunos dolores de espalda en el proceso, cada centavo gastado valdría la completa pena para lo que vendría por delante.

–Bien, pequeña rata, ¿qué quieres?

Y Chandler juraría disfrutar de cada minuto de ello.

–Díganme… ¿qué tan bien saben desfigurar rostros?

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**7: Encuentros del Destino**

**Sábado, 10 de septiembre**

…

**Avenida Oak Leaf**

–Stella, ¡alguien está a la puerta!

–¡Ya voy mama!

La chica dejó de lado el chip del reloj electrónico junto con las otras partes y herramientas en su escritorio, haciendo su camino fuera de su habitación.

¿Exactamente quién podía ser ahora? Que ella supiera, no esperaba a nadie a esta hora de la tarde, con el sol a ya pronto ponerse en el horizonte. No recordaba tampoco alguna mención de sus padres con respecto a alguna visita. Si era otro vendedor, juraría mandarlo a otro vecindario lejano… a menos que se tratara de otro vendedor de mecanismos pequeños; de todos modos, ya andaba algo corta de cosas por desmantelar y revisar.

Tantas preguntas rondando por su cabeza; ninguna de ellas sería respondida al abrir la puerta y notar a la chica morena parada al frente.

–¿Ronnie Anne?

–¿Qué hay de nuevo, Stella?

–Vaya, yo… no esperaba verte aquí, y menos a esta hora. –Respondió algo confundida. –¿Necesitas algo?

–Bueno, verás, Lincoln tiene planes para mañana para explorar una parte del bosque, y andamos cortos de miembros de grupo, así que… ¿interesada? Digo, no es si tuvieras algo más importante que hacer, y no me sorprendería si así fuera.

–¿Explorar el bosque? ¡Suena genial! Pero… tenía planeado ir a conseguir más partes a la ferretería para intentar arreglar el reloj de mi abuela por la tarde, lamento eso.

–Oh… que pena. –Respondió con vaga decepción, preparando su bicicleta para mejor irse. –Bueno, Clyde y yo iremos con Lincoln mañana, junto con… bueno… esa chica nueva.

–De verdad lo siento, pero yo ya tenía-… espera… ¿qué chica?

–Nos vemos, Stell.

–Oye… ¡espera!

Ronnie sonrió para ella misma.

Tenía su completa curiosidad… justo lo que necesitaba.

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó ella, haciendo lo posible por hacer notable su confusión sin exagerarlo demasiado.

–¿Exactamente quién más va con ustedes?

–¿Disculpa?

–Mencionaste a Lincoln, Clyde y a ti, pero… ¿quién es la chica nueva?

–Ah, ¿eso? Es una nueva chica en el pueblo, nada tan importante… no creo que la conozcas.

–Pero ¿quién es?

–De acuerdo, para que tu cabeza te deje tranquila esta noche y puedas dormir, te lo diré: se llama Linka, llegó no hace mucho aquí.

Un solo nombre fue lo que le tomó a Ronnie para conseguir toda la atención que Stella pudiera tener dentro de ella.

–Espera, ¡¿Linka?!

–¿La conoces?

–¡Claro! La conocí esta tarde en el parque, de verdad es alguien muy agradable.

–¿De verdad? Oh, vaya coincidencia, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. –Respondió, admitiendo tener que arreglar la exageración de sorpresa falsa de su voz en otro momento. –En fin, ella también vendrá con nosotros mañana. Tendremos un buen tiempo, pero es una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos.

–¿Qué no pueda ir? Olvida eso, ¡definitivamente voy con ustedes!

La confiada sonrisa en el rostro de Ronnie aumento su forma; se recordaría exigirle un deber al patético por salvar su plan.

–Genial; encuéntranos mañana a las dos y media en el Trueno Azul, ni un minuto más ni menos. Pero primero, ¿sabes dónde vive Linka?

–Bueno, me dijo que vivía por la avenida Rosefield.

–Excelente; ahora escucha, si pudieras pasar por ella antes de dirigirte al bosque, en verdad estarías haciéndonos un buen favor.

–¿Por qué?

–Mira, ¿puedes hacerlo o no? –Respondió rápidamente.

–Bueno… claro, supongo que no habría problema.

–Excelente, nos veremos ahí con el resto. Hasta mañana, Stell.

Aún un poco confundida, la chica despidió devuelta a Ronnie tan pronto empezara a pedalear, alejándose lo más posible del vecindario antes de sacar el comunicador de su mochila y extender su larga antena, no sin antes cambiar al canal correcto.

–Aquí Ronnie, ¿me escuchan?

"**Aquí White Wolf, afirmativo." **–Respondió el peliblanco al otro lado.

–Claro… como sea, _"escuadrón nerd." _–Respondió, girando sus ojos. En verdad nunca se acostumbraría a estos estúpidos nombres clave. –Como sea, tengo a Stella lista para mañana.

"**Excelente trabajo, Ronnie."**

–Sí, claro; ¿cómo va el resto del plan por ahí?

"**Bueno, sobre eso… pues… eh…"**

…

–…no puedo hacerlo.

Clyde ya sabía que esas tres pequeñas palabras probablemente lo dejarían en problemas; el silencio de parte de Lincoln a su lado, y Ronnie por el comunicador, ya le estaban diciendo lo suficiente.

''…_**¿qué dijiste?"**_

–Chicos, en verdad, no puedo hacer esto.

"_**Clyde… por el amor de Dios, no me hagas tener que pedalear hasta ahí para arreglar tu cerebro y obligarte a hacerlo.''**_

–Vamos, amigo, tienes que hacerlo si queremos seguir con esto. –Intentó razonar el peliblanco, revisando el área a su alrededor. Todo parecía seguir tranquilo en la avenida Rosefield, y preferiría que las cosas siguieran así hasta que pudieran pensar en algo… o al menos hasta que su amigo pudiera darse el valor necesario para salir de estos arbustos y simplemente caminar al frente de la casa del 1606.

–Linc, honestamente, yo… no me siento bien haciendo esto.

–Vamos, amigo, por favor; debes hacer esto por el plan, por mí.

–Lo sé, pero… ¿no sería mejor si lo hicieras tú? Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando tengo mucha presión encima, además de lo mucho que la Doctora López me dice que intente evitarlo.

–Desearía poder ayudarte, Clyde, de verdad, pero… no creo que Linka esté completamente bien si me ve de frente ahora. Lo último que quiero hacer es arruinar el plan, ahora que empezamos bien. –Aseguró Lincoln, sacando otra hoja de arbusto de la camisa de su amigo. –Solo ve adelante, toca el timbre, pregunta por Linka e invítala; no debería de ser tan difícil.

–Supongo… que tienes razón, no suena tan complicado.

–Vamos, amigo, tienes que ser valiente y firme, como… uh…

–¿Cómo Mr. T? **(1)**

–¿Eh?

–Mr. T… digo, él es valiente y firme.

–Claro… como él, supongo. –Respondió, encogiendo sus hombros. –El punto es que tú puedes lograrlo, Clyde; ve y termina con la misión. –La cantidad de confianza en la voz de su amigo hizo poner en marcha sus engranajes.

–Es verdad… ¡yo puedo hacerlo!, ¡por la misión, y por todo-

''_**Oigan, ¿podrían por favor dejar las charlas emotivas para otro día? Gracias.'' **_

–…cierto, debemos movernos.

–¡Ya estoy en eso!

Lincoln debía admitirlo, hace tiempo que no había escuchado a Clyde tan confiado desde aquella vez en la presentación escolar de hace un año.

Solo esperaba que no terminara igual de mal.

Sin más a perder, Lincoln dejó su posición y siguió con cuidado a su amigo, terminando dentro de otro grupo de arbustos del jardín vecino. Bien podía ver como su amigo dirigía sus pasos hacia el frente, su mirada tan confiada como podía estar.

–De acuerdo, ¿sabes cómo continuar?

–Sip, por completo. –Respondió el chico de gafas, completamente preparado al frente de la puerta. –Saludar, preguntar, invitar, hecho.

–Excelente. –Respondió al momento que su amigo presionaba el timbre. Ya no había vuelta atrás. –Ahora… sabes que decir, ¿no?

–Por supuesto que… bueno… yo-… yo de hecho-… yo…

Oh no…

–¡No sé qué hacer!

No otra vez.

–Clyde, ¡retirada de emergencia, ahora!

Y Clyde no hubiera dudado ni si quiera una vez en hacerlo, de verdad… de no haber sido por un pequeño inconveniente.

–Lincoln, ¡código piedra!, repito, ¡código piedra!

Rayos, ¡ahora no!

¡Todo menos parálisis total de miedo!, ¡no como el año pasado!

Era lo último que Lincoln necesitaba ahora mismo, saliendo de su escondite y corriendo a un paso rápido hacia su amigo. Hubiera podido con el peso de carga de su amigo y lograr correr lo más lejos posible de la avenida…

Claro, si la puerta del frente no se hubiera abierto.

–¿Lincoln?

Y la confusa mirada de Heather Brooks cayera sobre ellos.

Ninguno de los dos estupefactos chicos se atrevía a dirigir una sola palabra hacia ella, más porque no podían pensar en absolutamente nada que decir. Y no eran los únicos. Heather ni si quiera tenía la menor idea de lo que debía de estar viendo, o que decir. El silencio dominó el frente de la residencia 1606, hasta que el peliblanco tomara la suficiente fuerza de dejar soltar algo.

–Oh… b-b-buenas t-tard-d-des seño-ora Br-br-brooks. –Lincoln hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer su sonrisa verse convincente. Clyde ni si quiera podía llegar a mover sus labios.

–Buenas… ¿tardes? –Heather hizo lo que pudo por intentar no sonar rara, notando al petrificado chico de gafas al lado del peliblanco. –¿Y… él es…?

–Oh, bueno… es… m-m-mi amigo, C-c-Clyde.

Lincoln se vio obligado a darle un pequeño codazo al brazo de su amigo para que reaccionara de una vez, devolviendo tan solo un pequeño saludo.

Fue lo raro que fue lo que logró llamar la atención de la mayor.

–¿Están los dos bien?

–Claro, estamos… bien, muy bien, jeje. –Intentó asegurar Lincoln, intentando mantenerse firme. –Nosotros solo-

–Ah, rayos, ¿dónde están mis modales? –Interrumpió, confundiendo a ambos por igual. –¿Quieren pasar dentro? Digo, hace un poco de frio por aquí.

–Jeje, gracias por la oferta, señora Brooks, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

–Tonterías, chicos, pasen adelante y siéntanse cómodos.

Tanto Lincoln como Clyde compartían la misma dudosa mirada en sus rostros, antes de poder mover un solo musculo para entrar dentro.

…

Aunque no alcanzara a escuchar mucho al asomarse por la puerta de su habitación, una cosa estaba clara en la cabeza de Linka Brooks: este definitivamente podría ser su fin.

Su corazón no había dejado de latir tan rápido desde que escuchó el timbre sonar.

No necesitó el oído más atento del mundo para escuchar afuera y deducir que hasta aquí había llegado ella. Debió de haberlo visto antes; debió de saber que, tarde o temprano, Lincoln llegaría al frente de su puerta a echar todo su mundo abajo, y más encima acompañado de Clyde…

Esto no podía estar pasándole, no hoy, no ahora, no tan pronto.

Pero escuchar más pasos y voces familiares en la sala le repetía lo que no quería seguir escuchando: estaban aquí, y no se irían sin antes arruinarlo todo.

Era toda una tortura para su cabeza… pero, aun así, debía de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Sabía que se maldeciría a ella misma por esto más tarde.

–¿Gustan de un poco de leche?

–No gracias, señora Brooks.

–Puedes llamarme Heather, Clyde.

La peliblanca escuchaba todo lo que podía mientras salía de su habitación y hacía su lento paso por el pasillo, recostándose contra la pared del rincón. Tenía la perfecta posición para escuchar todo… y lo odiaba.

–Entonces, chicos, ¿necesitaban algo?

Linka no pudo evitar empezar a hundirse lentamente hacia el suelo. Ya sabía hacia dónde iba todo esto.

–Solo… uh… queríamos… saber si… bueno… que-

–Si Linka estaba aquí.

La sorpresa tomó a Clyde de una al ser repentinamente interrumpido por su propio amigo. Tal vez era mejor si olvidaba su derivada pregunta, con respecto a qué clase de lindas flores tenían los Brooks en el jardín, y dejaba a Lincoln seguir con lo suyo.

Linka, por el otro lado, empezó lo que debió ser el suspiro más largo de toda su vida.

–Por supuesto, pero creo que está algo ocupada en su habitación; ¿necesitaban algo?

La temblorosa peliblanca cerró sus ojos, aceptando lo que debió haber hecho desde el comienzo del día. Había sido una completa tonta al no hacerlo.

–Bueno… queríamos saber si…

La chica no pudo evitar tapar su rostro, ya no podía soportarlo.

–Si ella podría acompañarnos mañana a un paseo, junto con otros amigos.

Lo sabía, todo se había acabado; estaba completamente perdida, y absolutamente nada-…

Un momento, ¿qué había dicho Lincoln?

–Vaya… eso… de hecho suena interesante. –Opinó Heather con una sonrisa. Si Lincoln había querido conseguir toda su atención, ya había hecho lo suficiente para atraerla.

–Lo es… d-de verdad. –Intentó añadir Clyde, haciendo lo mejor posible por mostrar una tranquila sonrisa. –Va a ser… genial.

–¿Qué tan genial? –Preguntó ella devuelta. –¿Exactamente adonde planean ir?

Ninguno de los tres notó como la confundida peliblanca volvía a recomponerse en la esquina, asomando más su cabeza. Para tener una buena posición, no creía estar escuchando bien.

–Bueno, pasaremos por el bosque cercano a la ciudad; hemos explorado la zona muchas veces, y sabemos adónde ir.

…nope, Linka sabía sin saber lo que escuchaba.

¿Una invitación?, ¿al bosque? Eso-…

–Eso suena genial. –Su alegre madre había tomado las palabras de su propia mente. –No creo que se los haya mencionado aún a ustedes, pero a Linka le encantan esta clase de cosas.

–Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Jeje, supongo que eso lo hace mejor, ¿no? –Respondió Lincoln, esperando estar fingiendo bien su sorpresa. –Supongo que sería una buena idea si fuera nosotros.

–Sobre ello, ¿cuántos de ustedes irán?

–Bueno, estoy yo, Clyde, y dos de nuestras amigas de la ciudad, Ronnie y Stella.

Si aumentar el interés de ambas era lo que Lincoln había querido hacer, tan solo mencionar el último nombre logró hacer su trabajo; tal como él había esperado. Hasta Linka se vio obligada a detenerse un momento a pensar en aquel familiar nombre.

¿Stella?, ¿la agradable chica del parque? Claro que la recordaba. Había tenido toda la tarde para llegar a conocerla; lo suficiente, diría ella, para reconocer que aún tenía esperanzas de hacer un solo amigo en esta ciudad… claro, mientras ella misma no decidiera arruinarlo todo. Podía decir con la suficiente confianza, que tanto Stella como ella, habían empezado con unos buenos pasos.

–¿Stella? Pero… ¡Linka acaba de hacerse su amiga hoy! –Heather no dejó oculto ningún rastro de sorpresa dentro de ella.

–Woah, ¿de verdad? ¡Cielos! –Exclamo Clyde con el mismo tono. –Jamás hubiera podido imaginarlo, esto es increíble. Digo… wow, no creo en las coincidencias, pero esto definitivamente cambia las cosas. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que-

El chico de gafas fue interrumpido por el reducido toser de Lincoln, mirándolo fijamente con una dudosa mirada.

Cierto… no pasarse de la raya; casi lo había olvidado.

Por el otro lado, Heather, sin saberlo, no era la única sorprendida y confundida mientras más escuchaba. Linka no lo entendía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

¿Por qué no había venido lo peor sobre ella aún? Se supone que esta era la parte en donde su madre sacaba a ambos chicos fuera, sacaba el mapa del país mientras hacia su equipaje lo más rápido posible, y ambas dejaban el estado mientras recibía la reprimenda más grande y seria de todo el mundo...

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué estaba aquí parada, escuchando como aquel chico que había lastimado la otra noche la invitaba con el resto de su grupo a un tranquilo paseo, en vez de estar relatando su traumática historia de la noche pasada a su madre? Rayos, ni si quiera habían traído el tema una sola vez desde que llegaron.

Linka simplemente no podía entenderlo, ¿exactamente que estaban haciendo ellos?

–Entonces, ¿puede Linka venir con nosotros?

Lincoln sonaba tan normal y corriente al preguntar, no se notaba tan nervioso, ni si quiera al mencionar su propio nombre. Algo no debía de andar bien; esto definitivamente debía de ser una trampa… ¿verdad? Estaban listos para delatarla en cualquier momento, ella apostaba todo en ello.

Pero… entonces ¿porque no lo habían hecho aún? ¡Tenían su oportunidad ahora mismo!

Algo sucedía aquí, estaba completamente segura de ello, pero… ¿qué? No podía saberlo con ninguna exactitud.

A menos-… a menos que…

Rayos, no podía estar pensando en _eso_ ahora mismo, ¿no? Había cientos de razones de como todo podría salir horriblemente mal, o peor de lo que podría imaginarse. Jamás hubiera podido pensar en una decisión tan apurada como esta; de hecho, jamás debió haberse formado en primer lugar. Pero… debía aceptarlo: no iría a ningún lado si se quedaba aquí parada y no hacía nada al respecto. Aunque su opción le sonara bien, su interior no la dejaría tranquila por un buen rato si se atrevía a dar un solo paso atrás. Esta era una buena oportunidad.

Era ahora o nunca.

Pero fue así, aún con su mente sugiriéndole a voz alta una retirada rápida a su habitación, que la peliblanca tomó su decisión.

Y en su interior, sabía que se criticaría intensamente a si misma por lo que haría.

–Chicos, aunque admito que esta sea una muy amable y agradable invitación de su parte, no estoy seguro si Linka esté disponible, o si-

–Quiero ir.

Tres cabezas giraron en dirección hacia la peliblanca, acabando de salir del pasillo a un paso lento. Pero ninguna fuerza de confianza logro evitar su completo congelamiento al ver directo hacia los ojos de Lincoln y Clyde, fijamente puestos devuelta hacía ella. Ninguno de los dos pudo moverse ni aunque lo intentaran. Un incómodo e interminable silencio fue intercambiado entre el trio, hasta que la sorprendida mayor decidiera intervenir.

–¿Cariño? – Tan distraída se había encontrado Heather como para haber logrado procesar lo que sucedía tan pronto viera de frente a su hija. –¿Qué dijiste?

–Dije… que… bueno, yo quiero ir con ellos.

Y esas fueron todas las palabras que Lincoln, aun completamente quieto en el sofá, necesitó escuchar.

La operación ''Recuperación Trueno Amistosa'' volvió a tener luz verde.

…

–Así que… ¿a las dos de la tarde?

–Sip, esa es la hora; Stella debería llegar a ese momento.

–Excelente. –Heather tomó una última nota, antes de guardar el papel en su bolsillo con toda la poca información que había recibido en los últimos minutos. Una nota de papel más al recordatorio del refrigerador de la cocina. –Bien, Linka, ¿estarás lista para entonces?

La peliblanca fue sacada de su concentración al escuchar su nombre; una vez más se había perdido a sí misma en sus tantas preguntas y pensamientos en su interior.

–Bueno… si, supongo.

–De acuerdo, entonces aquí estaremos esperando. –Respondió Heather, guiando a ambos chicos fuera de la sala. La noche ya se estaba haciendo notar llegar, y ambos chicos no tenían tiempo de seguir jugando a las visitas. –Que tengan una buena noche, chicos. Linka, por favor ayuda con la puerta.

–Gracias, Heather. –Despidió Clyde, saliendo por la puerta con Lincoln, ambos acompañados por la peliblanca, retirándose al dejar a ambos chicos con sus bicicletas.

–Bueno, Linc, en verdad es hora de que me vaya a casa; no quiero preocupar a papa. –Mencionó Clyde antes de empezar a pedalear. –Me encargaré de avisarle a Ronnie sobre el resto, tendremos que estar listos para mañana. ¡Nos vemos mañana, amigo!

–¡Adiós Clyde!

Lincoln dejo a su amigo alejarse mientras preparaba unas ultimas cosas en su manubrio.

Tan concentrado como para notar a la figura caminar tras él.

–L-… ¿Lincoln?

La familiar y extrañada voz de una chica a sus espaldas lo congeló de una, deteniéndolo de revisar su asiento. Voltear hacia atrás fue tan rápido como lograr identificar a Linka de una, simplemente parada frente a él.

–Oh, Linka… yo… eh… ¿qué… sucede?

–Yo-… yo…

Linka peleó una batalla titánica en su mente por intentar dejar salir las palabras de su boca, pero la confundida mirada del peliblanco no hacía las cosas fáciles.

–Estás… ¿bien? No estoy seguro si-

–No lo entiendo.

El silencio volvió a dominar el ambiente entre ambos por un rato, el viento empezando a volver a hacer sus recorridos, hasta que Lincoln pudiera reaccionar.

–¿Qué?

–Yo… no lo entiendo, ¿por qué?

–Linka… no sé de qué hablas.

–Vamos, Lincoln, tú sabes de que estoy hablando: ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

–¿La invitación? Bueno… yo… solo quería invitarte con el resto a hacer algo; ya sabes, pasar la tarde con-

–Deja de mentir. –La seriedad de la peliblanca silenció de una al chico. –Solo… dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Lincoln tuvo que usar toda fuerza para no dejar que aquella seria mirada de la peliblanca fuera a terminar haciéndole regar todas sus palabras en su mente. Tantas cosas que decir… tanto que no había estado esperando soltar más temprano de lo esperado.

–Linka… yo-

–¿Cariño? –Provino la voz del interior de la casa. –¿Puedes venir un momento?

Lincoln tuvo que evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, a menos que quisiera estar rogando recibir otro batazo en la cabeza; Linka parecía tener el ánimo perfecto para darle otro de esos sin dudarlo una vez.

–Linka… –Antes que la chica empezara a tomar sus pasos hacia el interior, la voz de Lincoln la detuvo de hacerlo. –Créeme, me gustaría hablar más de esto, en serio; pero… te prometo… que mañana lo explicaré todo lo que quieras.

Linka no movió ni un solo musculo.

–…¿todo?

–Absolutamente todo, te lo prometo. –Eso fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de que el peliblanco diera su última despedida y empezara a pedalear lejos de la avenida Rosefield, desapareciendo de su vista en poco.

¿Suponía que eso debía calmarla? Porque, en su honesta opinión… no lo hacía

Y no importa que tanto hubiera hecho durante el resto de la tarde hasta la noche, a la hora de acostarse, Linka Brooks aun simplemente no podía entenderlo.

¿Qué quería Lincoln?

¿Qué tramaba en esa cabeza suya?

Rayos, ¡¿por qué no había dicho nada cuando tuvo la perfecta oportunidad?!

En verdad… ¿podía confiar en lo que veía?

Aquellas fueron solo pocas de las interminables varias preguntas rondando una tras otra vez en su cabeza, recostada en la comodidad de su cama en medio de la oscuridad, con su vista atascada al techo.

No importa cuanto lo intentara, cerrar sus ojos le llevaría un buen tiempo.

…

"**Entonces… ¿crees que esto de verdad funcione?"**

Lincoln tuvo que meditar un poco en que responderle a su amigo al otro lado de la línea, apunto de ponerse en la cama.

–Tiene que funcionar, Clyde, estoy seguro. Ya estamos lo suficientemente dentro como para volver atrás; tenemos que recuperar a Linka cueste lo que cueste.

"**Confió en que sepas lo que haces, amigo."**

–Lo sé, aún tenemos esto bajo control; todo esto debería terminar para mañana

"**Solo… espero que eso signifique no más espiar, en verdad no me siento muy bien haciéndolo."**

–De acuerdo, tal vez esa no fue mi mejor idea; pero, si todo sale bien mañana, entonces no más juegos de espías, lo prometo.

"**Gracias, Linc. Ahora discúlpame, pero ya debo ir a dormir; nos veremos mañana después de almuerzo, traeré a Ronnie conmigo."**

–Entendido, tendré todo preparado para entonces.

"**Entendido, White Wolf; cambio y fuera."**

–Hasta pronto, Stalker; fuera.

Y así, con el comunicador apagado y guardado, el resto de la casa en silencio (exceptuando los ronquidos de algunos) y sin mucho a hacer, Lincoln terminó acostándose en su cama, apagando su linterna y dejando que la oscuridad tomara su habitación.

La paz y tranquilidad reinaban en su habitación ahora… pero, no importa cuanto lo intentase, Lincoln no pudo cerrar sus ojos por un buen tiempo.

Las varías ideas y resultados de mañana ya habían tomado completo control de su mente.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Domingo, 11 de septiembre**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

No fue el sol.

No fue el ruido de afuera.

Ni fueron los ruidos de su casa.

Fue el despertador a su lado, incluyendo su radio incluido, lo que obligo a Lincoln Loud a abrir sus somnolientos ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz atravesando su ventana. Le tomaría un buen tiempo en lograr estar lo suficientemente consciente como para-

''_**Buen domingo a todos, ¡Royal Woods!''**_

Hasta que la repentina voz de Cassius por la radio lograra adelantar el proceso, casi tirando al peliblanco de la cama. Nota mental: se recordaría bajar el volumen en otro momento.

''_**Aquí su viejo amigo Casie, reportando para otro lindo día, aunque parece que nuestras viejas compañeras las nubes no tardaran en traer toda su compañía con ellas en los próximos días. No sé ustedes, pero… la sombrilla se ve cada vez más apetecible para llevar.''**_

Lincoln suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama; una lluvia era lo último que necesitaba hoy mismo.

''_**Pero tranquilos, por ahora las cosas están tan brillantes como los últimos días; aprovéchenlo, ¿quieren?''**_

Y el peliblanco no tenía intención alguna de gastar cualquier segundo. No le tomó mucho recordar lo que tenía por delante al ver su calendario en la puerta.

''**¿Qué tal algo de música? Un buen día siempre empieza con algo de ello, ¿no?''**

**(Duran Duran – Save a Prayer)**

Bien… hoy era el día.

Lincoln no perdió un segundo más y empezó su camino a la cocina; si era afortunado, tal vez el resto le hubiera dejado un poco de jugo de naranja a tomar, al menos para sacarlo de sus pensamientos un momento.

…

Los rastros de luz del sol hicieron su camino por las cortinas de la habitación, aterrizando sobre el rostro de Linka Brooks, frotando sus ojos al salir de la cama y saliendo a la sala. Jamás hubiera pensado que pensar tanto en sus muchas preocupaciones la cansaran lo suficiente como para llevarla al mundo de los sueños en tan solo poco tiempo.

Al menos… por alguna razón, había tenido una noche más tranquila que la anterior.

Lo único que seguía molestándola a más no poder era el recordatorio del pequeño viejo de la tarde, acompañada de algunas dudas extra que no había pedido recibir. No podía describirlo o nombrarlo, pero aquel nuevo sentimiento de confusión y duda había logrado hospedarse dentro de su mente desde ayer, haciéndose lo más cómodo posible solo para terminar desordenándolo todo. El ultimo comentario de Lincoln ayer no había hecho las cosas más simples.

De acuerdo, debía controlarlo de una buena vez por todas.

No, claro que no había tomado una decisión rápida ayer al haber aceptado la invitación; lo había pensado lo suficientemente bien como para responder… ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que sí, sabía lo que hacía.

¿Y que había de Lincoln? Bueno… para ser completamente honesta, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía en su cabeza, o por qué no había estado gritando de miedo por toda la ciudad cuando sucedió todo. Más que nerviosa… estaba completamente perdida.

Fuera lo que fuera a pasar, debía de recordarse y creer en una cosa que tanto su madre le recordaba a diario: hoy iba ser un gran día, y nada en este mundo podría cambiar-

''_**¡ARREPIENTETE!''**_

El corazón Linka estuvo a punto de saltar fuera de ella y por la ventana, la seria voz de hombre levantando todo el pánico dentro de ella…

Hasta ver la voz proveniente del televisor encendido.

''_**¡Arrepiéntete de tus varios y sucios pecados! ¡Dios no mando a su hijo a este corrupto mundo a morir por nada!"**_

Y ver a solo otro predicador haciendo su trabajo al frente de todo el público por delante, la cámara completamente fija en él, su podio y el numeroso público alrededor.

–Buenos días, cariño. –Saludó su madre saliendo desde la cocina. –Cambia el canal si quieres, encontré el programa de la nada. **(2)**

–Está… bien así, supongo. –Respondió nerviosa, retirándose a toda velocidad devuelta a su habitación.

–¿No quieres desayuno?

–¡Luego!

Heather encogió sus hombros al escuchar como Linka volvía a cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Bueno… alguien definitivamente parecía estar muy ansiosa por comenzar un buen día, pensaba la mayor tras poner otros panes en la tostadora.

…

¿Chaleco? Listo.

¿Zapatos? Amarrados.

¿Mochila? Preparada y llena.

Sip, Lincoln creía tener todo listo para el día por delante… pero no podía decir lo mismo de su propia mente.

Aunque hubiera tenido toda la mañana para ello, el chico aún no lograba estar completamente tranquilo como había estado esperando. Tanto tenía preparado hoy, y tan poco podía saber cómo resultaría todo para cuando el día llegara a su fin. ¿Sabía exactamente lo que haría tan pronto se viera frente a frente con Linka? Por supuesto; había estado preparando y practicando lo que diría desde ayer, ya debía tener todo listo ahora mismo.

Pero, aun así, Lincoln no estaba completamente seguro de lo que saldría de toda esta operación, mucho menos en donde los terminarían dejando dentro de un día.

Pero de algo estaba seguro: la respuesta no llegaría a él, a menos que se pusiera manos a la obra y empezara a hacer algo útil de una vez por todas.

No más correr, no más espiar, no más juegos, no más dudas, no más pérdidas de tiempo total.

Hoy las cosas iban a cambiar, y para bien.

Con pasos confiados y preparado para cualquier cosa, el peliblanco salió fuera de su habitación-

Para ser asaltado de una por todos lados.

–Lincoln, necesito una palabra que rime con "cripta."

–Linky, ¿sabes dónde están los ganchos de mi armario?

–Lincoln, ¡ayúdame a arreglar mi vestido!

–Oye Linc, ¡piensa rápido!

Y antes de saberlo, el chico ya había recibido un balón de basquetbol a su frente, llevándolo al piso de una; el pobre ni si quiera había logrado alcanzar a llegar a la mitad del pasillo, o a las escaleras.

–Cielos… tus instintos de verdad apestan.

Lincoln hubiera respondido a Lynn con un irritado suspiro, de no estar más concentrado en no perder la consciencia.

…

–Bien, cariño, ¿todo listo?

La peliblanca afirmo devuelta, terminando de amarrarse sus sneakers y ajustar su cabello con la ayuda de la mayor.

–Excelente, mientras no vuelvas tarde a casa, todo bien, ¿de acuerdo? No olvides tomar algunas monedas por si necesitas llamarme en cualquier momento; cuando cruces una calle, recuerda ver a ambos lados; no hables con extraños; y, por favor… sea lo que sea que suceda… procura mantener oculta tu-

–Mama… lo entiendo.

–Oh… disculpa, es solo que… bueno, solo quiero que estés bien, y que tengas un buen tiempo afuera. –Respondió con un poco de preocupación en su tono, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de ella. –Sé que tendrás un buen día, solo debes aprovecharlo lo mejor posible; pero… entiende que no podemos arriesgarnos con algunas cosas.

–Gracias, mama… pero… no te preocupes, prometo que voy a controlarme.

La peliblanca devolvió el gesto de cariño, haciendo lo mejor posible para que su agitada mente no lograra soltar nada fuera de su boca.

–Gracias, cariño; pero solo quiero que pases un buen día afuera, solo… ten cuidado, ¿ok?

Y Linka hubiera apreciado mucho el gesto y cada una de sus cariñosas palabras…

De no haber estado lo suficientemente nerviosa por todas las preocupaciones en su mente.

…

Clyde y Ronnie llegaron un tiempo después, casi media hora después del almuerzo, justo a tiempo para continuar con la operación "Recuperación Trueno Amistosa."

–Oigan, ¿fue el nombre realmente necesario?

Ronnie cuestionó, esperando a que Lincoln terminara de preparar su bicicleta devuelta en el garaje.

–Fue idea de Clyde y mía, ya sabes cómo trabajamos nosotros.

–Claro… mientras el "trueno" no explote en nuestras caras, supongo que estará bien. –Respondió sin mucha más importancia, al momento que Lincoln sacaba su preparada bicicleta.

–Bien, ¿están listos?

–Por completo. –Respondió Clyde, saliendo del garaje con los otros. –No habrá ningún problema… bueno, mientras vuelva a casa temprano; a papa no le gusta mucho cuando llego tarde.

–Esto no será un viaje de campamento, Clyde, ni si quiera debería durar hasta la noche.

–Mientras más rápido hagamos esto, mejor para nosotros. –Siguió Lincoln, ajustando mejor su mochila tras él. –Lo único que importa es intentar volver a hablar con Linka, hacerla sentir bien, y recuperarla a nuestro grupo; fácil, ¿verdad?

–Uh… ¿Linc?

–Sí, sé que faltan más detalles, pero no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de-

–No, tonto, ¡mira!

No solo fue ver hacia donde apuntaba Ronnie, pero también ver por sí mismo la inusual actividad en el techo. Una pequeña niña usaba todas sus fuerzas para levantar lo que parecía ser una pequeña antena hecha por diferentes dispositivos, cables… y…

Ah, ahora veía adonde habían terminado los ganchos de armario de Leni.

–¿Lisa?, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Progreso, hermano, progreso… claro, si tan solo pudiera calibrar esta chatarra para la próxima etapa de mis proyectos.

–Sabes que estarás en problemas si mama y papa te ven ahí arriba, ¿no?

–Lily ya tiene eso resuelto.

–¿Qué?

–Le prometí que le daría mis últimas unidades de Pop-Tarts **(3) **si ella distraía a ambos por el suficiente tiempo hasta que terminara de ajustar todo lo que necesito. Un precio digno de pagar para el progreso, si me lo preguntan.

–Bueno… solo… apúrate, y ten cuidado.

Lisa solo despidió al trio, demasiada concentrada en los cables como para verlos alejarse a la distancia.

Actividad hubo de sobra en las próximas cuadras, llenas de niños y jóvenes decidiendo aprovechar el tiempo libre, algunos agradecidos de no tener ninguna tarea escolar a hacer para mañana. A esta hora, algunos ya estarían volviendo de los servicios de la iglesia del pueblo, sin mucho a hacer por el resto de la despejada tarde. Sip, así era solo otro tranquilo domingo en Royal Woods…

Y, aun así, el chico de gafas no lograba quitarse un pequeño sentimiento recién entrando a su cabeza.

–Oigan…

–¿Si, Clyde?

–Ustedes no sienten como si algo… ¿nos siguiera?

Ambos chicos miraron atrás, sin ninguna novedad que ellos pudieran notar.

–…nope. –Respondió la morena.

–Uh… no, nada, amigo. –Añadió Lincoln, volteando por otra cuadra con el resto.

El dudoso chico de gafas, tras vigilar sus espaldas por un rato, solo encogió sus hombros y devolvió su vista al frente.

…

–¡Linka!, ¡por aquí!

La sentada peliblanca levantó su vista por la ventana de la sala, notando como la sonriente chica morena hacía su camino hacia el frente de su hogar en bicicleta.

–Oh, hola Stella.

–Me alegra mucho que puedas acompañarnos. –Respondió con un corto saludo de mano. –Ven, tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos aprovechar el tiempo.

–¡Que tengan un buen día! –Se hizo notar Heather desde la cocina, despidiendo a ambas con su mano. –¡No vuelvan tan tarde!

–Gracias señora Brooks, ¡volveremos a tiempo! –Stella cerró la puerta al dejar salir a Linka, dirigiéndola a su bicicleta apoyada al lado del buzón. –Vamos Linka, sube aquí atrás, llegaremos más rápido si-…

La chica morena se detuvo al notar el dudoso rostro de su amiga, deteniéndose preocupada de frente a su bicicleta.

–¿Estás bien?

–Bueno, sí, es solo… que… yo… nunca he montado una bicicleta, mucho menos de ese modo.

–Tranquila, es algo fácil de hacer. Solo siéntate detrás, y sostente de mí; prometo ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

Aún con sus dudas, la confiada sonrisa de su amiga logró convencer a Linka de posicionarse detrás de Stella, sosteniéndose bien de ella mientras empezaba a pedalear. Aunque sus primeros segundos transcurrieran con sus ojos cerrados y su agarre algo fuerte sobre su amiga, la fuerza de sus manos eventualmente disminuiría poco a poco, consiguiendo abrir en poco su vista para admirar el activo vecindario pasando a su alrededor.

De hecho, lo admitía: era muy agradable.

–¿Ves? No fue tan malo. –Habló Stella con una tranquila sonrisa, una copiada por la peliblanca.

Pero ella solo esperaba que pudiera decir lo mismo de su día por delante.

…

–Transporte a la vista; repito, ¡transporte a la vista, Linc! –El peliblanco asomó su vista por la ventanilla del Trueno Azul, notando las dos inminentes figuras en bicicleta moviéndose hacía ellos.

Habían llegado a un buen tiempo, un poco más temprano de lo que esperaba.

Pero de todas las cosas a su vista, sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia los de la peliblanca, admirando su alrededor con un curioso rostro; uno que sería cambiado al notar como llegaban a su destino.

Bien, el momento había llegado, pensaba Lincoln al salir por la puerta del vagón; solo debía mantenerse calmado, recordar lo practicado, y mantener su compostura.

Y aun así, intentó lo posible por no quedar congelado tan pronto los preocupados ojos de Linka se fijarán sobre él.

–Hola chicas, me alegra que hayan podido venir.

–Gracias Lincoln. –Respondió Stella, dejando su bicicleta guardada con las del resto dentro de otro vagón cercano. Linka no dejó su lado por nada. –Así que, ¿vamos a explorar la zona?

–Esa es la idea. –Afirmó, empezando a guiar al resto por el viejo rastro de railes. –Estaremos por aquí por un tiempo siguiendo los raíles a ver que encontramos; quien sabe, tal vez descubramos algo interesante.

–Oooh, ¡eso sería genial! –Stella ni intentó ocultar su entusiasmo, no perdiendo más tiempo en seguirle el rastro al peliblanco junto con los otros. Linka no perdía su paso, manteniéndose lo más cerca de ella.

Pero, con el tiempo y minutos transcurriendo, la peliblanca desalentaba cada vez más su paso tras el resto, su atención demasiada concentrada en los tranquilos alrededores, sus oídos en el sonido de las ramas restregándose entre ellas, y su piel sintiendo el fresco viento del clima, haciendo su trayecto de siempre entre los árboles. Cada cosa no dejaba de llevarla al pasado, sonriendo con el recuerdo de cada una de sus excursiones con su madre, sus agradables charlas, las bellas vistas por el camino, entre muchas otras cosas familiares. Su mente no dejaba de ser inundada por cada solo momento que volvía a su mente, y ella no podía estar más bien con ello.

Finalmente, tras un largo y eterno fin de semana… podía decir que estaba tranquila.

Y Lincoln, mirando desde adelante, no podía estar más satisfecho.

Las ruedas del plan parecían seguir rodando a un buen y limpio paso.

Si todo seguía bien y sin interrupciones tranquilos, todo seguiría-

–Oigan, ¿chicos? –Interrumpió su amigo de gafas, un poco preocupado. –Ustedes… ¿de verdad no sienten algo siguiéndonos?

Ronnie Anne simplemente no pudo evitar dejar soltar otro suspiro de frustración; ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Clyde había volteado hacia atrás.

–¿Otra vez con esto?

–Lo siento, es solo que no puedo evitar sentir algo.

–Clyde, no me digas que volviste a ver otra cosa de terror para terminar así… otra vez.

–"¿Otra vez?" – La charla fue lo suficiente para atraer a Stella por delante. –¿A qué te refieres?

–Jeje, bueno… eso… veras, eso no fue nada tan-

–Clyde vio el tráiler de Christine cuando fuimos al cine hace rato. **(4)** –Interrumpió Ronnie, esbozando una burlesca sonrisa. –Te lo digo: luego de eso, no dejó de sospechar ni por un minuto de cualquier auto clásico que pasara por la calle.

–¿De verdad? –Miro Stella devuelta al chico.

–Jeje, digamos que… tiene algo de razón. –Río nerviosamente. –Pero creo que esta vez fue por ver un raro artículo en el diario escolar en la semana.

–¿De qué era?

–Rumores de una clase de errante… eh… "sombra oscura," o algo parecido, en los bosques del norte del estado.

–Vaya, suena raro, pero… ¿no crees que sea falso? Con Halloween acercándose, no me sorprendería si solo trataran de llamar la atención.

–Suena probable; aunque, pensándolo mejor… creo que lo de "la sombra" en un bosque suena algo ridículo.

Los dos continuaron hablando un poco, sin notar a Ronnie separándose de ellos y haciendo su paso hacia Lincoln, aun mirando a la peliblanca hasta notarla al frente.

–Ah, hola, ¿todo bien con-

–Linc, tú mejor ve con Linka, es tu oportunidad de hablarle; yo me quedaré aquí charlando con el resto adelante. Aprovecha lo que puedas, y será mejor que lo hagas.

Lincoln no gastó otro segundo más en volver su vista hacia la silenciosa peliblanca, demasiado desconcentrada en los árboles y vistas a su alrededor. Comparada al otro día, parecía estar un poco más calmada, aunque pudiera distinguir partes de la confusión y la preocupación aún en su rostro. Lincoln tomó un último respiro antes de también desalentar su paso.

Bien… aquí iba.

Todo o nada.

–¿Linka? –La voz del peliblanco trajo demasiado rápido a Linka devuelta a la realidad, sobresaltándose más al reconocer al chico a su lado. Sus vistas quedaron fijas en los ojos del otro, sin otra palabra saliendo de ellos. La peliblanca solo respondió con una rápida afirmación con su cabeza, volviendo su vista al otro lado.

Para el próximo silencioso minuto, ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer contacto visual durante un buen tramo del recorrido, mucho menos una sola palabra… hasta que la voluntad volviera de una.

–Linka, yo-

–Lincoln, yo-

Ambos instantáneamente guardaron silencio a la vez, volviendo a evitar la vista, hasta que el chico decidiera volver a empezar.

–Lo siento, Linka, mejor empieza tú.

–Gracias, Lincoln, yo-…bueno… verás, yo-… yo…

–¿Qué sucede?

–Yo… sigo sin entenderlo. –El preocupado y confuso tono de la chica mantenía toda la atención del peliblanco. –Desde la… noche en el callejón… ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

–Disculpa… ¿qué?

–¿Por qué no quisiste decir nada?, ¿ni si quiera a la policía?, ¿o a mi madre cuando tuviste la oportunidad? Digo, estoy segura que le debiste decir a alguien, ¿no?

–Bueno… yo-

–¿No te asustaste de mí? Rayos, ¡te lastime muy mal, por el amor de Dios!, ¿no estás asustada o enojada de mí?

–Linka, por favor, yo-

–¡¿Por qué aún no te deshaces de mí?!

–¡Linka!

Lincoln terminó arrepintiéndose de haber levantado su tono. Agradecía que el resto estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y desconcentrados para escucharlo, pero maldecía grandemente haber alzado la voz de ese modo, terminando por silenciar a la horriblemente nerviosa chica a su lado.

–Linka… lo siento, en verdad, pero-

–Lincoln… yo-… soy un monstruo. –El peliblanco volvió a guardar completo silencio y siguió escuchando. Por cada palabra que salía, más roto era su tono de voz. –Eso… es lo que he sido desde que tengo memoria, y… eso es lo que seguiré siendo: un raro y… horrible monstruo que arruina todo y no tiene ningún lugar en este mundo.

Las gotas no tomaron su tiempo en caer de sus ojos la tierra.

Lincoln luchó ferozmente en su interior por intentar buscar las palabras que tanto deseaba sacar, tardando más de lo que hubiera deseado al desalentar más el paso con Linka hasta casi detenerse. Pero con su mente despejada, encontrarlas no le tomó mucho.

–Linka… yo-… yo no creo que seas un monstruo. –La peliblanca mantuvo su cabeza abajo, pero su confusión acababa de irse para arriba. –Aunque no sepa lo que tengas, o lo que sea que sucede… tú eres alguien agradable, alguien genial, es por eso que queríamos ser tus amigos. Y, bueno… La razón por la que no dije nada es que… pues… quería mantener esto en secreto hasta saber más de lo que sucedía; pero puedes apostar que me mantendré callado y no diré absolutamente nada a nadie.

Lincoln podía ver que sus palabras no parecían estar siendo las más efectivas, apenas notando algún pequeño cambio en el decaído rostro de la peliblanca. Habría pensado lo contrario de serle posible leer su mente y sus pensamientos.

–Y para estar claro, no tengo miedo de tu… eh… ¿luz? –Y aún con su inseguridad, aquel fue el comentario que levantó de una la cabeza de la peliblanca, notando una pequeña sonrisa formándose en el chico. –De hecho… creo… que es genial.

Lincoln esperó una respuesta, una sola, por un buen tiempo, aun siguiendo el rastro de los otros. Pero con el tiempo pasando, más de sus esperanzas de recibir algo devuelta desaparecía. El decepcionado chico simplemente siguió caminando adelante… sin notar como una diminuta sonrisa empezaba a crearse en el rostro de Linka.

–Lincoln… yo-

–¡Oigan, vengan aquí! –La atención de ambos fue abruptamente redirigida hacia Stella, su voz proviniendo desde adelante. –¡Miren esto!

El resto del grupo se unió a la chica en un momento, tomando un poco de tiempo para recomponerse, y distinguiendo una estructura entre los arboles mientras más se adentraban.

Que Lincoln y sus amigos supieran, nunca habían visto aquel abandonado, viejo y gastado almacén de ladrillo por estos lugares, mucho menos notar o escuchar de ello. ¿Desde hace cuánto había estado aquí? Años, tal vez, juzgando por su añejo estado, ventanas rotas a los lados, y la flora arrastrándose y subiendo por sus paredes; y ¿exactamente qué tan lejos se habían alejado de la ciudad como para llegar a este punto? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta a ello, todos los chicos andaban demasiado concentrados como para poder pensar en eso.

–Ok… eso se ve interesante. –Debió admitir Ronnie, adelantando al resto hacia el local.

–O-o-oigan… ¿no creen que sea algo… peligroso? –Cuestiono el chico de gafas a su lado.

–Nah, puede que se vea viejo, pero no tanto.

–No lo sé, se ve algo… gastado. –Y el resto no podía negarlo, más por ver el interior tras pasar por la vieja puerta de madera como entrada… o, bueno, parte lo que quedaba de ella.

–Tonterías, mira como todo sigue en arriba.

Ronnie guio a los otros directo hacía el centro abierto del local, más vacío de lo que parecía por fuera, su único relleno siendo sus oxidadas vigas sosteniendo todo, algunos materiales dejados a la merced del tiempo, y pocos, pero largos contenedores vacíos sin mucho a mostrar excepto su suciedad.

–Vaya… es más grande de lo que pensaba.

–Sin duda. –Afirmó Lincoln, investigando parte de los rincones. –Saben, si nadie ha usado esto por un tiempo, ¿creen que podamos hacer algo aquí?

–Oh, oh, ¡lo tengo! –Respondió Stella tan pronto como pudiera. –¡Hagamos una base secreta! Solo nos encargamos de limpiar un poco, ajustamos algunas cosas, y bingo: base nueva.

–¿Una segunda base, además del Trueno Azul? –Clyde pensó un poco mientras revisaba unas cajas vacías de la esquina, el polvo encima casi haciéndolo estornudar –No lo sé, ¿podría ser posible?

–No sé ustedes, pero admito que me agrada. –Añadió Ronnie.

–Bueno, se ve prometedora. –Admitió Lincoln tras ella. –No estoy seguro; pero… ¿tú que dices, Linka?

La peliblanca, aunque perdida en las agrietadas paredes, se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, mirando como el resto fijaba la vista en ella. Afortunadamente, la pregunta había logrado llegar a sus oídos; y afortunadamente, tenía la suficiente voluntad para poder decir algo esta vez.

–Bueno… quizá… diría que-

–_Yo diría que es una casualidad encontrarlos por aquí._

Aquella nueva familiar voz, proveniente de la nada, captó toda la atención del grupo, levantando su vista y mirando a todos lados hasta notar pasos viniendo de la misma entrada por donde vinieron.

–_Quien lo hubiera dicho, parece que si es un pequeño mundo después de todo_.

Solo le tomó a la figura salir y dar unos pasos al frente para que todos, especialmente la nerviosa peliblanca, pudieran tener la mejor vista posible de él. En vano, Linka intentaba negar la aparición de aquel chico de pelo rojo y vestimenta de cuero que tanto había estado apareciendo por su mente desde tan solo hace poco. Pero ahí estaba, parado frente a la vista de todos, y con una traviesa, pero peligrosa mirada, sonrisa incluida.

–Chandler. –Ronnie Anne no se guardó de no usar ni la menor gota de veneno en su tono, cerrando sus puños lo más fuerte que le fuera posible. –¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ¿te perdiste como el tonto que sueles ser?

–¿Perderme? Para nada, solo estaba dando un tranquilo paseo por aquí con… algunos amigos, lo normal.

–Sí, claro, como sea. –Intercedió frustradamente el peliblanco. –Si viniste a traer problemas, entonces no tenemos tiempo para esto; mejor vámonos, chicos.

–Oh, vamos, ¿se van tan rápido? –Y lo hubieran hecho, de no ser porque las salidas cercanas acababan de ser bloqueadas por dos chicos con vestimenta deportiva. Tamaño tenían, tanto como fuerza y músculos de sobra.

–¿Y ustedes adonde creen que van? –Hawk no tardó en dar su mirada más intimidante posible, tanto como su amigo, llevando al nervioso grupo a retroceder devuelta al centro.

Lincoln y el resto miró desesperadamente de un lado a otro, llegando a una horrible conclusión mientras más se acercaban todos: no habría salida fácil de esta.

–Creo que aún tenemos tiempo para charlar un poco.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si, lo sé, esto tardo un poco más en salir.**

**Se disculpan las demoras extra, el mes ha estado algo lleno de actividades y deberes a atender, además de nuevos estudios a rellenar y todo lo demás; sin mencionar las festividades y toda esa celebración por todos lados.**

**Es curioso: diciembre, para parecer ser un mes de tranquilidad, paz y armonía, sí que puede tener sus días más rellenados que un pavo de día de acción de gracias.**

**Pero da igual, aquí estamos, aquí seguimos, y eso es lo que importa.**

**Ahora, sin nada más a decir, es momento de pasar a los agradecimientos, empezando con el señor Rathable por haber empezado a seguir la historia.**

**Gracias por pasarte, espero que estés disfrutando de lo que veas.**

**Y ahora, sin otra demora, a los comentarios:**

…

**J0nas Nagera: Espero que estos otros días extra de espera hayan valido la pena XD**

**Bien, no podemos negar que esta vez hubo una mejora con respecto a las tácticas de acercarse… bueno, ok, una "táctica accidental," pero algo es algo.**

**Sabes, originalmente en tiempo de planeación, Stella no vendría hasta mucho después, pero decidí cambiar algunas cosas para poder continuar adelante con el progreso. De todos modos, con ella ahora incluida, podría decir que Lincoln ya va bien con el plan, hasta que-… bueno, ya lo acabas de ver.**

**(Nunca dudes de los autos de hot-dogs convenientemente posicionados en lugares más específicos y exactos… podrían salvar tu vida.)**

**¿Y exactamente como saldremos de este problema ahora? Esperando… o, bueno, hasta que termine el resto.**

**Gracias por pasarte, amigo, además del ánimo; feliz navidad atrasada, y ten un buen año nuevo y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas, ¡nos vemos!**

**(P.D: ¿**_**Así **_**de cerca estuvieron? Rayos, ahí se va lo que pudo haber sido el descubrimiento del siglo XD)**

…

**Masteralan116: Hey, ¡hey! Sera mejor que no me traigas problemas con los derechos de autor y todo eso… porque ya me encontraré pagando lo suficiente por solo mencionar al viejo Jackson en algún momento.**

**¿A quién engañamos? Desde revelar la entera verdad, hasta ser arrastrada a los verdes exteriores, ha habido diferentes decisiones hechas que terminaron llevándonos a todo a esta complicada situación actual de la que esperemos que nuestros protagonistas logren salir vivos.**

**(Nota mental: añadir ''ahogar mis penas en Lucky Charms'' a mi lista de cosas de hacer antes de morir.)**

**Como siempre, es un completo gusto verte por aquí; agradezco por completo no solo todas tus palabras y comentarios, pero también todo tu apoyo y animo desde el principio de todo esto.**

**Espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad, y que tengas un excelente año próximo; te deseo lo mejor para tu vida como para tus proyectos futuros.**

**¡Mucha suerte!**

…

**regamers10: Lección de vida, nunca subas una rama sin antes asegurarte de que parte de tu obesidad la rompa por completo.**

**Afortunadamente, parece que el plan del peliblanco por reunir a todos iba bien por el momento, pareciendo que todo llegaría a funcionar… palabra clave, **_**'iba.'' **_**Tan solo tocará esperar a ver si esta unión logrará sobrepasar un nuevo reto por delante.**

**Me alegra saber que el capítulo te haya gustado; espero que haya sido el mismo caso con este.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo, ¡mucha suerte en la vida!**

**¡Nos vemos!**

…

**K.G.B: Un… curioso nombre, debo admitir…**

**Discúlpame un momento mientras llamo a un amigo… ¿qué?, ¿yo llamar a la C.I.A.? No, no, claro que no es la C.I.A. jeje, es… solo un amigo, eso es todo. ¿Por qué los llamaría a ellos? Jeje… ridículo, ¿no? Heh… da igual.**

**Y sí, lo lamento, pero me temo que librarse de algunas ''plagas'' no siempre suele ser tan fácil, y mucho menos cuando viene acompañado de más plaga de donde salió.**

**Y eso que íbamos tan bien.**

**(Rayos… tienes razón; si lo ves bien en la mente, es todo material tipo Mabel XD)**

**¿Lograrán sobrevivir todos a la plaga definitiva? Esperemos que hayan traído el repelente correcto con ellos, porque o si no…**

''_**Game over, man, game over!'' –William Hudson, Aliens (1986)**_

**En fin, gracias por pasarte por aquí; me alegra ver que estés disfrutando de todo por el momento. Te deseo un buen año nuevo, y mucha suerte con lo que sea que tengas.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**(P.D. Con respecto al cerebro... ese, mi [probablemente sovietico] ****amigo, es información clasificada)**

…

**Y ahora, a nuestro confiable rincón del saber:**

**La Referenciclopedia**

**(1): Mr. T (o, Señor T); fuerte personaje afroamericano reconocido por muchos como un "duro" total.**

**(2): Aun existiendo hoy en día, la programación de predicaciones era algo normal en la televisión cada domingo. **

**(3): Pop-Tart; básicamente una galleta plana rellena de cualquier sabor en su interior.**

**(4): Christine; novela (luego hecha película) sobre un viejo auto asesino, escrita por Stephen King.**

…

**Bueno… supongo que esto es todo por el año y la década.**

**Y pensar que en poco ya estaré cumpliendo alrededor de dos años en este sitio y fandom, comenzando con aquella otra historia, "En la Mira."**

**¿Tengo algunas palabras por ello?**

**Pues… honestamente, no mucho, pero si un poco:**

**Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me ha estado apoyando y animando desde mis comienzos en la escritura, especialmente a todas las amistades hechas desde entonces; sin todos ellos, no seguiría aquí en mi computadora o teléfono, escribiendo todo lo que pueda para el disfrute del resto. ¿Qué hay del próximo año? Bueno, solo espero seguir adelante y lograr terminar algunas cosas, mientras sigo adelante con la vida y lo que sea que me arroje en esta nueva década por delante.**

**Una vez más: muchísimas gracias a todos.**

**Todo esto no sería posible sin ustedes.**

**Feliz (y tardada) Navidad, y próspero Año Nuevo; que tengan una buena vida, y logren cumplir lo que deseen.**

**Aquí Johnny, despidiéndose una última vez por el año y década, deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor para sus vidas.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Fuga Forestal

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**8: Fuga Forestal**

**Domingo, 11 de septiembre**

…

–¿Chicos?

–Tranquila, Linka, quédate detrás de nosotros.

Y aunque la peliblanca agradeciera demasiado un gesto de protección de Ronnie Anne, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en calmar su abundante miedo dentro de ella, mucho menos en disminuir el temblor en todo su cuerpo. Cualquier esperanza de poder recuperar la compostura desapareció tan pronto el trío de bravucones al frente del grupo acorralaran a todos en la esquina, asegurándose de mantener cerrada cualquier ruta de escape que pudieran pensar en tomar.

Tanto Chandler como ambos musculosos chicos a sus lados no dejaban de sonreír; esto había sido demasiado fácil como para si quiera poder considerarlo un reto, mucho menos un trabajo. Hank y Hawk ya veían sus bolsillos satisfechamente llenos hasta la cima, una vez dejaran de perder el tiempo y pudieran saltar a la parte donde dejaban sus nudillos hacer lo suyo.

Afortunadamente para ellos, el pelirrojo no perdió más tiempo.

–Ah, es siempre bueno volver a verlos a todos ustedes.

–Pudrete, Chandler. –Ronnie no se había guardado ni el más mínimo rencor dentro de su tono.

–Oh, vamos, solo quería hablar un poco con ustedes… sobre todo contigo. –Un punzante escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda de Linka tan pronto los ojos del pelirrojo cayeran sobre ella. –Así que… esto es lo que haremos: van a ahorrarme problemas y se moveran a un lado, nos dejarán en paz, y me permitirán intercambiar algunas simples palabras con ella.

–Ni lo pienses. –Se interpuso el serio peliblanco al frente para la sorpresa de ella, aunque la duda no fuera completamente invisible en su rostro. –Linka es nuestra amiga, no te dejaremos hacerle daño.

Para confusión del resto, el pelirrojo devolvió una simple y pequeña carcajada,

–Chicos… creo que no entendieron bien. –Chasqueó sus dedos, dejando pasar a ambos grandulones a sus lados. –_Esto no es algo opcional._

Y antes que Lincoln, Clyde, o Ronnie y Stella lo supieran, un fuerte agarre mandó a todos arriba, dos pares de fuertes manos manteniéndolos colgando en el aire sin poder hacer mucho. Honestamente, para Hawk y Hank, el peso del peliblanco y su grupo era algo patetico comparado a otras cosas que habían cargado en sus vidas. Cualquier queja e intento de escape por ellos fue recibido por burlonas risas, aún con todos dando una fuerte pelea por librarse del agarre.

–Ahora, ¿en que estabamos? –El corazón de Linka jamás había latido tan rapido como ahora, a punto de explotar en pedazos tan pronto el pelirrojo diera sus pasos hacia ella. –Ah, cierto… tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, pequeña fenomeno de-

–¡Oye, no le digas así!

Chandler tan solo acababa de voltear para cuando el fuerte puño impacto contra su mejilla, a tan poco de mandarlo al piso.

Comparado al tiempo que tuvo para librarse del agarre de Hank al deslizarse por su desabrochado chaleco, el peliblanco apenas tuvo segundos para frotar su adolorida mano antes que el fuerte agarre del bravucón volviera a levantarlo, solo para mandarlo directo hacía el frío concreto del suelo.

–¡Lincoln! –La peliblanca apenas había dado un paso para cuando fue bruscamente levantada hacia arriba por la mano de Hawk, colgando también a Stella a su lado.

Chandler ignoró el pánico del grupo, intentando volver a estabilizarse y frotando lentamente su adolorido rostro-

Para terminar manchando sus dedos de un líquido rojo saliendo de su nariz.

No le importo manchar el resto de sus dedos, con tal de lograr cerrar su puño lo más fuerte que le fuera posible.

–…¿en verdad tenías que hacer esto más difícil, Larry?

Solo le tomó otro chasquido para que Hank tirara a Clyde directo contra la pared para que pudiera encargarse mejor del pequeñín de pelo blanco, intentando con todas sus fuerzas volver a levantarse. Una pena que ni si quiera lograría apoyar un pie para cuando sus brazos fueran bruscamente agarrados y fuera forzado a mantenerse en el suelo; por más que intentara controlar, el constante temblor en su cuerpo no se detenía.

–Yo en verdad no quería hacer esto… bueno, tal vez sí, y mucho. –Habló Chandler, arrodillándose a su altura. Y aunque no lo quisiera, Lincoln no tenía problema en notar la pura irritación e ira dentro de su tono. –Pero… no me dejas otra opción.

Lincoln ya esperaba los eventuales golpes que estarían llegando a su cabeza en cualquier momento.

Lo menos que había esperado ver era la brillante punta de una navaja siendo sacada del bolsillo del pelirrojo, apuntada frente a su propia nariz. Cualquier respiro que Lincoln aún tuviera dentro de él acababa de salir fuera. Tanto él como el resto de sus amigos quedaron congelados por completo, ya ni si quiera intentando resistir al fuerte agarre tras ellos.

–Espero que esto te enseñe a mantenerte en tu lugar, tal como lo hará con esa tonta chica.

–Oye, sabandija, ¿puedes mejor callarte y apurarte de una vez? –Interrumpió irritado Hawk en el rincón. –Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, más probable es que no vayamos a golpearte tan pronto terminemos con esto.

–¿Quieres el dinero o no?

Y aún bajo la discusión del resto, Linka no podía mover ni un solo dedo, mucho menos con la nerviosa mirada de Lincoln fijándose en ella. Si su rostro quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien, no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

Pero aún bajo el control del pánico, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, pero… ¡¿en qué cosa exactamente?! ¿Una manera de salir? ¡No tenía la suficiente calma como para pensar en algo!

–Sabes, en verdad nos estás dando más ganas de romperles los huesos a todos ustedes e irnos con el dinero. –Interrumpió el bravucón sosteniendo al chico. Hank ya no tenía tiempo para seguir haciendo tonterías. –Mejor apúrate con eso y larguémonos de una vez.

Chandler bufó al devolver la vista al peliblanco en el suelo, demasiado concentrado en el filo de la navaja acercándose más a su piel.

–Tranquilo, esto solo dolerá… jeje, mucho.

–¡No, por favor! –Rogó la peliblanca, intentando moverse lo más posible en vano por liberarse.

–¡Tu cállate, maldita fenómeno! Tú vas a seguir ahora, y me aseguraré de que ya no seas un peligro a este mundo, antes de que termines haciéndolo explotar.

–¿Linka? –Provino la dudosa voz de Stella a su lado, deteniéndola de hacer todo esfuerzo que hiciera. –De… ¿qué está hablando?

–¡Suficiente con sus tonterías! –Gritó seriamente el pelirrojo, antes de sacar una última tétrica sonrisa devuelta al peliblanco. –Es hora de la diversión.

Y con un último pasar de su navaja en sus manos, el pelirrojo llevó la filosa punta directo hacía el frente de Lincoln. El pánico tomó completo control de su mente, haciendo temblar hasta la más pequeña parte de su cuerpo; creía estar a punto de sacar una cascada de sudor en su frente mientras más la punta reducía la distancia a su piel.

El grupo rogó y grito devuelta, con Linka dando todo el aire que tuviera dentro, con nuevas lágrimas volviendo a formarse en sus ojos. Tanto deseaba poder hacer algo, pero… rayos, ¡no podía hacerlo! Aunque deseara poder hacer algo, le era simplemente inútil; su propia energía podía mover pequeñas cosas si se esforzaba, pero jamás había llegado a extremos como para poder controlar a un chico y dos enteras bolas de carne y musculo.

Pero… ¿y Lincoln?, ¿iba a dejarlo a su propia merced, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella desde que llego? ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡¿pero que podía hacer?! Ella lo sabía: podía hacer nada, y aquello le daba el pánico más grande que hubiera sentido en toda su vida, apenas logrando respirar y controlarse al seguir viendo como la navaja llegaba al frente de Lincoln.

Tan desconcentrada como para llegar a notar un extraño y creciente brillo en sus manos.

–¡Por favor, PARA!

La energía expandió su rastro por sus brazos y tembloroso cuerpo, intensificando cada vez más su iluminación. Y a tan solo colgando centímetros de su lado, Stella empezaba a creer estar perdiendo la razón al jurar notar un extraño rastro de luz esparciendose por todos los extremos de su amiga.

–Li-…¿L-Linka?, ¿estás bien?

Dudaba que hubiera logrado escucharla, no con ella aún gritándole al pelirrojo sin notar el creciente resplandor expandiéndose de más. Stella ahora veía que no estaba loca.

–¡Detenganse por favor!

–¡¿Linka?!

Tanto Ronnie como Clyde, recién logrando recuperar el conocimiento en el suelo, voltearon sus vistas devuelta hacia la peliblanca. Ninguno de los dos logró sacar alguna palabra de sus secas bocas, como tampoco lo habían podido hacer Hank y Hawk; que ellos supieran, Chandler jamas les había mencionado algo con respecto a enfrentar a… lo que sea que estuvieran viendo ahora mismo.

–¡No más!

–¡Linka!, ¡¿qué está pasando?!

Tanto ruido finalmente rompió la completa concentración de Chandler, notando como Lincoln abría sus ojos al ver hacia el lado. Con tantas interrupciones, el pelirrojo juraba que su paciencia estaba a tan solo poco de-

Explotar; así parecía estar a punto de hacerlo aquella chica en los brazos de Hawk, intentando controlar a la sobrecargada chica moviendose y agitandose lo más que pudiera. El resplandor blanco finalmente había llegado a su cabeza, y no había fin a su intensificación. Lincoln, por el otro lado, volteó su vista y cerro sus ojos, deseando estar preparado esta vez para lo que sabía que vendría ahora.

Y no sería nada bonito.

–¡¿Pero qué mie-

–**¡YA. BASTA!**

Y antes que todos pudieran pensar en algo, la intensa y fuerte rafaga salió fuera de la chica, expandiendo su brillo a velocidad luz por toda el area.

Ninguno de los chicos lograría mantener su posición, siendo fácilmente mandados al aire como hojas en el viento.

Ninguna de las ventanas quedó intacta, mucho menos sus restos.

Contenedores movieron su posición por primera vez en muchos años.

El largo rastro de las grietas en las paredes aumentó su rastro tan rapido como nunca antes en todo este tiempo.

Y las oxidadas vigas de soporte crujieron una última vez antes de caer fuertemente contra el suelo acompañado de algunos escombros del techo, impactando a tan solo pocos centimetros de donde Lincoln había aterrizado.

Para cuando el polvo finalmente se disipó, y los escombros dejaron de caer, ninguno quedaba en pie. El silencio volvió a dominar el lugar por un eterno minuto, como todos los años anteriores…

Hasta que Lincoln Loud, tosiendo un poco, lentamente abriera sus ojos y levantara su mareada cabeza, investigando lo que fuera que haya quedado de sus alrededores. Intentó recomponer su tembloroso cuerpo, teniendo que soportar el regreso de otras molestias que creía haber detenido desde la noche del… callejón…

Cielos, no podía creerlo; de verdad había pasado otra vez… sea lo que sea que hubiera sido eso, pero había vuelto a suceder, tal y exactamente como aquella noche. Sabía por experiencia lo fuerte que podía ser esta clase de explosión repentina, pero no creía que Linka pudiera hacer otra así de fuerte como-…

Oh-oh.

Su atención se enfocó en sus arruinados alrededores, buscando entre todo el desorden alguna señal, cualquiera, de donde fuera que hubiera parado Linka. Y, una vez más, encontrarla solo le tomó encontrar aquel extraño brillo blanco, discerniendo una clase de desordenado pelo blanco entre todos los escombros de pared a la esquina. Moviendose a cojidas, Lincoln no desperdició más tiempo en empezar a mover escombro por escombro, liberando más a la inconsciente peliblanca.

–L-L-¿Linka?, ¿e-estás bie-en?

Afortunadamente, su alivió regreso a él tan pronto notara un cansado y débil suspiro saliendo de la chica, apenas siendo capaz de poder abrir sus ojos, mover un solo dedo, o dejar salir una sola palabra. Toda fuerza dentro de ella había desaparecido por completo.

–N-no te preocup-pes, nos vamos de aquí. –Aseguró el chico, intentando levantarla con sumo cuidado mientras ella pudiera recuperar su conocimiento. Con su atención repuesta, investigó mejor sus alrededores, buscando cualquier indicio de actividad del resto, esperando que no hubieran salido volando por la ventana. –¿Chicos?, ¿alguien?, ¿están bien?

–Estamos… aquí…

Y aunque baja, Lincoln reconoció la seria, pero familiar voz de Ronnie en la esquina, deshaciendose de la última caja de las muchas que habían terminado sobre ella. Uno por uno, el resto de sus amigos volvieron a recomponerse, con un mareado Clyde limpiando sus casi rotas gafas, y una aturdida Stella intentando apoyarse sobre la pared a su lado, frotando su adolorido brazo izquierdo tras haber impactado contra la pared.

–¿Están… todos bien?, ¿cómo está Linka? –Preguntó ella al peliblanco.

–Algo cansada, pero estará bien.

Lincoln suspiro aliviado; la calma que tanto necesitaba finalmente había vuelto a él-

Solo para ser repentinamente cambiado por puro pánico al notar a los tres indeseados visitantes levantándose de entre todo el polvo y mirando directo hacía ellos, sus ojos diciendo una sola cosa.

_Muerte._

–¡Todos corran!

Ninguno de sus amigos tuvo que volver a escuchar su orden, la sola mirada mortal del trio ya habían empezado a mover las cosas por si mismas.

–¡Maldita sea, a por ellos!

…

–Rápido, ¡por aquí!

Y con toda la prisa en el mundo, el grupo no tardó en retomar la ruta hacia fuera lo más rápido posible como sus piernas les permitieran ir. Ronnie ni si quiera se molestó en limpiarse a sí misma tras cargar contra la vieja puerta de madera a la salida y romperla a pedazos, dando paso libre al resto tras ella para mantener la velocidad. El exterior ya los había estado esperando con algo de viento extra, junto con un cielo un poco más nublado comparado a tan solo hace unas horas. El fin de los días claros ya estaba dejándose anunciar.

Lincoln, por el otro lado, cargando en su hombro a la aún inconsciente peliblanca, solo esperaba que este no fuera el fin de su suerte. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para que su perdición llegara tan temprano, tanto para él como para Linka. No quería que las cosas fueran así, no ahora; ¡no cuando ya tenía todo arreglado! Hubiera decidido terminar el recorrido tan pronto como pudiera, tal vez cuando el camino a su alrededor dejó de parecerle familiar.

Pero no. Aquí estaba él, corriendo por su vida en pánico con el resto de sus amigos, usando todas sus fuerzas para no dejar caer a la debilitada peliblanca a su lado sin dejar que un irritado trio de chicos rompiera sus espaldas.

Rayos… y ahora empezaba a creer que un viaje al parque no hubiera sido tan malo.

–L-..Li-… ¿Lincoln? –La débil voz a su lado captó su atención, notando como Linka lentamente abría sus ojos, apenas logrando levantar su cabeza. –Q-…que-… ¿qué sucedi-dio?

–No hay tiempo para explicar, solo no te esfuerces mucho y sostente lo mejor que puedas.

–Y-…y-yo-… ¿volví… a-… a-

–Eso no importa ahora, Linka; todo va a estar bien, y vamos a salir de aquí.

La peliblanca hubiera quedado bien con las palabras de Lincoln… de haberlas podido escuchar claramente. Puede que el zumbido en sus odios estuviera lentamente desvaneciendo, y su cabeza ya estuviera dejando de dar tantas vueltas sin parar, pero apenas había logrado diferenciar una sola palabra del peliblanco. Rayos, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué se sentía tan cansada ahora? Nada de esto ni si quiera le había sucedido devuelta en el callejón, no tan seriamente.

Pero aún bajo toda molestia, ahora que podía pensar mejor, un horrible pensamiento había logrado formarse y resguardarse lo más cómodamente en su mente: lo había hecho otra vez.

Había arruinado las cosas para todos explotando de nuevo.

Sabía que el día de hoy había ido muy bien como para que hubiera sido verdad; pero, como todo feliz cuento que hubiera leido en su vida, todo tenía un fin.

Y el suyo había llegado esta noche.

–¿Linka? –Y si el peso dentro de ella no hubiera sido el suficiente, reconocer la sola dudosa voz de Stella a su lado devolvió su cabeza hacia abajo, demasiado nerviosa como para mirarla a sus ojos. Su amiga, aún con un brazo lastimado, no tuvo problema en decidir cargar a la peliblanca del otro lado. –Linka, ¿qué-… ¿qué fue eso?, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿qué está pasando?, ¡¿c-c-cómo-

–Todas las preguntas para el final del recorrido, Stell, ¡gracias! –Interrumpió Ronnie al frente, sin detenerse por nada; Clyde hacía todo lo posible por mantener su paso.

Stella mantuvo su boca cerrada, mejor pensando en… lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido en los últimos minutos. Para ser alguien ordenada a la hora de revisar objetos, no tenia ni la menor idea sobre donde empezar a ordenar todo en su mente. No tendría tiempo para ello al escuchar a Linka intentar murmurar su nombre.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Stella… yo-… lo-… lo siento.

–¿Qué?

–Lo-… qu-que-… les hice a… ustedes, y-… a ti…

–Tranquila, Linka, yo estoy bien como el resto, pero… en verdad no lo entiendo… ¿cómo hiciste-

–Oigan, ¡chicos! –Interrumpió Clyde, deteniendose repentinamente al frente de una separación de caminos opuestos, ambos teniendo sus suelos marcados con raíles.

Pero antes de poder alcanzar a preguntar una sola cosa, Lincoln ya había desesperadamente tomado la delantera con el resto del grupo a la derecha, rogando a Clyde seguir manteniendoles el paso con ellos. Pero fueron más las fuertes y furiosas voces a sus espaldas las que hicieron al chico de gafas olvidar cualquier plan de detenerse a pensar, y mejor ponerle más esfuerzo en sus piernas si quería sobrevivir por el día.

–Oye, ¡Linc! –Llamó tan pronto volviera a reunirse con el resto. –No quisiera… cuestionar nuestras habilidades de guía, pero… ¿de verdad estás seguro que este es el camino correcto?

–Por completo; esto nos debería llevar directo hacía la ciudad en menos de lo que podamos-

–Oye, tonto, ¿seguro que de verdad no era a la izquierda? –Interrumpió dudosamente Ronnie.

–Estoy completamente seguro que era por aquí, ¿por qué lo dices?

–Oh, es curioso que lo preguntes, por que no recuerdo ¡haber pasado por un viejo granero!

Y la chica no mentía; un añejo y desgastado granero de dos pisos podía verse en el horizonte, posado en frente de los raíles-

Deteniendo todo su rastro hasta aquí; el denso bosque siendo lo único por el camino delante.

–Oye… Linc. –Llamó dudosamente el chico de gafas. –No podemos estar… perdidos… ¿verdad?

–Jeje, por supuesto que no, Clyde, estoy seguro que… bueno… estamos-

–Perdidos. –Interrumpió Ronnie, lo suficientemente frustrada como para golpear un arbol. –Estamos horriblemente perdidos, ¿verdad, tonto?

Lincoln no pudo devolver una sola palabra, mucho menos mirarla de frente.

Ronnie Anne ya lo suponia.

–De acuerdo… el primero que se atreva bromear con mejor haber volteado a la izquierda en Albuquerque, recibe un golpe en la cabeza tan pronto salgamos de esta. **(1)**

–Chicos, no es por ser alarmista, pero…

Todos llegaron a escuchar lo mismo que Stella: fuertes pasos y quejas acercandose a la zona. Ninguna de ellas sonaba feliz.

–¡Rapido, todos adentro!

Y sin pensar dos veces en la dudosa estructura del granero, el grupo entero dirigió sus pasos hacia dentro lo más rápido posible, los crujidos del piso dandose a notar por cada paso que dieran. Aún bajo la poca visibilidad de la luz traspasando las sucias ventanas, parecía que los dos viejos niveles del edificio de madera no guardaban más que leña vieja por diferentes lados; todos suponían que el almacén de abajo solo guardaba más de lo mismo.

Poco tuvieron para llegar a investigar más para cuando las serias voces hacían se hicieron más cercanas, obligando al grupo entero a separarse en pánico. Clyde, Ronnie y Stella siguieron el camino rápido hacia el almacén inferior, cerrando la compuerta tras ellos. Pero Lincoln, por el otro lado, no soltó su mano de la de Linka al subir lo más pronto posible por las escaleras del lado. Linka solo agradecía que parte de sus fuerzas hubiera decidido regresar a buen tiempo, justo las suficientes para fácilmente seguir a Lincoln por detrás de una añeja pila de troncos.

Y tan pronto como sus últimos pasos dejaran de resonar, otros tres más hicieron su lenta entrada por el frente.

–¿Seguro que están por aquí?

–Deben de estarlo, no debieron ir tan lejos.

–Será mejor que no estemos perdiendo el tiempo con esto, o si no terminaremos con tu estúpido juego aquí mismo.

–Pero… ¿qu-que hay de… esa chica? Me-…me da miedo, ¿vieron lo que hizo? –No pudo evitar temblar Hawk, demasiado preocupado pensando qué clase de magia negra había visto, o lo peligrosa que podía ser. Los otros dos chicos ignoraron su nerviosismo, separando sus caminos y empezando a buscar por todos lados.

Desde arriba, y para su horror, ambos peliblancos escuchaban los crecientes crujidos de pisadas recorriendo el granero; no dudaban que el momento llegaría cuando estuvieran a centímetros de ellos. Lincoln debía pensar en algo, y rápido. Su respuesta le vino a la mente tan pronto notara un débil brillo blanco volviendo a aparecer y parpadear en las manos de la peliblanca, no pasando desapercibida por ella también. No le tomó mucho para saber lo que el inseguro chico pensaba en el interior.

–Linka… escucha, sé que tal vez no te guste mucho lo que vaya a decir, pero… por favor, si pudieras usar tus… poderes, tal vez todos podríamos salir de aquí. –La sorpresa tomó de una a la peliblanca, ni si quiera pudiendo mirar devuelta a los ojos del chico.

–Lincoln… yo-… yo no-

–Lo sé, no es el mejor plan después de lo que ya hemos hecho, pero este de verdad sería el mejor momento para usarlo.

–Lincoln, es que no-

–Linka, todos de verdad necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente. Por favor, solo-

–¡No sé como hacerlo!

La chica tapó su boca en un instante, deseando con todo su ser que la estructura del lugar hubiera sido lo suficientemente grueso como para no dejar pasar el sonido de su respuesta. Lincoln, sorprendido por el otro lado, había escuchado todo lo suficientemente fuerte y claro.

–…¿q-qué?

–Yo-… ¡y-yo no sé cómo usarlo! Solo sé mover algunas cosas, pero-… ¡eso es todo!

–Pero… lo que hiciste en el callejón, y ahora en la estación, ¿cómo-

–¡No sé cómo lo hice! –La presión no hacía más que acumularse a montones en el interior de la chica, obligándola a cubrir su rostro en completa derrota. –Aprendí a controlarlo lo suficiente para no causar problemas, pero… jamás… para defenderme… en verdad lo siento mucho.

Lincoln volvió su vista al suelo, sin poder pensar en una correcta cosa a decir.

–Linka… no te preocupes, yo-… bueno, yo-… debí pensar mejor en-

–Vaya vaya, ¿a quién encontramos aquí? –Lincoln no llegaría a terminar su respuesta para cuando un par de manos agarraron a ambos por detrás, levantándolos una vez más arriba. Hank no pudo evitar sonreír viendo lo patéticos que parecían ser ambos chicos en sus manos. –Encontré un tierno par de conejos en su madriguera.

–¡Suéltanos ahora!

–¿O si no qué?, ¿roerán mis zapatos con esos estúpidos dientes? Yo me encargaré de sacarlos cuando-

–¡Oye, albóndiga! –Interrumpió la repentina voz de atrás. –¡Déjalos en paz!

Hank voltearía atrás, solo para terminar recibiendo un rápido golpe directo al frente con una tabla de madera, haciéndolo resbalar hacia atrás y dejando su fuerza para dejar caer a ambos peliblancos al suelo. Ronnie Anne se sonrió a si misma; con un simple gracias que ambos peliblancos devolvieran, ella quedó satisfecha.

Demasiado confiada como para haber notado la rápida embestida del segundo bravucón llegando a tiempo, mandándola directo hacia la pila de leña del rincón. Tomaría más que eso para dejarla en el suelo.

–¡Ronnie! –Llamó desesperadamente Linka.

–Ustedes váyanse, ¡yo me encargo de él!

–¡Pero-

–¡Solo váyanse!

Aquella fue la última advertencia antes de volver a ser arrojada de nuevo, rodando por el suelo antes de golpear la pared. Podría quedar tranquila viendo a ambos chicos correr lo más lejos posible del granero, pero no estaría calmada si perdía contra una caminante bola de grasa y musculo. No era nada de qué preocuparse. Solo cargaría con todo adelante, apuntaría al frente con un buen puño, y-

Sería inmediatamente tirada al lado por el brazo de Hank, directo hacia las escaleras, rodando por cada doloroso escalón hasta llegar al regio suelo del primer nivel sin muchas energías restantes. Tanto Stella como Clyde salieron de una de su escondite a levantar a Ronnie, haciendo lo posible por intentar levantarle y ver a-

Tres irritados chicos bajando las escaleras, sus puños crujiendo con toda fuerza.

–¿Ronnie?, ¡¿qué hacemos ahora?! –Entró Clyde en pánico.

–Ok… nuevo plan: hacer como la pandilla del misterio… ¡y correr! **(2)**

Todos hicieron un buen trabajo con ello, huyendo en la dirección contraria de donde se habían dirigido ambos peliblancos. Tomarían una conocida ruta por donde tal vez podrían perderlos. Aún bajo la distracción del dolor en su cuerpo, Ronnie volvió a sonreír al parecer haber conseguido la suficiente atención de los tres bravucones como para sacarles a ambos chicos peliblancos algunos dolores de espalda por unos minutos.

Ahora… ¿adónde diablos debían de estar?

…

–Rápido, ¡por aquí! –Linka hacía lo posible por mantener el rápido paso de Lincoln, cada pisada aplastando fuertemente cada crujiente hoja bajo sus pies. –Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo más que podamos.

–Pero ¡¿qué hay del resto?!

–Ya nos reuniremos luego, ¡solo sigue corriendo! –Linka siguió haciendo eso, intentando en vano ignorar su pánico interno.

–¿Y exactamente adonde se supone que debemos ir ahora?

–Sígueme, creo que sé por dónde podremos volver a la ciudad.

La peliblanca mantuvo su fuerte agarre con la mano de Lincoln, guiándolo entre los numerosos campos de árboles por delante hasta pasar por el lado de un pequeño lago. De no haber estado bajo diferentes circunstancias, Linka no hubiera tenido problema en detenerse y sentir el pacifico ambiente del bosque, al menos por unos breves segundos; pero un fuerte tirón terminaría devolviéndola a la realidad, pasando de largo el ultimo rastro del único lugar en todo este bosque que no le asustaba.

No importa cuanto lo intentara, la peliblanca simplemente no podía dejar de ver al resto del grupo en su cabeza, sufriendo solo Dios sabe qué clase de horrible tortura. Maldecía no haber mantenido su posición por más tiempo, al menos un solo minuto más, solo para ver escapar al resto sanos y salvos.

Maldecía nunca haber pensado en si quiera aprender más que solo ocultar su luz interna bajo todas las instrucciones de su madre. De haber simplemente aprendido una sola cosa más, aún bajo toda regla de seguridad puesta, tal vez ella misma hubiera puesto todo esto a su fin antes de que terminara volviéndose en una pesadilla total.

De hecho, de no ser por ella… nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Linka fue repentinamente devuelta a la realidad al resbalar con una piedra, por poco cayendo de frente a la tierra, de no haber sido por la rápida reacción de Lincoln al volver a levantarla. Y así, tras estar moviendo sus piernas por lo que parecieron ser horas, ambos peliblancos detuvieron su paso en frente de un largo y extenso puente ferroviario, pasando sobre un acantilado de pocos metros de profundidad, con el río por debajo fluyendo a una velocidad moderada.

–¡Oigan, por aquí!

Los dos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al distinguir la voz de Clyde al otro lado del puente, saludando y alentando con el resto del aliviado grupo. Con tan solo ver al resto a salvo, la felicidad y la paz volvieron al interior de la peliblanca, su esperanza creciendo al iniciar el cruce.

Finalmente, estaba a punto de despertar de esta horrible pesadilla de una vez por todas.

–¡Cuidado!

O eso es lo que ella hubiera deseado, de no haber sido por la repentina aparición de Hank, disfrutando de haber cargado contra el trio de amigo de la nada, haciéndolos comer el polvo al tirarlos de lado. Tras él, un exhausto e irritado pelirrojo salía de entre los árboles, haciendo su lento camino hacia ambos chicos por las vías de tren. La sola vista de la afilada punta de una navaja detuvo a ambos en sus pasos, obligando a cambiar sus direcciones y volver atrás lo más rápido posible-

De no haber sido por la sorpresiva intervención de Hawk, bloqueando todo el paso por detrás.

El pánico dominó a ambos chicos, completamente rodeados y sin ningún otro camino de escape a la vista. El resto del grupo no podría hacer absolutamente nada mientras un musculoso bravucón y un niño armado estuvieran entre ellos y ambos peliblancos. Intentando no llevarse por los nervios, ambos chicos notaron al pelirrojo riendo un poco.

–Saben… durante todo este tiempo, no han sido nada más que un constante dolor de cabeza para mí, especialmente desde que **tú **llegaste aquí, pequeña rareza de la naturaleza. –Ambos siguieron retrocediendo, cuidando de no dar un fatal paso equivocado que los mandaría a sus aseguradas perdiciones, con Chandler asegurándose de no dejar un solo rastro de ira sobrante en su tono. –Pero ahora… finalmente… voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas, y me asegurare de disfrutar este momento por-…

Pero lo único que acabó fueron las palabras saliendo de Chandler, deteniéndose por completo. Juraba estar detectando un extraño ruido en el horizonte., tal y como ambos peliblancos, y el resto del grupo, lo hacían. Fuerte, constante, y con un creciente volumen por cada segundo que pasaba.

Y no se detenía por nada.

–¿Lincoln?, ¿qué-… que es eso?

El peliblanco devolvió silencio a la chica. No porque no tuviera respuesta; al contrario, creía tener una buena explicación… una demasiado horrible como para poder aceptarla. Pero, con el sonido creciendo, la realización lo golpeó tan fuerte como un tren a toda marcha.

–¡¿Lincoln?!

Y el tren de carga de Royal Woods no había fallado en hacer su paso a su hora usual; y con su estruendosa bocina resonando a todo volumen, la gran maquina se hizo notar de la nada de entre los árboles, moviéndose a toda fuerza y velocidad-

Directo hacia su dirección.

–Linka… ¡CORRE!

Los tres chicos corrieron como nunca lo habían hecho antes, intentando mantener el balance bajo la constante y creciente sacudida de los raíles bajo sus pies. Con un peligroso bravucón esperándolos a salvo tras ellos, el suicida camino por delante tuvo que ser el indicado a tomar, el mismo por el que el pelirrojo también empezaba a correr por su vida. El estruendoso ruido aumentaba por cada estresante segundo que pasaba, y la gran repetitiva bocina del tren no hizo más que sumarle más pánico y terror a ambos peliblancos. Habiendo jurado estar dando los más grandes pasos de su vida a toda rapidez, Lincoln estaba seguro que ambos estarían llegando al otro extremo en instantes.

Grande fue su horror al decidir volver a mirar arriba.

Ni si quiera habían llegado a medio camino.

Y tan pronto como lo hicieran, dos fuertes bocinas de advertencia resonaron en sus oídos, y el suelo bajo ellos empezó a temblar tan fuerte como sus corazones. El tren había empezado a cruzar el puente más antes de lo esperado.

–¡No van a lograrlo!

–¡Cállate, Clyde! –Y aunque Ronnie odiara tener que admitirlo y dejar de negarlo, parecía que la gran locomotora alcanzaría los talones de ambos peliblancos en cualquier segundo.

Y Lincoln estaba completamente consciente de ello.

–¡LINCOLN!

Mucho más por cometer la horrible decisión de voltear atrás al hacerlo Linka también, solo para notar al gran tren de acero a tan solo una corta distancia de ellos. Con apenas tiempo para pensar, y las opciones desapareciendo, Lincoln Loud llegó a una rápida idea que, honestamente, odiaría y arrepentiría seguir. Hubiera escogido alguna otra solución, _cualquiera_; pero el tiempo se había agotado para pensar más en ello.

Era moverse o morir.

–¡LINKA, SALTA!

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–¡SALTA AL RIO, **AHORA!**

Y sin ni si quiera lograr pensarlo dos veces, Lincoln tomó la mano de Linka, y ambos dejaron de hacer contacto con el suelo al saltar a un lado.

Una rápida, ruidosa y fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó tras ellos, acompañado de un abrumador fuerte ruido de ruedas chillando. Ambos chicos no sintieron nada más que el vacío bajo ellos, cayendo por lo que parecía ser una horrible y terrorífica eternidad. El tiempo alrededor de ellos bajó su velocidad, y ambos cerraron sus ojos una última vez; pero no antes de que Linka Brooks tomara al chico y lo cubriera con un desesperado abrazo.

Lo último que Lincoln Loud pudo recordar, segundos antes de hacer contacto con la fría agua bajo él, fue ser rodeado por un repentino y extraño flash de luz blanca, inundando todo su cuerpo como el de Linka por igual.

Luego vino lo que pareció ser un fuerte estallido.

Y entonces, la oscuridad dominó todo.

…

–¡¿Lincoln, Linka?!, ¡¿dónde están?

No importa que tanto se esforzara por ver el río debajo, ni cuanto se concentrara aún con el ruidoso tren pasando de lado, ni Clyde ni el resto del grupo podía encontrar un solo rastro de los peliblancos en todo lo que pudieran ver del rio. Aquella extraña y repentina luz blanca en el vacío había desaparecido tan rapido como había llegado, dejando a los tres rascando sus cabezas y preguntando que clase de chapuzón habían debido de tomar ambos peliblancos…

Si es que si quiera lo hubieran hecho en primer lugar; la falta de un sonido de impacto abajo había terminado creando más dudas de las necesarias en las cabezas de todos…

Demasiado desconcentrados como para notar a dos figuras pasando de largo tras ellos.

…

Oscuridad total.

Eso era lo único que podía ver el chico peliblanco al volver a recuperar la consciencia, su inmóvil cuerpo empezando a recuperar sus reacciones. Se encontraba demasiado débil como para si quiera abrir sus ojos. Ambos de sus oídos acababan de recibirlo devuelta con el pitido más irritable de todos. Su cabeza… rayos, no dejaba de dar vueltas, y la mayoría de sus extremidades no dejaban de molestarlo con suficientes dolores.

¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado así?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

Lincoln Loud ya se hacía demasiadas preguntas como para dejar su cabeza mareada por un buen tiempo, y lo último que necesitaba ahora era volver a perder la consciencia si seguía pensando más en ello. Decidió dejarlo de lado e intentó mejor volver a abrir sus ojos.

El bosque y el cielo nocturno sobre él le dieron la bienvenida devuelta, el tranquilo ruido del rio tras él relajando sus ya recuperados oídos, junto con sus brazos y piernas volviendo a reaccionar correctamente. Parecía que no estaba tan mal después de todo; al menos aún respiraba, y no parecía haber recibido algun daño en su cuerpo-… ¿seco?

Qué raro, ¿no había tenido un curso de impacto directo hacía el interior de un río, cuando saltó con-…

Y en un instante, todos los recuerdos inundaron el cerebro de Lincoln.

–¡¿Linka?!

El modo de pánico acababa de entrar en acción.

–Linka, ¡¿dónde estás?!

Por mucho que gritara, la única respuesta que recibía era el frío viento de la noche haciendo chocar las varias ramas de los arboles entre sí, el tranquilo recorrer del río tras él, y cualquier otro insecto haciendo presencia propia. El pánico dentro de él no dejaba de crecer por cada segundo que solo encontraba árboles secos, pilas de hojas, y más arbustos vacíos. Afortunadamente, no le tomó más que mirar al horizonte, directo hacía aquellas diferentes formaciones de arbustos secos, para notar un intermitente y débil brillo blanco apenas haciéndose notar. Lincoln dejó de pensar y actuó en un instante, moviéndose lo más rápido que sus inestables piernas pudieran dejarlo ir.

–¿Y tú… adonde… crees que vas, mocoso?

Desafortunadamente, el chico no logaría dar un paso más. El fuerte empujón por detrás lo llevaría directo a morder la tierra, raspando su rodilla contra una piedra al hacer impacto contra el suelo. El nuevo dolor en su pierna hubiera captado su atención, de no ser porque las tres figuras paradas frente a él acababan de conseguirlo por completo.

–En verdad-… sabes-… cómo llevar a alguien a su máximo, Larry, te diré eso. –Chandler disfrutó otorgar una fuerte patada al estómago de Lincoln ni tan pronto hubiera intentando volver a levantarse. –Pero creo que llegamos a un punto en donde todo se vuelve tan… desesperante, irritable, y molesto. Joder, mataría por terminar todo de una maldita vez.

Ambos bravucones levantaron al chico de sus brazos, procurando usar todas sus fuerzas posibles para aprovechar a doblar y dislocar su brazo. Hubiera sido satisfactorio para ambos, de no ser por tener que esperar a que el pelirrojo volviera a sacar la navaja una vez más de su bolsillo. Ahí iba él perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo.

–Primero… terminaré contigo de una buena vez, y luego… acabaré con esa monstruosidad de la naturaleza… y nadie… va a volver a saber de ustedes. –Chandler no se guardaba nada al momento de sacar nada más que puro odio y furia en su tono.

Pero a Lincoln no pudo importarle mucho.

–No… le harán nada… a ella.

Pero admitía empezar a importarle un poco tan pronto el filo de la navaja quedara apuntado frente a él.

–Esto… termina… aquí.

Y así, Chandler finalmente movió adelante su navaja, directo contra el pecho de Lincoln…

…o eso es lo que hubiera deseado hacer, de no haber quedado repentinamente congelado. La ira cambió a confusión. No importa cuanto lo intentara, ninguno de sus músculos, ni si quiera el más pequeño, podía moverse a su gusto. Tanto Hawk como Hank luchaban contra lo mismo, intentando comprender que clase de magia negra debía de estar cayendo sobre ellos… o, magia blanca, juzgando por un extraño brillo blanco empezando a aparecer en sus pieles.

El pelirrojo, por el otro lado… empezaba a cuestionarse por la repentina temerosa mirada en el rostro de Lincoln, creciendo hasta abrirse como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, mirando fijamente tras de él-

A una intensa y poderosa esfera de luz blanca, lentamente levitando sobre la tierra, su potente iluminación obligando a todos a entrecerrar los ojos a menos que desearan quedar ciegos por una semana entera. Chandler sería el primero en atreverse a acostumbrar su vista mirar al frente, aún bajo el pánico y confusión que inundaba todo su ser. Su confusión no haría más que multiplicarse al notar aquella extraña, pero familiar figura humana dentro de la gran esfera de luz.

Una simple y ordinaria chica de pelo blanco, su mirada mostrando ni la más mínima emoción, pero sus ojos… joder, jamás había visto algo tan brillante como la propia luz del sol, tan infinitos y abrumadores como para dejar a cualquier persona petrificado. Era como estar mirando directamente a aquellos espíritus del arca perdida, esperando a que decidiera explotar su cabeza en pedazos en un rápido instante y acabara con todo sin sentir mucho dolor. **(3)**

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Este solo era el principio.

Tan asustados se habían encontrado Hank y Hawk como para haber notado a tiempo sus brazos y piernas empezando a moverse por sí solos, doblándose a si mismos por diferentes y dolorosos extremos de sus cuerpos mientras más aumentaba el brillo blanco. Ambos chicos jamás habían gritado tan fuerte hasta la noche de hoy. Ninguna clase de dolor con el que ellos hubieran tratado antes podía compararse con el de sus extremidades empezando a desfigurarse por completo.

Pero ese solo había sido el inicio. La paliza principal llego cuando el brillo los lanzara directo a todos los ásperos troncos lo más fuerte posible. Los rasguños, fracturas y moretones crecían en número por cada doloroso segundo. Tanto Lincoln como Chandler eran incapaces de parpadear, mucho menos poder sacar un solo respiro o palabra de sus secas bocas; jamás habían visto algo tan fascinante y temible a la vez en todas sus cortas vidas. Pero nunca tampoco habían visto tal fuerza sobrenatural como esta, terminando con ambos bravucones al lanzarlos a la distancia sin remordimiento alguno.

Y entonces, volteó hacia Chandler.

Todos los huesos del pelirrojo empezaron a temblar tan pronto ambos temibles ojos se posarán en los de él, jurando sentir su alma siendo robada sin misericordia mientras más los veía.

Pero que robara su alma probablemente hubiera sido mejor que ser bruscamente levantado por aquella luz por encima del agua del rio, solo para que todo su cuerpo fuera presionado a las profundidades con una fuerza abrumadora. No importa cuanto intentara moverse, la presión sobre él lo mantenía dolorosamente bajo la superficie de agua, pegado al suelo rocoso, sin poder hacer mucho. Chandler hubiera jurado que toda la presión sobre su pecho, además de sacarle todo el aire por dentro, le sacaría el resto de sus órganos en cuestión de segundos.

El infierno empezaba a volverse real para él; y todo mientras aquellos dos ojos de luz lo miraban devuelta, pareciendo disfrutar sus eternos y horrorosos momentos de tortura sin fin.

Pero a casi tan solo poco de perder la consciencia, Chandler fue milagrosamente levantado sobre la superficie del agua; apenas podía sentir el resto de su cuerpo.

Pero la gran luz se encargaría de arreglar eso.

Si el primer fuerte golpe contra el suelo no logró volver a hacerlo reaccionar, tal vez lo hubiera hecho el segundo, el tercero, o hasta el cuarto impacto seguido. Para cuando llegó al septimo, Chandler había estado a punto de perder el mismo numero de dientes, y su craneo estaba a solo un toque de explotar a pedazos. Afortunadamente, los golpes habían dejado de llegar, y su fracturado cuerpo dejó de quedar bajo el completo control de la luz, impactando una ultima vez contra el suelo bajo él.

¿Había acabado esta pesadilla?, ¿sobrevivió por completo?, Chandler hubiera querido recuperarse lo suficiente para haber encontrado la respuesta a eso-

De no haber empezado a ser arrastrado bruscamente por el suelo, su cuerpo rozando dolorosamente toda la tierra, hojas y piedras en su camino. Lincoln Loud solo podía mantenerse completamente quieto, siendo testigo de cómo Chandler desesperadamente intentaba agarrarse del suelo con cualquier esperanza de detener todo. Pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando fue levantado hacia arriba por la intensa luz volviendo a rodear su cuerpo.

Aún tras todo el infierno por el que acababa de cruzar, aún tenia la suficiente razón para poder notar adonde se dirigía; maldecía no haber mejor perdido la consciencia, en vez de quedar frente a frente a la flotante chica, a tan solo pocos centímetros de él.

Con solo una fija mirada a ella, Chandler finalmente había llegado a su propio horrible descubrimiento.

Linka no era una una rareza de la naturaleza.

Era la muerte encarnada.

–**¡҉͝͞M̵̸̸̛U̵̢E͢R̵̀͡E̶҉̀!̸̀̀͡**

Gritó la monstruosa voz saliendo de la peliblanca, alzando al pelirrojo al aire.

Chandler cerro sus ojos una última vez a esta vida, preparado para impactar contra el suelo una última vez, sintiendo como la intensa luz tiraba su cuerpo hacia abajo-

–¡LINKA, NO!

Solo para detenerse en seco a tan solo meros centímetros de conocer su fin.

La peliblanca volteó su vista inmediatamente, notando al asustado chico peliblanco bajo ella.

–Linka, ¡por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Tú no eres así!

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió de ella, mirándolo fijamente sin quitar su vista de él, tanto como el chico lo hacía devuelta. Ambos peliblancos mantuvieron la vista entre sí por un largo tiempo, con Lincoln haciendo lo posible por mantener su vista en ella sin perderla. La peliblanca lentamente volteó su vista a Chandler, sacudiéndose y temblando a más no poder.

–**¡̸̶͢͡L̷̛͠͡A̢͝R̶̡͟G̨̛̕͠O̵̴҉!̶̡̕͜͝**

Aquella fue la última palabra, proveniente de una gran y monstruosa voz, que tal vez hubiera escuchado hoy, probablemente la última en su vida, antes de ser arrojado hacia algunos árboles a la distancia.

El pelirrojo apenas había tenido las fuerzas restantes para poder haber gritado.

Y Linka Brooks no hizo más que quedar mirando cada segundo que caía.

–¿L-Li-…L-Linka?

El corazón de Lincoln había dejado de latir tan pronto la cabeza de la chica volviera a inmediatamente girar hacia él, sus grandes y brillantes ojos manteniendo su intensa vista sobre los suyos. El chico juraba poder encontrar el propio infinito en el centro de aquellos ojos, listo para vivir sus últimos segundos de vida. Pero lo único que encontraría sería confusión, al notar como la peliblanca volvía a lentamente descender a tierra, su brillo extrañamente perdiendo su intensidad e iluminación tanto en su cuerpo como en sus ojos a cada segundo. La peliblanca sacudiría su cabeza, reaccionando un poco momentos antes de que su cuerpo empezara a temblar y sus ojos a parpadear incontrolablemente.

–¿Lin-…ka?

Entonces, el brillo extinguió su presencia por completo.

Y el inmóvil cuerpo de la peliblanca cayó e impacto contra el suelo.

–¡LINKA! –Lincoln corrió de una hacia la inconsciente chica, volteándola e intentando hacer lo posible por despertarla. Hablarle no ayudaba de nada, mucho menos intentar sacudirla.

Pero por más que intentara hacerla despertar, el pánico dentro del chico siguió aumentando para cuando se había dado cuenta de un horrible detalle en su inanimado cuerpo:

La falta de latidos en su corazón.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, damas y caballeros, ahí se fue otro capítulo, el primero de este año y década; tan solo nos faltará uno más para terminar la primera parte y entrar devuelta en una pausa para volver con otra historia a finalmente terminar. Hasta entonces, bonito espectáculo de luces que tuvimos aquí, ¿no? Una pena que las cosas hayan tenido que terminar así de feas (excepto para el pelirrojo y su compañía).**

**Una vez más, no tengo mucho más a decir, además de volver a agradecer a todos por pasarse por aquí, especialmente por toda su paciencia últimamente debido a algunas tardanzas por estudios y todo eso.**

**Y ahora, sin mucho más a añadir, vamos a los comentarios.**

…

**J0nas Nagera: Jeje, me alegra ver que haya valido la pena la espera, además de ver que estoy dando una buena dosis de nostalgia, ni tanta ni mucha.**

**Finalmente, tras una serie de desvíos, desaciertos y paradas, Lincoln parece finalmente tener algo bajo control y a buen ritmo… hasta la llegada de cierto pelirrojo y compañía, cuyos huesos dudo que hayan quedado intactos tras todo este desorden. Luego de esto, solo esperemos que Lincoln pueda al menos decir algo más que solo palabras incompletas sin sentido, además de que la recién arreglada relación no vaya a quedar tan rotos como las cabezas del trio bravucón. **

**Puede que las cosas aquí no hayan ido como esperabas (o, bueno como si esperabas), pero aun así espero que hayas disfrutado del resto del capítulo en sí (y con respecto a la bicicleta y E.T. …no puedo decir mucho, excepto que eso ya está arreglado, jeje).**

**Muchas gracias por pasarte una vez más, amigo, además de todo el apoyo que sigues brindando; suerte en todo lo tuyo, ¡nos vemos!**

…

**K.G.B: Créeme, hay muchas cosas que no debes hacer en la vida… pero retar doctores es el error más grande que podrías cometer en tu vida; pero que si hará falta serán llamarlos, después de la gran golpiza que acabas de ver sucede. Creo que todo eso de por sí ya contará como una buena lección dada, y todos salen ganando con esto… ¿verdad?, ¿así funcionaba? Bah, da igual.**

**Aún con todo lo sucedido, espero que hayas quedado satisfecho con lo que leíste hoy (y solo para aclarar por si acaso: créeme que hubiera deseado poder hacer más referencias aquí, pero, primero, no cuadraban bien debido a la situación en donde estábamos; y segundo, porque encontré mejores posiciones para ello después en la historia.)**

**(¿Me permites un segundo? Creo que debo ir a… uh… conseguir unos papeles de derecho de autor para esos nombres futuros… si, tú recibirás parte de la paga con ello. Y además de eso… necesito llamar rápido a mi… eh… viejo abuelo, Francis Bernard Irving, eso es… completamente.)**

''**¿Kenny?'' Me suena bien, mientras no termines muriendo a cada rato, supongo.**

**Gracias por pasarte una vez más por aquí, además del apoyo, ¡suerte!**

**(P.D. Se me olvido por completo mencionar que haría con el cerebro de JFK… jeje, asumiendo que si quiera lo conseguí, ¿no? Jeje, ¡eso es completamente ridículo! Heh… no es posible que haya podido conseguirlo en la última semana, un miércoles por la noche, solo para futuros experimentos… no señor, jeje… eso es completamente absurdo... en serio…)**

…

**regamers10: Supongo que ya conoces el dicho, ''todo lo que empieza bien termina bien…'' excepto por este pequeño viaje, en donde entonces hubieras preferido quedarte en casa viendo Dios sabe qué clase de viejo western en el televisor.**

**¿Podrá Lincoln mantener su buena relación con Linka, incluso después de probablemente quedar traumado de por vida? Así esperamos todos por igual. Por el momento, acertaste en cuanto se trataba de volver a tener un segundo ataque… ¿pero era su fuerza y magnitud lo que esperabas?**

**Gracias por pasarte por aquí, amigo, además de todo el apoyo dado, ¡suerte con todo!**

…

**Masteralan116: **_**''¿Estoy completamente perdido? …no, son los peliblancos los que están mal.''**_

**¿Lisa?, ¿no confiable? Pffft, naaaaah, ¿cómo podrá una niña como ella hacerle daño hasta a la mosca más pequeña?... bueno, tal vez con un láser evaporador, o un buen dirigido misil, pero aún es completamente inofensiva. Mantenla vigilada, si así lo deseas**_**... a menos que ella te tenga vigilada a ti, mirando desde la dimensión #quiencarajosabe63.**_

**Una pena que un buen progreso de amistad haya sido detenido tan rápido y brusco como borracho en carro chocando contra un signo de pare. ¿Podrá la relación quedar intacta (a diferencia de las costillas del otro trio)?**

**Gracias por pasarte, Alan; y, como le dije a otro usuario, hubiera deseado poner más referencias aquí, no ser por estar bajo momentos en donde no parecía encajar bien aquí, y por qué guardé otras para más ocasiones a futuro. Busco intentar mantener un balance en el transcurso de la historia: sin darle muy poco al lector, pero tampoco ahogarlo con tantas referencias seguidas hasta la garganta.**

**En fin, suerte con todo, amigo, y que te vaya muy bien tanto en los proyectos como en los deberes de la vida; ¡mucha suerte!**

…

**Y ahora, al (muy pequeño y reducido por esta ocasión) rincón del saber:**

_**La Referenciclopedia**_

**(1): Chiste recurrente de las caricaturas de Bugs Bunny.**

**(2): Pandilla del misterio, también conocidos como los hippies de Scooby-Doo.**

**(3): Refiriéndose a una escena al final de la película de ''Los Cazadores del Arca Perdida,'' en donde varios de los malos tuvieron la desfortuna de perder sus cuerpos y sus cabezas al seguir mirando a algunos fantasmas saliendo de un viejo altar abierto.**

…

**Para terminar de una vez, quiero volver a agradecer a todos por pasarse por aquí y tomarse el tiempo de leer todo hasta este punto; sin todo el apoyo, no habría logrado llegar hasta este punto, y no pienso detenerme por el momento… bueno, excepto tal vez por un inminente hiatus a ocurrir pronto, pero eso ya será para el próximo capítulo. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de la lectura hasta entonces.**

**Sin más a decir, aquí me despido una vez más, deseándoles a todos un buen inicio de año y mucha suerte para todos por igual.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	9. Un Nuevo Curso

Algo no andaba bien, y Lisa Marie Loud no podía negarlo.

No lo entendía. Se había asegurado de tener cada uno de los cables de su monitor bien conectados a la antena, obtener un buen rango de conexión, y logrado mantener una estable energía en el monitor hasta el momento. Todo en orden, todo en perfecto estado. Pero entonces… ¿por qué la pantalla frente a ella no había encendido sus luces aún? Admitía parecer como una completa ignorante al quedar viéndolo dudosamente por largos segundos, sin lograr comprender por qué demonios debía de estar sucediendo adentro de toda esta masiva caja de circuitos y sistemas.

Rayos, parecía que construir y hacer funcionar un radar no era tan fácil como pensaba.

Empezaba a lamentar tal vez haber gastado su tiempo haciendo la ridícula en el techo de la casa durante toda la tarde trabajando por nada; tal vez los ganchos de Leni no habían sido los mejores estabilizadores después de todo…

Eso, o, escuchando pequeñas risas debajo de su mesa, logró encontrar, junto a su definitiva solución, a una pequeña bebe a punto de llevar un desconectado enchufe a su boca…

Ya veía el problema.

–Lily… por tu bien, sugeriría que me devolvieras eso. –Respondió con simpleza, tomando el cable de sus manos y dirigiendo a Lily fuera de su habitación por su bien.

De todas las cosas que hubiera podido detener un mayor avance en la ciencia, admitía que un enchufe desconectado jamás había pasado por su lista de inconvenientes.

Daba igual, el programa debía continuar, y no habría más interrupciones al volver a conectar el cable.

Con la electricidad volviendo a fluir por la computadora, la pantalla no tardó en mostrar su carga de números, empezando nuevamente a subir a completa lentitud hasta casi llegar al final. Era ahora o nunca.

Con el solo presionar de un botón de su teclado, la plataforma afuera de su ventana se iluminó con el repentino brillo de una llama, empezando a levantar el pequeño cohete ajustado encima de ella. No tan pronto como ella había empezado a rogar por un avance, el pequeño objeto voló en un instante hacia el cielo nocturno, dejando un pequeño rastro de humo tras él hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Tan pronto se alzara por encima de las nubes, una pequeña luz verde se encendería en la caja de su monitor. La conexión con el cohete y la antena era lo suficientemente estable.

Era hora de la verdad.

Varios meses de investigación y prueba finalmente llegarían a su final hoy. Si todo salía bien durante los próximos lanzamientos de esta noche, tendría que estar lista para dedicarle más tiempo a los planos de satélite; recordaría trabajar más a fondo con respecto al detector de misiles.

La pequeña niña devolvió su vista a la pantalla de su monitor, terminando de cargar toda la información del programa. Si todo iba bien en el trayecto del cohete al cielo, la pantalla debería de mostrar la familiar imagen del radar sin problema en poco. Y entonces, para cuando los números en pantalla habían llegado a su máximo de 100%, el monitor empezó a lentamente cargar su imagen desde la parte superior de la pantalla, haciendo su progreso hacia abajo.

Podía reconocer cada sector del plano de la entera ciudad apareciendo sin ningun problema, identificando cada nueva dirección que apareciera.

Grande fue la satisfacción de Lisa al felicitarse a si misma por un buen trabajo hecho.

Tan grande… como su confusión y sorpresa al momento que las luces de no solo su habitación, pero también la casa entera, empezaban a parpadear.

–Oh, por el cerebro de Einstein, ¡ahora no!

La pequeña no estaba acostumbrada a rezar por situaciones críticas, pero mentiría si dijera no estar intentando pensar en cualquier santo para rezar que la energía de la casa no decidiera morir a último momento, ¡no ahora! Pero nuevos extraños sonidos de afuera llamaron su atención afuera por la ventana, a completa disposición de todo el vecindario. La entera fila de farolas y casas pasaban por el mismo excacto problema de energía, sus luces apenas logrando mantener un estable brillo.

De acuerdo, aunque admitía que la mayoría de los accidentes en esta zona fuera por su propia causa… esta no podía ser su culpa… ¿verdad?

Apenas había logrado pensar en un solo nombre divino a rogar para cuando el parpadeo se detuvo repentinamente. Tanto su habitación como el resto de su hogar y el vecindario parecía haber salido ileso por completo.

–Oigan, ¡¿qué acaba de suceder?!, ¡estaba en medio de una llamada importante con Bobby! –Lori no se notaba nada feliz juzgando por el serio tono de su voz por el pasillo. –Luna, ¿volviste a conectar cinco parlantes a la vez?

–¡A mí no me mires, vieja, yo no soy la que gasta toda la energía de casa en sus secadoras y teléfonos!

–Vaya, no esperaba que las cosas en casa se volvieran tan "estáticas." Jeje… ¿entendieron?

Lisa solo ignoró todas las voces del pasillo, demasiado concentrada en el monitor y su, gracias al cielo, aún intacta pantalla-

Exceptuando una pequeña y simple novedad: aquel parpadeante punto blanco a la derecha del plano de la ciudad.

Que extraño… ¿se suponía que eso debía estar ahí? Definitivamente no era un misil; a diferencia del congelado punto en la pantalla, esos al menos se mantendrían en constante movimiento. Podía respirar tranquila.

¿Había cometido algun error?, ¿había fallado el radar en algo? No había pensado mucho en ello al decidir inscribir las aproximadas coordenadas del plano en su cuaderno de notas. Apenas había terminado de escribir el último digito de su localización para cuando el monitor quedó a oscuras.

El pequeño cohete ya debía de estar regresando a tierra.

Sin otro segundo a perder, Lisa rápidamente sacó el mapa de la zona rodeando la ciudad entera, trazando y calculando el area en sus notas. Juzgando por las coordenadas y la localización, adivinaba que el origen del extraño punto debía de estar aproximadamente…

¿En medio del bosque?

–Que… curioso…

Lisa rodeo el area exacta en el mapa con un crayón rojo, aún sin poder entenderlo.

¿Había sido algún error en el sistema? Imposible, se había asegurado de programar todo lo suficientemente bien como para evitar que el más minimo brillo de luz de un farol, o la sola energía de un horno microondas, fuera confundido por un abrumador y destructivo misil. Se aseguraría de volver a darle una revisada al sistema de rastreo ahora mismo-

Pero no antes de ser interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido en la casa de al lado, mirando por la ventana y notando un rastro de humo en picada desde el cielo nocturno, su curso dirigiendose directo-

Hacia el propio techo del señor Quejón, estrenando un humeante hoyo nuevo encima.

–¡LOUD!

…nota mental: recordar añadir paracaídas a cualquier nuevo cohete que saliera de su habitación desde ahora en adelante.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**9: Un Nuevo Curso**

**Domingo, 11 de septiembre**

…

Cinco horas.

Heather Brooks no podía creerlo.

En verdad había estado nerviosamente aquí, sentada en el sillón de la sala, por cinco largas horas seguidas, habiendo gastado exitosamente su tiempo haciendo nada más que leer la guía televisiva hasta quedar tan aburrida como para terminar encendiendo el televisor mientras tomaba su… que, ¿quinta taza de café en el día?

Pero… sin ofender a Ripley (quién diablos sea él… o ella), su programa no hacia un muy buen trabajo atrayendo su atención; no podía importarle un solo demonio la historia detrás del signo de Hollywood, o lo que fuera que hicieran esos tontos pájaros alrededor del mundo. Sean cuales fueran sus hechos, ni si quiera se molestaría en creerlo o no. **(1)**

Lo único que quería creer era que Linka estuviera bien.

Creer que volvería a tiempo para la cena, aún calentada en el horno.

Creer que todo a su alrededor seguía en orden.

Pero por cada eterno minuto que pasaba de largo, creer era algo que se volvía algo difícil de hacer.

Maldición, ¿qué había sucedido?, ¿no debería haber llegado como a esta hora? Claro, bien sabía que Linka siempre solía tomarse su tiempo a la hora de hacer relajantes paseos por el bosque, sin querer gastar un solo segundo de la calma que siempre podía aprovechar; pero… ¿no se estaba tomando mucho su tiempo?, ¿no se suponía que debería de estar aquí ahora mismo?, ¿qué sí… algo horrible había sucedido? Joder, no, ¡todo menos eso!

Pero… tras pensarlo mejor al tomar otro sorbo de su café, ¿no estaba exagerando un poco? Escuchándose mejor a sí misma, parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza otra vez por algo pequeño. Debía intentar controlarse. Tal vez… Linka solo estaba pasándola tan bien con sus amigos, que habría perdido la noción del tiempo… o… joder, tal vez se había perdido en el bosque, ¡y no sabía cómo volver por-…

Demonios, ¿en verdad lo estaba haciendo de nuevo? Debía mantenerse calmada de una buena vez por todas. Tal vez repetirse algunas palabras de memoria lograría hacer callar su pánico.

De acuerdo… Linka estaba bien, pensaba ella, y solo se encontraba divirtiéndose demasiado con sus amigos hasta una hora tardía; solo le recordaría no volver a tomarse tanto tiempo de nuevo tan pronto como volviera, pero ella al menos estaría a salvo. Sip, todo está bien; nada malo podría suceder-

Como parte de las luces en la sala empezando de la nada a parpadear durante unos largos segundos, antes de volver a la completa normalidad.

Oh Dios no, maldición, ¿qué sucedía ahora?; ¡¿qué le pasaría a Link-…

No. No debía perder la razón, debía de haber una simple explicación. Tal vez la electricidad andaba fallando por alguna parte del vecindario o quizá, y los más probable, era la caja de fusibles empezando a hacer de las suyas; bien recordaba las advertencias de alguna desventaja que otra al momento de haber escogido esta casa hace tiempo, y asumía que la luz tal vez era una de ellas. Vaya que los circuitos se habían tomado su tiempo para demostrarlo.

Pero, separado de eso, todo estaba bien.

Y Heather no dejaría de repetírselo una y otra vez, inhalando y exhalando tranquilamente al hundirse en el sillón.

Todo. Estaba. Bien.

…

–¡AYUDA!

No importa que tan lejos fuera la voz, lo único que Lincoln Loud recibiría como respuesta sería más silencio. Nada más que completo silencio. Había sido lo único devuelto durante estos últimos minutos que había estado recorriendo parte del bosque con suma dificultad, pero juraba que hubieran sido horas. Las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer su temeroso rostro, desesperadamente buscando cualquier señal de vida en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

–¡¿Alguien, por favor?!

¿Qué más podía hacer, además de gritar a toda voz y andar cargando un cuerpo sin vida de una niña por el bosque, rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde como para salvarla?

Diablos… ¿qué le iba a decir al resto?

¿Qué rayos se supone que le diría a Heather ahora?

Por Dios, ¡¿qué había hecho?! Se suponía que este debía de ser un buen día. Se suponía que Linka hubiera vuelto con el grupo para cuando acabara este día. Se suponía que todos deberían de estar en casa ahora mismo, haciendo toda clase de nuevo plan que la siguiente nueva y prometedora semana hubiera podido traer.

Tantas cosas por delante… detenidas y destruidas en tan poco tiempo.

Y todo por haber sido un completo tonto y haber hecho una innecesaria excursión en el bosque, cuando una caminata por el parque tal vez hubiera sido suficiente por el día. Pero no; había tenido que crear un largo plan, llevarlo lejos, y terminar extraviando a todos en este tonto bosque del que ahora sentía que jamás saldría vivo; pero de llegar a hacerlo, no hubiera querido vivir lo suficiente para tener que decirle a la señora Brooks que él mismo había llevado a Linka, una chica demasiado agradable y joven, su única hija, a su propio fin en medio de la nada.

El peso del cuerpo sobre sus brazos no podía compararse al abrumador peso en su interior.

De no haber sido por su incompetencia, todos estarían bien y probablemente disfrutando de una buena bebida en Flip's.

Ahora temía que el próximo lugar que visitarían sería la funeraria de la ciudad.

–¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!

El peliblanco levantó su voz una última vez, antes de verse obligado a detenerse por un respiro que de verdad no deseaba volver a recuperar ahora mismo.

–¡¿Lincoln?!

Una voz. Eso fue lo único que necesito escuchar Lincoln para levantar su vista, notando rastros de luz pasando entre los varios árboles por delante.

–¡¿Dónde estás, amigo?!

La sola familiar voz de Clyde McBride, junto con las otras dos chicas, corriendo hacia su posición con linternas, volvió a levantar todas sus esperanzas.

–¡Por aquí!

–¡Lincoln! Gracias al cielo, ¡estás bien!... ¡pero esa fue la cosa más estúpida que hayas hecho, grandísimo tonto! –Reprimió la voz de Ronnie, tomando sus respiros tras haber jurado recorrer el bosque entero. –Vimos una fuerte luz viniendo de aquí, y suponíamos que-… espera, ¿qué le sucede a-…

No tuvo que seguir hablando; el destrozado rostro de Lincoln y el inexpresivo cuerpo de Linka ya le estaba diciendo lo suficiente.

–¿Lin-…ka? –El tono de Stella bajó tan rápido como su corazón lo hizo al acercarse a la peliblanca y notar la falta de el más pequeño respiro. –¿Lincoln? Que-… ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

–No hay tiempo de explicar, ¡necesitamos volver al trueno azul, AHORA! –El grupo apenas tuvo segundos para pensar en preguntar, antes que Lincoln obtuviera sus fuerzas devuelta y adelantara al resto por el camino de donde habían provenido.

Aún con todo el peso mental cobrandole caro en su cabeza, y la desesperanza dandole más fuerte que cualquier puño que pudiera salir de los puños del propio Rocky **(2)**, el desesperado peliblanco no planeaba darse por rendido aún. Si se apuraba en camino y pensaba en algo rápido… tal vez aún habría alguna oportunidad; él haría todo lo que fuera por tomar lo primero que tuviera en frente, cualquier cosa, al menos por escuchar un solo respiro saliendo de la peliblanca una vez más.

Pero ya tendría que pensar en eso luego, al finalmente llegar al viejo vagón azul tras una eterna corrida. Con el resto sacando sus objetos y bicicletas del vagón de carga, el peliblanco mantuvo a Linka recostada en el asiento del trueno azul, haciendo desesperadamente lo posible por al menos hacerla mover un dedo, o buscar un solo latido en su corazón.

–¿Lincoln? –Provino la voz de Clyde a sus espaldas, haciendo lo posible por no perder la calma al entrar. –S-sé que n-no sea el mejor momento para… p-pregunt-tar, pero… ¡¿q-qu-qué sucedió ahí?! Creíamos que se habían perdido en el río, pero luego vimos esa… ¿luz? ¿Qué fue eso, Linc?

–Clyde, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ahora mismo no es el mejor momento, ¡tenemos que ayudar a Linka!

–P-pero ¿cómo?

–En verdad no lo sé… pero... tal vez algún hospital vaya a ayudarnos, o-…

–¿O-o qué?

–Supongo… que podríamos usar mejor la ayuda de Lisa lo más pronto posible.

–¿Lisa? –Entró la voz de Ronnie, acompañada por Stella tras ella. –¿Quieres confiar en la misma chica que hacía una antena esta mañana… con ganchos de ropa y cinta?

–Ronnie, puede que ella no sea la más segura, pero confío que es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que puede hacer.

–Lincoln, ¡hay una mayor probabilidad de que Linka sobreviva una hora en el hospital que en el propio cuarto de tu hermana! Ademas, ¡el local está más cerca de nosotros! ¡Tenemos que ir ahí ahora!

–¡Pero Lisa es más inteligente, ella sabría que hacer!

–Oigan, ¿chicos? –Stella intentó intervenir… desafortunadamente, en vano.

–¡No pienso perder a Linka por una tontería!

–¡Pues yo tampoco!

Las voces no dejaban de crecer a la misma vez que lo hacía la discusión entre ambos. Clyde y Stella solo podían mirar preocupadamente a ambos chicos, queriendo decir algo solo para ser interrumpido por otra irritada respuesta. Cuanto deseaban que esto terminara de una buena vez; cuanto deseaban simplemente irse de aquí lo más pronto posible; cuanto deseaban...

Saber si sus ojos no les estaban jugando una mala broma, o si de verdad estaban viendo correctamente aquellas chispas de luz blanca saltando del pecho de Linka. Al intercambiar sus mismas dudosas miradas, ambos chicos supieron que no estaban soñando despiertos.

–Oigan… ¿chicos?

La dudosa voz de Clyde llegaría a oidos sordos. Las chispas de luz aumentaban su movimiento.

–¡Oigan! –Stella solo pasaría desapercibida. La intensidad de los brillos aumentaba tan rapido como su preocupación. –¿Lincoln?, ¿Ronnie?

–¡¿Chicos?! –Volvio a interrumpir Clyde una última vez con fuerza, al momento que las chispas se hacían más numerosas.

–¡¿Qué?! –Finalmente respondieron ambos en serio unísono-

Justo cuando el entero interior del trueno azul fue rodeado por un fuerte estallido de luz blanca, sacudiendo todo el vagón sobre sus propios raíles. De no haber sido por el fuerte ajuste y agarre de los asientos a sus lados, todo el grupo ya hubiera salido volando por las rotas ventanas hechas añicos. En vez de desaparecer, el brillo solo mantuvo su presencia en el vagon, intensificandose a más no poder. El grupo apenas había podido recuperarse para cuando sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo bajo ellos, y sus cuerpos levitaran unos centimetros al ser rodeados por el mismo brillo, tal y como el vagon, sus bicicletas afuera, y el resto de las hojas cercanas.

El resplandeciente cuerpo de Linka tampoco fue la excepción, levitando lentamente sobre su asiento.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Apenas pudo preguntar Clyde al momento de sostenerse lo más fuerte posible a su puesto, como el resto de sus amigos lo hiciera. El peliblanco usaba todas sus fuerzas para desplazarse por el pasillo hacia Linka y mantenerla en su asiento. –Lincoln, ¡¿QUE HACEMOS?!

–¡Solo sos-… sosten-…gan-..s..

Aún bajo todo el caótico movimiento en el interior, Clyde no había dejado pasar la repentina pausa de su amigo al extremo del vagón. La curiosidad logró tener control del chico de gafas, mirando con cuidado hacia la dirección de su voz.

–¡¿L-L-Lincoln?!

Solo para notar el inmóvil cuerpo de su amigo flotando y brillando; sus ojos iluminados de un intenso blanco, tal como los de la inmóvil peliblanca a su lado. La intensa luz expandía su recorrido por ambos cuerpos, iluminando a ambos peliblancos por igual.

Clyde apenas podía creer lo que veía.

Las otras dos chicas, por el otro lado, se habían encontrado demasiadas ocupadas evitando salir volando fuera por las ventanas como para concentrarse en ello.

Al menos el chico de gafas tendría el suficiente tiempo para que la imagen quedara grabada en su cerebro antes que un último y limitado estallido de luz se esparciera por el vagón, solo para que la gravedad volviera a hacer su trabajo, mandando a todos al arruinado suelo. Clyde había estado demasiado cerca de perder sus gafas por completo, al caer de frente sobre otro de los asientos; si su incomodidad y dolor no fueran lo suficiente a tolerar, la expansiva nube de polvo del interior ya empezaba a hacer su ruta por su irritada nariz.

Bueno… al menos podía agradecer que el vagón entero aún se encontrara posado devuelta sobre sus originales y respectivos railes.

El chico de gafas apenas podía mover su adolorido cuerpo, apenas logrando distinguir una sola cosa entre toda la oscuridad. ¿Adónde se había ido la luz?, y ¿dónde estaban todos? Su segunda pregunta se respondió a si misma con el sonido de toser en medio de todo el desorden; Ronnie y Stella casi no podían respirar tan bien, muchi menos al haber quedado bajo los restos de algunos pedazos de madera añeja.

Pero el destello de luz… no podía entenderlo, ¿adónde se había ido?...

Un momento…

Rayos, no llegaría a ver la propia frente de su mano si ni si quiera había limpiado bien sus gafas, milagrosamente aún en una pieza. Los cristales no se encontraban en sus mejores condiciones, mucho menos las más limpias, pero no era nada que una simple pasada de su manga no pudiera arreglar para así volver a recuperar su vista-

Y notar dos inconscientes figuras de pelo blanco, tirados inmóviles a su lado.

La sorpresa había mandado a Clyde devuelta abajo, su corazón palpitando a tan solo poco de estallar a pedazos. No fue hasta calmarse, y reconocer a ambos chicos, que su cuerpo dejara de temblar poco a poco.

Su cabeza, por el otro lado, empezaba a entrar en pánico.

–¡¿Ch-…chic-c-cos?!

No importa cuánto sacudiera a ambos, los peliblancos no daban el menor indicio de vida devuelta, ni si quiera un simple toser.

Pero… no tenía sentido. De hecho, ahora que lo veía mejor, ¿dónde se habían ido todas las heridas de ambos?, ¿no habían llegado aquí con numerosos moretones? No era posble, ¡ambos se veían demasiado bien!

–¿Clyde?, ¡¿qué sucedió?! –Ronnie y Stella ya se encontraban corriendo hacia su lado, llamando su completa atención y confusión.

–Yo-… ¡yo no sé! Pero Lincoln… Linka… s-s-sus ojo-o-s… ¡t-también brillaban! ¡Y sus heridas… no están!

–¡¿Qué?! No es posible… Linka, Lincoln, ¡vamos, despierten! –Ronnie tampoco tuvo suerte sacudiendo a ambos, mucho menos con darle una cachetada a Lincoln, sin muchos resultados.

–¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?! –Entró Stella en pánico total.

–¡No sé!, ¡no lo sé! Yo-… demonios. –Suspiró ella devuelta, el pánico empezando a superar el del resto. En vez de quedarse dando interminables vueltas en su cabeza, Ronnie levantó a ambos peliblancos del suelo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida junto con el resto. –De acuerdo, Clyde, ¿sabes algún atajo que nos lleve más rápido a casa de Lincoln? ¡Tendremos que conformarnos con la cerebrito!

–Y-y-o sé una ruta, pero no-

–¡Nada de ''peros,'' Clyde! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo si no queremos-

–¿Irnos… adonde?

Los pasos del grupo entero cesaron en un instante al momento que la débil voz femenina se dejara escuchar al lado de Ronnie, su cerebro deteniéndose por completo. Tan solo tuvo que voltear a su derecha para notar aquel lento movimiento por parte del cuerpo que cargaba, dejándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo con prisa.

Por más que hubiera sido imposible… la chica peliblanca, con gran lentitud, volvía a abrir sus ojos, tal y como el chico a su lado lo hacía.

El trio apenas podían encontrar palabras a sacar.

El chico peliblanco tardó un poco en volver a reaccionar, frotando su mareada cabeza seguidamente, fallando en poder levantarse una y otra vez. Un confundido trio de amigos fueron los primeros en darle la bienvenida devuelta al mundo.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?; ¿qué con las extrañas miradas del resto?; y ¿por qué de pronto… su cuerpo se sentía completamente mejor comparado a hace poco? Irónicamente, para estar sintiéndose sano, no podía recordar casi nada. Solo recordaba que, antes de perder la memoria, había intentado mantener a Linka en el asiento de-…

Oh no.

–¡¿Linka?! –Fue lo primero que exclamó en pánico, sus fuerzas dejándolo levantarse sin ningún problema del todo, pero él ni si quiera lo había notado. –Rayos, ¡¿dónde está-

–L-L-…¿Lincoln?

El peliblanco creía estar imaginando cosas tan pronto escuchara aquella debil voz; pero con tan solo mirar a su lado, directo hacía una sana pero casi debilitada chica peliblanca, sentada en el suelo y frotando su cansado rostro, lo convencería por completo que no estaba en una fantasía. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una… agradable realidad.

–¿Lin-… Lincoln?

Linka Brooks tenía que ser honesta: además de la abundante falta de recuerdos en su cabeza, la extraña y estupefacta mirada del chico la estaba asustando un poco de más. –Lincoln, ¿dónde estamos?, ¿qué sucedió con los otros?, ¿qué-… qué está pasan-

Los brazos del peliblanco ya la habían rodeado en un fuerte abrazo duradero antes de que si quiera hubiera podido terminar.

Linka apreciaba el amigable gesto, de verdad, pero-… en verdad no entendía nada.

–Chicos… ¿qué-… ¿qué sucedió?

Y aunque de verdad hubieran querido responder, Ronnie, Stella y Clyde solo deseaban poder saber lo mismo.

…

La alarma del reloj resonó por la sala.

Heather Brooks, sentada cerca del tocadiscos, dejó de mover su mano sobre la tapa de la caja a su lado y miró la hora.

9 de la noche.

Joder… no podía hacerlo.

No podía hacer esto, en serio.

Había sido una tonta por si quiera creer que esta era una buena idea, ¿en que había estado pensando?, ¿en verdad creía que aquel disco de vinil en la vieja caja lograría hacer algo por calmarla? Lo único que haría sería volver esta noche más horrible de lo que ya lo era para ella. No necesitaba más presión en su ya inestable cabeza, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

No pensó dos veces antes de volver a cerrar la caja con fuerza. No importa cuánto intentara luchar, cuanto lo intentara ignorar, su mente simplemente no podía dejarla en paz.

¿Qué le había sucedido a Linka? Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había hecho aquella pregunta, repitiéndose cientos de veces en su cabeza mientras más se esforzaba por bajar su volumen. Había gastado los primeros minutos intentando bajar toda preocupación con lo que ahora pensaba ser nada más que tontas explicaciones, sacadas del rincón más infantil de su cabeza.

¿Un largo paseo extra por el parque? Tonto.

¿Una tardía pero agradable invitación al cine de la ciudad? Patético.

Joder, ¿consiguiendo helado?

¡¿Quién iría a comprar helado a esta hora?!

Demonios, todos estos nervios no solo se encontraban devorándola viva, pero también no hacían más que invadir el centro de su cerebro, solo para desenterrar a gusto toda tonta preocupación y recuerdo de-…

Al diablo con todo.

Heather llevó la caja devuelta al estante de encima de su armario. Esperaba jamás volverlo a abrir durante el resto de su vida.

Olvidaría toda vestimenta de temporada que pudiera sacar afuera, se conformaría poniendose un abrigo y zapatos normales. La rubia ni si quiera pensaría en llevar su bolso; lo único que necesitaba con ella era una linterna en su mano, y las llaves en su bolsillo. Simple y fácil. Heather no se molestó en apagar las luces de su hogar al salir afuera en apuro, luchando por mantenerse lo suficientemente calmada para poder pasar la llave por la cerradura de la puerta y-

–¿Mama?

Heather había estado muy cerca de insertar la llave dentro, de no haber sido completamente petrificada por la voz femenina tras ella. Las llaves resbalarían por sus dedos, cayendo hacia sus pies. Con tan solo lentamente voltear hacia atrás, el peso dentro de su cabeza desapareció sin dejar un solo rastro.

A sus espaldas, aquella nerviosa niña peliblanca, acompañada de un grupo de chicos en bicicleta, no movía ni el menor músculo al momento que los ojos de la rubia se posaba entre todos.

–¡LINKA!

Y antes que la niña pudiera sacar una sola palabra de su boca, los brazos de la mayor ya habían rodeado su cuerpo entero con fuerza, quedando inmóvil bajo el abrazo de la mayor.

–Hola… mama… –La peliblanca dudaba si su madre hubiera escuchado el saludo de bajo volumen; de entre todo el desorden en su mente, aquello fue lo único que ella pudo pensar en decir.

–Linka… ¡demonios, me asustaste!, ¡¿en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?!

Y la seria voz de su madre no le ayudaba en nada en intentar ocurrirle algo más a sacar.

–Yo-… bueno, yo-

–Perdimos la noción del tiempo.

Lincoln no había pensado dos veces antes de interrumpir a la mayor al acercarse con el resto, para completa sorpresa de Linka. Ronnie Anne tampoco dudó en seguirle.

–Estábamos pasándolo genial con Linka, y… no nos dimos cuenta que se hacía muy tarde.

–En verdad… lo lamentamos mucho. –Se sumó Stella.

–Fue toda nuestra culpa. –Y terminó Clyde, intentando replicar la misma cara de decepción en los rostros de todo el grupo; aunque no fuera un completo experto en ello, parecía estar haciendo efecto en la dudosa mayor.

–¿Mama? –Hasta que toda su concentración fuera redirigida a la dudosa peliblanca, redirigiendole una pequeña sonrisa de la nada. –Yo… lo siento, no quise asustarte de ese modo. Pero… al menos estamos bien, y… pasé un buen día con el resto; en serio, fue el mejor día de todos.

Aunque en el exterior no lo mostrara, Lincoln de verdad estaba sorprendido de lo bien que Linka estaba llevando todo hasta el momento; claro, tal vez podría trabajar mejor en su sonrisa un poco, pero, exceptuando el rostro, Linka lo estaba haciendo bien. Aún tras todo este desorden de la tarde, y… sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido en el río, el peliblanco no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo ella podía mantenerse lo suficientemente estable como para haber admitido tener un agradable tiempo de calidad con el mismo grupo que casi la había llevado a su perdición.

Pero aun así, Heather Brooks seguía meditando de cada calmada palabra saliendo de la peliblanca. No podía decir nada, al menos no hasta después de haber sacado un largo suspiro primero, y una última mirada al resto del grupo.

–Cariño… por Dios, solo-… solo no vuelvas a… hacer eso, ¿entendido? Lo mismo va para todos ustedes. –Él inexpresivo pero serio tono de la rubia obligó a todos a aceptar, a menos que quisieran entrar en más problemas. La peliblanca solo afirmo devuelta, antes de inesperadamente volver a quedar rodeada bajo un segundo fuerte abrazo de la mayor, uno del que al menos tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para cariñosamente devolver.

–Linka… te quiero mucho.

–Lo sé… mama… yo también.

Nadie en el grupo de amigos se atrevía a interrumpir un momento personal entre madre e hija, no hasta que separaran sus agarres y compusieran sus estados tras un largo tiempo.

–Vamos, cariño… ve despidiéndote del resto mientras yo caliento la cena.

–Claro.

Heather, sintiendo el ultimo peso del mundo dejando sus hombros, devolvió su paso al interior de la casa, dejando a la peliblanca bajo un completo e incómodo silencio con el resto, uno que dudaba mucho que llegara a romper, mucho menos lograr formar una pequeña grieta. No podía hacer más que regresar la misma nerviosa mirada que todos tenían por igual.

–Chicos… yo-

–Linka, primero que nada... –Interrumpió Stella, rodeando a la peliblanca con un tranquilo abrazo. –Me alegra mucho que estés a salvo.

–''_Nos''_ alegra, Stel. –Corrigió Ronnie a sus espaldas. –Linka, aunque no sé exactamente qué acaba de suceder hoy, y puede que tome semanas en entenderlo… estamos bien sabiendo que estas a salvo.

–Y… nosotros… en verdad lamentamos todo lo que sucedió. –Continuó Clyde, nerviosamente rascando su cabeza. –No teníamos ni idea de lo que iba a pasar, y-

–Está bien, chicos… gracias. En serio. –La peliblanca devolvió los diferentes gestos al ir despidiendo al resto, uno por uno tomando sus rumbos devuelta a casa. Esperaban no recibir más que regaños por regresar a unas dudosas horas.

Pero Lincoln Loud, aún parado al frente del camino mientras el resto se alejaba, no parecía tener ninguna prisa en lo absoluto.

–¿Linka? –La peliblanca, aún bajo la oscuridad de la noche, logró notar una pequeña sonrisa formándose en el rostro del peliblanco. –Gracias por salvarnos, en verdad… te debemos una.

–De… nada, supongo. –Respondió encogiendo un poco sus hombros, al menos llegando a replicar la misma pequeña sonrisa del chico al momento de haber llegado a la manilla de la puerta. –Buenas noches, Lincoln, gracias por todo.

–Claro, nos vemos… mañana.

Linka afirmaría una vez más devuelta antes de cerrar la puerta, volviendo a la completa tranquilidad de los familiares interiores de la sala.

Y antes que lo supiera, su mentebhabía regresado al abrumante mundo de las dudas y preguntas por cuarta vez en la semana. Pero.. de todas las cosas volviendo a entrar a su mente, podía notar la aparición de una nueva pregunta rondando su cabeza:

Exactamente… ¿qué había sucedido devuelta en el río?, ¿se había perdido de algo? Tal vez Lincoln sabría algo de ello.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln Loud, aún parado afuera, no empezaría su camino devuelta a su hogar, al menos no por ahora.

No tras haber mantenido su mirada fija en la puerta frontal de la residencia 1606 por un tiempo más, aún preguntándose si todo lo visto en el bosque había sido real.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Lunes, 12 de septiembre**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

Pensaba que tal vez la clase de historia lo mantendría desconcentrado; los épicos relatos de cada hazaña de George Washington siempre solían hacer soñar a cualquiera, al menos lo suficiente como para perderse en su propia mente.

Pensaba que la película de televisor en clase de biología lograría sacarlo de sus recuerdos; tal vez el proceso visual de la fotosíntesis lo aburriría lo suficiente como para vaciar su cabeza de cualquier recuerdo.

Rayos, pensaba que la clase de matemáticas lograría hacer algo; esas confusas y desordenadas formulas lo deberían haber mantenido demasiado ocupado como para perder el tiempo pensando en otra cosa.

Nada de eso logró hacer el efecto. Absolutamente nada.

No importa cuánto se esforzará en su interior, Lincoln no podía olvidar nada.

Ni el paseo, ni la persecución, ni mucho menos los fuertes ruidos del tren, su bocina aún resonando intensamente en sus oídos. Pero de entre todas las cosas que se mantenían fresco en su mente, la sola infinita mirada de aquellos dos ojos blancos aún seguía dándole escalofríos mientras más pensaba en ello. No podía dejar de encogerse todas las veces que recordara cada uno de los fuertes y dolorosos golpes y choques que el trío había recibido, todo antes de ser lanzados sin remordimiento alguno.

No había ayudado en nada cuando la ausencia de la voz de Chandler en clase se hizo incómodamente notable al pasar de la lista; de entre todo el salón, sin darle ni la más mínima importancia, él fue el único en hundirse en su asiento por los nervios.

Y luego… estaban todos aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos que tanto le habían preocupado y hundido. Juraba seguir viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de la peliblanca en el suelo cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Cuanto deseaba poder dejarlos enterrados en lo profundo de su mente, tan bajo como toda memoria de lo sucedido devuelta en el vagón tras… bueno, sea lo que sea que haya hecho para extrañamente haber perdido toda su conciencia de la nada.

Y si el peso de todo no hubiera sido lo suficiente, las constantes desapariciones de Linka, notándose algo nerviosa el día de hoy, le habían dejado lo suficientemente claro en donde estaba: devuelta en el nivel 1. Tanto trabajo en la última semana… todo para nada.

Y para peor, todo el grupo ya lo había notado, y demasiado rápido.

Para cuando las clases terminaron por el día, y el chico ya se encontraba cerrando su casillero, no creía poder seguir con todo esto. ¿Qué se supone que le diría al resto si empezaban a disparar preguntas? Rayos, ellos definitivamente estarían esperando unas buenas respuestas tan pronto lo encontraran saliendo fuera del edificio. Pero ¿qué podía decirles?, ¿qué Linka, además de ser una dotada chica, parecía ser la propietaria de la propia y destructiva fuerza fénix? **(3)**

¿Quién tomaría eso con calma?

En verdad, no lo sabía… y, la verdad, ya no tenía idea que-

–¿Lincoln?

–¡No sé nada, LO JURO!

Para cuando Lincoln volviera a recuperar la calma y abriera sus ojos, pensó que tal vez sería mejor si bajara sus brazos y removiera el libro pegado al frente del rostro de Clyde. El pobre ya había sufrido suficientes golpes ayer como para sufrir otro por parte de su cuaderno de biología.

–Oh… lo siento, Clyde, no sabía que eras tú.

–No te-… preocupes… Linc, estoy bien.

–Sabes, tonto, agradece que no lo tiraste al otro lado, o ya hubiera roto tu nariz devuelta.

El peliblanco dejó de respirar tan pronto como Ronnie Anne y Stella aparecieran a sus espaldas, rodeando sus únicas rutas de escape junto con Clyde. Era demasiado tarde para correr.

Intentando recomponerse lo más rápido que pudiera, el peliblanco dio su mejor esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa normal.

–Oh… jeje, hola, chicos, ¿qué suce-

–Guárdate las preguntas, Lincoln, tenemos que hablar. –La seria interrupción de Ronnie minimizó más al ya encogido peliblanco.

–Bueno… um… ¿qué sucede?

–Pues… ¿escuchaste las noticias de hoy? –Preguntó dudosamente Stella. –Casi toda la ciudad perdió la luz por un momento ayer por la noche, mientras todos estábamos en medio del bosque.

–Vaya, eso… suena serio; estoy seguro que los generadores de la ciudad debieron de-

–Creemos que esto está relacionado de alguna manera con Linka.

El segundo que Stella interrumpió fue el mismo momento que Lincoln entró en completo silencio, y su interior estallaba en pánico y caos. No podía pensar en nada que responder. Las reservas de sudor en su frente empezaban a ser vaciadas sobre su rostro, tanto como sus trabadas palabras empezaban a salir fuera de su boca.

–Ch-chicos, en verdad n-n-no sé por qué estaría re-

–Lincoln, ¿en verdad crees que somos ciegos y tontos? –Interrumpió Ronnie, más seria que nunca. –Por favor, primero que nada, vimos todo el espectáculo de luces ayer por la noche, ¡¿cómo más crees que hubiéramos podido encontrarlos a ustedes dos en medio de la nada?!; y segundo, ¿es casualidad que la función de luces hubiera empezado **casualmente a la misma hora que casi toda la ciudad empezó a apagarse**?

–Eso… eh… en verdad s-s-suena algo ridículo; n-no pudo haber sucedido a-

–Linc, sabes que casi toda la escuela está acordando que ocurrió a la exacta misma hora, ¿no?

Una vez más, otro comentario de Stella golpeó su cerebro.

–Chic-c-cos, p-por favor, n-n-no sé qué-

–Lincoln, ¿qué ocurrió con Linka ahí?, ¿Por qué estaba… m-mue-… digo, inconsciente?

La continuación de Clyde cavó el hoyo para enterrarlo.

–¡¿Qué nos estás escondiendo ahora?!

Y el final Ronnie se encargaría de tirarlo al hueco y enterrarlo.

La presión en su interior no hacía más que crecer mientras más se acercaban sus amigos.

Ya le era claro: ningún plan de último momento lograría salvarlo ahora.

–Chic-c-cos, ¡y-y-o no en verdad n-n-no sé-

–¡BASTA!

El silenció volvió a tomar control del resto, todos igual de sorprendidos con la sola vista de aquella chica peliblanca corriendo hacia ellos por el pasillo. Mientras más se acercaba, más notable era su confiado rostro. Para haber sido la misma nerviosa chica que desaparecía a ratos durante una tarde entera, Linka Brooks no parecía estar dudando dos veces de darle la cara a todos ahora mismo. Ninguno de sus pasos apurados parecía estar a punto de dar una sola vuelta atrás.

De todas las cosas que no esperaba ver hoy, Lincoln jamás hubiera imaginado ver a una confiada Linka, firmemente parada frente a todo el grupo sin la más mínima duda en su mente.

–¿Linka? ¿qué haces?

La peliblanca tendría que dar un último largo suspiro antes de poder responderle a Ronnie.

–Yo-… yo intentaré explicar… todo.

Lo único que nadie había podido ver, era el pánico salvajemente comiéndola viva desde adentro.

…

Volver al trueno azul, luego de unos últimos arreglos y paradas, no le tomó mucho tiempo al grupo, a tan poco de haber tomado sus asientos en… lo que fuera que haya quedado intacto del vagón, o hubiera sido lo suficientemente seguro para usar. Pero no importa cuánto buscara Stella, cada asiento que encontraba por delante era ocupado por nada más que restos de vidrio roto y polvo extra.

Había estado cerca de intentar despejar parte de otro puesto con la ayuda de su sweater, de no haber sido por un repentino brillo aparecido de la nada, moviendo todos los restos de cristal al suelo. Stella no tuvo que seguir preguntarse qué había sucedido al ver el brillante brazo extendido de Linka haciendo lo suyo a su lado.

–Gracias, Linka.

La peliblanca apreciaba la calmada sonrisa de su amiga devuelta, pero dudaba que fuera lo suficiente como para apaciguar los aún crecientes temores en ella.

–Así que… eso es lo que hace, ¿eh? –Y la interrupción de Ronnie no le había ayudado en mucho tampoco, con ella cómodamente tomando asiento. –Así que… dinos, ¿exactamente que sucede?

La peliblanca no evitó que un último suspiro saliera fuera de ella antes de poder responder.

–Yo… tengo... algo dentro de mí. –Linka hizo lo posible por no dejarse afectar tanto ante las confundidas miradas del resto mientras tomaba asiento. –No sé muy bien que es exactamente, o… lo que sea que sea, pero me ha dado extrañas… habilidades que ni si quiera conozco bien. Ha sido parte de mi desde que tengo memoria, pero… honestamente, no sé muy bien cómo funciona; mama solo me ha enseñado a controlarlo en diferentes situaciones, solo para hacer lo posible por mantenerlo oculto de todo el mundo a menos que… queramos estar en problemas.

–Pero… ¿y esa explosión en el almacén? –Vino la pregunta de Stella.

–Bueno… eso… no fue intencional; ya me había ocurrido devuelta en el arcade de Gus la noche de su apertura. Yo… de verdad… no sé lo que me pasó.

–Supongo que eso al menos explica el apagón de la nada. –Razonó Ronnie.

–Chicos, yo-… yo no quise hacer eso, les juro que fue un accidente.

–Tranquila, Linka, te creemos. –Aseguró Clyde con calma.

–Entonces, ¿no sabes controlar tus habilidades? –Continuó el peliblanco.

–La verdad… solo una parte. –A este punto, ya lo suficientemente metida en todos estos problemas, a Linka no le importó mucho extender su brazo hacia los remanentes de cristales rotos de ayer, concentrándose lo suficiente para levantarlos del suelo por unos breves segundos antes de hacerlos caer. Ya había visto venir los sorprendidos rostros de algunos. –Eso es todo lo que sé hacer, pero… no sé más que eso.

–Espera un segundo. –Interrumpió repentinamente Stella, conectando los puntos en su cabeza. –Si tú puedes mover cosas, entonces… ese día que nos conocimos en el parque, con el carro de hot dogs…. ¿tú…

La extrañada chica morena obtuvo su respuesta con una simple y pequeña afirmación devuelta.

–Vaya… yo-… yo no sé qué decir. –La incomodidad dentro de Linka creció a un gran nivel, demasiado apenada como para intentar levantar su apenada mirada del suelo. –Linka… eso-… eso es… ¡genial!

Fue aquella última palabra la que cambió toda su duda en completa confusión. Respuestas era lo que hubiera querido obtener. de no ser interrumpida a último momento por Ronnie.

–Pero… aun no entiendo algo. Si dices que no sabes controlar tus poderes, y que casi ni si quiera los conoces, entonces… ¿exactamente qué fue lo que hiciste devuelta en el bosque? –Una buena pregunta, que atraería extrañadas miradas devuelta a la peliblanca, las suficientes como para volver a trabar su cerebro en completa confusión.

De haber estado pendiente a sus espaldas, todos hubieran notado con facilidad a Lincoln Loud, hundiéndose lentamente en su asiento.

–Yo… de hecho… lo siento mucho, pero en verdad no tengo idea; de hecho… no recuerdo… nada.

–¿Nada?

–Absolutamente nada.

–¿No puedes intentar recordar algo, al menos una sola cosa?

–¡En verdad no puedo! Mi mente está en… blanco, ¡solo blanco! No recuerdo nada más después-… de…

Y entonces, fue el turno del resto del grupo en caer en la confusión y la duda mientras más indagaba la peliblanca en su interior.

–¿Linka?, ¿estás bien?

Solo para dirigirse directo hacia el peliblanco.

–¡Lincoln! –El chico había estado a poco de caer de su asiento por la repentina voz de la chica. –Por favor… tú estuviste ahí conmigo durante todo ese tiempo; necesito que me digas… ¿qué me sucedió?

Lincoln tragó por su garganta, un poco más fuerte de lo deseado.

–Bueno… tú… eh… ¿de verdad necesitas saberlo? Porque, la verdad, no creo-

–¡Claro que sí! –Fue la seria respuesta de la peliblanca devuelta al nervioso chico, su desafiante mirada ya respondiéndole lo suficiente. –Por favor, concéntrate, ¿qué me sucedió anoche?

Si se guardaba el suficiente silencio, cualquiera en el vagón lograría escuchar como los latidos del corazón del peliblanco intensificaban su latir a cada segundo.

De todas las malas cosas que había esperado, Lincoln no pensaba quedar bajo el foco, ni mucho menos que el propio interior del Trueno Azul terminara convirtiéndose en su propia sala de juicio. De verdad quería ser honesto con todos, en serio, pero lo único que su cerebro seguía viendo eran finales. Malos finales. Muchos de ellos, cada uno terminando tan horriblemente como el otro.

Pero las impacientes miradas del resto ya empezaban a forzar su lengua a empezar a soltarse, a menos que deseara que Ronnie terminara obligandolo ella misma.

Resignado a su eventual final, Lincoln abrió su boca.

–Tú-… bueno, todo empezó cuando… nosotros primero saltamos fuera del puente, y… luego… bueno… hiciste _eso._

–_¿Eso?_

–No tengo ni la menor idea de que fue, solo… volviste a explotar, y… eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de que termináramos en medio del bosque.

–Yo… creo que lo recuerdo. –Respondió extrañada Linka. –Pero…no sé qué sucedió, o como lo hice.

–Chicos, eso da igual ahora. –Opinó Ronnie. –Solo concéntrate, Lincoln, ¿qué sucedió luego?

–Bueno, desperté a la orilla del río, un poco más delante de donde saltamos, supongo. Busque a Linka por un tiempo antes de que Chandler y el resto saliera de la nada y-

–Espera, espera, ¿Chandler y el resto?, ¿estaban ahí?

–Sí; no sé cómo fue que llegaron, pero de verdad querían acabar con nosotros.

–Pero… no los vimos ahí. –Dudó Clyde con curiosidad. –¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

Lincoln volvió a tragar con toda fuerza que aún tuviera dentro de él.

¿Aún había posibilidad de salir de aquí? Bueno, entre él y la salida al frente, tendría a un grupo entero listo para bloquear su paso; mala idea. Pero ¿entre él y la ventana rota a su lado? Filosas puntas y restos de vidrio roto, ¿podría conformarse una posible infección? Lo dudaba, a menos que Lisa pudiera-

–¿Hola?, ¿base tierra llamando a tontolandia? –Lincoln fue bruscamente regresado al presente por el irritado tono de Ronnie, advirtiendo prontos problemas si no volvía a soltarse en los próximos segundos. –Ya déjate de tonterías, patético, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ya no había caso, mucho menos alguna salida de esta.

Bajo toda presión de las variadas miradas a él, Lincoln se rindió.

–Chandler estaba a punto de lastimarme, hasta… que-…

–´'Hasta'' qué?

–Linka-… bueno… ella…

–Lincoln, por favor, solo di lo que recuerdes. –Rogó la peliblanca. –En verdad necesito que hagas todo lo posible por-

–Te convertiste en… _algo_.

Y con eso, el completo silencio invadió el interior de todo el vagón una vez más; ninguno del grupo de chicos sabía que decir. Pero ninguno de ellos podía estar más confundido que Linka Brooks, procesando lentamente lo que sea que haya acabado de pasar por sus oidos.

–Yo-… ¿yo qué?

–N-n-no lo sé, solo recuerdo que un segundo estabas inconsciente en unos arbustos, y-y-y… al otro… estabas flotando en el aire, y estabas dentro de… una-… una clase de esfera blanca; brillaba tanto como-… como-

–¿Como los trajes de Michael Jackson? –Supuso Stella.

–Cien veces más que eso… y en otro sentido.

La sorprendida chica volvió a guardar completo silencio. ¿Algo más brillante que las gemas del vestido? Imposible, lo único que podía llegar a superarlos era la propia luz del sol.

Y aún con toda palabra materializándose en imagen en su mente, Linka seguía sin entenderlo.

–Pero-… pero yo-… ¿yo que hice?

–Tan pronto como apareciste, detuviste a los tres con… una clase de luz, y luego… tú-…

No importa cuánto luchara, cuanto se esforzara, cuanto lo intentara, Lincoln no podía volver a abrir su boca; su mirada incomodamente desviándose por completo de la de la peliblanca al frente. De haberse mantenido fijo un poco más, él mismo hubiera presenciado la repentina caída del ánimo de la horrorizada peliblanca, sus respiros acelerándose descontroladamente, su mente bloqueándose, sus temblores intensificandose, su-

Nuevo brillo expandiéndose por su cuerpo, atrayendo la completa sorpresa de todos por igual.

–Yo-… l-l-los… ¡¿m-maté?!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! –Intentó asegurar el nervioso peliblanco, levantándose repentinamente al momento que la peliblanca cubría su rostro con sus manos; aquel resplandor no dejaba de intensificarse. –No los mataste, tú solo… los-… los lastimaste, ¡solo eso!

–Oh no… oh no, no ¡no no NO! –De no ser por la creciente y llamativa luz, el resto ya hubiera reaccionado a tiempo para cubrirse tras los asientos.

Todos excepto Lincoln Loud, haciendo su lento paso hacia la peliblanca, luchando por no dejar que toda la luz lo dejara ciego.

–¡Linka, tranquila, por favor!, ¡no los mataste!

–¡SI LO HICE!

–¡Claro que no! Solo les diste su merecido, ¡pero no mataste a nadie! —El peliblanco se maldeciría a si mismo de por vida si lo contrario terminaba apareciendo en la página frontal del diario mañana; debería considerarse afortunado de que no hubiera sucedido hoy aún. Pero ese no era su problema ahora mismo.

–Yo-… ¡los mate a-

–¡Solo los lastimaste cuando ellos estuvieron a punto de cortarme a pedazos! –Sin importarle ni el más minimo riesgo por delante, Lincoln llegó al frente de la brillante chica, su destrozado rostro mirándolo de frente tan pronto sintiera el calmado toque de Lincoln sobre su hombro. –Linka… entiéndelo, ¡tú me salvaste! De no ser por ti, yo ni si quiera estaría aquí con ustedes.

Aunque el pánico aún rondara en su interior, la sola calmada mirada del chico empezaba a traer paz en la chica, su brillo disminuyendo poco a poco mientras más lo miraba de frente. Fue solo cuestión de unos largos segundos para que el brillo desapareciera por completo. El resto del grupo lentamente asomó sus cabezas por los lados de los asientos, suspiros de alivio dejandose salir.

Linka Brooks, al contrario, no pudo aguantar más toda presión; no obtuvo control alguno cuando sus manos volvieran a tapar todo su tembloroso rostro. Una por una, las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

–¿Linka? –Fue Lincoln el primero en notar el repentino tono desalentado de la chica. –Linka, por favor-

–Chicos… solo… váyanse y déjenme sola, ¿ok?

No importa cuánto el grupo se hubiera resistido a hacerlo, todos devolvieron una incrédula y sorprendida mirada devuelta.

–Linka, ¿de qué estás hablando? –Vino la dudosa pregunta de Ronnie.

–¡¿No pueden simplemente desecharse de mí de una buena vez?!, ¿no quieren que yo, una ''completa rareza de la naturaleza,'' no se junte con ustedes? ¡Casi mato a todos por… lo que sea que haya hecho!

–¡Oye! Nosotros no vamos a dejarte solo porque-

–Chicos, ¡¿ya olvidaron todo?!, ¡todo esto está sucediendo por mi culpa! Desde que llegué aquí, no he hecho más que causar problemas. ¿Todos los raros momentos en la escuela, el apagón del árcade, y ahora todo esto? ¡Toda mi culpa!, **¡TODA! **–Linka tuvo que obligarse a si misma a tomar unos largos respiros más. Que el grupo recordara, jamas habían escuchado a alguien hablar tan fuerte en sus vidas. –No-… ¡no puedo entenderlo! ¡¿Por qué quieren seguir conmigo, un aparente, feo y horrible monstruo?!

Aunque ella intentara evitarlo, Lincoln aún podía ver lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Linka a un paso lento. Palabras era lo que menos podía sacar de su boca, mucho menos cuando los cubiertos sollozos de la peliblanca no lo dejaban tranquilo; sus amigos tampoco fueron excepción. La incomodidad mantuvo cerrados a todos, callados mientras más continuaba aquel doloroso llanto.

Pero por solo unos momentos, Lincoln Loud ignoró el mundo y sus amigos a su alrededor, y tomó asiento relajadamente al lado de Linka. La calma y la tranquilidad de afuera hacía llegar la suficiente concentración que necesitaba para ser el primero en romper el hielo. Y cuando lo hizo, no dejó ningún rastro de temor salir fuera. La firmeza era lo único que lo movía

–Linka… no importa cuantas veces nos quieras decir lo mismo, o lo que hayas hecho antes o después… nosotros no vamos a dejarte aquí. Nadie lo va a hacer.

–Es cierto. –Continuó Stella, animándose a tomar asiento al otro lado de la peliblanca. –Eres mi amiga… _nuestra_ amiga, parte de nuestro grupo, y no dejamos a **nadie** atrás.

–Exacto. –Se animó a pasar Clyde al frente. –Somos unidos, somos… un equipo magnifico, eso es; ¡como una Brigada A! Un equipo inven-… **(4)**

Clyde prefiria guardar silencio al solo ser devuelto confusas miradas, especialmente por parte de la peliblanca.

–Bueno… jeje, uh… de acuerdo, el punto es que somos un equipo, y eso es lo que importa.

–Tú eres parte de uno ahora, y no pienses que te dejaremos ir así de fácil. –Finalizó Ronnie Anne, juntándose con el resto. –Eso es lo que hacen los amigos después de todo, nunca te abandonan, y siempre te cuidan la espalda, ¿no?

Linka trago y limpió sus lagrimosos ojos y aclaro su garganta antes de poder responder.

–Aunque… ¿sea una completa… rara?

–¿Una rara? –Dudó Stella con una sonrisa. –Jeje, Linka, ¡tienes geniales súper poderes! ¿No es eso lo que cualquiera desearía poder tener?

–Cualquiera haría lo que fuera por tener de esos. –Añadió Clyde. –Puedes mover cosas con facilidad, alumbrar en la oscuridad, hacer exp-… bueno, ¡hacer muchas otras cosas geniales! Eso no es raro, ¡es asombroso!

Aunque no lo notara al principio, Linka podía sentir una clase de… calma, formándose y creciendo en su interior. El número de lágrimas en sus mejillas disminuía completamente como cada ahora inexistente rastro de duda. Con su (tal vez única) oportunidad por delante, Lincoln se levantó de su asiento junto con Linka, su calmado rostro irradiándo la paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba ella.

–Linka, eres una persona muy agradable y amigable, y es la verdad; queremos seguir siendo tus amigos, y no vamos a dejarte atrás solo porque tengas geniales poderes o seas diferente de cualquier otro modo. Pase lo que pase, no dejaremos que nada malo te suceda, porque nos importas, porque eres parte de este grupo, porque… bueno, eres nuestra amiga. Y eso no va a cambiar.

Y esas fueron las palabras que dejaron finalmente dejar salir una gran y brillante sonrisa en la peliblanca como nunca antes había demostrado. Lincoln había quedado satisfecho con ello… aunque no esperara el repentino abrazo salido de la nada.

Inesperado… pero muy agradable, no podía negarlo.

–_Gracias, chicos._ –El peliblanco solo regresó una tranquila sonrisa, aceptando el gesto por igual, disfrutándolo tanto como pudo. El resto del grupo no se había quedado fuera, uno por uno siendo recibido por el mismo alegre gesto de la chica.

Aún bajo toda la presión de la última semana, Lincoln Loud finalmente había logrado lo que quería.

Hoy, después de un eterno mes, podría dormir pacíficamente teniendo en mente su victorioso progreso.

–Linka, no importa lo que suceda, prometemos no decir nada; haremos lo posible por mantener todo esto en secreto. –Si la alegría de Linka no era suficiente, aquella promesa por Stella, apoyada por todo el grupo por igual, ya había subido todos sus ánimos al 100%.

–Muchas gracias, chicos, _de verdad_.

–No hay de que, Linka. –Sonrió Lincoln, la paz y tranquilidad finalmente volviendo a su interior, aún tras ser soltado del fuerte agarre de Linka. –Saben… creo que un Flipee no haría mal ahora mismo después de toda esta loca semana, ¿no creen?

–¡Concuerdo con ello!

–¡Anótenme dentro!

–¡Andando!

Las alegres voces del resto convencieron lo suficiente a ambos peliblancos de no perder más tiempo y mejor salir devuelta a las bicicletas. Fue con mucho ánimo que el peliblanco invitó a Linka a tomar asiento en la parte trasera de su bicicleta, aun cuando ella siguiera intentando procesar lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

Llegó a una conclusión tan pronto tomara asiento y los pedaleos empezaran a moverlos: sea lo que sea que hubiera sido todo eso… había sido lo mejor de toda su vida. Aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecería por el resto del día.

Desde atrás, el chico McBride no podía hacer más que admirar al alegre par de peliblancos, disfrutando todo lo posible del momento, tal como él mismo lo hacía. Tras unos largos días de problemas tras otros, enredos, conflictos y… probables encuentros cercanos a la muerte, en verdad apreciaba aún estar vivo para poder llegar a ver todo esto.

Y por ello… pensaba que tal vez mantener su boca cerrada sería lo más ideal ahora mismo.

Juraría seguir luchando por mantener aquella fresca imagen mental del vagón, el recuerdo de aquellos dos brillantes peliblancos flotando en el aire, suprimida en su cabeza por un buen tiempo, tal vez borrarla si era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Ahora no era momento de arruinar un buen día.

…

La pequeña niña de gafas volvió a desenrollar el mapa sobre su mesa, intentando mantener su mente puesta en la próxima zona en donde el nuevo cohete haría su curso, calculando la probabilidad de un posible impacto contra uno de los rascacielos si llegaba a mover su camino un poco a la izquierda. Lo último que necesitaba en este tiempo era otra demanda de arreglos llegando al buzón de su familia; a este paso, la terminaría pagando la suficiente cantidad como para fundar el lindo proyecto espacial de Reagan.

Heh, no si ella lo terminaba primero.

Pero… no importa cuánto se intentaba concentrar, su vista siempre regresaba al mismo punto: aquel notable círculo rojo dibujado en medio del bosque.

No podía entenderlo, ¿por qué seguía pensando en algo tan trivial como eso?, de hecho, ¿por qué no lo había borrado aún? Fue solo un punto en su pantalla, y nada más que eso: un simple e insignificante punto, en un lugar sin mucha importancia. Que ella supiera, tal vez sus nuevos cohetes satelitales, o su propio radar, requerirían de una rápida revisión técnica si quería deshacerse de cualquier error futuro como este.

Pero… ¿cuál error, exactamente? Lo mismo se había preguntado vez tras otra mientras más trabajaba anoche; suponía simplemente haber conseguido la extraña señal de algún artefacto electrónico o algo parecido.

Pero de ser así, ¿no era probable que su propia computadora se hubiera encendido en llamas debido a la gran y repentina aparición de puntos presentes en la pantalla?

Pensandolo mejor, ¿qué hacía uno de esos en medio de la nada?

Y ¿por qué no había vuelto a aparecer con la segunda prueba de cohete, poco después del primero?

Y, además de todo-…

¿Por qué seguía pensando en esto? Era tan solo un error técnico, y nada más que eso. Fin de la historia. La chica solo volvió a tomar un pequeño y necesario sorbo de café de su taza, calmando su mente de nuevo.

Claro, errores era lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo en su propio proyecto, mucho menos con vidas en juego, pero… ¿por qué seguir perdiendo más tiempo en-

–Disculpa, hermana. –Lisa había estado a tan poco de terminar regando su café por todo el papel bajo ella. La oscura figura a su lado apenas había reaccionado por su sorpresa, simplemente extendiendo el rollo de periódico hacia ella. –Mama me pidió darte esto cuando ella terminara, ¿lo necesitas?

–Precisamente… Lucy… aprecio tu ayuda, supongo.

–No fue nada. –Respondió, dejando el rollo en la mesa antes de volver a salir, no sin haber recordado una última cosa. –Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Lincoln? Prometió que me ayudaría a buscar mi bola de cristal.

–Primero: creo que Lynn acaba de tomarlo como reemplazo para su bola de boliche; ya es la cuarta vez que lo pierde en este mes.

–Suspiro… debí suponerlo.

–Y segundo, con respecto a Lincoln, me temo que salió con sus amigos de nuevo, y no creo que vuelva pronto.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Ya sabes cuánto suele distraerse nuestro hermano cuando se trata de salir con el resto, ¿ya olvidaste su demora de ayer?

–Cierto... en verdad suele tomarse su tiempo fuera, mucho más desde que empezó a actuar algo raro.

–Créeme, yo misma lo he notado, pero, uno: seguro no es nada tan importante; y dos: no tengo tiempo para pensar más en eso. –Lisa tomó otro sorbo de su taza, extendiendo el rollo de periódico con su otra mano. –Hablando de ello, me temo que no tengo más tiempo para charlas, así que agradecería si pudieras por favor retirarte.

–Suspiro… entiendo. –Respondió sin emoción alguna, retomando su curso a la salida. –Solo… pensándolo bien, es raro; no entiendo que debe de haber en el bosque como para que Lincoln vuelva a cada rato.

Lisa había estado peligrosamente cerca de dejar caer su taza por segunda vez. Fue en un instante que dejo de darle más importancia al mapa, y todo pensamiento en su mente fuera interrumpido y detenido.

–¿Adonde… dijiste?

–El bosque. Lincoln casi siempre suele dirigirse ahí con el resto; de hecho, ayer había dicho que pasaría el día por el lugar.

¿Ayer? No lo recordaba, ya había estado lo suficientemente ocupada configurando los últimos cables del cohete como para hasta haber notado un choque al frente de su casa. Cada punto nuevo era conectado tan pronto apareciera en su cabeza, cada línea mental dirigiéndola devuelta a aquella pequeña zona vacía en medio de la nada. De pronto, el pequeño circulo rojo empezaba a atraer un pedazo más grande de su atención...

Una pena que la noticia frontal del periódico la regresara devuelta a sus planes de reescritura de planos para hoy; si los Sovieticos no querían aceptar tan fácilmente su último error con el desafortunado avión, presión a la olla sería lo único que traerían con ellos.

Le gustara o no, se mantendría pegada a su asiento por más tiempo…

A menos…

–Bueno, supongo que no hay nada más que pueda hacer aquí. –Lisa ya se veía lo suficientemente pensativa y concentrada como para darle más atención a la chica de negro. –Estaré en los ductos si alguien me nece-

–De hecho… Lucy…

La niña detuvo sus pasos, antes de poder cerrar la puerta tras ella.

–Me temo que… requeriré algo de asistencia.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Martes 13 de septiembre**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

–Cariño, ¿todo listo?

–¡Sip!

–¿Tareas hechas?

–¡Todas terminadas!

–Excelente. –Unos últimos calmados pasos del cepillo por la cabeza de la peliblanca después, y Heather quedó más que satisfecha. Para ella, Linka nunca se había visto tan ordenada. –En verdad te mereces una buena tarde hoy; solo no vuelvas tan tarde, y ni pienses irte demasiado lejos, ¿está bien?

–Mama, no te preocupes, solo vamos a jugar un poco en Gus, eso es todo; prometo que volveré a tiempo para la cena. –Heather volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad; podía confiar en ella.

Era un alivio saber que de verdad había hecho bien en vivir en una ciudad que al menos no tardaba semanas en encargarse de un simple poste de electricidad, y justo a tiempo para la gran segunda apertura del ya funcional local de Gus. Un segundo intento siempre valía la pena hacer.

Y… cielos, en verdad había valido la pena hacer un segundo intento en una vida como esta.

Empezar desde cero jamás se había sentido tan bien, en verdad. Nunca en su vida se había sentido de este modo desde… Dios, hace tanto tiempo. Pero aquí estaba ella, con una grandiosa hija de quien siempre estar orgullosa, con un buen trabajo en un buen puesto, y un agradable hogar en una ciudad perfecta. Si, estaba completamente segura de ello: Royal Woods era el indicado lugar de prometedores comienzos. Y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron todos interrumpidos al sonar de pequeñas campanas de bicicleta afuera, haciéndose notar al frente de su hogar.

–¡Llegaron! –Con un solo brinco de su silla, Linka salió corriendo fuera de su habitación directo a la puerta frontal, la sola vista de un grupo de amigos animando más su día.

–¡Hola Linka, hola señora Brooks! –Saludó Lincoln.

–Buen día, chicos, ¿todo listo para la tarde?

–¡Ya lo creemos! –La emoción dentro de Clyde podía ser comparada sin problema a los del resto, y Linka no era ninguna excepción. Con un simple abrazo y un pequeño beso recibido en su frente, la peliblanca dejó el lado de la mayor.

–¡Nos vemos mama!

–¡Cuídate mucho, cariño, ten el mejor día de todos!

Y Linka Brooks, al juntarse con el resto, no dudaba ni por un momento que así sería.

–Bienvenida a abordo, Linka. –Ronnie fue la primera en saludar con un choque de puños, algo compartido con el resto de sus amigos por igual.

–Nos alegra que hubieras venido con nosotros. –Agregó Stella a su lado. –¿Lista para irnos?

–¡Por supuesto!

Su ánimo fue todo lo que Lincoln tuvo que escuchar para invitar a Linka a sentarse tras él, de no haber sido porque su emoción ya la había apurado a ello antes de que el chico hubiera podido decir una sola palabra; la emoción de la chica ya le empezaba a contagiar lo suficiente para empezar a pedalear de una con el resto del grupo.

Heather no soltó su vista de su alegre hija, alejándose con el resto de sus agradables amigos, por un buen tiempo, ni si quiera hasta que desaparecieran de su vista. La calma y la paz de las afueras la mantuvo quieta en el pórtico, respirando tranquilamente y gozando de la pacifica vista frente a ella. Cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que aquella alegra canción, proveniente de su radio en la cocina, llegara a sus oídos.

Sip, la vida no podía ser mejor.

**(5)**

'''_**I know; I know what's on your mind''**_

_**(Sé lo que tienes en tu mente)**_

Durante las próximas cuadras, Linka no dejó de admirar todo el vecindario a su alrededor, disfrutando del viento pasando por su rostro y su ordenado cabello. El sol en su piel jamás se había sentido tan bien como antes. La peliblanca no dejaba de disfrutar de cada nueva sensación que descubriera por cada esquina que doblara. Para cuando estaban a medio camino, la peliblanca ya se encontraba con su cuerpo levantado, dejando que el agradable viento otoñal fluyera por ella.

Y Lincoln Loud, aún con su concentración en sus pedaleos y maniobras en el camino, tenía todo el tiempo que deseara para disfrutar de la reluciente alegría en el rostro de la chica, y le encantaba. Él tampoco había dejado de disfrutar de cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, al menos no hasta que el local de Gus se hiciera notar en la distancia.

''_**And I know it gets tough sometimes''**_

_**(Y sé que se vuelve difícil a veces)**_

El arcade… cielos. Hasta en una simple re-apertura, el público no sobraba afuera.

Entre toda la cantidad de chicos afuera, todas las decoraciones, y la música resonando a todo volumen de los parlantes, la atención de Linka había acabado devuelta a la esquina de la siguiente cuadra, estrenando aquel novedoso poste de electricidad, yaciendo frente a frente a aquel sucio y oscuro callejón, tan desordenado como la última vez que pisó dentro…

Cielos… en verdad… había hecho un horrible daño esa noche.

''_**But you can give it one more try to find another reason why you should pick it up.''**_

_**(Pero puedes darle un intento más para encontrar otra razón para seguir)**_

–¿Linka?

Pero al voltear a su lado, el poste y el callejón desaparecieron de su mente en un instante.

–¿Está todo bien?

La peliblanca simplemente mantuvo su vista en todos sus amigos, devolviéndole nada más que las sonrisas más calmadas y amigables de todas. Sonrisas que irradiaban paz.

Sonrisas que le aseguraban de no estar sola, y que jamás lo estaría.

Sonrisas que alentaban su fe en un nuevo y prometedor comienzo aquí.

Sonrisas… que la habían hecho replicarlas en su propio rostro.

–Si.

''_**And try it again.''**_

_**(E intentarlo de Nuevo)**_

–Todo está bien.

Y todos no podían estar más satisfechos.

''_**Cause it's all right, I think we're gonna make it.''**_

''_**I think it might just work out this time.''**_

_**(Por que todo está bien, creo que vamos a lograrlo)**_

_**(Creo que podrá funcionar esta vez)**_

_**X2**_

Y así, al pasar del trabajador al frente una vez más con sus llaves, el gran local volvió a abrir sus puertas. Ninguno en el grupo de amigos quedó atrás con el resto de la inminente multitud, mucho menos Linka, adelantando el paso con entusiasmo al lado de Lincoln.

''_**Cause it's not too late for that too late for me.''**_

_**(Por que aún no es demasiado tarde para ello, ni demasiado tarde para mí.)**_

Cruzando hacia el iluminado interior del local, Linka debía admitirlo: la vida era buena en Royal Woods.

Tenía todo lo que hubiera podido desear en su vida: buena casa, una escuela a visitar, calma, y… amigos; los mejores que hubiera podido encontrar en su vida. A este punto, casi toda preocupación de las últimas semanas había desaparecido sin dejar el menor rastro; claro, algunas aún rondaban libremente por su cabeza, pero no era como si pudieran arruinar sus ya hechas impresiones de positividad.

Tal vez… su madre había tenido razón después de todo, sus palabras de la primera noche en la ciudad aun rondando las más claras partes de su mente:

''_Todo… estará bien.''_

Y Linka Brooks, tan feliz como nunca antes en su vida, no dudaba ni un segundo de ello.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Fin de la Parte I**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Y con eso, oficialmente dejo por terminado la primera parte de esta historia… y empezamos un hiatus.**

**Así es, damas y caballeros, el viejo Johnny se dara un descanso de un mes mientras da unos viajes al norte (Mexico y Estados Unidos) durante marzo. Aprovecharé a relajar un poco la cabeza, antes de volver y empezar con lo que queda de "En la Mira" hasta terminarlo (si calculo bien, estaríamos acabando en cuatro capítulos más). Hasta entonces, siéntanse libres de revisar el resto de las historias en este sitio.**

**Ahora, por otro lado, veo que esta historia acaba de pasar las 1,000 visitas, y quisiera aprovechar a agradecer a todos los lectores por haber ayudado a esta historia a alcanzar esta clase de número.**

**Además de ello, agradezco a ''eecobeo'' por añadir esta historia a seguir y a sus favoritos; espero que estés disfrutando de todo por el momento.**

**Y agregando, quiero una vez más a TheFadedOne por no solo todo el gran apoyo que me ha estado dando durante la escritura de estos capítulos, sino también por un excelente dibujo relacionado al pasado capítulo de esta historia. Una vez más, recomiendo mucho darle una pasada por su genial galería de Deviantart.**

**Ahora, sin más a decir, vayamos a los comentarios:**

…

**J0nas Nagera: "La atracción nunca termina," suele decir una entretenida frase para esta clase de cosas.**

**Persecuciones, trenes y navajas, una combinación que esperaba que trajera esa misma clase de emoción y tensión; y para multiplicarlo, una luminosa prueba más de Linka. Me alegra ver que haya logrado lo que quería.**

**Puede, o no, que estén criando malvas ahora mismo, pero… bueno, no creo que vayan a volver a ser un problema. Y aunque puede que haya causado daños, el hecho de haber salvado a sus amigos no será olvidado por buen tiempo.**

**Gracias por pasarte, amigo, espero que hayas disfrutado de toda esta primera parte por ahora, por que aún hay mucho a hacer.**

**¡Mucha suerte!**

…

**Masteralan116: Sip… creo que subí la potencia un poco, jeje.**

**Te lo digo, toda esta mala actitud de los niños y la sociedad actual es por culpa una cosa y solo una: Ataris. De no haber sacado el juego de E.T., nada de esto le estaría sucediendo a nuestros protagonistas. Afortunadamente, la reacción de Linka logró comprarles más tiempo (sobre todo para lograr ocultarse en el granero #6282)… solo para terminar en medio de las vias del Expreso Destructor.**

**Y todo ello solo para que la peliblanca terminara yendose al más allá por unos minutos… hasta terminar reviviendo, porque, de haber quedado así, el fic hubiera sido más corto de lo esperado.**

**Espero que este haya sido una buena continuación de todo ello, ademas de un buen final.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo, amigo, te deseo tanto lo mejor para tus proyectos como para tu vida. Y ahora, si me disculpas, es momento de invadir Mexico.**

**¡Mucha suerte!**

…

**K.G.B: "Oye, tranquilo viejo!" -El Drake.**

**¿Odiar y amar? Sip, he estado ahí antes, junto con casi todo el mundo. Es definitivamente posible.**

**Bueno saber que logré "saciar" algo predecible, sobre todo con Linka lista para darle un mal tiempo a los tres chicos (jeje, ¿eh?, ¿eh?, ¿entiendes?... olvidalo).**

**Afortunadamente, Linka parecía tener baterías Duracel de repuesto, salvando esta historia de terminar y asegurando más capítulos por delante. Que viva el conejo rosado de Duracel.**

**En fin, gracias por pasarte por aquí. A diferencia de los tres chicos, que tengas un buen tiempo, y… cuídate de las extrañas camionetas de gobierno que deberían estar pasando por ahí.**

**¡Suerte!**

**P.D. 1: ¿Por qué todos siguen equivocándose en voltear por ahí? ¡No puede ser tan dificil seguir instrucciones!**

**P.D. 2: Ya lo tengo en mente: "agachate."**

…

**regamers10: Bien, me alegra haber creado lo que esperaba: intensidad total.**

**La tensión estuvo presente en cada esquina de este bosque, sin ninguna excepción, así que es un alivio que este capítulo haya sido más calmado que el anterior.**

**Claro, puede que no haya habido algo tan grande comparado al espectáculo de luces de 4 de julio por parte de Linka, que terminó drenandola de toda energía.**

**Afortunadamente, acertaste con respecto a que viviría, o si no ya hubiera cerrado todo el fic aquí, y este sitio entero seguiría su curso normal (y, oye, tenia que acabarlo de alguna manera; era mejor que dejarlo por más decadas sin actividad).**

**(Y volviendo a responder tu pregunta con respecto al texto deformado, solo usé uno de los diferentes generadores y conversores de texto ''glitch'' que encuentras fácilmente en Google; suele hacer de buen efecto para diferentes situaciones… claro, mientras no desfigures parte de otros párrafos al usarlos, como me sucedió a mí al principio).**

**Si esperabas más respuestas aquí con respecto a sus poderes, todo lo relatado será lo único que obtendras devuelta hasta que la historia continue pronto. Aún hay más cosas a contar aquí, y… bueno… solo diré que las cosas para la próxima tal vez sean **_**diferentes**_** de lo que esperas. ¿De que estoy hablando? Ya lo verás…**

**Hasta entonces, me alegra que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, y espero que te haya agradado este final. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, te deseo mucha suerte para tus proyectos y vida.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

…

**Y ahora, en camino a nuestro familiar rincón del saber:**

**La Referenciclopedia**

**(1): ''Aunque Usted no lo Crea, de Ripley,'' programa de televisión sobre diferentes hechos, temas y artículos.**

**(2): Rocky Balboa; famoso, musculoso (y demasiado atractivo, dependiendo de quien lo mire) luchador de boxeo de la serie de películas de ''Rocky,'' interpretado por el viejo, pero duro señor Stallone.**

**(3): Fuérza Fenix, basicamente un poder algo parecido al de Linka, originario de los varios comics de X-Men, pertenecientes a una poderosa mutante, Jean Grey.**

**(4): Fuerza A / Brigada A / Los Magníficos (o Dios sabe que tantos otros nombres), equipo de mercenarios que luchan por el bien en su famoso y entretenido programa de TV (y, en mi opinión, una de mis series más favoritas).**

**(5): Canción usada: ''All Right – Christopher Cross.''**

…

**Y así, sin nada más a decir, me despido de esta historia por un buen tiempo hasta que regrese. Quiero una vez más agradecer a todos los lectores por seguir el fic hasta este punto; sin ninguno de ellos, no habría llegado hasta el final de esta primera parte. Cada comentario, sugerencia y critica me sigue moviendo adelante con todo, y no puedo dejar de agradecer cada una de ellas por igual.**

**Espero con todo seguir adelante con las próximas partes a futuro, y lograr entretener a muchos otros durante este tiempo.**

**Aquí se despide el viejo Johnny.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Domingo, 11 de septiembre**

…

…ahí estaba de nuevo.

Podía sentirlo.

Esa… extraña sensación había vuelto, y en completa fuerza.

Había sido mucho más fuerte en comparación a la de hace poco, no lo negaba, pero tampoco había duda de su similitud.

La figura sombreada, sosteniéndose de la cima de un árbol, miró al estrellado cielo nocturno sobre ella, antes de devolver su vista al extenso bosque que admiraba desde la cima de la colina, una larga área forestal extendiéndose hasta donde blancos pudieran ver. Por un largo tiempo, todo su oscuro cuerpo se mantendría inmóvil mientras más estudiaba su señal.

¿Podría ser-…

Si… lo era.

Definitivamente lo era.

Cerró sus irradiantes y luminosos ojos blancos, sintió sus alrededores, levitando devuelta a tierra firme con lentitud, y fijó su camino hacia el origen de aquella energía. Aquel lento caminar empezó a acelerarse, paso a paso, segundo a segundo, hasta terminar en un rápido correr sin fin. No importa que tuviera frente a ella, la figura pasaba de largo entre cientos de árboles, su sombreado cuerpo traspasando de lado cualquier obstáculo que se cruzara en su camino.

No habría nada que lo detuviera. No ahora.

Puede que el brillo de la luna en el cielo hiciera de una buena guía entre toda esta oscuridad en su camino, pero no era como si necesitara de ello de todos modos. La oscuridad ya era su hogar.

No necesitaba la luz como su guía.

No la necesitaba para ver.

Solo la necesitaba para sí mismo, y nada más.

La necesitaba dentro de él, necesitaba su brillo, su fuerza, su energía, su **todo**. Era superior a las diferentes pero simples cosas que ya había probado por estos lugares.

Necesitaba más de ello; quería más de ello.

Y ''más'' era lo que el destino parecía haberle regalado hoy tras toda esta larga espera.

Este era un regalo que no rechazaría por nada.


	10. Neon Tales: Vida en Dos Ruedas

''…_**ok, ¿qué es esto?''**_

**-Un pequeño capitulo extra de Neon Days,**

''_**¿Por qué?''**_

**-Es solo por hacer un pequeño detalle para el cumpleaños de un amigo muy cercano, TheFadedOne, quien ha sido de una grandísima ayuda en el desarrollo de estas historias.**

**Esto va en tu honor, amigo, jeje.**

**Pero no solo iría para él, sino también para los muchos otros que han estado apoyándome durante este largo tiempo en el sitio.**

**A todos ellos por igual, **_**muchas gracias.**_

''_**De acuerdo, eso es lindo, pero… ¿esto sirve de algo más?''**_

**-Bueno, además de ser un detalle y un pequeño extra, pensaba que sería útil también hacerlo como un pequeño shot que daría un pequeño vistazo a pistas de lo que vendría en la segunda parte; es algo pequeño, nada más que eso, pero creo que podría ser algo nuevo.**

**Más información en las notas de autor al final.**

**Ahora, comencemos.**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Neon Tales**

…

**Vida en Dos Ruedas**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Miércoles, 14 de septiembre**

…

–¡Cariño, el bus se va en unos minutos!

–¡Un momento! –Grito la peliblanca, asomando su cabeza debajo de la cama por quinta vez.

Su mochila, rayos, ¡¿dónde había dejado su mochila?! De todos los momentos en el que había podido desaparecer, tenía que ser ahora, a tan pocos minutos de terminar quedando como la burla del día por no haber llegado a la parada del autobús escolar a tiempo, peor cuando la parada estaba a solo un cruce de calle de su hogar.

¡No podía perder algo así de fácil!

Afortunadamente, la suerte le sonrió devuelta el momento que fijó su vista en su armario, distinguiendo entre sus puertas el brillante blanco color de las estrellas decorando su mochila roja.

…qué raro, ¿no lo había dejado sobre su mesa la noche anterior?

–¡Linka, tu almuerzo!

Sea lo que sea, la voz de Heather la hizo reaccionar al presente, sin perder un segundo en recogerla y correr hacia la cocina para conseguir sus provisiones.

–Hola cariño. –Saludó su madre, un poco decepcionada al estar empacando su bolso. –En verdad, lamento mucho no poder llevarte hoy, pero de verdad necesitan que cubra el turno.

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

–Oye, ¿qué tal una partida de juego de mesa esta noche para compensarlo?

–La verdad, creo me encantaría. –Admitió con una sonrisa, hasta que la vista de un autobús amarillo detenido en la parada desviara su atención. –Rayos, ¡debo irme!

–¡Ten un buen día!

Con un rápido abrazo intercambiado después, la peliblanca aceleró su paso al salir de casa y correr por la acera, volteando de una-

Para ver su transporte echando marcha hacia su próxima parada lejos de aquí.

–¡Espera, por favor!

Demasiado tarde, el conductor jamás llegaría a escuchar sus ruegos; la desanimada peliblanca no pudo hacer más que admirar su único transporte desapareciendo por la esquina.

–¡Linka!

Demasiada decepcionada al principio como para haber notado a Lincoln Loud pedaleando desesperadamente por la calle.

–¿Lincoln?, ¿qué estas-

–¿Perdiste el autobús también?

–Si, pero-

–Entonces vamos, ¡sube rápido!

Linka no perdió más tiempo haciendo preguntas, ajustándose lo mejor posible tras de Lincoln al empezar a pedalear con toda su fuerza.

–¿Espera, Linc, perdiste el autobús?

–Sip, me desperté algo tarde luego de… bueno… estar muy ocupado anoche-

–¿Leyendo comics hasta tarde? –Interrumpió burlescamente Ronnie Anne, salida de la nada por detrás, acelerando sus pedaleos por igual en su bicicleta. –No sería la primera vez.

–Oye, estaba tan cerca de terminar el último tomo de Ace Savvy contra Pez Musculoso. Casi todos en la escuela ya lo terminaron, ¡me estaba quedando atrás!

–Claro, como digas, Linc. –Rodó sus ojos, suspirando hasta notar mejor a la peliblanca a su lado. –Por cierto, no esperaba verte por aquí, Linka, creí que estarías en el bus, o que tu madre te llevaría.

–Mama tendrá un turno temprano en el hospital, así que no podía llevarme ahora.

–Y… déjame adivinar, acabas de perder el bus.

–Bueno… si. –Admitió apenada. –Pero ¿qué hay de ti?

–Fue por mi hermano, Bobby; volvió a quemar su desayuno mientras intentaba prepararse para ir a trabajar, así que tuve que quedarme ayudarle a preparar algunas cosas. Básicamente, ya es algo de casi todos los días.

–¿No llegas tarde para el bus por ello?

–Sip, pero estoy más acostumbrada a usar mi bicicleta; después de todo, así es como casi todos ruedan por estos lados.

–De no ser por ellas, creo que estaríamos fritos. –Añadió el peliblanco, tan concentrado en el camino y sus movimientos como para notar a la peliblanca mirando detalladamente ambas bicicletas.

Sus atractivos colores.

Sus relucientes ruedas, rodando sin problema sobre el pavimento.

Sus fáciles manubrios.

Sus-…

Rayos, no creía que sucedería tan temprano aquí, pero había pasado.

Una chispa acababa de prender su interés.

…

El día en la escuela terminó tan rapido para Linka Brooks como había empezado, sus clases pasando volando. Tal vez el resto de la tarde hubiera pasado igual de rápido si hubiera podido reunirse con el resto del grupo, y tal vez hubiera sido divertido.

De no ser porque Llincoln tendría algunos asuntos pendientes con su familia.

Y Clyde volvería a ser visitado por el recurrente amigo de su padre, asegurando una tarde ocupada preparando la casa.

Y Ronnie tendría que encargarse una vez más de otra prenda olvidada por Bobby devuelta en casa.

Y Stella solo seguiría con otro arreglo de maquina pendiente en casa.

¿Y ella? Bueno… sería devuelta al tiempo de soledad de los primeros días, caminando sola devuelta a casa.

–¿Linka?

O, bueno, eso hubiera creído, hasta que Stella se adelantara a ella por la calle con otra reluciente bicicleta más (como si no hubiera visto las suficientes saliendo por la tarde).

–Oh, hola Stell, creí que estarías ocupada en casa.

–De hecho, iba en camino de regreso; ¿tú igual?

–Sip; mama aún está ocupada en su trabajo, así que supongo que solo será caminar hasta entonces.

–Y… ¿no tienes bicicleta?

Ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo.

La había estado siguiendo desde que empezaron las clases, y no había parado por todo el transcurso del día.

Solo la haría hundirse al pensar en su respuesta.

–…la verdad …no tengo; solía tener una, pero tuvimos que dejarla atrás cuando nos mudamos.

–Bueno, no te preocupes, puedo llevarte a casa si quieres.

Y con un pequeño gesto de amistad, el ánimo de la peliblanca volvió a saltar arriba.

–Vaya… gracias, Stella, lo apreciaría mucho.

Sin algun problema en mente, Linka tomó su asiento por detrás, y dejo que su amiga empezara su curso por las próximas cuadras, vueltas y calles que estarían cruzando, todas tan llenas de actividad y animo por donde quiera que la peliblanca viera en esta clara tarde. Tantos balones rebotando; muchos grupos charlando sin menores importancias, largos estéreos siendo cargados sobre hombros de grupos; varias personas disfrutando del paseo en autos, patines, y-…

Bicicletas.

Bicicletas por cada cuadra que pasaba.

De cualquier color, cualquier modelo, cualquier tamaño, cualquier tipo de asiento o manubrio, todos pasando por cada lado que miraba. A este punto, su curiosidad ya podía sobrepasar cualquier montaña que haya visto en toda su vida.

No podía controlarlo, tenía que preguntar.

–¿Stella? –Tuvo la peliblanca la suficiente iniciativa de hablar. –Dime… en tu opinión, ¿crees que debería empezar a usar bicicleta?

–Deberías considerarlo, la mayoría de los chicos en los vecindarios las usan todos los días, y se considera que es lo único que te podrá llevar por la ciudad entera de la mejor manera posible.

–Vaya…

–Sip, sé que suena algo exagerado, pero es la verdad. "Si no estás en una, no estás en la ruta…" o, bueno, eso es lo que algunos dicen.

Las palabras de Stella quedarían grabadas en su cabeza por el resto del viaje hasta llegar a su casa, aún solitaria por la ausencia de su madre, no debería tardar demasiado en llegar de todos modos.

Hasta entonces… era mejor pensar en sus próximas palabras para la noche, porque creía que, luego de todo este día, finalmente había sucedido.

Había tomado una decisión.

…

–Ok… tu turno.

La peliblanca giró la ruleta en el tablero, cayendo en el numero 4 por segunda vez consecutiva. Movió su ficha de auto verde por el colorido camino, terminando en otra casilla naranja. Reclamó sus billetes que necesitaba por pasar de largo otra casilla verde de paga, y terminó su turno.

Y otra vez más, la inseguridad la había mantenido callada.

Se había prometido a si misma empezar la charla con su madre luego del final de su próxima jugada.

Eso había sido hace 7 turnos atrás, y este sumaba 8.

¿Podía hacerlo ahora? Necesitaba estar segura. Necesitaba alguna clase de señal, cualquier cosa-

–Cariño, ¿qué dice tu puesto?

Ah… cierto, había olvidado leer la descripción de la casilla en donde su ficha había terminado; esperaba conseguir algo de dinero si quería llegar al final de-

''_**Ganaste una maratón de ciclismo**_

_**Reclama 10,000 dólares''**_

…para ser un simple juego de mesa, el juego de Life podía ser tan irónico como la vida real. **(1)**

De acuerdo, ya entendía el punto.

–¿Mamá?

–¿Qué sucede?

–No mucho, solo… bueno… ¿recuerdas lo que hacíamos antes de mudarnos?

–La verdad, hicimos muchas cosas, ¿de cuál de todas hablas?

–Eran… las prácticas de bicicleta.

Heather detuvo su turno, creía saber adónde iba todo eso.

–Ah, las recuerdo, ¿qué hay de ellas?

–Pensaba que-… bueno, ahora que estamos mejor aquí, pensaba si… podíamos… ¿volver a retomarlo?

De cualquier directa respuesta que Linka hubiera esperado recibir, no creía que su madre le hubiera devuelto una pequeña pero simpatica risa.

–De hecho, cariño… ven conmigo, hay algo que tengo que mostrarte.

–¿Qué cosa? –Respondió confundida, siguiendo el camino de su madre hacia el oscuro garaje.

–Un pequeño detalle; solo cierra los ojos, y te diré cuando los abras.

Y aún si tuviera sus preguntas, Linka siguió su orden, su vista tapada cuando escuchara el familiar click del interruptor de luz del cuarto. El único sonido que no había podido reconocer fue el de una clase de objeto siendo… ¿desempacado?

–Bien, abrelos.

Así lo hizo ella.

–Y dime, ¿qué te parece?

Y no podía creerlo.

–Es-… es-…

…

**.**

…

**Jueves, 15 de septiembre**

…

**.**

…

–¡Es hermosa!

Clyde había resumido perfectamente las opiniones del grupo de amigos reunidos en el garaje de los Brooks.

Cuando Linka había ofrecido una invitación a su hogar luego de que la escuela terminara, ninguno de ellos había imaginado toparse con una vista tan maravillosa como la reluciente bicicleta sting-ray roja posada frente a ellos.

Stella creía estar frente a la propia encarnacion de un Ferrari en dos ruedas.

–Ruedas de goma durable, frenos resistentes, manubrios de serie 4, asiento de cuero fino, estructura de metal fuerte… ¡y una campana funcional! –Maravillo la chica, probando el tintineo del objeto. –Linka, ¡¿cómo conseguiste esto?!

–Fue un regalo de mi madre, lo recibí ayer.

–Pues debo admitirlo. –Siguió Ronnie. –En verdad hizo una excelente decisión escogiendola, es una belleza.

–¿Estas consciente de la atención que podrías recibir con esto? –Preguntó emocionado Lincoln. –¡Vas a ser la envidia del vecindario! Yo digo que demos unas vueltas alrededor, ¿qué dicen?

–Bueno, no tenemos nada pendiente. –Supuso Clyde. –Así que no veo por qué no.

–Bien, ¿qué estamos espera-

–Chicos, ¡esperen!

Antes de que todos pudieran volver a sus bicicletas recostadas en el suelo, la nerviosa voz de la peliblanca los detuvo a todos en sus pasos.

–¿Qué sucede? –Dudó el peliblanco.

–Yo… bueno… me encantaría ir con ustedes, en serio, pero es solo que… rayos… esto es vergonzoso.

–Vamos, Linka, ¿cuál es el problema? –Dudó Ronnie, extrañada como el resto por las avergonzadas miradas de la peliblanca.

–Yo-… la verdad… n-no sé cómo manejar una bicicleta.

Cualquier plan que el grupo tuviera de ir afuera desapareció en un instante, sorpresa rellenando a todos por igual.

–Bueno… ahora hay problema. –Devolvió la desconcertada morena. –¿No sabes… nada?

–…nada.

–Pero ¿qué hay de ayer? –Preguntó Stella. –Habías mencionado que solías montar antes.

–Eso fue cuando estaba practicando con mama, pero nunca pude ir más allá de las ruedas de practica antes de que nos mudáramos.

–Estoy segura que ella podría ayudarte, ¿no? –Supuso el chico de gafas.

–Dijo que lo haría, pero… ha estado fuera de casa en estos días, y la verdad… en serio quisiera aprender ahora. –Continuó apenada, revisando de cerca su nueva propiedad. –He visto lo bien que ustedes pueden manejar, y… creen… ¿qué podrían ayudarme?

Miradas intercambiadas entre todo el grupo llevaron a simpáticas sonrisas regresadas a la peliblanca.

–Bueno… si podemos pensar en algo, cuenta con nosotros. –Aseguró Ronnie con el ánimo del resto. Linka solo podía devolver una tranquila sonrisa devuelta.

–Gracias, chicos, son los mejores.

–No nos agradezcas aún, tenemos mucho que hacer. –Devolvió ella, con Lincoln afirmando a su lado.

–De acuerdo, primero que nada, tenemos que pensar por donde empezar.

A diferencia de los otros, a Clyde no le tomó mucho para que su bombilla interna se encendiera.

–Creo… que tengo una idea…

…

–…¿Clyde?

Preguntó Lincoln… dudosamente.

–¿Si?

–Cuando dijiste que tenías un equipo de protección… esto no era lo que pensaba.

–¡Dhe mhechpho, sphe phinthe cmdho!

Pero nadie pudo escuchar a Linka, no cuando alrededor de 8 almohadas rodeaban todo su cuerpo y su cabeza con ayuda de cuerdas, todo excepto su vista. No valía la pena hablar tampoco, no cuando una novena pequeña almohada cubriera su boca.

–La seguridad es primero, Linc. –Respondió, terminando de ajustar la última rueda de apoyo en la parte trasera de la bicicleta roja. –Así es como papa me mantenía seguro cuando aprendí a montar.

–Y a la vez creo una armadura más fuerte que Iron Man. –Bufó dudosamente Ronnie.

–Clyde, ¿estás seguro que esto servirá? –Igualmente dudó Stella.

–Estoy seguro. –Confió él. –Bien, Linka, está lista, ¡adelante!

La peliblanca no tuvo que escuchar dos veces para ponerse en acción y usar todas sus fuerzas posibles sin rendirse ni detenerse…

Al menos por los próximos lentos y eternos 6 metros, antes que un pequeño choque con el borde de la acera a la izquierda removiera la rueda de apoyo y mandara a la peliblanca y su bicicleta al concreto.

–¡Efthoy bhfien!

–…bueno, al menos hizo su trabajo. –Suspiró Ronnie.

…

–Ok, intento numero dos, ¿lista?

–Hagamoslo.

Lincoln Loud dejó ir de la peliblanca en movimiento, más aliviada por tener menos almohadas atadas a ella, aún cuando hubiera preferido dejar algunas intactas.

Con la ayuda de las ruedas de apoyo, Linka no tuvo mucho problema zarandeando por la acera, o manteniendo su balance por cada vuelta que daba.

–Parece que ya estás hecha en cuatro ruedas. –Respondió animada Stella.

–Así parece, no es tan complicado como-

Pensaba la peliblanca, claro, hasta que la repentina aparición de un auto al frente la obligo a repentinamente girar su manubrio en dirección a un hidrante. El roce del objeto volvería a sacar su rueda de lado y la tiraría al suelo con su bicicleta una vez más.

Con la suavidad de las almohadas, Linka saldría intacta como su bicicleta.

Aunque lo mismo no pudiera decirse de la rueda de apoyo rodando por la calle-

Que ni si quiera sobreviviría el peso del camión de mudanza pasando por encima, deformándola horriblemente; la fuerza la mandaría a rodar unas ultimas veces hasta detenerse al frente del grupo de chicos reunidos con la peliblanca.

Jamás había un pedazo de chatarra obtenido tantas miradas petrificadas a la vez.

–…ok …necesitamos un lugar más despejado.

Nadie se opuso con la idea de Lincoln.

…

–Virginia, vamos chica, ¡adelante!

El cerdo corrió fuera al exclamar del niño pelinaranja, ahuyentando el último obstáculo fuera del largo camino de concreto extendiéndose desde el garaje de su casa hasta la autopista.

–Gracias por dejarnos practicar aquí, Liam.

–El gusto es mio, chicos. –Devolvió el chico al grupo de amigos, guardando sus mochilas en una añeja van al lado del camino. –Esta parte es de las más tranquilas, así que aprovechen cuanto quieran. La pista es tuya, Linka.

–Gracias. –Respondió devuelta, bajando del vehículo. –Oye, ¿qué hay de esta van?

–Eh, solo otro cacharro que mi familia tenía hace tiempo; de todos modos, se lo llevarán a la chatarrería luego, no causará ningún problema.

–Bueno… si tú lo dices. –Una vez más, la peliblanca se encontró detrás del manubrio, el camino por delante limpio y lo suficientemente despejado como para poder sacar otro problema fuera de la lista..

Con sus almohadas atadas a su alrededor, Linka Brooks estaba preparada para todo…

Excepto por la ausencia de ruedas de apoyo en su rueda de atrás, algo que ella misma había decidido remover al creer durante el recorrido que no serían más necesarias por hoy, aunque Clyde disponiera más reemplazos de partes.

Esta era la verdadera prueba, una puesta por ella misma.

Ahora no estaba segura de haber pensado bien.

–¿Estás lista? –Pregunto Stella tras ella.

–Lista… eso creo.

–Bien, solo recuerda mantenerte en movimiento sin detenerte, y fija la vista por delante, ¿de acuerdo? –Recomendó Clyde.

Con un último asentimiento devuelto, la peliblanca suspiró, preparó su posición, miro adelante.

Y pedaleó.

Pedaleó-

Para detenerse por el pánico y caer de lado antes de que pudiera pasar el tercer pedaleo.

–…sip, esto va a tomar tiempo.

Aunque nadie quisiera aceptarlo, nadie podía negar las probabilidades de que Ronnie Anne tuviera razón.

…

–¡Balancea a la izquierda!

–No, espera, ¡a la derecha!

–¡Mantente al centro!

Todas las voces acumulándose en su cabeza no ayudaban para nada a la peliblanca, luchando por mantener su balance por el largo tramo… o, bueno, al menos lo intentaban Lincoln y Clyde manteniéndola arriba por ambos lados. Y aunque no en fuerza, el resto honestamente preferiría hacer lo suyo, animando desde la completa seguridad de los lados del camino.

Riesgos eran los que nadie quería tomar, excepto por ambos chicos dirigiendo la dirección de la bicicleta.

–¡Piedra! –Avisó Clyde.

Y la pequeña obstrucción del camino fue evitada a tiempo.

–¡Rana! –Alertó de nuevo.

–¿Rama?

–No, '¡rana!'

El pequeño anfibio verde en el camino tuvo un instante para saltar fuera del camino cuando el trio paso de largo.

–¡Cerdo!

–¡¿Qué?!

Tarde.

De no haber estado vigilando sus pasos en el suelo, el peliblanco hubiera notado y logrado voltear alrededor del animal acabando de entrar al camino.

Tanto el alarmado cerdo como los chicos apenas pudieron reaccionar al repentino impacto, mandando a todos al duro concreto.

–¡Virginia! –Exclamó Liam. –¡Te dije que te quedaras en tu corral!

El animal en pánico no tuvo problema en levantarse del suelo y tomar la retirada instantáneamente a la seguridad de su area.

Con respecto a los otros… necesitarían un minuto más.

…

Y el tiempo pasó de largo.

–Ok… eso es… ¡mantenlo así!

Luego de lo que fueron 17 intentos y fracasos continuos, ambos chicos estabilizando la bicicleta creían estar viendo una clase de mejora por cada vez que Linka seguía escuchando las recomendaciones del resto y mantenía sus pedaleos en movimiento sin detenerse.

No eran perfectas, pero algo de progreso se apreciaba mejor que nada.

Y, de hecho, que el resto notara en este nuevo intento numero 18, este progreso podía notarse mejor con la peliblanca durando más tiempo sola en dos ruedas tan pronto Lincoln y Clyde soltaran su agarre de la bicicleta y mandaran a la peliblanca por delante.

Y no olvidando mantener sus piernas en movimiento, Linka lograba mantenerse arriba… de la manera más inestable y temblorosa posible.

–Linka, ¡lo estás logrando!

–E-e-eso-...¡c-c-reo!

–¡Intenta estabilizarte!

–¡Lo intento! –Exclamó devuelta a Stella en pánico, luchando por mantener el balance de la tambaleante bicicleta sin éxito. El pánico y la inestabilidad terminó cambiando su parecer. –¡¿Cómo detengo esto?!

–¡Pared!

No era la respuesta que quería, pero todos tenían razón.

La peliblanca estaba a solo centímetros de golpear la pared de un granero en frente.

–¡VOLTEA FUERTE A LA DERECHA!

Sin más opciones y el pánico reaccionando por ella, Linka esuchó la voz de Liam-

Para que la intensa fuerza de la vuelta la hiciera resbalar hacia adelante, rodando por el suelo hasta terminar frente a la pared.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar, la peliblanca había positivamente levantado su pulgar arriba-

Antes que su brazo volviera a colapsar bajo el cansancio.

–Huh… Tron hacia eso ver más fácil.** (2)** –Dudó Liam, sin notar las molestas miradas en su dirección por el resto.

…

–¿Lista?

–¡Eso creo!

–¡Entonces hagámoslo!

Sin perder otro segundo, Stella y Ronnie empujaron de la bicicleta esta vez, manteniéndola balanceada en la creciente velocidad de Linka. Con una buena estabilidad y un constante movimiento, las dos chicas prepararon sus últimos movimientos.

–Aquí vamos, en uno… dos… ¡tres!

Y ambas soltaron su agarre.

Aunque los nervios la mantuvieran temblando, su inestabilidad estuviera regresando, y su inseguridad invadiéndola, Linka Brooks estaba lográndolo; y ni si quiera sus nervios le harían ignorar los hechos.

–Chic-c-os, ¡creo q-q-qué lo estoy logrando!

–¡Así se hace!

–¡Eso es!

–¡Mantenlo así!

La peliblanca estaría bien recibiendo más ánimos, claro, de no haber notado la repentina y creciente inestabilidad de su manubrio; los temblores tampoco ayudaban mucho en calmarla.

–¡¿Chicos?!

–¡Solo mantente firme! –Exclamó Lincoln.

Y le hubiera encantado hacerlo, de no ser porque la dirección del manubrio repentinamente la volteara fuera del camino, directo hacia la cerca de madera manteniendo a las vacas del granjero.

–¡Ayuda!

–¡Intenta frenar! –Gritó Ronnie.

En sus últimos segundos, la peliblanca buscaría desesperadamente como rayos detener esta cosa fuera de control-

Demasiado tarde.

Antes que Linka pudiera prepararse para el impacto, la frente de la bicicleta chocó contra la cerca. Lo próximo que ella conocería sería la adrenalina total al volar por los aires por apenas unos segundos, directo hacia la pila de heno del corral. Las vacas disfrutando de su comida no prestaron mucha atención a aquellas nuevas tiras de cabello blanco aterrizando en su pila, proviniendo de una rendida peliblanca.

–¡Linka! –Vino el grupo tras Lincoln. –¡¿Estás bien?!

A este punto, con sus fuerzas y animos abajo, Linka devolvería solo una cosa en vez de un pulgar arriba.

–...ow.

…

–No lo entiendo… ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?

–No creo que nada, estabas yendo por buenos pasos… o, bueno, pedaleos.

Linka hubiera agradecido a Clyde por el ánimo, de no ser por estar obligada a escuchar el repetitivo chirrido de las ruedas de apoyo que nuevamente traía puestas en su bicicleta, recordándole una y otra vez, durante todo el trayecto desde la granja hasta las calles del vecindario con el grupo, sobre sus varios y continuos fracasos.

La bicicleta, afortunadamente, había salido sin casi algún daño y rasguño fuera de todo.

Pero temía que no podía decir lo mismo de su ánimo.

–Oye, diste lo que pudiste, eso es lo que importa. –Intentó añadir Ronnie.

–Sabes, no eres la única aprendiendo algo. –Adelantó Stella. –Yo aún tengo mucho que aprender para poder usar los patines, a menos que… jeje, quiera terminar como toalla mojada en la fuente.

–Siempre podemos volver a ayudarte en cualquier momento. –Animó Clyde.

–Gracias, chicos, pero… creo… que quiero ir a casa ahora.

Con un desanimado tono como el de la peliblanca, cualquiera preferiría hacer lo mismo.

–Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer aho-… un momento. –Dejó de hablar Lincoln, mirando a sus espaldas y todos lados. Si había querido obtener una extraña impresión en el resto, lo había logrado bien.

–¿Qué sucede? –Dudó Stella.

–Chicos… ¿dónde están nuestras-… ¡nuestras mochilas!

El pánico terminó esparciéndose por el resto del grupo, mucho más en Clyde.

–¡¿Las dejamos en la van de la granja?!

–¡Tenemos que volver ahora! –Pensó Stella en apuro. –Tal vez aún tengamos-

–Oigan, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero…

Y en el horizonte, todos podían ver perfectamente hacia donde apuntaba Ronnie-

Directo hacia la grúa de carga haciendo su servicio del día, teniendo cargado la asñeja van de la granja en camino hacia su último destino: la chatarrería. Si los planes de su horario iban bien, para el final del día, no solo el local tendría más metal triturado para el almacén, sino que cinco chicos perderían sus mochilas para siempre.

–¡Síganlo!

Lincoln Loud no necesito exclamar una segunda vez para que todos, incluida la peliblanca a penas fuerzas, echaran persecución contra la grúa.

–¡Para!

–¡Detente!

–¡Oye, aquí atrás!

Cada palabra saliendo por detrás no llegaría a ningún oído, no mientras el conductor ya estuviera teniendo un buen tiempo de calidad con Ozzy Osbourne en la radio; mucho menos mientras Crazy Train estuviera resonando a todo volumen desde su cabina.

–¡¿Está sordo?! –Tuvo que gritar Ronnie entre toda la conmoción de la persecución.

Pero no importa que tanto pedalearan, el motor de la grúa tenía una mayor energía que cualquier fuerza que el grupo tuviera en sus piernas para pedalear. Con todo el esfuerzo siendo dado, parecía que Clyde no sobreviviría durante las próximas cinco cuadras.

–No vamos a alcanzarlo así, ¡necesitamos un atajo!

Conociendo el sector y sus alrededores, a Stella no le costó pensar a último momento.

–¡Por el parque!, ¡es el camino más corto hacia la la chatarrería! Si nos adelantamos podremos detenerlo a tiempo.

–¡Entonces vamos!

El grupo cambió curso hacia el parque cercano a toda prisa, tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieran ir; pero el animo de la velocidad del resto no podía compararse al de la cansada peliblanca.

–¡Lincoln, no puedo ir más rápido!

–¡Vamos, Linka, tenemos que seguir! –Rogó al desalentar su paso con ella.

–Pero ¿cómo quieres que vaya más rápido cuando ni si quiera puedo montar sin estas tontas cosas? Ya viste lo horrible que soy con esto, ¡no puedo hacerlo!

–¡Claro que puedes! Eres capaz de hacerlo.

–¿Cómo estás seguro?

–Vamos, no entrenaste mucho para nada, ¿no? ¡Tienes más fuerza dentro que una docena de Dragos combinados!

–…¿quién es Drago? **(3)**

–Yo-… eh… lo explicaré luego. El punto es que tienes la suficiente fuerza y persistencia para seguir, ¡tienes que pedalear con todo lo que tengas como lo hiciste en la granja!

Y aún en sus lentos pedaleos llevándola por la entrada del parque, Linka había obtenido el tiempo para meditar lo que el chico tras ella le animaba. No podía negar que había hecho lo mejor devuelta en el vecindario, o en la granja, pero… ¿podía hacerlo aquí?

Por no solo su bien, sino también por el de su preciada mochila, solo había una manera de saberlo.

–Es verdad… debo hacerlo.

–Mira arriba, no te detengas, no dudes, y mantente concentrada en el camino.

–Puedo… hacerlo.

–¡Así se habla!

–¡Puedo hacerlo! –Exclamó con más energía.

–¡Ese es el espiri-woah!

Demasiada energía para Lincoln, apenas prestando más atención para cuando la peliblanca empezara a pedalear más fuerte y su velocidad incrementara a cada segundo que pasaba.

–¡Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo! –Se repetía continuamente sin parar, tomando sus vueltas y pedaleos lo más cuidadosamente que pudiera.

El viento, la velocidad, el flujo… cielos, Linka en verdad estaba empezando a dejarse llevar poco a poco, así pensaba Lincoln Loud entre toda la energía del momento-

Hasta que un extraño ruido a lo sacara de su concentración, y-

Cometiera el horrible error de mirar a la bicicleta de Linka.

Que él supiera, se supone que las ruedas de apoyo deberían haber estado girando con las de atrás, y no desprendiéndose para tomar una parada en el suelo.

–Linka, ¡espera un-

Tomar una repentina fuerte curva a la derecha con la peliblanca obligó al chico a mantenerse en silencio al intentar estabilizarse, redirigiendo toda su atención devuelta al frente.

De todos los momentos, de todos los días de todas las semanas, hoy el parque había tenido que acoger más grupos de patinaje por sus zonas.

Varios de ellos, de hecho, como los que cargaban hacia su dirección.

–¡¿Lincoln?!

–¡IZQUIERDA!

La chica no pensó, solo actuó.

Actuar la había salvado de ser arrollada por una propia manada de patinadores.

–¡DERECHA!

Actuar la salvo de darles un mal chapuzón en el lago del parque.

–¡DERECHA OTRA VEZ!

O de impactar de frente contra el puesto de helados.

–¡SOSTENTE, SIGUE ASÍ!

Ahora esa era una orden que la chica no necesitaba escuchar, más porque ya lo había estado haciendo en pánico desde el principio, y no pensaría en dejar de hacerlo durante la siguiente bajada de terreno por delante aumentando la velocidad de sus ruedas.

–¡Puedo hacerlo puedo hacerlo puedo hacerlo! –Siguió repitiendo la chica en sumo pánico al cerrar sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudi.

Lincoln tampoco pensó en aligerar su fuerte sostén de su bicicleta mientras más rápido bajaban, la adrenalina inundándolo poco a poco. Parecía que nada en este mundo podría lograr superar toda esta acumulación de-…

…un momento.

Era él y alguna clase de alucinación por el cansancio, o reflexión del sol, o… ¿podía ver alguna clase de brillo menor empezando a emanar de la peliblanca?

Solo debío acercarse un poco más para deducir que-

Si.

Para bien o para mal, lo era.

Y… honestamente, no podía decir que hubiera estado listo.

–¡¿Link-¡WOAH!

Listo para notar intensidad de los pedaleos de la chica.

Listo para ver la repentina aceleración de la bicicleta roja.

Y mucho menos, listo para presenciar como la peliblanca hábilmente maniobraba su camino entre todo obstáculo que se atreviera a hacerle frente a ella.

¿Otro grupo de patinadores? No hubo problema maniobrando entre todos ellos con suma destreza.

¿Un frisbee y una pelota de basketball? Solo le tomó sencillos agaches para dejarlos pasar.

¿La camada de perros en paseo? Nada grande que no pudiera rodear instantaneamente.

La verdad, nada era lo suficientemente grande para detenerla de dar los giros, saltos y derrapes más precisos y limpios que Lincoln Loud haya visto en toda su corta vida de niño.

¿Pero Linka? Había mantenido sus ojos cerrados todo este tiempo, irónicamente abriendo los de sus sorprendidos amigos tan pronto les hiciera morder el polvo a sus espaldas.

–¡Rayos!

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Demonios!

Si Linka había querido presumir de la mejor manera posible, lo estaba haciendo profesionalmente.

Pero ella aún no había terminado.

No mientras las rampas de bicicleta en el arra de trucos no fueran usadas por ella, y solo ella. Ningún medio tubo, rampa, ni ninguna complicada vuelta la detendría en su veloz camino por delante. A este punto, ningun chico había quedado sin fijar su vista en la habilidosa peliblanca.

Todos ellos debieron de haberse sentido afortunados de venir al parque hoy, en este preciso momento, para admirar el exacto y bello momento en el que la peliblanca tomaba más velocidad al cargar contra media rampa-

Para surcar libremente por los aires.

Para ella, el tiempo pareció detenerse repentinamente mientras más disfrutaba del viento, la adrenalina, y la energía pasando por ella a la vez, todo acumulandose en una abrumadora emoción.

Lo único que Lincoln recibió mirando devuelta fue vértigo.

Afortunadamente para él, sus peores escenarios y resultados terminarían desapareciendo de todos modos tan pronto Linka volviera a hacer contacto en tierra por la rampa y cogiera más velocidad por la salida del parque.

Tanto para que Lincoln perdiera su rastro.

Él no vería como la peliblanca finalmente volvía al asfalto de la calle, lejos del parque.

Y justo a tiempo para darle la bienvenida a la inminente grúa manejando por la zona-

–¡¿PERO QUÉ MI-

Para encontrar a una peliblanca deteniéndose firmemente frente a su propio vehículo, obligandolo a girar del manubrio en lo más repentinamente posible en pánico.

Demasiado como para haber notado el extraño brillo blanco en los recien abiertos ojos de la peliblanca haciendole frente.

Pero no alcanzaría a verlo al momento de perder el control y conducir directo a una despejada zona verde con árboles, impactando contra uno de ellos antes de finalmente detener su progreso por completo. Para cuando su motor empezara a humear, el resto de los chicos finalmente había alcanzado su paso. Clyde perdió su vista hacia el frente del vehículo y su pobre conductor.

–Va a… ¿estar bien?

El pequeño quejido devuelto del sujeto respondió lo suficiente.

–…meh, vivirá. –Ignoró Ronnie, entrando y revisando el interior de la van mientras Lincoln escaneaba el resto.

–Oigan… ¿dónde está Linka?

–¿Ch-… ¿chic-cos?

La débil voz de la peliblanca por detrás atrapó a todos en sorpresa, notando su encogido caminar dirigiéndose al resto; su bicicleta apoyandoa a su lado era la única cosa evitando que cayera al suelo.

–¡Linka! –Exclamaron todos a la vez. –¡¿Estás bien?!

–S-si… pero… ¿qué sucedió?

–¡¿Qué sucedió?! Te diremos lo que sucedió. –Exclamó Stella con gran ánimo. –¡Acabas de dejar a todo el mundo del ciclismo en vergüenza!

–¿Qué?

–Espera… ¿en verdad no sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

–Yo-… la verdad, solo recuerdo que… estaba asustada bajando por el parque, y-… no recuerdo nada. ¿Qué me sucedi-…

Pero aquella pregunta quedaría colgando tan pronto investigara mejor la arruinada grúa al lado.

–Oh-… oh no… yo no-

–Tranquila, todos están bien, absolutamente nadie salió herido. –Calmó Ronnie al asomarse del viejo vehículo, relajando un poco a la peliblanca. –Ademas, nos diste tiempo para recuperar esto.

La carga de las mochilas saliendo con ella fue la suficiente vista que todos necesitaban para cambiar el ánimo entre todos. Uno por uno, incluida la dudosa peliblanca, recogieron sus pertenencias antes de mejor alejarse del choque con sus bicicletas. Este era un perfecto momento para salir, menos que quisieran tener una incómoda larga tarde con la policía.

Aún entre el ánimo de todos, el peliblanco no había dejado pasar su vista de la peliblanca, algo… pensativa, a decir verdad.

No era un tonto, podía ver lo que sucedía.

Pero creía saber que necesitaría para levantar algunos ánimos.

–Oye… ¿Linka?

–¿Si?

–¿Ya viste tu bicicleta?

–Bueno… si, al menos no está dañada. –Revisó ella.

–No, no es eso, es… jeje, creo que le falta algo.

La extrañada chica dio un rápido segundo vistazo en acompañamiento del resto, notando la misteriosa ausencia de dos pequeñas partes.

–Oye, ¿dónde están mis ruedas?

–Bueno… la verdad… cayeron mientras intentaba alcanzarte en el parque.

–Pero… ¡debí haberme caído! No puede ser cierto… ¿no?

–¿Bromeas? –Respondió Stella. –Te vimos recorrer casi todo el parque sin ellas, ¡estuviste fenomenal!

Linka Brooks apenas podía creerlo.

–Lo-… ¿lo hice?

Si los asentimientos devuelta del resto no le fueron suficiente, entonces sus propios pedaleos sobre su bicicleta tendrían que probarlo.

Y así, dando un último respiro antes de echar su suerte una vez más, Linka dio un pedaleo.

Y luego otro.

Y otro más.

Continuos pedaleos siguieron llegando, muchos de ellos.

Y entre todos, Linka Brooks no tambaleo, ni cayó en ningún momento.

–Lo-… yo-… lo hice.

Se mantendría arriba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

–¡Lo logre!

Y el resto compartiría su alegría por un largo tiempo.

…

–¡Mama!

Tanta había sido su energía y animo que, antes de darse cuenta, ya se había despedido del resto y vuelto a su hogar en la bella y tranquila avenida Rosefield a toda velocidad.

Al salir de casa esta tarde, no había sido más que una citadina normal a pie.

Había vuelto como toda una campeona.

–¡Mama, lo logré! –Siguió exclamando en tanta emoción para terminar entrando la bicicleta con ella al interior de su hogar.

Tal vez hubiera recibido una pequeña reprimenda de Heather, excepto… que nunca llego.

–¿Mama?

De hecho, ninguna respuesta había sido devuelta.

Raro, ¿dónde estaba ella?

No importa cuánto buscara la peliblanca, todos los cuartos y pasillos de su hogar se encontraban totalmente vacíos, sus pasos siendo los únicos sonidos presentes mientras buscaba de nuevo en la cocina para-…

…oh no.

La nota roja en el refrigerador otra vez… por supuesto. Era mejor calmarse y preparase para otra larga noche solitaria.

No quería culpar a nadie, mucho menos criticar, pero… de todos los días en el mes, ¿había tenido que tener turno extra para esta noche?, ¿en un momento tan importante?

No podía serlo… que decepción.

A menos encontrara alguna manera de que su brillo pudiera cambiar el presente, no había más a hacer que quedarse atascada en el sofá viendo otra maratón de vaqueros.

Eso, e intentar seguir procesando lo que… fuera que haya sido ese recorrido por el parque hasta… como fuera que haya llegado en medio de la calle como para provocar un accidente tan afortunadamente pequeño como ese.

Tenía poco que hacer, pero mucho que pensar…

…claro, iría a eso tan pronto cerrara la puerta de la casa; la emoción del momento la había hecho saltarse esa parte.

Pero hasta en eso… ahora se sentía rara.

De todos los momentos en el día, cerrar una puerta mientras veía el exterior le traía… una extraña sensación. No podía describirlo, menos encontrar su palabra, pero…era parecido a los días anteriores, cuando el grupo andaba jugando a los agentes secretos en su propia casa contra ella.

¿Estaba siendo vigilada otra vez?

¿Tan pronto? …no podía serlo.

No, tonterías, solo eran recuerdos volviendo a ella.

Mientras más rápido pudiera ignorarlos, mejor.

Y así, bajo un decepcionante desánimo, Linka Brooks cerró la puerta y se preparó para una larga tarde por delante.

Tan distraida como para haber notado un par de ojos tapados por cabello oscuro volviendo a desaparecer entre los arbustos cercanos.

…

**.**

…

**Viernes, 16 de septiembre**

…

**.**

…

–¿Cariño? –Llamó la rubia mayor desde la sala. –Nos vamos en cinco minutos, ¡ve preparándote!

La ausencia de una respuesta de la peliblanca extrañó repentinamente a Heather, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a siempre escuchar la voz de la peliblanca saliendo desde su habitación a esta hora.

–¿Linka?

Preguntó una vez más, el silencio volviendo a responder devuelta al revisar su habitación.

Nada.

–¿Linka?, ¿dónde estás?

–¡En el garaje!

La tranquilidad regresó a la mayor con el solo tono familiar de su hija, pero ¿exactamente que hacía ahí?

–Cariño, ve preparándote, yo te dejaré en la escuela para-

–Gracias mama, pero… jeje, no creo que haga falta.

A poco estuvo Heather de decir lo contrario para cuando entrara al garaje-

Para terminar tragando sus propias palabras.

–Cariño… tú…

–¿Qué crees, eh?

La verdad, era raro que palabras no pudiera encontrar para simplemente responder a alguien dando unas pequeñas vueltas sin problema en su bicicleta por el garaje y el exterior.

Entre todo el enredo de su mente, solo logró sacar las palabras más cercanas a su disposición.

–Linka… ¡lo lograste!, ¡estás montando sin ayuda!

La peliblanca se vio obligada a detenerse para quedar bajo el gran y cariñoso abrazo de su madre.

–Cariño, en serio, estoy completamente orgullosa de ti, y-… yo-… oh… demonios. –Convirtió su animo en preocupación como la peliblanca.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Linka, yo-… rayos, yo… lamento mucho no haber estado aquí para… ayudarte, o ver tus primeros esfuerzos solo por lo ocupada que he estado. En verdad… lo siento mucho.

Aunque admitía que la pena ocupaba un pequeño puesto en su cabeza, Linka devolvió una simpática sonrisa a su madre.

–No te preocupes, entiendo que lo haces por nosotras; además, no hubiera podido lograr llegar tan lejos sin tu ayuda en mis primeras veces.

El pequeño abrazo terminó por extenderse un poco más, un poco de cariño extra nunca fue demasiado para ambas.

–Oye… no tengo otro turno a cubrir esta noche, así que ¿quieres que lo compense con otra ronda de juego esta noche?

–Ya lo creo. –Respondió animada, hasta notar la hora en el reloj de la pared. –¡Oh! Se hace tarde, debo irme.

–De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado en el camino, ¿de acuerdo?

–Tranquila, estaré bien.

Un pequeño beso recibido en su frente después, y la peliblanca ya estaba en camino a su destino en su reluciente bicicleta, por primera vez en su vida, completamente libre de ruedas de apoyo.

Heather Brooks admiró a su pequeña estrella blanca desde la ventana de la sala, hasta que el repentino sonido del teléfono de la cocina atrayera su atención para ir y contestar.

–¿Hola?... ¡Henry! Hace tiempo que no escuchaba de ti, me alegra volver escucharte. –Siguió hablando y escuchando al intentar devolver su vista por la ventana, aún contra la lucha del cable de telefono tirandola devuelta a la cocina. –Si, la mudanza fue bien; debo admitir que escogimos un lugar perfecto… sip… claro, recibimos todo lo que enviaste.

La mayor siguió escuchando, aunque su atención fuera sacada ahora hacia un par de camiones de mudanza acabando de dar la vuelta por la esquina, directo hacía la casa en venta a unas cuadras.

¿Más vecinos para animar el vecindario? Genial; aunque apreciaba la calma del vecindario, un poco de actividad extra no haría daño.

La mayor siguió mirando como los camiones desaparecían en el horizonte, hasta que otras palabras saliendo de la linea atraparan su completa atención devuelta.

–¿Eh? ¿La bicicleta? Si, la recibió, y … la verdad, creo que le encantó.

…

**(Queen – Bicycle Race)**

"Encantar," en la opinión de Linka, no podía ser la palabra correcta.

"Amar" parecía quedarle mejor.

El viento recorriendo su cuerpo, el sol pegando contra su piel, la continua energía, el puro sentimiento de esa tan viciosa adrenalina en ella…

Si esto era como la libertad se sentía, no quería que acabara. Nunca.

Disfrutó de cada pedaleo de energía que diera en cada parte del camino, cada vuelta, y cada calle que recorriera de largo, tanto como para haber notado a la compañía alcanzandola desde atrás.

–Veo que alguien anda disfrutando de la vida en la via, ¿no? –Linka volvió a la realidad al distinguir la voz de Ronnie, uniendose a su lado junto con el resto del grupo. –Y, dinos, ¿cómo se siente estar sobre dos ruedas ahora?

–¡Es increible!

–Ahora eres oficialmente una piloto más del camino de los vecindarios. –Complementó Lincoln.

–Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Linka. –Añadió Clyde.

–Sabíamos que lo lograrías. –Terminó Stella, al momento que la escuela hacía su presencia al frente.

Aunque hubiera deseado no terminar, Linka Brooks tendría que bajar y dejar segura su bicicleta afuera con las del resto, asegurada con la ayuda de un nuevo candado donado por Stella.

–¿Rayo Blanco?

La peliblanca apenas había terminado de terminar con su bicicleta para cuando una desconocida voz llamara su atención por detrás, seguidas de otras por algunos estudiantes que pasaban de largo.

–¡Estuviste asombrosa ayer en el parque!

–¡Excelente espectaculo!

–¡Increibles trucos!

Cada nuevo comentario aportaba un punto más de confusión a Linka. Aunque admitía sentirse bien por un complemento que otro, hubiera estado mejor sabiendo exactamente a qué venía todo.

–Heh, veo que alguien gano algo de fama. –Añadió Ronnie.

–…¿de qué están hablando?

–Yo-… eh… también te lo explicaré luego.

La verdad, la aseguracion de Lincoln no había ayudado mucho a limpiar algunas dudas crecientes en su cabeza mientras entraba al edificio.

El parque, la perdida de memoria, esos… "¿trucos" y maniobras de la nada?...

Rayos, ¿había perdido el completo control por segunda vez? No podía serlo.

¿No había aprendido nada de las lecciones de su madre con respecto a mantenerse abajo en todo momento en publico?

¿En serio acababa de ponerse a ella misma y su madre en riesgo otra vez?

¿De verdad quería a toda la prensa en su casa?

¿Quería ella repetir lo… del bosque, otra vez?

Tan perdida andaba en sus preocupaciones por los pasillos como para haber notado el nuevo anuncio colgando en la tabla de novedades de clase, al menos hasta que una sus hojas cayera y terminara frente a los pies de Linka.

De no haber querido recoger y volver a pegar la hoja devuelta en su posición junto al nuevo aviso de la tabla…

''**DE PARTE DE LA ESCUELA DE ROYAL WOODS, NUESTROS MEJORES DESEOS A:**

**CHANDLER MCANN**

**¡RECUPERATE PRONTO, EL HOSPITAL NO ES TAN MALO COMO PARECE!''**

…jamas habría caido el peso de todo el mundo sobre sus hombros, y todo su gozo se convirtiera en puros añicos.

De pronto las bicicletas eran lo último en su mente que deseaba poder controlar.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, dejame resumir este pequeño experimento.**

**Esto es Neon Tales, un pequeño capítulo bonus que planeo poner después de cada final de parte (o entre ello, aún debo definirlo). **

**Nada tan grande, nada tan pequeño.**

**En fin, hasta entonces, mejor pasamos a los grandes y especiales agradecimientos.**

**Por seguir esta historia, agradezco grandemente a DodgerDogGod, Sr. MEGA KAKUAMAN, Stickyrep, TheZomber, clouf7, y a Wielmehr; espero que todos lo hayan estado disfrutando.**

**Y por añadirlo a sus favoritos, vuelvo a agradecer mucho a Stickyrep, TheZomber, clouf7, y Wielmeher; gracias por todo el apoyo, se aprecia demasiado.**

**¿Opiniones? Sientanse libres de dejarlas en los comentarios.**

**Hablando de ello, y aprovechando que estoy haciendo esto, pasemos a responder a los comentarios del capítulo pasado.**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**J0nas Nagera: ¿Cuántas partes, exactamente?**

**No puedo dar un número estimado, pero será una buena cantidad.**

**Mantén esas teorías viniendo, uno nunca sabe cuándo va a terminar atinándole sin darse cuenta de que lo hizo, jeje. ¿Coincidencias? Tal vez si, tal vez no, eso ya depende de lo que tenga planeado muy pronto.**

**Y bien, finalmente acabas de tener un pequeño resultado de lo que sucede cuando un pelirrojo se mete contra lo sobrenatural; tal vez no quieras imaginar que tan malo fue… créeme… para tu bien. **

**Al menos Linka finalmente se encuentra más relajada ahora que ha logrado encontrar su lugar en el vecindario y su nueva vida, ¿quién sabe que nuevas aventuras le esperan? Y solo porque el tema no haya sido mencionado aquí, Clyde no ha olvidado lo sucedido aún. ¿Cuándo volveremos a eso? A su tiempo, solo puedo decir.**

**Dependiendo de cómo transcurra la cosa, Lisa solo mantendrá un ojo abierto entre todos sus experimentos para mantenerse al tanto; pero sus ojos extra parecen haber encontrado algo por ella.**

**No puedo decir mucho de esta… aparición, sea lo que sea, excepto que, como las teorías, mantengas también esas dudas viniendo.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por seguir pasándote por aquí, espero que hayas disfrutado del resto.**

**Cuidarte muy bien, amigo, ¡y mucha suerte!**

…

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield: ¿Sorprender? Veré lo que puedo sacarme de las mangas.**

**¿Linka?, ¿morir?, ¿tan temprano a este punto?**

''_**Eres un tonto, muchacho.''**_

**Okno.**

**Mira eso, es el típico grupo conformado del líder, el de color, la hispana chica ruda, la alegre y la animadora; es una propia colección de grupo listos para ser convertidos en juguete y luego hacer su paso como serie animada que solo durará una temporada antes de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en el olvido.**

**Que el quinteto celebre cuanto pueda hasta que los problemas lleguen… y Lisa siga metiendo su nariz… y esa figura ambulante…**

''_**Esto se va a poner feo.''**_

**Pero bueno, eso ya vendrá luego.**

**Gracias por pasarte, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta pequeña parte extra.**

**¡Mucha suerte!**

**(Ni idea de donde sacaste que era de Mexico… digo, soy definitivamente de la tierra, por el amor de Dios, ¡¿cómo no podías saber eso?!)**

…

**Masteralan116: Es curioso que lo preguntes, pensándolo bien, porque-… eh… la verdad, no tengo ni idea de quien hablan.**

**Veo que incluir todo eso trajo sus buenas impresiones, me alegra que haya sido así, aún cuando haya sido un bombardeo de cosas.**

**Una pena que Linka haya muerto… pero luego afortunadamente sobrevivido, gracias a Dios sabe qué clase de extraña ciencia que ocurre con ella; al menos vivió lo suficiente para poder encontrar su lugar en la escuela, la ciudad, y la gente rodeándola (aunque haya traído efectos negativos en pelirrojos).**

**Tarde o temprano, la niña de gafas iba a terminar metiéndose de alguna manera con toda esta extraña actividad sucediendo (¿Por qué es ella la única investigando? Porque el fandom así lo decidió, está en el libro de reglas, pagina 63, articulo 7, párrafo 8, frase numero 3); solo esperemos que esto no traiga problemas sobre todos.**

**¿Quién es nuestro invitado secreto? Juzgando por su apariencia, no puede ser nada bueno… ahora, ¡no es que esté juzgando por su color oscuro! ¡No no no! Eso-jeje, eso ya sería… eh… mejor me callo.**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado todo por el momento, y te agradezco mucho seguir tanto esta historia como las aventuras de la sicaria y Louds.**

**(Pasé un buen tiempo en Mexico; como te lo había mencionado, fue una gigantesca bomba de cultura pegando fuerte contra tu frente por cada esquina que doblabas, y las vistas… demonios, en verdad tengo que volver uno de estos días; definitivamente, Teotihuacán volverá a ser escalada.)**

**Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu trabajo y tus estudios por igual; mucho ánimo con todo, amigo, lograrás pasar contra todo.**

**¡Mucha suerte!**

…

**Regamers10: Bueno saber que terminé esta parte con buenas impresiones, cerrando y respondiendo (en parte) algunas de tus preguntas, con más a ser respondidas a futuro.**

**(Ahora ves lo que sucede cuando te metes con una fuerza sobrenatural, ¿no?)**

**¿Qué tanto puede afectar Lisa todo si mete más su nariz? Eso ya dependerá de lo que pueda encontrar.**

**Todos sabemos que la amistad es mágica, y puede resolver cualquier problema si se confía lo suficiente en uno y en sus amigos más cercanos; de hecho, si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que el poder de la amistad haya salvado al universo de una horrible destrucción, tendría lo suficiente para rentar amigos en todo el mundo por un día (pero no, de verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado como eso terminó saliendo).**

**Y con respecto a tus preguntas:**

''_**Toda teoría es posible y aplicable hasta que se muestre lo suficiente para ser lo contrario, y dejar al tipo en ridículo como un idiota.''**_

**-Codigo de Fanfics #85.**

**Lo mismo aplica para nuestra extraña entidad.**

**¿Qué diablos es? Ya llegaremos a eso.**

**Y bueno, aquí hemos vuelto por un tiempo, al menos hasta que termine la otra historia y pueda continuar con esta; espero que hayas disfrutado de este bonus.**

**¡Suerte!**

…

**Wielmehr: No no, espera… creo que aún debía de haber algún solitario tipo usando la palabra para entonces, puedes usarla.**

**Bienvenido a la historia, me alegra ver que hayas estado disfrutando de su transcurso, además de todos los personajes por el momento (una buena colección, si me permites decirlo); al menos puedo ver que he hecho un buen trabajo manejando a la variedad que tenemos aquí.**

**Como también, es bueno ver que he dado un buen balance cuando se trata de referencias, solo busco no ahogar al lector con tantas a la vez y sacadas de la nada; espero poder mantenerlo así.**

**(Bueno… tal vez esos personajes no existan aún… pero al menos Lincoln podrá verlos a su tiempo… ¿no?... ¿eh?...)**

**En fin, gracias por pasarte por aquí, y espero que hayas disfrutado de todo hasta el momento.**

**¡Suerte!**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Bien, y con eso fuera del camino, mejor pasemos al pequeño rincon del saber:**

**La Referenciclopedia.**

**(1): El juego de Life, basicamente, un juego de mesa que hace simulación de la vida de una persona (claro, en forma de juego) donde vas tomando decisiones en el proceso hasta el final.**

**Honestamente, este juego tiene finales más prometedores que nuestros futuros.**

**(2): No hay cosa más intensa como un giro en una bicicleta de luz de la vieja película de Tron (no, no la reciente, hablo de la vieja); digo, ¿un botón y ya giras 90 grados en un instante?**

**Esa cosa si puede maniobrar.**

**(3): ¿Drago?, ¿el gran ruso que logró hacerle competencia a Rocky?... ¿no?... espera, ¿no cuenta eso ultimo como spoiler?... meh, seguro todos ya vieron la película a este punto.**

…

**Y con todo eso fuera del camino, me despido aquí una vez más, aprovechando antes anunciar una pequeña demora con el próximo capítulo de En la Mira debido a algunas cosas y trabajos de la vida real.**

**Pero no es nada de que preocuparse, aún vendrá en camino.**

**Pero más importantemente, quiero darle de nuevo gran saludo a un fantastico amigo, TheFadedOne, en su día de cumpleaños, y a los muchos otros seguidores apoyandome en todo (si hoy también es tu cumpleaños, querido lector, te deseo un buen día; pasalo en grande, jeje).**

**Hasta entonces, aquí me despido, deseandoles a todos unas buenas semanas por delante. Cuídense muy bien.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
